The New Evolution: A New Begining
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: This is a Megaman NT Warrior, Lupin the 3rd, YuGiOh xover story. Lan test an invention and it cause quite a problem at first.
1. The Expearmint

**CHAPTER 1**

"**The Experiment"**

**Lan was at his desk working on an invention.**

"**Lan! LAN!" Megaman shouted.**

**Megaman sighs.**

"**He always gets like this when he's working on an invention." Megaman said.**

**Lan sighed and stood up. **

**"Done." Lan said.  
**

**Megaman just looked at him.**

**"So, Lan...what HAVE you been working on this time?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Well, I'll tell you what it is if it works. It's kind of a crazy idea." Lan said.  
**

**Lan picked it up.  
**

**"Lan…" Megaman said, still curious over his net-op's latest idea.  
**

**Lan put it on and pulled out something that looked like a weird PET it was attached to the device. That light we all know hit the jack in thermal and Lan collapsed.  
**

**"LAN! ARE YOU OKAY!" Megaman shouted as he watched his partner fall to the floor.  
**

**A net-navi appeared behind Megaman the net-navi face was covered.  
**

**"Who are you?" Megaman asked while facing the unknown navi.  
**

**"I am Marriorman." He said. **

**"And unlike you I don't need a net-op." He added.  
**

**"Marriorman?" Megaman asked.**

**'NOT another solo net-navi.' Megaman thought.  
**

**"That's right." Marriorman said.  
**

**Thoughts of Lan were still racing in Megaman's mind. **

**"LOOK, I DON'T have time to deal with you! My FRIEND'S in trouble!" Megaman said coolly.  
**

**"I don't care." Marriorman said and charged Megaman.**

**Megaman managed to leap, dodging his opponent **

**'What's this guy's problem?' he thought to himself.  
**

**Marriorman attacked Megaman again. This Megaman used, being able to get a few hits off the other navi. However when he did Lan reacted.**

**"Lan?" Megaman asked while in a state of shock.  
**

**The navi face was revealed it was Lan.**

**"Lan, what's going on? How are-" Megaman started to asks, with his mind still racing with a million questions.  
**

**"We'll finish this later." Marriorman said and with that he was gone.  
**

**Megaman then turned his attention to his friend, hoping he'd been dreaming when he saw Lan. Lan's body still lay unconscious on the floor.**

**"What's going on?" Megaman mused, knowing that Lan needed help and fast.  
**

**Lan's mother looked up when she heard the thud but, she thought Lan had just dropped something. Megaman heard her coming up the stairs, unsure what to say when she saw her son. She knocked first when she didn't get an answer she opened the door. She gasped seeing Lan. She ran to him. Looked at him a minute before calling his father.  
**

**"Mrs. Hikari, I'm sorry...he was just showing me his newest invention and then there was this light..." he tried to explain.  
**

**Mrs. Hikari nods **

**"It's ok, Megaman." She said waiting for Dr. Hikari to get home.  
**

**Megaman gave the woman a weak smile.  
**

**"I'm sure, he'll be fine." She said.  
**

**"I hope so." Megaman said nervously  
**

**"I know so." She said.**

**Soon Dr. Hikari arrived and Megaman told him about Marriorman and he was off like a shot after grabbing Megaman PET, he was trying to find Lan's friends.**

**"Are you sure about Marriorman being Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked as he ran down the street.  
**

**"Yeah, he LOOKED just like him. What I can't understand is why?" Megaman answered.  
**

**"You know that new invention of Lan...I think it's the cause." Dr. Hikari said as he ran down the streets.**

**"Really? But how?" Megaman asked, still a little confused.  
**

**"I'm still working on that part." Dr. Hikari said. **

**"Uh, any idea where Yai, Tori, Dex and Maylu are?" He asked.**

**"Hmm, they'll probably at their homes...want me contact them?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Yeah." Dr. Hikari said stopping to catch his breathe.**

**Megaman messaged to Roll and others in net-city. **

**"GUYS! I need your help. It's about LAN!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**"I'm stuck in a net battle Maylu and I'll be their as soon as we can. But, right now were battling a new solo-net-navi." Roll replied to Megaman.**

**"I'll be there soon, HANG ON!" Megaman said rushing to help his friend. **

**'I hope I'm not too late.' Megaman thought.  
**

**When Megaman arrived Marriorman and Roll were in the middle of an intense net battle.  
**

**"ROLL!" Megaman shouted, after realizing WHO her opponent was.  
**

**Roll looked at Megaman. **

**"What is it, Megaman?" Roll asked.**

**"That navi, I faced him before...it's LAN!" he said much in the same way as in their 1st confrontation.  
**

**Marriorman shook his head a moment and the mask came off. But, something was different this time.**

**"Lan...it's me Megaman, don't you recognize me?" he asked in a gentle voice while slowly making his way towards him, trying not to give the other navi a reason to shoot at him.  
**

**"Megaman...what's going on?" Marriorman asked confusion on his face and in his voice.**

**"Lan...don't you remember anything that's happened before now?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"I remember testing my latest invention and then I was here." Marriorman said.**

**Megaman let out a sigh as he began to bring his 'brother' up to speed. Marriorman frowned. **

**"Sorry about that Megaman." Marriorman said.**

**"It's okay; you didn't know what you were doing." Megaman said a slight smile was on his face.  
**

**"I'm glad I snapped out of it before I deleted someone." Marriorman said. **

**Roll and Maylu watched in amazement at the scene before them...needless to say that they were shocked and a little confused.  
**

**"I wonder what will happen when I jack out." Marriorman said.**

**"Hmm, I don't know...you might return to your body. But, I'm not real sure." Megaman mused.  
**

**"We'll find out." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Marriorman logging out."   
**

**'I hope this works.' Megaman thought.  
**

**Lan got out of bed and ran after his dad. And grabbed the PET and appeared on that screen. **

**"It worked Megaman." Lan said.**

**"That's good." Megaman said, relieved.**

**"Yeah, I know...I didn't think that would work. My invention I mean." Lan said.**

**"I know, Lan, I know." Megaman told him.  
**

**"Well now we know. Wait...what day is it?" Lan asked.**

**Lan realized what day it was and ran down the street towards the school at full speed.  
**

**"At least he's back to normal." Megaman said to himself  
**

**"I am so late." Lan said as he ran.**

**Megaman chuckled to himself. **

**'Yep, things are DEFINITELY back to normal.' Megaman thought.  
**

**Lan ran into class and flopped into his seat out of breathe.  
**

**"Well I TRIED to wake you up on time." Megaman said.  
**

**"I know." Lan said catching his breath.**

**Megaman just shook his head When Lan thought the teacher wasn't paying attention to him and started to do a little tweaking.**

**"That ought to do it." Lan said softly.  
**

**"What ARE YOU up to now?" Megaman just had to ask.  
**

**Lan didn't realize how long he'd been working and the bell for the end of school rang. **

**"Well remember how my body collapsed when I last used my invention?" Lan asked gathering his things.**

**"Yeah..." Megaman said, curiously.  
**

**"I was just fixing that little problem...next time that won't happen." Lan said putting his backpack on.**

**"I hope so...I was pretty scared that something awful had happened to you!" Megaman told Lan.  
**

**"Sorry, I worried you." Lan said as he headed out the door.**

**"I know." Megaman said smiling.  
**

**Maylu ran up to Lan out of breathe. **

**"Maylu, what happened?" Lan asked.  
**

**"Someone's attacking net city." Maylu said.**

**"Megaman, you ready?" Lan asked.  
**

**Lan pulled out Megaman's PET.  
**

**"Let's go!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Lan exclaimed.  
**

**"There's mess of viruses, Lan!" Megaman said.  
**

**Lan put on the emersion glass and pulled out Marriorman's PET. Marriorman appeared next to Megaman. **

**"Mega buster battle chips in download." Marriorman said and Lan did it. **

**"I still have control of my body now." He said.  
**

**"That's good, I could use the help." Megaman told him.  
**

**"Let's do this, then." Marriorman said.  
**

**"RIGHT!" Megaman said.  
**

**Soon the duo destroyed all the viruses,  
**

**"That was a LITTLE too easy...something…" Megaman started as he retracted his mega buster.  
**

**"I know." Marriorman said. **

**Megaman was still looking around to be sure there weren't more viruses. Marriorman was watching Megaman and didn't notice a virus appear behind him.  
**

**"LAN, BEHIND YOU! WATCH OUT!" Megaman shouted, having seen the virus come up behind his brother.**

6


	2. Marriorman Deleted Or Was He?

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Marriorman Deleted Or Was He?"**

**Marriorman blinked as he was attacked by the virus.  
**

**"LAN, NO!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**Marriorman collapsed unconscious as he started to pulse starting to turn into those little squares.  
**

**"LAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME! OH PLEASE LAN!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**Marriorman soon completely turned into those little squares. **

**"Marriorman deleted."**

**"No…please." Megaman said softly, not knowing how this would affect his brother's body in the real world.  
**

**Lan's body collapsed and Maylu caught him. Meanwhile elsewhere in the cyber-world. Marriorman groaned and woke up finding himself in a cell.  
**

**"Maylu, how is he?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"He just collapse. But, he's still alive." Maylu said.  
**

**"That's good...it means his cyber-self is still functional." Megaman said.  
**

**"Maybe Marriorman wasn't really deleted. Is that what you're saying?" Maylu said.**

**Megaman nodded from the PET.**

**"You can't jack out in here...Marriorman was it?" Mr. Wiley asked.**

"**I have a feeling Mr. Wiley is behind this." Maylu said.**

**"We have to find Marriorman before it's too late." She added.**

**"You may be right." Megaman said.  
**

**"We have to at least check." Maylu said.  
**

**"You're right." Megaman said.  
**

**"I'll jack you in then." Maylu said.  
**

**"Thanks Maylu." Megaman said.  
**

**"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Maylu exclaimed.  
**

**"Now let's see." Megaman said himself.  
**

**There was building near where Megaman was that looked a bit suspicious.  
**

**'Hope Lan's in there, but I better be careful all the same.' Megaman thought as he went toward the building and inside.  
**

**Marriorman tried to get up. But, when he did he couldn't help but, scream out in pain. The painful scream echoed down the halls reaching Megaman's ear.  
**

**"LAN!" Megaman shouted as he heard the scream.  
**

**Mr. Wiley was standing in front of Marriorman's cell. Rush appeared through a hole in front of Megaman looking around.**

**"Rush? Am I EVER glad to see you!" Megaman exclaimed.  
**

**Rush barked and jumped out of the hole. Marriorman tried to get up again and managed to hold back a scream and stood on shaky legs. He was still holding back a scream...he couldn't hold it back anymore and screamed again and again it echoed down the hall reaching Megaman and Rush's ears.**

**"That was Lan, Rush, can you take me to where he is!" Megaman asked. **

**Rush barked and started to follow the scream. **

**"Hang on Lan!" Megaman said to himself.  
**

**Rush growled when Mr. Wiley came into view.**

**"WILEY!" Megaman growled.  
**

**Marriorman was leaning on the wall trying to stay on his feet. **

**"Megaman." Marriorman said weakly.  
**

**"Marriorman, are you alright!" Megaman asked with concern.  
**

**"I should be, it's just..." Marriorman started the mask disappeared and there was look of pain on Marriorman's face.  
**

**"Easy, take it easy." Megaman told him.  
**

**Marriorman slowly sat down.  
**

**"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Megaman asked as he knelt down to his level.  
**

**"It's hurt since I woke up. So I don't think so." Marriorman said slowly.  
**

**"I think it's because of that virus's attack." he added.  
**

**"I gotta get ya out of here!" Megaman said.  
**

**"We have to leave here before I can jack out." Marriorman said slowly.**

**"You're right!" Megaman said.  
**

**Marriorman tried to get back up. But, he winced in pain trying not to scream.**

**"Better let me help ya." Megaman said.**

**Then Megaman let Marriorman lean on him. Marriorman leaned on his brother.  
**

**"Let's go!" Megaman said after blasting a hole in the cyber-cell.  
**

**"Yeah." Marriorman said nodding weakly. **

**  
"I'm surprised at the lack of security of that cell." Megaman said to himself.**

**  
"It probably has something to do with the fact that I was unconscious and bearly even able to move when I did wake up." Marriorman said. **

**  
"You maybe right." Megaman said  
**

**"Megaman, let's get outta here fast." Marriorman said. **

**"Before the sercurity changes." He added. **

**"Right, Rush?" Megaman said.**

**  
Rush ran over to Megaman. Megaman just grinned at the cyber-dog. **

**"Think you can get us outta here, boy?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Rush barked and open one of his holes big enough for Megaman and Marriorman.**

**"Thanks pal." Megaman said.  
**

**Rush nodded and jumped in. **

**"Let's go." Marroirman said.  
**

**"You first, bro." Megaman said.**

**Marriorman nodded and jumped in the hole and wobbled slightly.**

"**Hope he's alright." Megaman said softly.**

**"Come on, bro." Marriorman said.**

**Megaman smiled and jumped through. Marriorman looked around wondering if he was far enough a way to jack out and if he'd still be in pain if he did.**

**"You feeling alright? You may need to go to Scilabs." Megaman asked still worried a little.  
**

**"That's a good idea." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Let's go, then." Megaman said.**

**Marriorman nodded. Megaman looked at his brother as they made the short trip to the Scilabs mainframe.**

**  
'I just hope they can help I mean after all I not like most net-navi's.' Marriorman thought. **

**"Megaman, what if they can't...forget it." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Don't worry so much." Megaman said reassuringly.**

**"I can't help but, wonder if they can even help me...I mean I'm not like most net-navi's...and they may not be able to help...I hope they can though." Marriorman said worriedly. **

**"So do I." Megaman said trying not to worry his brother more.  
**

**Marriorman kept heading towards the Scilabs mainframe. Their presence alerted Dr. Hikari in his lab. Dr. Hikari went to his computer.**

"**Megaman what's going on?" Dr. Hikari asked.**

"**It's Lan. I had to rescue him from World 3 and he was hurt during a net battle with some viruses." Megaman said.**

**Dr. Hikari nodded.**

"**Alright, help him on to the platform." Dr. Hikari said, as a platform appeared not far behind the brothers.**

**Megaman did as he was asked, once Megaman stepped back from the platform it started to glow and Marriorman floated in the light. Soon Dr. Hikari went to work on fix any damage the viruses did to Marriorman.**

"**Please let this work." Dr. Hikari quietly prayed as he uploaded the repairs to Marriorman's program.**

**The glow disappeared and Marriorman softly landed on the platform.**

**'Please pull through Lan, you've got to.' Megaman silently prayed  
**

**Marriorman slowly opened his eyes and looked at Megaman. **

**"Megaman?" Marriorman asked.**

**"Shhh, I'm here. Just relax," Megaman told him gently  
**

**"That should do it." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"Will he be okay? I mean he's been through a lot." Megaman said, not looking away.  
**

**"He should be fine." Dr. Hikari said.**

**Megaman breathed a sigh of relief. Marriorman stepped off the platform.**

**"Take it easy...you shouldn't be up, Lan." Megaman said, surprised.  
**

**"He's right Lan." Dr. Hikari said. **

**"Someone has to get to the school and get my body." Marriorman said sitting down.**

**"We'll take care of that...but YOU have to rest." Megaman said sternly.  
**

**"I'll go get your body. You just listen to Megaman." Dr. Hikari said and ran out of Scilabs.  
**

**Marriorman laid down with a yawn.**

**"Sleepy? Go ahead, pal... I'll be here if you need something." Megaman said quietly with a gentle smile.  
**

**Marriorman fell asleep. After Megaman knew Lan was sound asleep he went and sent Emails to their friends to let them know what had happened. Soon Dr. Hikari returned with Lan's body. **

**"I guess he'll just rest in there until he's feeling better." Dr. Hikari said smiling at the sight of his sleeping son. **

**Megaman nodded as he looked towards the cyberspace platform.  
**

**"Hopefully it won't have an effect on his body." He said looking at his son's body on the bed behind him.  
**

**"I hope so doc, I really do." Megaman said.  
**

**"So do I." Dr. Hikari said.**

**Dr. Hikari frowned looking at his son's body with concern.  
**

**"What's wrong, doc?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Nothing serious, I'm just worried about Lan...that's all." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"I know, I am too." Megaman said.**

**"We'll just have to wait and see." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"Let's just hope I'm right and Lan will be ok." He said.**

**Megaman nodded he was hoping that too. Dr. Hikari went to check on Lan. Marriorman rolled over in his sleep. Megaman just watched the young boy-turned-navi sleep and kept watch over him.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Marriorman's eyes slowly open. He sat up and stretched.

**"Morning Lan...sleep well?" Megaman asked cheerfully.  
**

**Marriorman smiled and nodded. **

**"Yeah." Marriorman said.**

**"That's good!" Megaman said.  
**

**Marriorman stood up. **

**"I feel a lot better now." Marriorman said.**

**"Are you sure? You know your dad brought your body here." Megaman said, not totally convinced.  
**

**"I'm sure, Megaman." Marriorman said.**

**"Okay." Megaman said, not wanting to push.  
**

**"Marriorman logging out."   
**

**"Feeling better being back in your body again?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said.  
**

**Megaman just grinned. Lan got off the bed and walked over to the computer. **

**"Dad fell asleep watching my body." Lan said.**

**"Let's leave him alone, then. You might want to call your mom, she's probably worried after all that's happened." Megaman suggested.  
**

**"Right." Lan said.  
**

**"C'mon." Megaman said.**

**"Right." Lan said.**

**Megaman couldn't help but shake his head at his best friend. Lan smiled and jacked Megaman out.**

**"Wanna see the others?" Megaman asked.**

"**Yep." Lan said.**

**"Well c'mon slowpoke!" Megaman chided.  
**

**Lan nodded and ran out of Scilabs.  
**

**"Wanna see Maylu and Roll first?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan nodded. Megaman had kept in touch with the girls while Lan recovered, but he just couldn't shake that feeling of unease. Lan ran towards Maylu's house.**

**"Whoa! YOU'RE sure in a HURRY. And you're not at SCHOOL!" Megaman said in amazement.  
**

**"Huh?" Lan asked in confusion.**

**Megaman just chuckled. **

**"You don't usually run next door." Megaman explained.  
**

**Lan shrugged. **

**"Well, it's not next door to Scilabs, now is it?" Lan asked, knocking on Maylu's door.**

**Maylu opened the door. Maylu smiled.**

7


	3. The Feelings of 2 NetOps and NetNavis Re...

**CHAPTER 3**

"**The Feelings of 2 Net-Ops and Net-Navis Revealed"**

**"Lan! You're awake." Maylu said happily and she couldn't help but, hug him happy that he was OK.  
**

**Lan hugged her back. **

**"I'm OK." Lan said while still hugging her. **

**This caused Megaman to chuckle to himself. Lan put both hands on either side of her face and looked her in the eyes. **

**"I'm alright, don't worry." Lan said brushing tears from her face.  
**

**Megaman grinned. He had known a long time that the two net-ops had feelings for each other. Roll showed up it Megaman PET not knowing what was going on.  
**

**"What's going on, Megaman?" Roll asked.**

**"Can't you tell Roll? Lan cares for her." Megaman told Roll as he watched the kids.  
**

**"Maylu cares for him too. She was worried sick even through she knew what was going on." Roll told Megaman.**

**"I thought she might." Megaman replied  
**

**Lan pulled Maylu close and...soon they're lips locked. Roll smiled a moment then turned around to give them a bit of private time.**

**"C'mon let's leave those two alone" Megaman suggested quietly.  
**

**Roll nodded.**

**'Wonder how she feels about me?' Megaman mused.  
**

**Roll grabbed Megaman's hand. **

**"Let's go." Roll said. **

**Roll tried to hide a blush when she grabbed Megaman's hand. Megaman noticed her blush. **

**"Are you alright?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Roll nodded.  
**

**"Okay." Megaman said.**

**Roll turned and hugged Megaman. Then she smiled at him with a bit of a mystif look in her eyes. Megaman looked at her in wonder. Roll kissed him and disappeared as she jacked in. Megaman was stunned as he returned the kiss. Roll smiled as the navi's continued to kiss. Lan and Maylu glanced at the PET and Lan quickly put it away to give them alone time.**

**'Thanks Lan.' Megaman thought.  
**

**"Do you wanna come in?" Maylu asked. **

**Mrs. Hikari was watching the two young lovebirds through the window she smiled and closed the curtain. Lan nodded and the two went into her house.**

**"I wonder if SHE knows." Megaman said to himself after noticing Mrs. Hikari.  
**

**"You mean about Lan and Maylu. She's probably known for a while. She is his mother after all." Roll said with a smile.**

**Megaman blushed in response.  
**

**"But, it certainly took them long enough to realize it." Roll said.**

**"I know! I was beginning to think that they wouldn't tell each other!" Megaman said excitedly.  
**

**"They still haven't told each other but, they have shown it." Roll said smiling at Megaman.**

**Megaman nodded. Lan and Maylu started talking...time passed by quickly and it got really late.**

**"Um, guys? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Megaman informed them.  
**

**"Huh, what do you mean?" Lan asked not noticing the time.**

**"It's nearly 12 midnight." Megaman said.  
**

**"What? I've gotta go, Maylu. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Lan said kissing Maylu before he left.**

**"Later, Roll!" Megaman called.  
**

**"You can count on that." Roll called after him.  
**

**Megaman grinned in an 'I know a secret' way as he looked at the boy.  
**

**"My mom is gonna kill me." Lan said to himself as he ran towards his house. **

**Lan noticed Megaman's grin. **

**"What is it, Megaman?" Lan asked as he opened the door.**

**"Oh, nothing!" Megaman said.  
**

**Mrs. Hikari watched as her son ran up to bed. Mrs. Hikari smiled and brought up a sandwich. Lan was in his PJ's. **

**"Want something to eat Lan?" Mrs. Hikari asked.**

**'She's sure being cool over this.' Megaman thought.  
**

**"Lan I saw you and Maylu out there...and I remember how it was with me and your father." Mrs. Hikari said smiling at Lan. **

**And Lan couldn't help but, smile back at his mother.**

**"I knew it." Megaman told them.  
**

**"Knew what?" Mrs. Hikari asked in confusion and Lan looked a bit confused as he took a bite of his sandwich.**

**"Mrs. Hikari. I noticed you were looking when we were at Maylu's." Megaman said.  
**

**Mrs. Hikari nodded. **

**"I was." Mrs. Hikari said.**

**Again Megaman grinned but a yawn escaped. Lan took his last bite of food and yawned as well. **

**"Go on to sleep you two." Mrs. Hikari said and took the plate and walked out of the room.  
**

**"C'mon pal...bedtime." Megaman said sleepily.  
**

**Lan nodded and fell asleep. Megaman went into sleep mode.  
**

3


	4. The Stabbing

**CHAPTER 4**

"**The Stabbing"**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Lan was up, dressed and out the door before Megaman woke up. And Lan was running early for a change.

**"Lan?" Megaman asked groggily.  
**

**"Morning, Megaman." Lan said walking down the street slowly.  
**

**"You're up early...you're NEVER up early." Megaman said, shocked.  
**

**"I know." Lan said smiling as he pulled out the PET. **

**"So...what's up?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"I had a heck of a time staying asleep. I don't know why." Lan said.**

**"Really?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan nodded. **

**"Yeah." Lan said.**

**Megaman had a thought. **

**"Were you dreaming?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan blushed. **

**"No." Lan lied.**

**"Uh-huh, then why are you blushing?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"No reason." Lan lied.**

**"Yeah RIGHT!" Megaman chided.  
**

**"Lan!" Maylu exclaimed running to catch up to him. **

**Maylu hugged Lan. Lan hugged her back. Megaman smiled to Roll. Roll went over to Megaman PET.  
**

**"Hey, Roll." Megaman said with a smile.  
**

**"Hi." Roll said kissing Megaman.  
**

**Megaman's smile grew. Lan whispered something in Maylu's ear and Maylu nodded in agreement. Lan had hoped the two navi's were to busy kissing to notice. Megaman had glanced over to the kids while was busy with giving Roll another kiss on the cheek. Maylu whispered in Lan's ear. And he whispered back. She whispered again and kissed him. Lan nodded. Megaman and Roll just grinned. **

**"Lan, just promise me." Maylu said. **

**"I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lan said running off leave Megaman's PET with her. Because he didn't wanna to worry Megaman.**

**"Maylu, what's going on?" Megaman asked her curiously.**

**"Lan said he had a bad feeling and that he had to go." Maylu said frowning worriedly.  
**

**"Why?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan turned a corner and put on the emersion glasses and pulled out Marriorman's PET.**

"I don't know." Maylu said.  


**Lan jacked in.  
**

**'You BETTER come back brother.' Megaman thought.  
**

**"I have a feeling, he's gonna get in trouble." Maylu mumbled hoping the two navis didn't hear her.  
**

**'Me too.' Megaman thought.  
**

**"Megaman, I'm gonna jack you in see if you can find him." Maylu said looking at Megaman.**

**Megaman nodded, agreeing.  
**

**"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Maylu exclaimed.  
**

**"Marriorman, where are you?" Megaman called.  
**

**Marriorman looked up when he heard Megaman. **

**"Megaman!" Marriorman called.  
**

**Megaman sighs.**

**"What are you doing?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"I was on my way to Scilabs." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Why, Lan?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Let's just say that since dad made those repairs I've had this sixth sense about his computer even in my human form and I sensed some viruses." Marriorman said.  
**

**"You're serious? Does he know about this?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Yes, I'm serious and No he doesn't, he was asleep when I woke up and realized it." Marriorman said.**

"**Well I'm GOING WITH you!" Megaman stated firmly.  
**

**"Let's go." Marriorman said and started to Scilabs.  
**

**"Alright." Megaman said as he followed.  
**

**Soon they arrived and their presence alerted Dr. Hikari.  
**

**"Hey doc!" Megaman called.  
**

**"What's going on?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"Tell him." Megaman prompted Marriorman.  
**

**"Dad, you have a virus on you computer, I can sense it." Marriorman said.  
**

**"I believe him." Megaman said.  
**

**Dr. Hikari checked his computer. **

**"Your right. Can you two give me a hand?" Dr. Hikari asked as the viruses appeared around them. **

**"Oh great we're surrounded." Marriorman said.  
**

**"We can take 'em!" Megaman said.  
**

**Marriorman nodded. **

**"Right." Marriorman said and charged at the viruses with his wide sword and long sword.  
**

**"What battle chips do you want bro?" Marriorman asked.  
**

**"Got some blaster battle chips?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Don't I always?" Marriorman asked.  
**

**"Let's do this!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**Blaster battle chips went into Megaman's PET and downloaded.  
**

**"Blaster!" Megaman called out.  
**

**"Let's finish this as soon as we can." Marriorman said frowning.  
**

**"Right." Megaman agreed.  
**

**"Megaman...something's...wrong..." Marriorman started.**

"Marriorman logging out."  


**"LAN!" Megaman shouted in mid-firing a shot that hit a virus.  
**

**"Something maybe wrong with Lan." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"What?" Megaman asked worriedly.  
**

**"I don't know what. But, that maybe what caused Marriorman to log out." Dr. Hikari said.   
**

**"Will he be alright?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"I don't know." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**'Lan...' Megaman thought.  
**

**"You'll have to hurry back to your PET." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Alright." Megaman said reluctantly.  
**

**"It's the only way to get to Lan. We can deal with the viruses later." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Megaman just nodded before retuning to his PET and the girls who were waiting.  
**

**"What's up? Did you find him?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"Yeah, I did." Megaman said looking down.  
**

**Lan was still partly jacked in. He was able to send a faint message to Megaman.  
**

**"Lan..." Megaman said softly when he was alerted to the message.  
**

**It told him where Lan was but then it stopped.  
**

**"Lan? Can you hear me? Where are you?" Megaman called to his brother.  
**

**"Down in the next alley from you guys..." He cut off.**

**"We're coming, hold on! Maylu, Lan's in a nearby alley and he needs help!" Megaman told her.  
**

**Maylu ran into the alley and gasped in shock dropping both PET's. Maylu ran to Lan.  
**

**'Please let him be alright.' Megaman silently begged to himself.  
**

**"Oh, no...Lan!" She shouted in fear. **

**Lan slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. **

**"M-M-Ma-Maylu?" Lan asked.  
**

**"Shh, it's ok stay still." Maylu said. **

**"Megaman, call an ambulance." Maylu said.  
**

**"Right." Megaman said as he alerted medical personnel.  
**

**"I hope they hurry." Maylu said gently moving Lan's head into he lap.**

**Both Megaman and Roll looked on in worry. There was blood on Lan's shirt.  
**

**'My lord, how did that happen?' Megaman wondered to himself.  
**

**More blood was getting on Lan's shirt.  
**

**"MAYLU? Did you noticed the blood on Lan's shirt?" Megaman asked the girl.  
**

**Maylu moved his shirt and there was a stab wound on Lan's stomach.  
**

**"Megaman, I think he's been stabbed!" Maylu exclaimed.**

**"WHAT!" Megaman shouted.**

**Maylu ripped off part of her shirt and held it hard to the stab wound. Lan winced. **

**"I know it hurts but, I have to keep you from bleeding too much." Maylu said.  
**

**All Megaman could do was look on helplessly at his friend as they waited for help to come. Soon the ambulance arrived. Maylu stepped back as they put Lan in it. She picked up the PETs.**

**"Maylu, what are we gonna tell his folks?" Megaman asked.**

**"I don't know." Maylu said as she headed down the street back towards Lan's house. Tears were pouring down her face.**

**"Aw Maylu, don't cry...please? It's not your fault." he told her after seeing the tears.  
**

**"I could have talked him out of it." Maylu said she froze a moment outside his house. **

**Maylu went and knocked on the door.**

**"Maylu? What's the matter? Weren't you with Lan?" Mrs. Hikari asked after opening the door and letting Maylu in.  
**

**"He ran off and he..." Maylu looked at the floor. **

**"He got hurt." She said sadly.**

**"I-Is he aliright?" Mrs. Hikari asked slightly alarmed.  
**

**"M-M-Mrs. Hikari, he was attack and he was stabbed." Maylu said crying.**

**"Oh no... Maylu, listen to me alright. this wasn't your fault. don't blame yourself for what happened to Lan." Mrs. Hikari said softly trying to com fort the girl.  
**

**"They took him to the hospital." Maylu said smiling slightly at Mrs. Hikari.  
**

**"That's what I told her." Megaman piped in.**

**"We have to make sure he's alright." Maylu said.**

**"Of course we do!" Mrs. Hikari exclaimed. **

**"Better believe it!" Megaman replied.**

**  
"Let's go." Maylu said leading his mother to the hospital.  
**

**'Lan, please hold on!' Megaman thought as Mrs. Hikari took the PET with her.  
**

**Soon they arrived the doctor told his mother they stopped the bleeding and that Lan was asleep now.  
**

**"That's a relief!" Megaman said.**

**Mrs. Hikari went into the room Lan was in and smiled at his sleeping form and looked at Megaman. **

**"Why don't you stay here until he gets out." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**"Sure, at least he'd have some company." Megaman replied. **

**Mrs. Hikari nodded and put the PET down on the bedside table.  
**

**"Lan...I'm here with you." Megaman whispered to the sleeping boy.  
**

**Maylu had to go to school even through she didn't want to.  
**

**AT SCHOOL  
**

**"Lan Hikari late again." Ms. Mari said.**

Maylu raised her hand.  


**"Yes, Maylu." Ms. Mari said noticing the hand.**

"Ma'am, Lan's in the hospital." Maylu said sadly.  


**Ms. Mari was shocked. Then she walked over to Maylu's desk and then ushered her outside of the classroom. **

**"Maylu, do you know happened to him?" Ms. Mari asked with concern.  
**

**"He was stabbed." Maylu said sadly.**

**"Were you there when it happened?" Ms. Mari asked, trying her best to calm Maylu down.**

**"I found him in an alley bleeding." Maylu said sadly.  
**

**"Do his parents know, are they with him?" Ms. Mari asked gently. **

**"His mother knows but, he was sleeping so she left Megaman with him." Maylu said. **

**"I see," Ms. Mari said nodding. **

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Lan Rolled over and slowly opened eyes. Lan sat up. 

**"Lan, you're awake!" Megaman exclaimed having heard Lan move in the bed.  
**

**"Hey, Megaman." Lan reached for the PET and when he had it in his hand, he laid back down.**

**"You gotta take it easy." Megaman said gently.  
**

**Lan nodded. Megaman hadn't noticed yet. But, Lan was soaked with sweat and looked flush.**

**"Lan? Are you alright? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Megaman asked, having noticed the look of his brother.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

**"Are you sure?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Megaman, I think I have a fever so...get a doctor." Lan said shivering.**

**"I'll be back in a flash!" Megaman said as he went to the nurses station on the floor where he and Lan's room was on. **

**"I need some help!" Megaman called out.  
**

**The nurse came over to the computer. **

**"What is it?" The nurse asked.  
**

**"It's Lan Hikari...I think he's coming down with a fever! He's sweating a lot and his face is flushed. Can you help or get his doctor?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"I'll bring his doctor as soon as I can." The nurse said.  
**

**"Thanks." Megaman replied before returning to the PET in Lan's room.  
**

**Soon the doctor arrived.  
**

**"Thanks for coming so fast." Megaman said.  
**

**The doctor checked Lan over and gave him some medcine.  
**

**"What happened?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"He has a slight infection but, he should be fine with the medcine I gave him." The doctor said making a note in Lan's chart.  
**

**"Okay, thanks again for coming so fast." Megaman said.**

**The doctor nodded and walked out.**

**"Feeling better now?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan nodded. **

**"A little." Lan said.  
**

**"Try and rest. I'll see if your mom and dad are here yet." Megaman told him.  
**

**Lan nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Megaman just smile sadly when he heard someone coming.  
**

**"Megaman, is he alright?" Mrs. Hikari asked as she came in with Maylu. **

**Megaman put a finger to his lips. **

**"Shh, he's asleep." Megaman whispered  
**

**Dr. Hikari was outside talking to Lan's doctor.**

**"What happened, Megaman?" Mrs. Hikari asked. **

**"Well we were talking and then I noticed that he was sweating a lot and flushed." Megaman told her.  
**

**Dr. Hikari nodded in understanding when Lan's doctor explained what medicine he gave him. Dr. Hikari walked into the room.**

**"Oh, hey Dr. Hikari." Megaman greeted solemnly.  
**

**"Hey, Megaman." Dr. Hikari said as he carefully sat on the edge of Lan's bed.**

**"His doctor, tell you what happened?" Megaman asked.**

**Dr. Hikari nodded. Megaman sighed as he looked on at the sleeping form of his closest friend. The boy in the bed didn't look like the normal young netbattler they all knew. Dr. Hikari frowned. He knew something the others didn't.**

**"What's the matter Dr. Hikari?" Megaman asked, noticing his expression.  
**

**"Well that medicine they gave him has a side effect..." Dr. Hikari started.**

**"What?" Megaman asked worriedly.  
**

**"It's only a temporary side effect but..." Dr. Hikari started looking at the bed as his son Rolled over.**

**"What is it?" Megaman whispered, trying not to wake Lan.  
**

**"Lan is gonna go blind for about 2 months." Dr. Hikari said sadly.**

**"WHAT! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" Megaman said in shock.  
**

**Dr. Hikari nodded.**

**"I guess that all we can do,...is be there for him, huh?" Megaman said gently.  
**

**Dr. Hikari nodded in agreement.  
**

**"You know that I'll do what I can, right?" Megaman said.  
**

**"I know." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"You'll help too, right Maylu?" Megaman asked the girl sitting in a chair that was the room.  
**

**Maylu nodded. **

**"Yeah." Maylu said.**

**"He'll need everybody in order to get through this." Megaman said to himself.  
**

**"Megaman we have to tell Yai, Dex and Tori. I'll tell them but, where should I met them?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"What about the park? We can bring them here afterwards, if it's okay" Megaman suggested.  
**

**"OK." Maylu said nodding.**

**"Um, Dr. Hikari... Maylu's gonna take me so we can tell the others what's going on and maybe bring them over, okay?" Megaman told the scientist.**

**Dr. Hikari nods. The two leave the room and their friend in the hands of his parents. Maylu went to the park and sat down.  
**

**"Are you alright?" Megaman asked concerned.**

**"Yeah, have you or Roll contacted the others?" Maylu asked.**

**"I Emailed them to come. They'll be here soon." Megaman assured her.  
**

**"Good." Maylu said.**

**"Maylu? What's going on?" Yai asked as she was first to arrive.  
**

**Maylu frowned.**

"Lan got hurt and he's in the hospital. Yai, he was stabbed." Maylu said looking at Yai. 

**"Oh no, is he gonna be alright?" Yai asked, knowing there was something more.  
**

**"They gave him some medicine, that gonna make him go blind for two months." Maylu said.**

**"SERIOUSLY?" Glide said from his PET, shocked at the news.  
**

**"Yes." Maylu said.  
**

**"Do you know how his parents are taking the news?" Yai asked.  
**

**"They're both with him at the hospital." Maylu said.**

**"We'd better go when the others come... he'll need his friends" Yai said.  
**

**Soon the other arrived. Maylu told them what was going on and then they all rushed to the hospital.   
**

**"Is he awake, Dr. Hikari?" Megaman asked when they arrived.  
**

**"Yes, he is." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"Lan?" Megaman called.  
**

**"Megaman?" Lan asked and Maylu ran over and sat on the bed. **

**"I'm glad you're awake Lan." Maylu said.  
**

**"Maylu?" Lan asked.**

Maylu smiled.  


**"Yeah." Maylu said.**

**"You had us scared, pal…" Megaman said, glad that Lan was awake.  
**

**"Megaman, I..."**

"They already know son." Dr. Hikari said cutting off Lan.

"Good." Lan said.

"**No need to worry over that, Lan." Megaman said.**

**Lan nodded.  
**

**'Hope he can handle this, he's been through so much already.' Megaman thought to himself.  
**

**Roll went into Megaman PET and hugged him.**

"He'll be fine." Roll said hugging Megaman tightly.

**"Thanks Roll, I needed that." Megaman said, returning the hug.  
**

**Roll kissed Megaman and smiled. Megaman sighed as he watched Lan and the others.**

**"He has you and Maylu." Roll said hugging Megaman kissing Megaman again.  
**

**"I know, I know." Megaman said.**

**Maylu bend over and her and Lan lips lock. They stay that way for quite a while.**

**"So, Lan? Found a way to get to Maylu, huh?" Dex asked from the door.  
**

**"They've doing that for days." Mrs. Hikari said with a slight giggle.  
**

**"WHAT!" Dex shouted.  
**

**"You know, Dex has a crush on Maylu." Yai said.  
**

**"They were at her house until midnight last night and Lan was up early this morning." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**"And I saw them kissing yesterday." She added.**

**"HIKARI! JUST WAIT UNTIL GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Dex shouted, only a very few people knew that he liked Maylu.  
**

**Maylu stood in front of Lan.**

**"WHAT?" Dex asked in shock of Maylu's action.  
**

**Lan smiled slightly knowing what she was about to say.**

"I love him, and I won't let you hurt him." Maylu said.

**"Fine." Dex said. **

**'I'll get you for this.' Dex thought.  
**

**A WEEK LATER**

Lan was out of the hospital but, was still on bed rest at home.

"**Still tired, eh Lan?" Megaman said.  
**

**"A little." Lan said nodding.**

**"Then try and rest. You know doctor's orders and all." Megaman said.  
**

**Maylu was laying next to him already a sleep. Lan nodded and fell asleep.  
**

**"Sleep tight, you two." Megaman said gently.  
**

**Roll was in sleep mode. Megaman decided to also get some rest. Mrs. Hikari called Maylu's mom. **

**"So, the kids FINALLY told each other their feelings, HMM?" Mrs. Sakurai asked.  
**

**"Yeah, and now Maylu and Lan are asleep. And they look so cute." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**Mrs. Sakurai just giggled. **

**"Took them LONG ENOUGH! They've known each other for so long!" Mrs. Sakurai stated.  
**

**Mrs. Hikari giggled as well. **

**"They had their first kiss yesterday." Mrs. Hikari said.**

**Lan shifted in his sleep.  
**

**"Really?" Mrs. Sakurai asked.  
**

**"Yeah." Mrs. Hikari said.**

**Lan shifted again in his sleep. A giggle escaped Mrs. Sakurai.  
**

**"Lan looked into her eyes brushing away her tear, then Lan pulled Maylu in and I don't think I have to go into anymore detail." Mrs. Hikari said giggling.**

**"Okay...okay, do Megaman and Roll know this?" Mrs. Sakurai asked  
**

**"Yep." Mrs. Hikari said.**

"**It wouldn't surprise if they did or fell in love like the kids" Mrs. Sakurai stated.  
**

**"I think they already are." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**"You know the saying -like op, like navi-" Mrs. Sakurai said with a giggle.  
**

**Mrs. Hikari just giggled. For some reason Lan's been sleeping lighter this week. Lan Rolled over.  
**

**'I hope he's feeling alright. He's normally not a light sleeper.' Megaman thought to himself.  
**

**Lan opened his eyes and slowly and carefully sat up trying not to disturb Maylu.**

**"You alright." Megaman whispered, also trying not to wake her.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said looking at Megaman.  
**

**"I'm just asking 'cause you still look a little sick." Megaman said quietly.  
**

**"I'm fine. except for the whole being blind thing." Lan whispered.**

**"I didn't mean it like that." Megaman defended himself quietly.  
**

**"I know." Lan said quietly.**

**Megaman turned and saw Roll still asleep. he smiled.  
**

**"I guess I just have to get use to it for now." Lan said softly.  
**

**"You won't have to go through it alone, you know?" Megaman said gently.  
**

**Lan smiled and nodded.  
**

**"I know." Lan said.**

**"I just wanna make sure." Megaman told him.**

13


	5. Time Goes On

**CHAPTER 5**

"**Time Goes On"**

**Lan laid back down next to Maylu. Megaman chuckled as he did the same with Roll.  
**

**A MONTH AND 3 WEEKS LATER  
**

**Lan was going through his closet.**

"Megaman, how long has it been?" Lan asked.   


**"Almost two months." Megaman answered.  
**

**"Hey, Maylu. Come on in." Lan said and Maylu walked in.  
**

**"Hi girls!" Megaman called.  
**

**"Hi, Megaman." Maylu said and Roll went into Megaman's PET.  
**

**Lan faced towards Maylu. Meagan just chuckled as Roll appeared. Lan shook his head. Megaman did the same.**

**"So girls, had Dex and Gutsman been giving you trouble?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan's vision was extremely blurry right now.  
**

**'Hmm, I wonder when he'll be able to see again.' Megaman thought to himself.  
**

**Blurriness disappeared and Lan smiled at her.  
**

**"Guys, guess what." Lan said to Megaman, Maylu and Roll.  
**

**"What?" the three chorused.  
**

**"I can see again." Lan said with a smile.**

**"That's great, Lan! Your dad said that it would be about two months before they healed." Megaman said.  
**

**"Yep." Lan said as he and Maylu hugged tightly.**

**Megaman and Roll just grinned.**

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

**Lan and Maylu are now almost 18 years old and are alone in the Hikari house.**

"**What do you two plan on doing today?" Megaman asked.**

"**Do I honestly have to tell you? I'm alone in my house with my girlfriend." Lan said.**

**"I'm just asking" Megaman said in defense.  
**

**"Do you mind taking Roll to net city for a little while?" Lan asked.  
**

**"No, I was gonna ask her anyways." Megaman replied.  
**

**"Have fun." Lan said.  
**

**"See ya guys later!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**Lan and Maylu had a little fun and fell asleep Maylu on Lan's chest clothes scatter on the floor.  
**

**"Megaman, they're probably asleep now." Roll said.**

**"You're probably right." Megaman said.  
**

**Roll smiled. Megaman grinned.  
**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Lan and Maylu were eating breakfast when the Hikari's came home.  


**"Hi mom, hey dad." Lan said.  
**

**"Hi, sweetie, Hi, Maylu." Mrs. Hikari said smiling.**

Dr. Hikari smiled.

"Hi, son." He said.  


**"Hi, Mrs. Hikari." Maylu said.  
**

**"Hey, Doc, Mrs. Hikari." Megaman said.  
**

**"I better go, Lan." Maylu said their lips lock and then they parted as Maylu ran out.  
**

**Megaman grinned as Roll left.  
**

**4 DAYS LATER**

Maylu ran up to Lan in school.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Maylu asked.  


**"Hey, Maylu, sure. What's wrong?" Lan asked.  
**

**"My parents made me go to the doctor yesterday." Maylu said. **

**Roll appeared in Megaman's PET with an 'I know something you don't know' smile.  
**

**"What for?" Lan asked.  
**

**"I felt like I was gonna throw up. So they wanted to make sure it wasn't the flu." Maylu told Lan. **

**Roll came over and hugged Megaman telling him in a whisper what Maylu was about to tell Lan.  
**

**"You're serious?" Megaman whispered to her.  
**

**Roll nodded.  
**

**"He'll freak." Megaman said softly chuckling.  
**

**"Well...you might want to sit down." Maylu said.  
**

**"Maylu..." Lan said as he took a seat on the sofa.**

**Maylu whispered in his ear.  
**

**"Really? They're sure?" Lan asked in shock.  
**

**Maylu nodded.**

"**Yahoo!" Lan shouted scooping her into a hug spinning around and kissing her.**

"**I'm happy for both of you." Mrs. Hikari said with tears in her eyes.**

"**I better tell dad." Lan said grabbing Megaman's PET and running out.**

**Soon Lan ran into the same room as his dad.**

"Hey, dad." Lan said.  


**"Lan? What are you doing here?" Dr. Hikari asked when he noticed his son.  
**

**"I have something major to tell you." Lan said walking over to his dad.  
**

**"Alright. You can tell me in the lounge." he said looking away from his work.  
**

**Lan nodded.  
**

**"C'mon." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Alright." Lan said following him.  
**

**"So, what do you want tell me?" Dr. Hikari asked as the two of them sat on a sofa that was in the main employee lounge.  
**

**"Well, let's see. Should I just tell you?" Lan wondered out loud.  
**

**"Lan, what is it?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"Maylu's pregnant." Lan said.**

"**Meaning?" Dr. Hikari prompted.**

**"We're gonna have a baby." Lan said.  
**

**"I'm gonna be a GRANDFATER! Does your mom know!" Dr. Hikari asked excitedly.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said nodding.**

**"Son, congrats!" Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Thanks." Lan said.**

**"You better get back to Maylu." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Later, dad." Lan said waving at Dr. Hikari.  
**

**Lan ran towards the door.  
**

**"Bye son, give my best to Maylu!" Dr. Hikari called  
**

**"I will." Lan said.   
**

**Megaman beamed at his friend.  
**

**"What?" Lan asked.  
**

**"Oh, nothing...just remembering all the years, you and I've been a team. and now that there'll be a little one..." Megaman trailed off.  
**

**"Huh? If you're worried we'll stop working together, don't." Lan said.**

**"That's not what I meant! I like the fact that you're gonna be a dad." Megaman said shocked.  
**

**"Then what's on your mind?" Lan asked.**

**"Well...no, forget it!" Megaman said now embarrassed.  
**

**"Just tell, me Pal." Lan said smiling at Megaman.  
**

**"ALRIGHT I was wondering when you'd pop the question to Maylu." Megaman said.  
**

**"Now is as good a time as any." Lan said.  
**

**"I was working up the nerve to ask Roll, if you wanna know." Megaman said, blushing.  
**

**"I knew it." Lan said as he ran back into the house.  
**

**"Knew what?" Mrs. Hikari asked.**

"Never mind." Lan said.  


**"Huh?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"I've known you long enough Pal." Lan told Megaman.**

**"Okay." Megaman said.  
**

**"Just do it." Lan said and walked over to Maylu sitting her down on the couch.**

**"Lan? What are you doing here?" Maylu smiled.  
**

**"Maylu..." Lan got down on one knee.**

"Maylu, I've loved you ever since we met and...I want to know, will you do me the honor of being my wife." Lan asked pull out a ring he'd been saving for the right time.

It was a diamond ring.

'Please let her say yes.' Lan silently prayed.

**"Oh Lan, of course I will!" Maylu said tearfully.  
**

**Lan put the ring on her hand and hugged her tightly. Roll smiled at Megaman.**

"Isn't that cute?" Roll asked.

**"yeah." Megaman said. **

**'Should I do it now or wait?' Megaman thought to himself.  
**

**Roll blinked looking at him.**

**"I'd do it now." Lan whispered low enough that only Megaman could hear.**

**  
Sometimes the reactions of his net-op made the blue bomber wonder.**

**"Um Roll?" asked Megaman getting on one knee. "will you marry me?" he asked her, pulling a diamond cyber ring.  
**

**"Of course, Megaman." Roll said with tear in her eyes.  
**

**"Hear that, Lan?" Megaman asked as he got up and scooped Roll up in long kiss and a deep hug.**

**"You bid I did." Lan said smiling.**

**The two navis just grinned at their partners. Lan sat down and Maylu sat down next to him and Maylu yawned slight and laid down and fell asleep in Lan's lap. Roll ended up doing the same with Megaman. Lan sighed and ran his hands through Maylu's hair. Then Lan carefully left her and carried her into his room and put her on the bed and let her sleep. Megaman let Roll use his PET.**

**"Aren't they cute when they're sleeping?" Lan asked smiling at Megaman.**

**"Yeah" Megaman said softly.  
**

**"I have to admit I'm excited." Lan said and looked at his mom.**

"Mom, are you OK?" Lan asked.

**"Yes, I'm alright..why do you ask, Lan?" Mrs. Hikari said bewildered.  
**

**"You were being really quite." Lan said.**

**"yes, I'm fine, I noticed Maylu was asleep and I didn't wanna wake her." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**"I moved her to my room." Lan said smiling.**

**"I was so caught up in the fact that Maylu said yes, that I didn't notice wither you were in here or not." Lan said.**

**"Oh, I heard, honey...I'm happy for both of you and Megaman and Roll." Mrs. Hikari smiled.  
**

"**Aw, thanks Mrs. Hikari." Megaman piped in.  
**

**"I hope dad's as happy. My dad probably will be." Lan said as Dr. Hikari walked in.**

"I'll probably be what now?" Dr. Hikari said.

**"Hi doc." Megaman said trying not to embarrass his friend.  
**

**"Be happy...I uh..." Lan started.**

**"Son...what's the matter? why are you so nervous?" Dr. Hikari asked out of concern.  
**

**"I...well Maylu and I...well I..." Lan started.**

**"I popped the question." Lan finally managed to get it out.**

**"Take a breath, son." Dr. Hikari said, trying to calm his son down.  
**

**"Dad, I asked her to marry me...and she said yes." Lan said smiling.  
**

**"Congrats son, I'm sure you'll be really happy." Dr. Hikari said also smiling.  
**

**"Lan?" Maylu asked coming out of his room.  
**

**"Hey." Lan said.  
**

**"Hey sleepyhead." Megaman said when he saw Roll.  
**

**"Hey." Roll said hugging Megaman.**

**"You sleep alright, Hon?" Megaman asked giving her a peck on the cheek.  
**

**"Yeah." Roll said.  
**

**Megaman smiled.**

"**I just hope the little Hikari will be healthy." Roll said.**

**"You and me, both." Megaman told her.  
**

**A BOUT 2 MONTHS LATER**

Lan and Maylu got married. Megaman and Roll were also married alongside their partners.  


**6 MONTHS LATER**

Maylu and Lan moved into there first house and Lan's setting up the nusary.

**"Lan, need me to show the instructions again?" Megaman asked from his spot on the floor.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said.**

**"If you're sure." Megaman said with a chuckle.  
**

**Lan nodded.  
**

**"Alright, well I'm gonna see what the girls are up to." Megaman said, trying not to laugh.  
**

**"OK." Lan said.  
**

**It didn't take long for the blue bomber to locate the ladies who were in the kitchen.  
**

**"Hi, hon." Roll said smiling at Megaman.**

**"Hi girls." Megaman said with a grin.  
**

**Soon a loud sigh of relief was heard from the Nursary.**

**"Looks like he' finished." Megaman said.  
**

**Maylu smiled and nodded. **

**"Yeah." Maylu said.   
**

**"Wanna come with-?" he prompted **

**"I have to go to the bathroom first." Maylu said running into the bathroom.**

"She didn't think I noticed but, she's been have some pain since this morning." Roll told her husband.

**"Really?" Megaman asked. **

**Roll nodded.**

30 MINUTES LATER

Maylu was still in the bathroom. Roll frowned.

"I'm starting to wonder if her water may have broken." Roll said.

**"Lan? You may wanna check on her." Megaman told him.  
**

**Lan nodded and knocked.**

"Maylu?" Lan asked, as the door opened.

"Lan, I think it's time." Maylu said.

**"Don't worry guys. I'll go on ahead to alert the hospital." Megaman said.  
**

**Lan and Maylu rushed out to the car.**

**"I need some help. My net-op's wife's in labor." Megaman said.  
**

**"Alright. We'll take care of them." Nurse said.  
**

**"They're on the way now." Megaman said.  
**

**Soon the car pulled up.**

**"Lan, they're ready." Megaman said as he went back to the PET.  
**

**"Good." Lan said as he brought in Maylu.**

**"How's she fairing?" Megaman asked Roll.  
**

**"Her contractions were 3 minutes apart when she told Lan it was time." Roll said.**

**"Lan, try not to panic." Megaman coaxed.**

**Lan was holding Maylu's hand.**

"Megaman, can you contact our parent they're gonna wanna be here." Lan said.  


"**Sure." Megaman said.**

**"Dr. Hikari, it's time!" Megaman called out.  
**

**Dr. Hikari jumped up. **

**"I'll be right there." Dr. Hikari said running out of Scilabs.**

**"Now I gotta tell his mom." Megaman said leaving.  
**

**Mrs. Hikari was in the kitchen.  
**

**"Mrs. Hikari, it's time...Lan and Maylu are at the hospital NOW!" Megaman told her, getting excited.  
**

**Mrs. Hikari looked at Megaman and smiled. Then she ran out.  
**

**'I better get back.' Megaman thought.**

**By the time the Hikari's arrived the baby was crowning.**

"OK, Maylu one more push and we can all go home." The doctor said.

Maylu pushed. Lan was still holding her hand.  


**"C'mon Maylu you can do it." Megaman and Roll urged.**

9


	6. The Birth Of 2, One NetOp And One NetNav...

**CHAPTER 6**

"**The Birth Of 2, One Net-op And One Net-navi"**

**Soon the sound of the baby crying could be heard and the doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and put it in Maylu's arms.**

**"Aw, guys." Megaman whispered in awe.  
**

**Lan smiled. The nurses took the baby for a second to clean it up and brought it back gave it back to Maylu. Maylu let Lan hold the baby.**

"Why don't you introduce her to her grandparents?" Maylu said gesturing towards his parent.

Lan nodded holding the baby in his arms and walked outside to where his parents were.

**"Lan?" Mrs. Hikari asked.  
**

**Lan smiled at her.**

"Meet your grand-daughter." Lan said.

**"She adorable, looks just like you." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan smiled at his parent.**

"Do either of you want to hold her?" Lan asked.  


**"Let me hold this little angel." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan let his mom hold her.  
**

**"How's Maylu doing, son?" Dr. Hikari asked while he gazed at the baby.  
**

**"She's a little tired. But, other then that she's fine." Lan said.  
**

**"That's to be expected" Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Yeah, I know." Lan said.

**"Think she'll be up for visitors?" Mrs. Hikari asked, handing the baby back to her father.  
**

**"I think so." Lan said.  
**

**"She's so cute!" Megaman told Roll.  
**

**"I know." Roll said smiling at Megaman.**

**"Reminds me of pictures of Lan as a baby." Megaman told her grinningly.  
**

**Roll frowned.**

"It makes me wish..." Roll start crying.

**"Roll, honey...what's wrong?" Megaman asked concerned about his wife's actions.  
**

**"It's just this sort of thing makes me wish we could..." Roll continued to cry.**

"**Aw, Roll." Megaman said trying to reassure her.  
**

**Lan couldn't help but over hear. His daughter was asleep in his arms.**

"Uh, dad, can I ask you something?" Lan asked.  


**"Yes, son." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Well, I was wondering if there was any way for navis to have a child." Lan asked.  
**

**"Hmm, I'm not sure; it's possible, why do you ask?" Dr. Hikari asked his son.  
**

**"Well I over heard Roll. She was crying. What about using a little bit of each of their data?" Lan asked.**

**"She wants to have a child? I guess we can try it. But let's get their say-so first." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Can you get Megaman's PET? My hands are kinda full." Lan said.**

**"Sure." Dr. Hikari chuckled, reaching for the asked-for PET.  
**

**"Uh, Megaman? I couldn't help but, hear...and we may have an idea." Lan said looking at the two navis.**

**"What's going on, Lan?" Megaman asked confused.  
**

**"We have an idea about how you too could have a child." Lan said. Roll looked at Lan.  
**

**"Really?" She asked excited.**

**"That's right...you two up for it?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"Megaman?" Roll asked.**

**"I'm for it, if you are." Megaman reassured her.  
**

**"Let's do it." Roll said.**

**"Great, let's get started." Dr. Hikari told them.**

**Lan smiled at his dad. **

**"I trust you dad. Just take care of them. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lan said still smiling.**

**"Alright son, I'll get everything set up." Dr. Hikari said.**

**Lan carefully laid the baby down in a crib in Maylu's room.**

"I'll be back soon, Maylu." Lan said kissing her.

**"Alright, sweetheart...we'll be fine." she assured him while looking at the sleeping baby.  
**

**"And I'm taking Roll with me." Lan said smiling at Maylu.**

Maylu nodded. Lan nodded and ran out both navis in Megaman's PET.  


**'I hope this works.' Megaman thought to himself.  
**

**Soon Lan arrived at Scilabs and where his father was.  
**

**"We're here." Lan said.  
**

**"Ready you two?" Dr. Hikari asked the navis.  
**

**Lan smiled reassureingly at them.**

"I am." Roll said.  


**"Let's begin" he said.  
**

**Lan hand him the PET.  
**

**"Don't worry son, I'll send word." Dr. Hikari said as he went into the lab.  
**

**Lan nodded and went back to Maylu.  
**

**"Hi Lan." Maylu said quietly as he came in.  
**

**"Hi, Maylu." Lan said walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.  
**

**"You think this'll work out for them?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"It should. I trust in my dad." Lan said smiling at her.**

**"I do too, they're our best friends and they deserved a chance at a family like anyone else." Maylu said gently.  
**

**"Dad said that he'd send word." Lan said.**

Maylu smiled and nodded to her husband.

"I hope for them that it works." Lan said.

**"Me too, Lan...me too." Maylu said softly.  
**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Lan was starting to get worried.

**"Lan, take it easy, they'll be fine." Maylu reassured.  
**

**"We should have heard something by now." Lan said.  
**

**"I know." Maylu said.**

**"I hope we hear something soon." Lan said.  
**

**'I hope too' Maylu thought.  
**

**One of Dr. Hikari's co-workers ran in. **

"**I found you Lan." He said.  
**

**"What happened?" Maylu asked.**

**"Dr. Hikari told me to tell you that it worked whatever that means." The co-worker said and walked out.**

**The net-ops grinned at each other as Lan headed back. Lan ran into the room his dad was.  
**

**"You sure came fast." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan smiled.**

"Yeah, I know." Lan said.

**"Do you wanna see them?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

**"This way." Dr. Hikari said as he led his son to the lab.  
**

**Lan followed him.  
**

**"Megaman, Roll you have a visitor" Dr. Hikari said as they entered.  
**

**"Hey, guys." Lan said smiling at his partner and Roll.  
**

**"Hey, Lan." Megaman said.  
**

**Lan gives Megaman a smile he recognized.  
**

**"So, Lan you wanna see her?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan pulled out the emersion glass and put them on pulling out his PET. Soon a navi we know by know appeared in front of Megaman. The navi looked like Megaman but, in red and black instead.**

**"Her name's Talla." Roll said coming towards her husband and his friend  
**

**"Aw." Marriorman said as he mask came off again.**

**"C'mere you." Megaman said as he took the newborn navi from her mother and held her.  
**

**Marriorman smiled.**

"She's adorable, bro." Marriorman said.

**"Thanks, we thought it'd be nice she was teamed up with Kat, when they were a little older or something." Megaman said.  
**

**"I agree." Marriorman said nodding.**

**"I mean it's only fair and I think it'd be kinda cute to watch a net-op and net-navi grow up together, don't you?" Megaman asked his brother.  
**

**Marriorman nodded.**

"That and the family would stay together." Marriorman said.

**"Our thoughts exactly." Megaman replied.  
**

**"When they're old enough." Marriorman said smiling at his brother.**

**Megaman nodded in agreement. Marriorman smiled at his niece.  
**

**"You might wanna tell Maylu." Megaman said.  
**

**"I will, bro." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Hey Lan, thanks...for everything." Megaman said softly.  
**

**"You desearve it, bro." Marriorman said.  
**

**"You'd better go and tell Maylu, she's probably wondering what happened." Megaman said.  
**

**Marriorman nodded.  
**

**"Marriorman logging out."   
**

**Megaman just smiled at his wife with their daughter in his arms,  
**

**"Maylu, will probably want to see her." Lan said.**

**"I know, we'll go soon as your dad says it's alright." Megaman said.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"I'll see you guys soon." Lan said running out.

**"Bye!" Megaman and Roll called.  
**

**Lan smiled at his dad on his way out.**

**"So, Lan, how did you like your visit?" Dr. Hikari asked.**

**  
"Well, Marriorman and Megaman had a little talk." Lan said looking at his dad.**

**"Oh?" Dr. Hikari prompted.  
**

**"It was about Talla and Kat." Lan said.  
**

**"Talla?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"That's what Megaman and Roll's daughters name is." Lan said.  
**

**"I see, what about them?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"When they get old enough they're gonna be teamed up." Lan said.**

**"Seems reasonable enough." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"It was my bro's idea." Lan said.  
**

**"I understand, Lan. I really do." Dr. Hikari said  
**

**Lan slapped his head.**

"I mean Megaman's idea." Lan said.

"I think I've jacked in one to many time." Lan mumbled rubbing his forehead.

**"I knew what you meant, son." Dr. Hikari said chuckling at his son.**

**"Sometimes I worry about what kind of side effects these things can have." Lan said holding up the emersion glasses.**

**"I know, you could use a lab here next time." Dr. Hikari suggested.  
**

**"I should test these things before I use them again." Lan said.**

**"It'd be best son." Dr. Hikari said gently.  
**

**"Here." Lan said handing them to his dad.**

"I'll be right back." He said.  


**"Okay." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan nodded and ran out. Dr. Hikari sighed and walked into his lab putting the emersion glass down and it was hard for Megaman and Roll not to have noticed.**

**"Honey aren't those the glasses Lan uses to come here?" Roll asked.**

**"Yeah." Megaman said.  
**

**"That's weird usually he doesn't go anywhere without them." Roll said.**

**"His dad wanted to look them over to be on the safe side after what happened before." Megaman said.**

**  
"That was years ago though...but, it's better safe then sorry." Roll said.**

**Megama nodded.  
**

**MEANWHILE**

Lan ran into Maylu's room.  


**"You're back! What happened?" Maylu asked as she saw her husband.  
**

**"They have a little girl." Lan said with a smile.  
**

**"Really! What's her name!" Maylu asked excitedly.  
**

**"Talla." Lan said.**

**"That's a beautiful name." Maylu said.  
**

**"Yeah. And she's adorable." Lan said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
**

**"You saw her?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"Marriorman saw her." Lan said.**

"And my brother...I mean Megaman was so cute with her." He said.

**"I'll bet he was." Maylu beamed.  
**

**"Yeah, Maylu, you didn't know this but, I've been using the emersion glasses without ever testing them." Lan said frowning slightly at his wife.  
**

**"What!" Maylu demanded.  
**

**"You heard me." Lan said looking away from Maylu.**

**"But, why did you wait until now to test them?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"I know it was stupid. And I don't know why I waited." Lan said.**

"**Oh Lan..." Maylu said looking at the sleeping baby in the crib.  
**

**"Me and dad are gonna test them now." Lan said looking at the baby as well.**

"**Good." Maylu said.  
**

**"I'll be back." Lan said and ran out.  
**

**"Where are you going?" Maylu called after him.  
**

**"Scilabs." Lan said.**

**"You gonna get Megaman and Roll?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"I'm gonna test the emersion glasses with dad and then I'll bring back Megaman and Roll." Lan said.  
**

**"Alright, be careful." Maylu said.**

**"I will." Lan said.   
**

**Soon Lan ran back into Scilabs one of Dr. Hikari's co-workers gave Lan one of his dad's extra lab coats and Lan ran into his dad's lab.**

**"Hi Lan." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Hi, dad." Lan said walking over to his dad.  
**

**"Ready?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"Yep." Lan said.**

**Lan went right and his father watched him for a little while.  
**

**'Well, here we go.' Dr. Hikari thought.  
**

**"Let's started these tests. Let's see there's a slight shift in the cerebral cortex near as I can figure it dissipates as soon as I jack out." Lan said as he started the test while his dad watched.**

**"Hmm, interesting." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Precisely." Lan said glancing at his dad.  
**

**"Uh, Megaman is it me or did Lan's langue change suddenly?" Roll asked.**

**"You're right, sweetie." Megaman said.  
**

**"Let us continue with these tests I believe we maybe on the verge of a breakthrough." Lan said as he continued to work.  
**

**"Are you going to assist me with these tests or not, dad?" He asked.**

'**Whoa, he's really changed.' Megaman thought as he watched his brother work.  
**

**"This PHD certainly isn't helping me figure this out." Lan mumbled.**

**"Take it easy, Lan. We'll figure this out. Don't worry." Dr. Hikari assured.  
**

**"Uh, dad. I have something to tell you..." Lan said.**

**"Yes son?" Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"I earned a PHD in science a while back." Lan said.**

"But, that hasn't helped me find a job." He mumbled.

9


	7. 3 Introduced To The Gang

**CHAPTER 7**

"**3 Introduced To The Gang"**

**"Oh?" Dr. Hikari said amazed.**

**"Yeah." Lan said.  
**

**"Megaman didn't even know that." Lan said smiling at his partner.**

"Honey, did you hear that?" Roll asked in shock.

**"If you're looking for positions? I can see if we have an opening." Dr. Hikari offered.  
**

**"Thanks, dad." Lan said.**

**"Um hmm." Megaman said.**

"Anytime son." Dr. Hikari said.  


**"Let's get back to work." Lan said.**

**Dr. Hikari nodded.**

**Soon the two were done, with the last test.**

"Well, that fits with my hypnotists. It also explains the headache I've experienced every time I use them. And why it affects me when I get back in my body." Lan said.

**"Are you thinking of a change in their design?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said.  
**

**"So, where do you want to start?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"First Dad, is there any coffee in this place?" Lan asked.**

**"So, where do you want to start?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"First Dad, is there any coffee in this place?" Lan asked.  
**

**"Sure, son c'mon I could use some myself." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"OK, let's go." Lan said.

**"Right Lan." Megaman said.**

**With that Lan followed Dr. Hikari.**

**Megaman was still holding little Talla and began to tickle her.  
**

**"Dad, I really glad I came up with that theroy." Lan said.**

"It's a good theory son." Dr. Hikari said.

"I'm happy for Megaman and Roll I mean." Lan said.

"They seem really happy." Dr. Hikari said.  


**Lan smiled.**

"Yeah." Lan said.

"And I'll just bet you're wondering when they can go home, right?" Dr. Hikari asked.  


**Lan nodded.**

"Yeah." Lan said.  


**"I can have them released once the PET for Talla is finished and then you can get back to Maylu and Kat." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Good." Lan said.  
**

**"We're nearly done with it." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"I'm glad." Lan said.  
**

**"That's great doc, THANKS." Megaman called having heard the exchange between Father and Son.**

**"Let's go and get that coffee." Lan said.  
**

**"Alright." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Good." Lan said with a nod.  
**

**"Well let's going." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"Lead the way, dad." Lan said.**

**And with that the two headed to the cafeteria. Lan sat down and drank his coffee.**

**"Tired?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"A little." Lan admited.**

**One of Dr. Hikari's co-workers walked in and handed the PET to Lan.**

**"See, Lan? Told you it wouldn't take long." Dr. Hikari told him.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said as he finished his coffee.  
**

**"Let's get back to Megaman and the girls." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Yeah." Lan said standing up.  


**Lan stumbled back and fell back in the chair he was already half asleep.**

**"Whoa, easy, Lan." Dr. Hikari said, trying to keep his son from falling.  
**

**Lan shook his head trying to stay awake.**

"I'm so tired." Lan said

**"I know, son, I know." Dr. Hikari said.**

**Lan slowly stood up again.**

**"Let's head back" the doc said.  
**

**Lan rubbed his eyes a moment and then nodded.**

"OK." Lan said.  


**"Hey guys." Megaman greeted as the two entered the lab.  
**

**"Hey, Megaman." Lan said tiredly.  
**

**"You okay, pal?" Megaman asked concerned.  
**

**"I'm just tired." Lan said giving Megaman a tired smile.**

**"So, you think we'll be able go soon?" Megaman asked, he was anxious to introduce Talla to Maylu and Kat.  
**

**Lan nodded holding up the PET for Talla.**

**  
"Is that her PET?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan nodded.  
**

**"Let's go then." Megaman said.**

**"OK." Lan said.  
**

**Roll held the baby navi smiling.  
**

**"Let's get going. I wanna get back to Maylu and Kat." Lan said.**

"Later, dad." He said.  


**"Bye, son." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan nodded and ran out of Scilabs.  
**

**"Lan? Is that you?" Maylu asked groggily.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said.  
**

**"I have some one you might want to meet with me." He said.  
**

**"Who?" Maylu asked, now a little more awake.  
**

**"Talla." Lan said.**

**"You mean?" Maylu prompted.  
**

**Lan nodded with a yawn and handed her the PET.**

**"Oh Lan...she's adorable, she looks just like them." Maylu said.  
**

**Lan nodded with another yawn.**

"I know." Lan said.

**"C'mon partner, get some sleep already!" Megaman said with a nod from Maylu.  
**

**Lan walked over to the couch in the room and fell asleep.  
**

**"Poor guy, he's exhausted." Megaman said to the women in the room.  
**

**THE NEXT DAY**

The doctors released Maylu and the baby. Maylu was trying to wake up Lan. 

**"Lan? Time to go home." Maylu said gently.  
**

**Lan groaned and woke up. He sat up. He smiled when he saw his daughter and wife were next to him.   
**

**"At least I didn't have to do it." Megaman said.**

**Lan stood up. He carefully grabbed Talla's PET and Megaman's. While Maylu had Roll's. Lan smiled at his wife and put a hand behind her back. Lan lead her out like this. The navis laughed. Soon Lan an Maylu got in the car and drove home. Maylu and Lan sighed when the car stopped in front of the house.  
**

**"Bet you guys are glad to be home, huh?" Megaman asked.**

**Lan got out of the car smiling and get out the baby out of her car seat.  
**

**"Yeah, I am." Maylu said as she got out of the car.  
**

**Lan walked around the car and was now next to Maylu.  
**

**"Feeling alright, Maylu?" Roll asked from her PET.**

**"Yeah, are you alright?" Lan asked with concern.  
**

**"I'm fine you two, just tired." Maylu stated.  
**

**"OK. Then let's go inside." Lan said.  
**

**The others nodded. Lan carried Kat inside. Megaman couldn't help smiling at his daughter as well. Kat cubby hand clung to Lan's shirt and she nuzzled up falling asleep. Lan smiled at this. **

**  
"Aww." Megaman said softly.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said softly.  
**

**"Couldn't help it Lan." Megaman whispered  
**

**"I know, it's so cute." Lan said softly.  
**

**"Mind if I had some quality time with my kid?" Megaman whispered.  
**

**"Go ahead." Lan said softly.  
**

**"Thanks pal." Megaman said.  
**

**"Enjoy yourself." Lan said softly.  
**

**"Hey sweetie." Megaman said gently to the baby after jacking-into her PET.  
**

**The baby cooed at the voice of her father.**

**Soon the gang arrived at Maylu and Lan's.  
**

**"Roll, they're here!" Megaman called.  
**

**Rush, Glide, Yai, Iceman and Tori arrived.**

**"Hey guys!" Roll said.  
**

**Rush barked.  
**

**"So, Roll? Where's the little ones?" Glide asked.  
**

**"Megaman has her. Honey, bring her over here." Roll said.**

"**Alright." Megaman said.**

**"Hi, Guys." Maylu said smiling at her friends.  
**

**"Hi Maylu." Yai said.**

**  
Lan walked out Kat in his arms and walked over.**

"Hi, guys." Lan said smiling at them as well.  


**"She's adorable!" Yai said when she spied the baby.  
**

**"Her name is Kat." Lan said.  
**

**Roll and the guys waited for Megaman.  
**

**"She's called Talla." Megaman said when he appeared with the baby navi.  
**

**Rush's tail wagged wildly.  
**

**"I see you like her, eh boy?" Megaman asked.**

**Lan sighed and handed Maylu the baby.**

"Don't Lan...you're still fixing the design." Maylu said.

Lan nodded.

"I know." Lan said putting on the emersion glasses and pulling out Marriorman's PET.

There was a flash and Lan was just standing there. Marriorman appeared behind Megaman. Rush nodded and saw Marriorman.  


**"Hi, bro." Megaman said.  
**

**"Hey, Megaman." Marriorman said.**

"Hi, Roll." He said.

"Hi, Marriorman." Roll said.

"Hi, Glide." Marriorman said.

**"Who are you?" Glide asked.  
**

**"My name here is Marriorman. My name out there is Lan." He said as the mask came off.  
**

**"Lan?" he asked in shocked.  
**

**"Couldn't keep away from my kid, huh?" Megaman asked with a chuckled.  
**

**Marriorman smiled.**

"No, I couldn't keep away from my niece bro." Marriorman said.  


**The baby began to reach for Marriorman. Marriorman smiled at her.**

**"Aw, you wanna go to your uncle, don't you?" Megaman cooed seeing his daughter's actions.  
**

**Marriorman smiled watching his brother.**

**"You know, you wanna hold her." Megaman teased him.  
**

**Marriorman nodded.  
**

**"Go ahead" Megaman said.  
**

**Marriorman walked over to his brother and took his niece. Megaman just grinned.  
**

**"There's no way you could know how glad I am that I came up with that idea, bro." Marriorman said tiggling Talla.**

"I'm sure glad I did, you know that Talla." He said smiling at his niece in his arms.

**"I'm glad you overheard us." Megaman told his brother.  
**

**Marriorman smiled.**

**"Well I'm being honest." Megaman said.  
**

**"I know." Marriorman said.  
**

**"She likes you!" Megaman said while looking that his brother and child.  
**

**"I'm glad she does." Marriorman said.  
**

**The baby cooed at him. Marriorman smiled at this. Megaman chuckled.  
**

**"That's so cute." Marriorman said.**

"You know, it's kinda funny. We both became dads the same day." He said smiling at his brother.  


**"I know, but I don't think it's all that funny, more like fate." Megaman said.  
**

**Marriorman chuckled.**

"Thing certainly have changed." Marriorman said.  


**"That they have, for the better." Megaman said.  
**

**"Yeah, I have a PHD in science and a baby, and wife." Marriorman said.  
**

**"And me, high-ranked navi, a loving wife and a darling baby." Megaman said.**

**"Things have changed a lot since we first met." Marriorman said smiling at his niece.  
**

**"I remember" Megaman said.**

**"Things were bound to change." Marriorman said tigling his niece.  
**

**"You got that right!" Megaman said.**

**  
"Maylu got mad when I jacked in." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Why?" Megaman asked.**

**"She's worried about the fact that I didn't fix the design yet." Marriorman said.**

"**Didn't you tell her that dad was helping?" Megaman asked.**

"**She's worried that I might get sick or something." Marriorman said.**

**"Oh, I see." Megaman said.**

**"After how tired I was earlier." Marriorman said.  
**

**"I know." Megaman said.**

**"I better jack out before she gets too mad." Marriorman said.**

**"Alright." Megaman said as he took his daughter from her uncle.  
**

**"Later, guys." Marriorman said.  
**

**"See ya, bro." Megaman said.  
**

**"Marriorman logging out."   
**

**"Lan did you have to do that?" Maylu asked  
**

**"I got to hold Talla." Lan said.  
**

**"Really?" Maylu asked  
**

**Lan nodded.**

**"How are they doing?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"I'm fine." Lan said.  
**

**Maylu giggled. Lan chuckled.**

"I better get back to work on these things." Lan said.

"Daddy'll be back later." He said.  


**Maylu just laughed. **

**"Go on, we'll see you later." Maylu said.  
**

**Lan smiled and nodded.**

"Bye, guys." Lan said waving as he headed Scilabs.

**"So, still at it?" Megaman asked.**

**"Yep." Lan said.  
**

**"Does Maylu know?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"That I'm working on them?" Lan asked as he ran into Scilabs and to where his dad was.**

9


	8. Two Hikari’s On One Mission

**CHAPTER 8**

"**Two Hikari's On One Mission"**

**"Or about my PHD?" He asked.  
**

**"A little of both." Megaman answered.  
**

**"Yes, she knows I'm working on them and no she doesn't know about my PHD." Lan said.**

"Hey, dad." He said smiling.  


**"Hello. Son." Dr. Hikari greeted.  
**

**"Let's get to work huh?" Lan asked and sat down.  
**

**"Right." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan got to work.  
**

**"Ho, how are the babies?" Dr. Hikari asked.**

**"There fine. I actually jacked in earlier and held Talla." Lan said.  
**

**"Really?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Yeah." Lan said.  


**"Bet Megaman loved watching that." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"She was so cute. Huh, Megaman?" Lan asked.  
**

**"Yup, especially the way YOU kept tickling her." Megaman replied.  
**

**"I couldn't help it." Lan said.  
**

**"I know." Megaman teased.  
**

**"Wonder how you'd act if I did the same thing to Kat!" Megaman grinned.  
**

**"I don't know." Lan said.  
**

**"Probably you'd laugh your head off." Megaman said.**

**Lan chuckled. **

"**Probably." Lan said.**

**"I KNOW you would" Megaman shot back.  
**

**Lan smiled.  
**

**"See." Megaman said.**

**  
"Yeah." Lan said.  
**

**"Knew it." Megaman grinned  
**

**Lan cleared his throat and went to sciencetist mode.  
**

**"Want me to help?" he asked.  
**

**"Let's continue on with the task at hand. Certainly Megaman we require all the assistance we can get." Lan said. **

**"Okay, great! Where did you leave off?" Megaman asked in order to be brought up to speed.  
**

**They explained what they had done so far.  
**

**"Hmm, you managed to get the flaws dealt with when the girls came?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Well he had help." Dr. Hikari chimed in.  
**

**"What do you have in mind father?" Lan asked.  
**

**"I was just recalling how the equipment left you drained at first and I've been trying to correct it." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"And..." Lan prompted.**

**"I think I know where the problem was." Dr. Hikari said, bringing up a computer-generated model of the device.  
**

**Lan walked over so he could get a better look.**

**"See the problem?" Dr. Hikari said, pointing to where the interface was located  
**

**Lan looked and nodded.  
**

**"How can we fix it?" Lan asked.**

**"A damper." Dr. Hikari said.**

**  
"Like what?" Lan asked.**

**"A circuit could be made to accept your brain patterns and limit the strain the device puts on you." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"The question this poses is what sort of circuit to use." Lan said.  
**

**"That's where in the problem lies." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"So how can Megaman help?" Lan asked.**

**"He'll be to attach the connections in a safe alignment from the mainframe." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"What do you say pal?" Lan asked.  
**

**"Of course I'll help, do you really gotta ask?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Just making sure." Lan said.  
**

**"Mm-hmm" Megaman said.  
**

**"I'll jack you into the mainframe." Lan said.  
**

**"Right" Megaman replied  
**

**"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Lan exclaimed.  
**

**Lan leaned on the table a second.  
**

**"Lan, are you okay?" Dr. Hikari and Megaman asked in unsion.  
**

**Lan was a bit flush.  
**

**"Maybe we should wait, you don't look so good." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"I'm fine." Lan lied.**

**"Uh-huh." Megaman replied.**

**"Let's just do this Megaman." Lan said.  
**

**"Alright." Megaman said worriedly.  
**

**Lan looked at his dad.**

"We have to fix this no matter what." Lan said his body shaking slightly.

**"It won't mean anything if you endanger your health son." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"We have to fix it." Lan said.**

**"I know, but AFTER you get some rest." Dr. Hikari coaxed.  
**

**"I-I-I have to..." Lan started as he started to pass out.  
**

**"LAN!" Dr. Hikari shouted as he caught his son.**

**Lan looked very flush.  
**

**"Lan? Can you hear me? I NEED A MEDICAL TEAM TO THE MAIN LAB NOW!" Dr. Hikari called out to the security over phone.  
**

**MEANWHILE WITH MAYLU**

Kat started crying.  


**"Oh sweetie, it's alright. Shh, no need to cry shh." Maylu cooed, trying to calm the baby girl.**

**Kat kept crying.  
**

**'Oh Lan...' Maylu thought not knowing of the bond.  
**

**MEANWHILE AT SCILABS**

Lan groaned still unconscious.  


**"Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked softly as they were now in the infirmary of Scilabs.  
**

**Lan groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
**

**"Hey, Lan." Dr. Hikari said.**

**"Dad?" Lan asked groggly.  
**

**"I'm here, son." Dr. Hikari said gently.  
**

**"What happened?" Lan asked a bit more awake.  
**

**"You collapsed in the lab." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan looked at his father. Then he looked around and frowned.**

"Kat's crying." Lan said.  


**"What?" Dr. Hikari asked, confused.**

**"Kat is crying." Lan repeated.  
**

**"How do you know she's upset and crying, son?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"I can sense it." Lan said.  
**

**"Really? Well I think you better go home and rest anyway." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**"OK." Lan said in defeat.  
**

**Lan slowly stood.  
**

**"Take it easy, going home." Dr. Hikari suggested.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Oh, where's Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Lan? You don't sound so good." Megaman called out.  


**"I'm fine." Lan said.  
**

**"Maybe we should go home." Megaman said after Dr. Hikari had retrieved the PET and handed it to his son.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Later, dad." Lan said started for the door.  


**"Bye son." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan walked out of Scilabs and towards his home.  
**

**"Something wrong, Lan?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"No, I just need to lay down." Lan said as he walked into the house.  
**

**"LAN? thank heavens you're back!" Maylu exclaimed, still holding a fussy Kat.  
**

**Lan went right to Kat.**

"I'm here now, sweety." Lan said softly.

Kat cooed in his arms.  


**"Lan, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Maylu said.  
**

**"I just need to lay down." Lan said.  
**

**"Alright." Maylu said, deciding to leave the baby with her father.  
**

**Lan layed down with the baby on his chest and the two fell asleep.  
**

**"Aw Lan." Megaman said quietly as he watched his brother and niece.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Lan woke up.  


**"Feeling better?" Maylu asked.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Yeah." Lan asked.  


**"So, what happened back there?" Megaman asked who now had little talla in his arms.  
**

**"What do you mean?" Lan asked a tad confused.  
**

**"At Scilabs." Megaman prompted.  
**

**"I'm not sure. It felt like the whole room was spinning and all my strength was suddenly gone." Lan said.  
**

**"Hmmm, think you pushed too hard?" Megaman asked.**

**"Maybe." Lan said.  
**

**"Lan?" Maylu chimed in upon hearing the two of them.  
**

**Lan looked at Maylu.  
**

**"How you feeling?" Maylu asked  
**

**"Better." Lan said.   
**

**"That's good." she said. **

**Lan smiled.  
**

**She too smiled at him and their little girl.  
**

**"At least, he's feeling better." Megaman said to himself.**

**  
Lan carefully got up trying not to wake Kat.  
**

**"I'll take her, hon." Maylu offered.  
**

**Lan nodded. Maylu gently coaxed the child from him. Lan let out one of those 'I just woke up' kinda yawns. Lan streagth. Maylu giggled.  
**

**"Maylu, just so you know. We fixed most of the problem with these things at the lab." Lan said pulling out the emersion glass, holding them up.  
**

**"Really?" she asked.  
**

**"There's only one repair left and for that Megaman gonna help." Lan said.  
**

**"Seriously?" Maylu asked, confused.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Yeah." Lan said.  


**"How?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"You gonna tell her or what?" Megaman prompted.  
**

**"It's hard to explain." Lan said.**

"He has to aline to connection in a safe manner he can do that from the Scilab's mainframe. When we get back to the lab that is." He said.  


**"I see." Maylu said.**

**Lan smiled.**

"Don't worry, it's not gonna take long." Lan said as he stood up.  


**"You hope." Maylu teased.  
**

**"I should finish." Lan said.**

"You ready, pal?" He asked.  


**"Yep, whenever you are." Megaman said.  
**

**"We'll be back soon. I promise." Lan said and ran out.  
**

**"See you soon." Maylu said.**

**Lan nodded.**

"Yep." Lan said. 

**With that Lan ran out of the house and headed to Scilabs.  
**

**"Hi son, feeling better?" Dr. Hikari asked when he saw his son.  
**

**Lan nodded.**

"Yep." Lan said.  


"**That's good, and Kat?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"She calmed down as soon I was holding her. To be honest I think she sensed something was wrong with me and got worried." Lan said.  
**

**"Amazing." Dr. Hikari said.**

**Lan nodded.**

"I know." Lan said.  


**Lan pulled out Megaman PET.**

"You ready pal?" Lan asked.  


**"Yup." Megaman said.  
**

**"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Lan exclaimed.  
**

**'Okay, now let's see.' Megaman thought as he looked at the blueprint.  
**

**Lan sat down thinking.  
**

**"Something on your mind, son?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"One of these days I want Kat to actually met Megaman, Roll and Talla." Lan said looking at Dr. Hikari.  
**

**"It's only fair, the girls are technically cousins after all." Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan nodded.  
**

**"I think it'd be cute." Dr. Hikari said with a chuckle.**

**"It'll happen someday." Lan said chuckling as well.  
**

**Dr. Hikari nodded. Lan smiled a moment in rememberence.  
**

**"I was just remembering that day when that Dimesional area showed up and I actually met Megaman face to face." Lan said.  
**

**"I remember that and I'm almost done." Megaman said.**

"**Good." Lan said.  
**

**"So, you gonna test them again?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"When he's done yes." Lan said with a nod.**

**"I'll never forget that day." Lan said.  
**

**"There, got it!" Megaman said, rather pleased.  
**

**"Good." Lan said.  
**

**"So, gonna give them the old college try?" Dr. Hikari asked.**

**"You better jack out first Megaman." Lan said.  
**

**"Alright." Megaman said.  
**

**"I'm gonna wait until he jacks out to test them." Lan said.  
**

**"Go for it, Lan!" Megaman called from the PET.  
**

**Lan put them on and pulled out Marriorman PET. There was that flash and Marriorman appeared in Dr. Hikari's computer.**

**"Yes!" Megaman excliamed.  
**

**"Good, it worked." Marriorman said.  
**

**"How do you feel, son?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
**

**"I'm fine, dad." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Looks like it works now." Dr. Hikari said with a grin.**

**Marriorman nodded and the mask came off. And he was smiling.  
**

**"I can see that" the doctor's grin got bigger.  
**

**"Marriorman logging out"**

Lan took off the glasses. Soon the building shock with a major explosion and a massive fire start blocking the door to Dr. Hikari's lab. The two Hikari didn't notice the fire at first and tried to stay standing with the building shaking it soon passed.

**"Did you guys feel that?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Smoke had started to bellow into the room from the door. Lan started coughing really hard.**

"D-D-Dad." Lan pointed to the doorway.  


**"I-I-I know. We must get out!" Dr. Hikari said.  
**

**Lan fell to his knees coughing.  
**

**"Hold on son!" Dr. Hikari said, helping Lan to his feet.**

**"M-M-Megaman, there's a fire blocking the door." Lan coughed out.  
**

**"Don't worry, I activated the sprinklers." Megaman said.  
**

**Lan was already on the verge of passing out.  
**

**"C'mon Lan, stay awake! We're almost out." Dr. Hikari said as the sytem came online.  
**

**MEANWHILE**

Kat started crying. Lan's vesion started to blure.

**"Kat?" Maylu asked, as she held the baby and knew Lan was in trouble!  
**

**Lan passed out and fell from his father's grip.  
**

**"C'mon Lan, you gotta get up think about Maylu and Kat! They need you!" Dr. Hikari urged.  
**

**Lan started shaking and twitching.**

**"Lan? Can you hear me?" Dr. Hikari asked trying to help him stay awake.  
**

**Lan kept shaking a twitching; his eyes were rolled back slightly.**

**"DOC, I THINK HE'S HAVING A SIZURE!" Megaman shouted from the PET.**

**Lan kept shaking and twitching. His eyes were still rolled back in his head.**

**The doctor remembered what to do in this situation as he tried clear his son airway.  
**

**"DOC! I alerted EMS! They're on the way." Megaman told him.**

**Dr. Hikari nodded. Lan kept shaking and twitching. Kat kept crying.  
**

**"Oh Lan, please be alright." Maylu begged quitly.**

**"Anyone in there!" Came a shout.**

**"Hurry!" Dr. Hikari shouted.  
**

**"We're almost through." Came the voice with great effort in forcing the door.  
**

**"Hang on, Lan." Dr. Hikari pled not knowing if he could even hear him.**

Lan kept shaking and twitching. The door was smashed opened. Mrs. Hikari ran into Maylu and Lan's. Dr. Hikari looked away from his son and at the door.

"Please help him." Dr. Hikari said stepping back from Lan.

**"Don't worry sir. He's in good hands, can you tell us what happened?" An ambulance worker asked.  
**

**"Maylu! Where's Lan!" Mrs. Hikari demanded.  
**

**"He was exposed to that smoke. He got a lot of it." Dr. Hikari said sadly.**

**"Last I saw him, he was heading to Scilabs." Maylu said worriedly.  
**

**"I see." The medic said as he worked on getting Lan stable.  
**

**"That what I was afraid of." Mrs. Hikari said looking down.**

**"Why?" Maylu asked who becoming frightened.  
**

**"There was an explosion..." Mrs. Hikari started.**

**"No..." Maylu said, understanding the behavior of the baby, who once knew her daddy was in trouble.  
**

**"Lan's father and some other people where trapped by a fire...and if Lan's there he's probably trapped along with his dad." Mrs. Hikari said then noticed the baby was crying.**

**"She knew." Maylu said, trying to calm Kat down with no luck.  
**

**"Please, son. Please be OK." Dr. Hikari pled letting the medic work.**

**Megaman also hoped Lan would pull through. Lan stopped shaking. The medic sighed as the young man's vitals started to return to normal. Lan groaned as his eyes slowly open.  
**

**"Lan?" Megaman asked as he heard the groan.  
**

**"Megaman?" Lan asked.  
**

**"Looks like he'll be fine, but we'll keep in the hospital as a precaution." The medic said as he observed Lan.  
**

**"I'm here." Megaman said softly.  
**

**"What happened, Megaman?" Lan asked in confusion.**

**"You inhaled a lot of smoke and it caused you to have a seizure." Megaman said.  
**

**"Kat must be screaming her head off." Lan said smiling.  
**

**"You're probably right, for a baby…she always seems to know when you're in danger...want me to see Maylu?" Megaman asked.**

**Lan nodded.  
**

**"Maylu?" Megaman called when he returned to their home PC.  
**

**"It's Megaman." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**"Megaman, is Lan alright?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"He's been taken to the hospital." Megaman said with a sigh.  
**

**"What happened?" Mrs. Hikari asked.  
**

**"There was an explosion and it caused a fire. Lan inhaled a lot of smoke which cause him to have a seizure." Megaman said.  
**

**"Is alright, through?" Mrs. Hikari asked with concern.  
**

**"He should be, but he'll be in the hospital as a safe guard." Megaman said. **

**"Good." Mrs. Hikari said.  
**

**Megaman nodded as he looked at Kat. Kat was still crying. **

**"Aw Kat..." Megaman cooed, knowing WHO could calm her down.  
**

**Lan frowned**

"Dad, she's crying again." Lan said looking at his father who'd come with him.  


**"You heard her?" Dr. Hikari asked.**

**"Like I told you before I can sense it." Lan said.  
**

**"I better call Maylu." Dr. Hikari said.**

12


	9. Two Meet And One Kidnapped

AN: My co-writer for this story is Mobile Holmes.

**CHAPTER 9**

"**Two Meet And One Kidnapped"**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lan's released from the hospital.

"Bet you're glad to be going home, eh?" Megaman asked.

"Got that right." Lan said.

"So...Lan, when are we gonna introduced the kids?" Megaman asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Lan said.

"We could try when you get home." Megaman said.

**4 YEARS LATER**

"Megaman, I think it's time." Lan said.

"Really? You sure?" Megaman asked, knowing what it was about.

Lan nodded.

"Yes." Lan said.

"When?" Megaman asked.

"I don't know. Tomorrow?" Lan asked his partner.

"Sounds good, I'll tell Roll...she's gonna flip. She's been wondering." Megaman said, grinning.

"Roll?" Megaman called out when he got home.

"Megaman?" Roll asked walking out.

"Hey, where's Talla?" Megaman asked.

"She's playing with Rush." Roll said.

"Lan and I decided to go ahead." Megaman said

Megaman began going to where the two were playing. He smirked 3-2-1 he counted down.

"Honey? You mean that-!" Roll asked in realization of what her husband had just said.

"Yeah." Megaman said nodding.

"You better let her know." Roll told Megaman with a pride-filled smile.

"I will." Megaman said continuing towards where Talla was playing. 

Giggling could be heard as a child played with a known cyber-dog. Talla ran to Megaman when saw him. Rush barked.

"Daddy!" Talla squealed.

"Hi sweetie!" Megaman said as he scooped her up.

"Guess what?" Megaman asked.

"What?" Talla asked in return.

"You're gonna be partners with your cousin Kat." Megaman said.

"Really?" Talla asked excitedly.

Megaman nodded. Rush barked happily. Megaman chuckled. Time passes and the girls have partners for 2 years. Lan was on his way to work and somebody attacked him and covered Megaman's PET at the same time so Megaman didn't know what was happening.

"Man, what's going on?" Megaman asked afterwards.

The PET fell but was still covered.

"I gotta warn the others." Megaman said to himself.

Kat ran passed where her dad was attacked she stood there in the opening to the alley.

"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed.

"That sounds like...KAT!" Megaman called out, hoping she'd hear him.

Kat ran in the alley and picked up the PET uncovering it.

"Kat...have you seen your dad?" Megaman asked.

"Last time I saw him he was heading to work." Kat said.

"I see..." Megaman replied trying not to worry her.

**MEANWHILE AT SCILABS  
**

One of Dr. Hikari's co-worker ran in.

"Yes, what is it?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Here." The co-worker handed a disk to Dr. Hikari.

"What's this?" Dr. Hikari asked as he took it.

"Someone dropped it off for you he said it involves Lan." The co-worker said and walked out.

Dr. Hikari put the disk in his computer then let out a gasp. It said that they wanted the speciation for the emersion glasses and that Lan was hurt so he couldn't help them and if they didn't get the specks they'd kill Lan.

"No..." Dr. Hikari said in disbelief.

The co-worker walked in leading a 6 year old girl.

"Dr. Hikari?" The co-worker asked.

"Grandpa?" Kat asked.

"Kat..." Dr. Hikari said when saw his grandchild, still holding the PETs.

"Megaman, Talla were here." Kat said.

"Megaman, have you seen Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked taking his son's PET from her.

Suddenly Dr. Hikari was alerted to a navi presence in his computer.

"Who are you?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"It is me, Glide." He said.

"Glide, what are you doing here?" Dr. Hikari asked.

Glide was carrying Marriorman.

"Uncle!" Talla cried since her PET was opened.

"I found Marriorman outside of Net City, on a platform; he is asleep but, can not wake him up." Glide said.

"Did you see anything or anyone around?" Dr. Hikari asked hoping not to scare the girls worse if at all.

Glide shook his head.

"Kat? Can you jack me in? Talla stay there." Megaman said to the girls.

Kat nodded.

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Kat exclaimed. 

"Marriorman?" Megaman asked softly, knowing he hadn't been heard once he was in.

Glide frowned. Glide noticed Megaman.

"I had to see if he'd respond to my voice." Megaman said.

"I doubt he can hear you. I have tried everything to wake him up." Glide said sadly.

'No, you didn't.' Megaman thought with an idea

"Hey doc, do you have the specks with you?" Megaman asked.

"The specifications or the glasses?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"The glasses." Megaman said.

"Yes." Dr. Hikari said pulling them out.

"We'll need them for my idea to work." Megaman said.

"What's your idea?" Kat asked.

"That's where you come in Kat...I'm gonna need you to use the glasses your grandpa's holding there. Once you're here, you might be able to wake him." Megaman said.

Kat walked over to her grandpa.

"Grandpa?" Kat asked.

"Yes, Kat. What is it?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Megaman has an idea but, I need those." Kat said pointing at the glasses.

"These? Are you sure you want to use them?" Dr. Hikari asked, handing them to the girl.

Kat nodded.

"Alright, here you go." Dr. Hikari said reluctantly.

Kat had seen her dad use them enough she put them on and jacked in. A girl navi appeared behind Megaman.

"Uncle?" Kirara asked. 

"Kat, over here." Megaman said gently.

"Grandpa, we need somewhere to put him down." Kirara said.

"Alright." Dr. Hikari said as he keyed up and a platform appeared.

Glide laid Marriorman down on the platform.

"Its okay, Go to him." Megaman said gently.

Kirara ran over to platform and knelt next to it holding Marriorman's hand.

"Daddy!" Kirara exclaimed.

Marriorman groaned Rolling over.

"He hasn't made a sound or moved since I found him." Glide said.

"True, but you didn't have my niece with you, he always moved when he heard her!" Megaman explained.

"Daddy!" Kirara exclaimed again.

Marriorman's eyes slowly open his eyes.

"Daddy?" Kirara asked as Marriorman slowly sat up.

Marriorman looked at her. It took a second for him to realize it was Kat.

"Kat?" Marriorman asked.

"It's her, bro." Megaman chimed in, relieved that his idea worked.

Marriorman got up.

"Easy does it." Megaman said as he neared his brother and niece.

"I'm fine Megaman." Marriorman said.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Megaman chided.

"Good work, Kat." He said, looking at the small navi sitting near her father.

Kirara smiled at her uncle. Roll appears.

"Lan, what are- never mind Megaman there's a dimensional area down town." Roll said.

"Alright." Megaman said.

"Let's go. Kat you log out." Marriorman said.

Kirara nodded.

"Kirara logging out."

"I'll be back Roll, Talla's with the doc." Megaman told his wife before leaving.

Marriorman followed and soon they arrived in the dimensional area.

"It's quiet." Megaman whispered as he spotted something in the distance.

Lan's body lay on a cyber-platform.

"Bro, look." Megaman said pointing to the platform.

"I doubt it's that easy." Marriorman said looking around.

"I know something doesn't feel right." Megaman said also looking around.

"Wait here." Marriorman said.

Marriorman used area steal to get to the platform. Megaman kept watch for viruses.

"Marriorman logging out"

Lan groggily sat up.

"Lan?" Megaman asked.

Lan looked at him.

"Megaman?" Lan asked groggily.

"I'm here, bro." Megaman said, helping his brother to sit up better.

"I wonder what they wanted." Lan said groggily.

"You'll have to ask your dad on that." Megaman said.

Lan started to stand groggily and wobbled slightly.

"Whoa! Take it easy...Lemme call Scilabs." Megaman said trying to help Lan stay on his feet.

Lan nodded groggily. Megaman sent a message and Dr. Hikari came with the girls in tow just as the "D" area dissipated.  
Lan wobbled again really groggy.

"I gotcha son." Dr. Hikari said as he kept Lan from falling.

"Dad?" Lan asked groggily.

"I'm here and so is Kat." Dr. Hikari said pointing to the little girl.

"Daddy?" Kat asked.

Lan looked at her a bit more awake but, still very groggy.

"She was a real help." Megaman said now in his PET.

"Yeah." Lan said groggily.

Megaman nodded and grinned proudly over at his niece who now had her cousin/partner with her. Kat ran over and hugged her dad nearly knocking him over because of the grogginess. Both Megaman and Dr. Hikari chuckled at the sight. Talla went, jacking into her father's PET and gave him a hug as well.

"How do you feel son?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I'm tired." Lan said.

"You may want to head home and rest." Dr. Hikari said.

Lan nodded. Kat smiled and took his hand.

"I'll see the four of you later." Dr. Hikari said.

Lan nodded with a yawn and headed for the door.

"Let's get you home, pal." Megaman said.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah." Lan said.

Lan and Kat walked in the house.

"Lan? Kat? Is that you?" Maylu called.

"Yeah, mommy!" Kat called.

Maylu smiled at her daughter but looked on worriedly at her husband when she saw them.

"What happened?" Maylu asked.

"What?" Lan asked half asleep.

"Lan...I've known you long enough to tell something's happened to you." Maylu prompted.

"Some guys kidnapped me and well they gave me something and..." Lan was cut off by a yawn.

"Lan?" Maylu asked trying to find out more information.

"It made me fall into a pretty deep sleep..." Lan was again cut off by a yawn this time it was a really long one.

"Mm-hmm." Maylu said.

"And when I woke up I was jacked in and Kat here was too and she got me to wake up." Lan said.

At this point Lan was practically asleep standing up.

"Really? Is that true honey?" Maylu asked the girl while trying to keep her husband from falling.

Kat nodded.

"How?" Maylu asked.

"There are two sets of emersion glasses." Lan said stumbling towards the bedroom.

"But Lan, I thought you only made one set?" Maylu asked, following him.

"Dad and I made another. It was sort of a backup in case something happened to the originals." Lan said flopping down on the bed.

"I see...is that why they took you?" Maylu asked nervously.

"I don't know. Dad would know." Lan said.

Maylu nodded. Lan yawned again.

"Go to bed, hon." Maylu said, leaving the room to check on the girls with Roll.

Lan closed his eyes and fell asleep. Megaman was in Kat's room talking with them. Kat giggled.

"That was fun." Kat said.

Megaman chuckled.

"Weren't you scared?" Megaman asked, and Talla was listening.

"No, I have complete trust in you uncle...and I hope Daddy'll let me do it again." Kat said.

"Aw, and I missed it." Talla pouted causing Megaman chuckle again.

Kat giggled at this.

"Well it's true!" Talla exclaimed.

"Uncle just wanted to protect you." Kat said.

"She's right, sweetie." Megaman said as he looked at his daughter lovingly.

Kat smiled at this.

"I know, but I wanted to help uncle Lan just as much as you did, Kat!" Talla said in defeat.

"I know." Kat said.

Maylu chose that moment to come in.

"Hey you three." Maylu said, coming in.

"Hi, mommy." Kat said smiling at her.

"Hi sweetie, hi Megaman, Talla." Maylu greeted while setting Roll's PET next to Megaman's.

"Hey Maylu." Megaman said as he smiled at his own wife.

"You guys don't know this but, daddy sings me to sleep when I have a hard time sleeping.

"Nuh-uh, really?" Talla asked her cousin in disbelief.

'I didn't know that!' All three adults thought.

"WOW! That's amazing Kat! I've know your dad since we were kids, and I never knew he had any other talent other than for netbattles." Maylu said.

Megaman and Roll nodded. Kat nodded.

"Yeah, Talla." Kat said.

'That husband of mine's full of surprises.' Maylu thought.

Talla just grinned. Lan woke up with a snezze. Lan stood up and walked in looking at the group.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Lan asked.

"Lan? What are YOU doing up?" Megaman, Roll and Maylu asked in unison

"You were, weren't you?" Lan asked walking over to his daughter.

"A little." Maylu teased.

Lan sat down next to his daughter.

"Feeling better?" Megaman asked.

Lan nodded.

"Yep." Lan said.

"Really?" Maylu asked, still a bit concerned.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah." Lan said.

"It's just that you've been through such an ordeal." Roll added.

"I'm fine." Lan said.

Megaman just shook his head as he got out one word amidst a chuckle.

"Stubborn." Megaman said.

Lan smiled at the group.

"I'm fine guys, I swear." Lan said.

Maylu just grinned at her husband's attempt. Megaman, Roll and the girls just laughed.

"I am hungry through." Lan said.

"Alright, c'mon Kat." Maylu said who was still giggling as she, Lan and Kat picked up the PETs.

Lan sighed.

"Okay Lan...what's up?" Megaman piped.

"Things have sure changed lately." Lan said.

"Huh?" Megaman asked confused.

"Never mind." Lan said.

"Alright, spill it...what's wrong?" Megaman asked.

"Nothing." Lan said.

"Oh no, you don't...YOU'RE not getting out of it that easily." Megaman prompted in more of a older brother way.

"It's just an idea I got in my sleep." Lan said.

"Yeah and?" Megaman urged

"It's an idea for an invention." Lan said.

"Another one?" his brother asked

"Yep." Lan said.****

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

Before Megaman or Dr. Hikari were a wake Lan was in the lab working.

"Lan?" Megaman asked still partly asleep.

"Yep." Lan said still working.

"What are you doing THIS time?" Megaman asked, now more alert.

"I'm working on that idea I told you about." Lan said he blinked looking at the calculations.

"That's not right." He mumbled.

"What isn't right?" Dr. Hikari asked when he walked in and heard Lan.

"Morning dad. These calculations aren't." Lan said looking at his dad.

"Let me have a look." Dr. Hikari offered.

Lan handed his calculations to his dad.

"Lan, what are these for?" Dr. Hikari asked as he looked at the numbers.

"Wow it, 6:00 already." Lan mumbled glancing at the clock.

"My latest invention." He told his dad.

"Which is?" he prompted.

"I can't tell you right now." Lan secretly gave a gesture towards the PET.

"But you will, right?" Dr. Hikari asked.

Lan put the PET down.

"I'll be right back Megaman." Lan said walking out side the door dragging his father along.

"Okay Lan!" Megaman called.

"Now, I can tell you." Lan said.

"Alright, now why the secrets?" Dr. Hikari asked this once they were outside and the door was closed.

"It's a surprise. I call it the mobile dimensional emitter..." Lan started.

"And what are you planning to do with it?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"It's basically a portable dimensional area...it forms directly around the navi they can touch each other and us and walk around out here..." Lan said.

"And you're doing for them?" Dr. Hikari asked, knowing who Lan had in mind.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah." Lan said.

"I see, how can I help?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"You can help me figure this thing out...we make a good team at this after all." Lan said.

Dr. Hikari chuckled as he spoke. "Do you know how much you've done for them over the years?" as he pondered over the equations.

"I know...but, it feels right." Lan said.

Dr. Hikari nodded in agreement as he continued at his computer.

"I just hope it works." Lan said.

"I'm hoping for that too son." Dr. Hikari said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna tell them until we know it'll work." Lan said.

"I understand, don't want to get their hopes up." Dr. Hikari replied.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah." Lan said.

'Please, let this work.' Dr. Hikari silently prayed as he typed.

Lan was hoping and wondering what Megaman was doing. Lan walked over there while his dad was working. And picked up the PET.

"Lan?" Megaman asked.

"What is it?" Lan asked.

"I was just wondering what you and dad were doing." Megaman said.

"I can't tell you...it would ruin the surprise." Lan said.

Megaman just gave him a confused look.

"Just trust me pal." Lan said smiling.

"I do, I just wish you two weren't so secretive, that's all." Megaman said who smiled a bit at Lan.

"It'll be worth it." Lan tried to assure Megaman.

"If you say so." Megaman sighed.

"I better get back to work." Lan said.

Megaman nodded. Lan went back over to his father after putting the PET down again.

"He's feeling left out, son?" Dr. Hikari asked when he came back.

"I think he does a little, what with all the secrecy." Lan said.

"He'll cheer up, don't worry." Dr. Hikari reassured.

"Especially if it works." Lan said nodding.

"I'll test it first before we tell them." He added.

Dr. Hikari nodded in agreement. It didn't take long for them to be ready to test the MDE. Lan took the device into another lab and waited for his dad.

"So, ready to test it?" Dr. Hikari asked as he caught up to Lan.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah." Lan said and but on the EGs and jacked into the device.

Marriorman appeared in front of Lan. Marriorman looked at Dr. Hikari.

"Looks like it works." Marriorman said.

The device was attached to Marriorman.

"Incredible." Dr. Hikari gasped.

Marriorman smiled. They had made 3. Before they tested it. Marriorman walked out of the lab and walked back to where he left Megaman's PET. Megaman could see him because of how the PET was sitting. Marriorman waited for Dr. Hikari. Dr. Hikari couldn't wait to see the navi's reaction as he followed his son. Once Dr. Hikari was in the room.

"Megaman?" Marriorman said slowly walking towards the PET.

Marriorman slowly picked up the PET. Marriorman smiled. 3, 2, 1. He counted down to Megaman's reaction.

"Lan! B-B-But, how?" Megaman asked as he stuttered, shocked at seeing his brother's cyber-self in the real world WITHOUT a "D" area his mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Thanks to my latest invention." Marriorman said.

The poor navi was still in a state of shock, when Dr. Hikari came up.

"He got the idea last night." Dr. Hikari told him.

Marriorman smiled and nodded.

"I made 3 of them." Marriorman said.

"You mean-?" Megaman asked.

Marriorman nodded.

"Aw, Lan...I don't know how to…" Megaman began, but was at a loss for word for what Lan had done for him and his family.

Marriorman nodded.

"I know." Lan said.

"Someone's gotta call Maylu to bring Roll and Talla here." Megaman said in realization.

Marriorman logged out. The device started to fall.

"Whoa! GOT IT!" Dr. Hikari said as he dove to the floor catching the MDE in his hand.

Lan walked in at that point.

"Nice catch." Lan said.

"Thanks." Dr. Hikari said, panting and handing it to Lan.

"I think bro, we should start with you." Lan said walking over and picking up the PET.

Lan smiled at Megaman.

"Ready?" Lan asked.

"Let's go for it!" Megaman said.

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Lan exclaimed.

"Ready bro?" he asked.

"Megaman?" Lan asked suppressing a snicker.

"Look around." He said still suppressing a snicker.

"Wow!" Megaman said, he looked at his hands, amazed for the only times he was in the real world was through a "D" area.

Lan had stepped back when he jacked Megaman in.

"So, what do you think?" Megaman said as he looked at Lan.

"I think it's great bro." Lan said smiling at him.

Megaman grinned as he looked around for a certain little girl.

"They'll be here in a minute." Lan said.

"How'd you know I was thinking of Kat?" he asked, trying not to let on.

"I've know you long enough." Lan said.

Megaman grinned.

"Can't wait for the look on Roll's face." Megaman said with a snicker.

"What about Maylu! I just told her that I had something to show them." Lan said snickering.

"THEY-ARE-GONNA-BLOW-A-GASKET." Megaman said as his snicker grew to a full-blown fit of laughter.

Lan face straighten up when he sensed Kat coming.

"They're coming." Lan said.

Megaman nodded as they waited. Soon Kat walked in. Kat blinked a minute in surprise.

"Uncle?" Kat asked.

"Hey, Kat." Megaman said as he knelt to her level.

Kat ran and hugged her uncle. It prompted Megaman to start tickling her once she got close.

Maylu came in when she heard Kat and Megaman's combined laughter.

"Lan? is that-?" Maylu asked in shock.

Lan nodded.

"Yep." Lan said.

"So, who's next?" Maylu asked, not wanted to interrupted the fun between her daughter and "cyber" brother in law.

"May I see Roll's PET for a second?" Lan asked.

"Sure." Maylu said, still having a kick over what she saw.

Lan took the PET and smiled at Roll.

"Lan?" Roll asked, curious of her husband.

"Trust me, Roll." Lan said.

"I do...I was wondering about mega." Roll said.

"New invention of mine." Lan said pulling out the one for Roll.

"What does-?" Roll asked.

"You'll see in a second." Lan said.

"Jack in Roll! Power up!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Roll asked softly then gasped, looking around.

"Hey, bro." Lan said trying to gain Megaman's attention.

Megaman came in, carry Kat in his arm.

"Look who's here." Lan said smiling at his brother.

"Hey looks like it works for you too, honey." Megaman said as he smiled at Roll.

Lan smiled.

"Talla's next." Roll said, going to her husband and gave their niece a hug.

Lan nods.

"Kat, can I see Talla's PET?" Lan asked sweetly.

Kat nodded and handed it to him. Lan took it smiling at Talla.

"My turn? Uncle Lan?" she asked.

Lan nodded.

"Yep. Ready?" Lan asked.

"Uh-huh." Talla said nodding.

"Jack in Talla! Power up!" Lan exclaimed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Talla asked nervously when she saw her parents with Kat.

"Hi, Talla." Kat said.

Talla squealed as she ran to Megaman who scooped her up into a hug. Lan smiled. Megaman smiled as he brought the two cousins face to face, Roll also smiled at the girls. Kat hugged Talla. The adults were chuckling or giggling at the sight. Lan sort of froze where he stood.

"Llan?" Megaman asked.

A "D" bubble appeared around Lan.

"Are you alright?" Megaman asked, grateful that Kat was with Roll and Talla.

"I'm fine except I'm trapped." Lan said.

At that moment a net-navi appeared.

"It couldn't be-" Megaman whispered when he saw the navi, one that none had seen in many years.

Lan slowly faced the navi. Kat looked a bit confused by who this navi was.

"Daddy, who is that?" Talla asked also a bit confused.

"Gutsman?" Lan asked in surprise backing away.

"BEEN A LONG TIME LAN! guts! guts!" Gutsman shouted.

"Huh? Daddy?" Kat asked running towards the "D" buble.

"No, Kat…stay here." Meganan instructed, protectively placing her behind him.

Lan kept backing away from Gutsman. Gutsman's eyes widened when he heard the little girl call his opponent "daddy" before charging at him. Lan was to shocked to react.

"LAN! YOU GOTTA MOVE!" Megaman called out.

Lan's body wasn't listening to his brain.

"LAN, C'MON MOVE IT! HE'S NOT THE SAME NAVI THAT WE KNEW; HE'S CHANGED AND I'M BETTING SO HAS DEX!" Megaman urged.

Lan sent the same command over and over but his body wasn't even listening.

"I'm trying but, my bodies not listening." Lan told his brother.

"GUTSHAMMER!" Gutsman cried out as he attacked.

Lan cried out as the attack hit. Kat went over to her grandpa.

"Grandpa, think of something." Kat sobbed out shaking.

Lan just layed there still trying to make his body listen.

"I'm trying honey." Dr. Hikari said as he watched his son fight a battle that stemed from events so long ago.

"GUTS MAN! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Roll cried out

Lan laid there still trying to get his body to listen.

"He took you and Maylu away. Dex wanted Maylu to like him but chose Lan!" Gutsman explained pointing to Lan and then to Megaman.

Both Megaman and Roll were shocked at what they heard. Kat tugged on Dr. Hikari's lab coat. Dr. Hikari looked down at her.

"What if Megaman jacked out of that?" Kat asked revering to the MDE.

"It might work, dad. Then I can help Lan." Megaman said upon overhearing his niece.

Kat smiled...feeling good that she was able to help.

"Alright." Dr. Hikari said with a nod, using a remote to disengage the MDEs returning Megaman, Roll and Talla to their PETs.  
Kat ran over to Megaman's PET.

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Kat exclaimed.

"Thanks Kat." Megaman called as he was transferred to where his brother laid.

Lan's arms lay at his side and he was breath heavy and shallowly.

"Lan? Can you hear me?" Megaman asked, not taking his eyes off Gutsman.

Lan was having a hard time breathing.

"M-M-Mega..." as he lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

"GUTSMAN, YOU'LL PAY FOR ATTACKING MY PARTNER AND ENDANGERING OUR FAMILY!" Megaman roared when Lan became quiet.

"Please daddy wake up." Kat pled.

Upon hearing his niece's plea to his brother, Megaman went on the attack, using his Megabuster on Gutsman.

'Megaman never attacked like this.' Gutsman thought shocked.

Kat fell to her knees crying.

"Daddy, please." Kat pled sobbing.

**TBC…**


	10. The Broken

CHAPTER 10

"The Broken"

Tears fell down Kat's face.  
'Please Lan, wake up...she's crying for you.' Megaman pleaded in thought as he kept up his assault on Gutsman.  
Kat ran over to Dr. Hikari tears pouring down her face.  
"Shhh. easy Kat." Dr. Hikari said trying to console his grand-daughter.

"Alright, ALRIGHT...Gutsman gives up." the large navi cried out before Megaman launched another barrage of shots, causing him to cease fire.  
"Grandpa." Kat sobbed her body shaking.

Dr. Hikari looked down again at Kat.

"What about daddy?" Kat sobbed tears pouring from her eyes.

"I don't know…honey." Dr. Hikari said gently.

"Uncle, daddy!" Kat called out.

Megaman heard her and turned around. Lan was awake and gasping for breath.

"Lan…" Megaman said not taking his eyes off his opponent.

Lan slowly got up his body finally listening.

"Good, he's awake." Kat said with a slight smile.

Megaman again turned to Gutsman

"Guts, tell Dex that next time he comes our family...there WON'T be a place he can hide!" Megaman warned.  
"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed and Lan slowly looked her way.  
Gutsman took his change to escape."

Gutsman logging out"

Megaman went over to his brother. Lan sorta wobbled.

"Let's get you and the girls home." Megaman said helping Lan to stay on his feet.  
Lan was still gasping for breath.

"Megaman, we may need to get him to a hospital." Dr. Hikari suggested after the battle.  
Lan's vision started to blur.

"M-M-Mega-m-m-man." Lan gasped out before passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm calling for an ambulance!" Megaman cried as Lan.

"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed running to him.

The medical team responded in mere seconds. Lan was breathing heavily and shallowly.

"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed crying again.

Megaman looked on helplessly at his niece as his brother was being attended to by the EMTs

"Mommy!" Kat exclaimed running to her and hugged her tears poured down her face.

"Oh Kat…are you OK?" Maylu asked.

Kat just cried.

"Ma'am, your husband will be at County General." A paramedic said as they loaded Lan inside the ambulance.

Maylu nodded. Lan woke up. Maylu used the MDE so Megaman could be at Lan's side. Lan spoke weakly.

"Megaman?" Lan whispered faintly.

"I'm here, Lan." Megaman said, as they were loading Lan inside.

"I'll go, Maylu...best you and the rest of the family meet up there." Megaman said as they loading Lan inside.

Lan had a bit of a freaked out face.

"Bro? What's the matter?" Megaman asked, concerned

Lan spoke but, his voice was so weak Megaman would have to get closer to hear.

"What is it, Lan?" Megaman asked, getting closer.

"I'm scared..." Lan whispered faintly.

"Don't be...you'll be aright" Megaman said trying to reassure his frightened, injured brother.

"Megaman, they're gonna have to operate..." Lan whispered faintly.

"Yes? And why would that scare you?" Megaman asked softly.

"Megaman, promise me something..." Lan whispered faintly.

"Yes?" Megaman asked.

"Promise you'll take care of Maylu and Kat if..." Lan whispered faintly. 

"Don't worry...I WILL." Megaman said firmly.

Lan smiled weakly.

'But I still want you to pull through MY BROTHER.' Megaman thought to himself

Soon the ambulance arrived at the hospital and it didn't take long for Lan to be taken to the OR. The made Megaman wait in the waiting room.

"I better call mom, OH LORD, she's NOT gonna take this well." Megaman said to himself.

It didn't take long for Maylu, Roll and the girls to rejoin Megaman.

"Megaman?" Roll asked him as he pointed to the OR.

Roll looked on.

"Maylu, I'm gonna call mom." Megaman stated.

After Lan was under Megaman and the other could see the segenion Dr. Peter Benton walk in and the operation started. Megaman called over to Lan's parents, his mother answered

"Hello?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"Mom? It's Megaman." Megaman said.

"Megaman?" Mrs. Hikari asked confusion in her voice.

"Yeah... Lan's in the hospital...he was attacked." Megaman said.

"How bad is it?" Mrs. Hikari asked with concern.

"I'm not sure...they couldn't tell us much." Megaman wavered.

"He's in surgery now...how fast can you get here?" he asked.

"We're on our way." Mrs. Hikari said.

"Okay...I-I-I'll see ya soon." Megaman said sadly as he hung up.

Mrs. Hikari hung up as well.

"We have to go too the hospital." Mrs. Hikari told her husband.

"What happened?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Lan's in the OR." Mrs. Hikari said.

"Let's go." Dr. Hikari said.

Mrs. Hikari headed out the door. Megaman saw them as they arrived. But he couldn't look them in the eye.

"Megaman, tell me what happened and I mean everything." Mrs. Hikari said.

"Well Lan made another invention that would allow me, Roll and Talla to move about on our own. Anyway a small dimensional area appeared just around him. And Gutsman appeared and attacked him. Kat jacked me in and I managed to fight him off...Then I called for help." Megaman said tapping his arm where MDE located.

"I see." Mrs. Hikari said sadly.

"Last thing he said was that he wanted me to look after Maylu and Kat, if he..." Megaman said.

"Where are they now?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"With Roll and Talla." Megaman said and pointed out to some chairs.

The doctors were working on Lan.

"What the hell happened to him?" Dr. Peter Benton asked as they worked.

"The ambulance crew said he was attacked by a navi." Dr. Elizabeth Corday said,

"What would a navi have against this kid?" Peter asked as they worked. 

"Apparently the attacker's net-op had a crush on his wife and vowed to get even." Elizabeth replied.

"Some people." Peter said shaking his head.

"And the worst of it is that his little girl witnessed it." Elizabeth said sadly.

The heart monitor started to beep wildly.

"DAMN, HIS HEART STOPPED!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Charge the paddles!" Peter exclaimed.

"100!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Clear." Peter said stopping CPR.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said checking the monitor.

"Charge to 150." Peter said continuing CPR.

Elizabeth nodded. the paddles were used again.

"Still nothing." Elizabeth replied.

"Damn, charge to 175." Peter said going back to CPR.

The paddles were charged and used again but this time...

"I've got a pulse." Elizabeth replied.

Peter sighs. Elizabeth also sighed. Soon the surgery was finished and Peter went to fill in the group.

"Doctor Benton, how's Lan?" Megaman asked.

"We managed to stabilize him...the navi that attacked him caused more damage then we thought." Peter said.

"How bad?" Megaman asked fearfully.

"We managed repair most of damage. However during surgery we did have to shock him 3 times..." Peter said.

"Will my brother pull through?" Megaman asked as he focused on Kat.

"We aren't sure...we got his heart beating again." Peter said.

"Please doc, understand if it weren't Lan...I wouldn't have my daughter OR be talking to you like this...he MEANS EVERYTHING to me. please do what you can." Megaman told him.

Peter nodded.

"We will." Peter said.

"Thanks" he replied

MEANWHILE WITH DEX AND GUTS  


"Dex?" Gutsman asked.

"What is, Guts?" Dex asked.

"Why did you wait?" Gutsman asked

"For what?" Dex asked.

"To get Lan." Gutsman answered.

"I don't know, why?" Dex asked.

"Wondered and felt bad, little girl saw me...called Lan daddy." Gutsman replied.

"Lan has a kid?" Dex asked in shock.

"Looks like." Gutsman said nodding.

"And she saw..." Dex cut off as his face fell with guilt.

Gutsman nodded sadly.

"She was crying, calling for him." Gutsman said.

"Lan and I use to be friends and...what have I done?" Dex asked himself.

Gutsman looked away. Dex felt so guilty.

"I hope they can forgive me." Dex said.

"You can try." Gutsman said.

"Try emailing them." Dex told Gutsman.

"Guts." Gutsman said as he emailed their apology.

"Hopefully they'll accept it." Dex said sadly.

Gutsman nodded,

MEANWHILE WITH MEGAMAN

Kat fell asleep in her mom's lap. Megaman sat near Roll who was holding a sleeping Talla in her lap. Megaman got the email.

"I DON'T believe it!" Megaman whispered, trying not to wake the girls.

Mrs. Hikari was sitting on Megaman's other side.

"What is it?" Mrs. Hikari asked in a hushed voice.

"Gutsman and Dex...they've sent an apology" Megaman said quietly.

"Lan would probably accept it; he's told me that he wished they were still friends. The only question is will you?" Mrs. Hikari said.

"You're right...I admit that I've missed sparring with the big lug. But, I wanna tell Maylu first." Megaman said.

Mrs. Hikari nodded.

"Then go ahead." She said.

Megaman went to where Maylu was.

"Uh, Maylu?" Megaman whispered.

Maylu looked at Megaman.

"What is it?" Maylu asked in a hushed voice.

"I just got an Email. It's an apology from Dex...I wanted your opinion before I accepted or not." Megaman whispered.

Maylu smiled.

"Do it." She said in a hushed voice.

Megaman nodded agreeing as he sent the reply,

"It's done." Megaman said.

MEANWHILE WITH DEX AND GUTS

Dex was pacing waiting for the reply.

"Dex, calm down!" Gutsman said as he watched.

"I'm just worried that they may not accept our apology." Dex said.

"They will." Gutsman said, when he was alerted of incoming mail.

"I hope so." Dex said.

"Megaman says that Maylu accepts." Gutsman said after reading the email.

"Good...I hope Lan's OK after what we did." Dex said looking at Gutsman as he sat down.

"Do you wanna go and see? We could meet the little girl." Gutsman offered.

"If we even knew where they were right now." Dex said.

"Want me to ask Megaman?" Gutsman asked.

Dex nodded.

Gutsman sent another Email to Megaman, asking where they were, to which he promptly replied.

"Well?" Dex asked Guts.

"He said County General." Gutsman replied.

"Let's go." Dex said grabbing the PET and rushing out the door.

Megaman and the others were still waiting for word on Lan when they arrived. Dex noticed the Kat was a sleep. Of course he was shocked to see Megaman, and Roll in the real world without a "D" but; he figured he'd ask about that another time. And didn't know the girl was in Roll's lap.

"Dex?" Megaman asked.

Dex nodded.

"How is he?" Dex asked.

"We're not sure...the doctor hasn't come back in a while...they had to resuscitate him" he said sadly.

MEANWHILE WITH LAN

The doctors were checking on Lan before they went to talk to the family again.

"So, think he'll pull through?" Elizabeth asked.

Peter was checking something out first.

"Peter, what is it?" she asked, concerned.

Peter ran got some medicine and injected it. Elizabeth looked at him in wonder. Peter sighed.

"Peter?" Elizabeth asked.

Peter looked at her.

"What did you give him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I need to fill in the family you come along you'll be able to figure out what I gave him." Peter said starting for the door.

Elizabeth nodded. Peter walked out and into the waiting room. Megaman noticed him.

"Doctor Benton?" Megaman asked nervously.

Peter looked at Megaman.

"How is-?" Megaman started.

"He had a mild stroke...we stopped it. But, there's no way of knowing how bad. Until Lan wakes up that is. If I had to guess it was the strain of everything that's happened." Peter said.

"I see when can we see him?" Megaman asked hopefully.

"One of you can see him now. But, he's obvesiously still asleep." Peter said.

Megaman nodded and thanked them for what they done before turning to Dex.

"Do you wanna go, first?" Megaman asked.

"Not until he's awake." Dex said.

Megaman nodded.

"Um, doc? Could my niece go first? I know you may not allow children...but I went with-?" he tried to say.

"Son, she looks so peaceful." Mrs. Hikari piped it.

"I'll go then...I hope she doesn't get scared when she sees him after what happened." Megaman said agreeing with Mrs. Hikari.

When Megaman walked in Lan groaned starting to wake up.

"Lan? Can you hear me?" Megaman asked softly as he gently took a seat near the bed.

Lan's eyes slowly open. Megaman looked tearfully at him.

"Megaman?" Lan asked still partly asleep.

"I'm here, bro." Megaman said, taking a hold of his hand, mindful of the I.V. there.

"Megaman, I can't feel my right arm." Lan said now fully awake.

"The doctor said that you had a mild stroke while in surgery and that this may happen." Megaman told Lan, wishing the doctors had been wrong.

"What about-?" Lan started to ask.

"Kat? She's safe...she's with the others at the moment." Megaman said, knowing where it led.

"I just wish that-" Lan started.

"He wants that too, in fact they're both in the waiting room." Megaman finished for him.

"Really?" Lan asked.

"Mmm hmmm, said he was sorry for the attack." Megaman said.

"I'm glad. That he wants to be friends again, that is." Lan said.

"Me too, you know Gutsman told me they hadn't realized it until he told Dex about seeing Kat." Megaman said.

Lan smiled.

"They never knew." Megaman said and smiled gently.

"Kat has that way with people." Lan said smiling.

"She makes them realize things they never knew." He added.

"True...poor kid was terrified." Megaman whispered.

Dex walked over to Roll.

"Roll, who's...?" Dex asked in a hushed voice gesturing towards Talla.

"I wonder how long they'll keep me here." Lan said.

"This is Talla, my and Megaman's daughter." Roll said quietly.

"I don't know." Megaman said.

"But, I thought navis couldn't have kids." Dex said in a hushed voice.

"I hope not too long." Lan said.

"Well, when Kat was born, Lan overheard me when I told Megaman how I wished we had a baby. So with their dad's help bits of each of our data was used and she came to be." Roll explained softly.

Megaman nodded.

"Things have really changed." Dex said softly.

"That's WHAT they've said." Roll said in a quiet giggle.

"Huh?" Dex asked a bit confused.

"Lan and Megaman." Roll said again, still giggling.

"Well, they have since I was last around." Dex said.

"We all have." Maylu piped in.

"Roll and Megaman in the real world without a "D" area that's a big change." Dex said.

"Well, Lan's responsible for that." Maylu told Dex.

"Really?" Dex asked.

"Yep." Maylu told Dex.

"But, how?" Dex asked still confused.

"Mommy?" Kat asked sitting up.

"Hi sweetie." Maylu said gently.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Kat asked.

"An old friend that mommy and daddy haven't seen in a long time." Maylu answered.

"Really?" Kat asked.

Maylu nodded. One of the Scilabs worker walked in and over to Dr. Hikari.

"Yes?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Dr. Hikari, Dr. Hikari's other invention is finish I thought you'd want to know." The co-worker said.

'That boy of mine's always working on something.' Dr. Hikari thought as he nodded.

Dr. Hikari thanked the worker. Dex blinked confused by this. The worker nodded and walked out.

"Lan works with his dad at Scilabs now." Maylu explained.

"Lan, a doctor?" Dex asked in disbelief.

"A scientist actually...he got his PHD a few years ago." Maylu said.

"Wow." Dex said.

"What?" Megaman asked.

Before the co-worker walked out he mention that Lan had been in the lab since 1:00 AM that day before the attack.

"You were really worried huh?" Lan asked knowing the answer.

"Of course, we all were." Megaman replied.

Lan smiled.

"Sorry I worried you." Lan said.

"That's not like daddy." Kat said being the only one who heard the co-workers last comment.

"Thought I lost you, bro." Megaman said looking away.

"What, honey?" Maylu asked.

"Daddy was in the lab since 1:00 in the morning, before..." Kat started.

"How do you know?" Roll asked her niece.

"That guy who just left said so." Kat said.

Both Maylu and Roll looked at her and then at their father-in-law.

"Keeping secrets again?" Maylu and Roll asked in unison.

"But, you didn't...and I don't plan on dieing any time soon." Lan said.

Megaman grinned slightly at his brother. Lan was still smiling.

"I didn't know girls, HONEST!" Dr. Hikari defended himself.

Mrs. Hikari sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on the lips before standing up.

"And what was that for?" Dr. Hikari asked, slyly.

"Can't a wife just kiss her husband cause she feels like it?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

Dr. Hikari just chuckled in response, for a moment he thought about the fact that they were only 16 when they had Lan.

"I'll be fine bro." Lan said.

Megaman again nodded.

"Tyler, can I talk to you?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Dr. Hikari answered.

"Alone." Mrs. Hikari said.

Dr. Hikari nodded

"Girls we'll be right back." Dr. Hikari told Maylu and Roll as he followed her out.

"Tyler, remember last week?" Mrs. Hikari asked

"What about last week, Bri?" Dr. Hikari asked confused.

"Remember what we did?" She asked.

"You don't mean-?" Dr. Hikari asked, suddenly at a loss for words.

Mrs. Hikari nods.

"Oh, Bri..." Tyler said affectionately.

Bri smiled and hugged Tyler.

"So, how do wanna tell the kids?" Tyler asked with mischief in his voice.

"Let's just tell them flat out." Bri said.

Tyler leads Bri back into the room. Bri walked over to Maylu and Roll.

"I have something to tell you." Bri said.

"What is it, mom?" They asked in unison.

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister." Bri said.

Roll and Maylu looked towards where their husbands were and started to giggle.

"Something's up, bro." Lan said.

"Lan?" Megaman asked in confusion.

"Something's up." Lan said.

"Bro?" he asked as he looked at Lan.

"I can sense it." Lan said.

"What's she feeling?" Megaman asked.

"Kat's happy." Lan said.

"Want me to check on them? Maybe, let Dex or one of the others have a turn?" Megaman asked.

Lan nodded. Megaman headed back to waiting room, unaware of the announcement.

"Hi, son." Bri said smiling at him.

"Hey Mom...Dex? Your turn." Megaman said to as he looked toward Dex.

"Lan's gonna flip..." Dex said.

"What are you talking about, old buddy?" Megaman asked.

"Mrs. Hikari's pregnant." Dex said.

"WHAT! NO WAY! Mom, is it true!" Megaman exclaimed.

Bri nodded.

"DON'T you say anything! Let her or my dad tell Lan!" Megaman told Dex.

Then he went and gently hugged his mother. Dex nodded.

"That's what I was gonna do." Dex said.

Bri hugged Megaman back.

"I'm happy for you and dad." Megaman said softly.

Bri smiled.

"You should have seen Tyler's reaction." Bri said in Megaman's ear.

"Yeah?" Megaman asked as he looked to his dad.

Bri smiled at him.

"He was actually speachless. And you know how rare that is." Bri said.

Megaman chuckled.

"Well I'm curious of Kat's...Lan sensed that she was happy for some reason." Megaman said.

"Maybe she's happy cause she's gonna have a new aunt or uncle." Bri said and Kat nodded.

"You sure?" Megaman asked, looking to his niece.

Kat nodded.

"Uhh, huh." Kat said.

"You're really excited, sweetie?" Megaman asked.

A figure walked in and put the EG's and put them on Lan then disconnected the glasses from the PET. Dex walked in and over to Lan. Then back into the waiting room.

"Lan's asleep again and he's wareing some funky glasses." Dex said.

"Funky glasses? Oh no!" Megaman asked, just as he realized what he was talking about.

"Huh, what is it, Megaman?" Dex asked.

"Dex, those glasses are called EMERSION GLASSES, they were something Lan invented as a kid." Megaman replied.

"What do they do?" Dex asked.

"They allow a person to appear in cyberspace as a net-navi, as far as their mind." Megaman said.

"Wow." Dex said.

"But, wouldn't they still need a PET?" He asked.

"Lan does, in a way." Megaman said.

"Well, he doesn't have one now." Dex said.

"What? Oh no!" Megaman said in shock.

Bri gasped nearly collasping from the shock.

"Mom!" Megaman called out after hearing her.

Bri looked like she was gonna faint. Megaman went to see what was wrong. Bri started to faint standing there. Megaman managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Mrs. Hikari!" Dex exclaimed gaining Tyler's attention.

"Bri!" Tyler cried running to his wife and son.

"I think that was a little much for her." Dex said.

Both nodded. Maylu heard the comotion and went for a nurse. Rush appeared in the room.

"Rush?" Megaman asked.

Rush barked and was jumping up down upset.

"What is it, boy?" Megaman asked, trying to calm the cyber-dog down.

Guts got in email saying someone was attacking net city.

"WHAT!" Gutsman exclaimed.

"What is it, Guts?" Dex asked pulling out the PET.

"Net city under attack!" Gutsman said.

Rush sighed.

"You're not going, are you?" Megaman asked, concerned.

"Somebody has to." Dex said.

"But...?" Megaman began to say.

"What is it?" Dex asked.

Megaman sighed

"Won't you need backup?" Megaman asked.

Dex nodded.

"Probably." Dex said.

"I'm going with you." Megaman stated firmly.

"OK." Dex said.

Megaman tossed his PET to Dex. Dex caught it.

"Roll, catch!" Megaman called to his wife as he tossed his MDE to her, returning to the PET.

Dex ran out of the hospital. And kept running till he found a jack in port.

A figure bumped into Dex as he walked past mumbling something along the lines that he's out of control.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Dex said.

As he walked he mention that maybe he shouldn't have used the netwreaker.

'Netwrecker? That's not one of Lan's devices, is it?' Dex thought to himself before he remembered WHO had built it.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! He's completly out of control." The figure said as he stopped a moment to rub his temples.

"Hey, just WHO ARE YOU?" Dex demanded.

"The only thing that matters is my navi's out of control and destroying Net city." He said.

"Look if you want my help, I will. But first, what's your navi called?" Dex asked as he prepared to jack Gutsman and Megaman.

"Marriorman." He said.

"MARRIORMAN!" Dex shouted.

He nodded.

"But how?" Dex asked the stranger.

"My dad gave him to me a few minutes ago and the netwreaker. He told that Marriorman is a different kinda net-navi." He said.

"How so? Is he a solo-net-navi?" Dex questioned.

"He looks like that navi you got there." He pointed at Megaman's PET.

"Looks like me?" Megaman asked, thinking of only one who answered to that name.

"Yeah." He said.

"But, my brother's the only one who fits those details...so how can you be HIS net-op?" Megaman questioned.

"Dad said he jacked him into his PET and disconnected the glasses whatever that means." He said.

"That's impossible Lan's been in the hospital due to injuries from a battle! Wait, did you just say dad?" Megaman prompted, on a guess.

"That's right." He said.

"Lan? No way!" Megaman gasped.

"Huh?" He asked.

"My brother and net-op's name is Lan Hikari. In the cyber-world he's known to me and several others by the name of YOUR navi." Megaman explained.

"Wow, does he ware red and black?" He asked.

Megaman nodded.

"Certinly sounds like my navi." He said.

"Wait...did you say Hikari?" Jera asked.

"Yes." Megaman answered

"My name's Jera Hikari." He said.

"Look, why don't you come back with us to the hospital and to the doc. Then we can deal with the problem in Net city." Dex offered.

Jera nodded.

"Guys! We're back!" Dex called as they returned to the others.

"Hi." Jera said.

"W-W-Who are you?" Maylu asked she was concerned for her husband.

"My name's Jera Hikari." He said.

"Did you say Jera?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"That's not possible...Jera Hikari died at birth years ago" Tyler said in shock.

"Actually my name's Jera Hikari JR ." He said.

"Dad said that his family abandoned him."

"I never believed that."

"Really?" Tyler asked.

JR nodded.

"Uh huh." JR said.

"WHAT do you believe happened?" Tyler asked.

"Mix up at the hospital and they thought he was dead." JR said he still hadn't put it together.

"So, why go after Lan?" Megaman piped in, after hearing this.

"I don't know." JR said.

"JR , have you tried to talk to him about this?" Tyler asked.

JR shook his head.

"Why not?" Megaman asked.

"He wouldn't tell me anyhow." JR said.

"Guys, we gotta clear this up for BOTH their sakes!" Megaman stated firmly.

"We still have to stop Marriorman before he destroys Net city." JR said.

Megaman and Gutsman nodded.

"Let's hurry." JR said.

Dex went and jacked the pair into Net city.

"MEGAMAN, GUTSMAN JACK-IN, POWER-UP!" he shouted as he sent them in.

Dex nodded.

"Good. Hopefully nobody will get hurt." JR said.

"See 'im yet?" Megaman asked as he scanned the cyber-metropolis.

Gutsman shook his head. The world three navis along with the other members of the gang were trying to stop Marriorman with no luck. It was then that Megaman heard the sounds of a blaster going off in the distance. Marriorman attacked the world 3 navis and they had to log out.

"GUYS!" Megaman called out.

"Marriorman!" Megaman called out.

Marriorman's eyes were glowing red.

"Oh no!" Megaman gasped in shock.

Marriorman attacked the other members of the game and they had to log out.

"MARRIORMAN, STOP THIS!" Megaman shouted.

Marriorman didn't seem to hear Megaman.

"I hate to do this but YOU leave me no choice!" Megaman said sadly as he engaged his megabuster.

There was no effect.

"DAMN!" Megaman swore when he saw there was no damage.

When Dex saw this, loaded several chips into the PETs.

"GUTSHAMMER AREA-STEAL,CYBERSWORD BATTLE CHIPS IN! DOWNLOAD!" Dex called out.

"Uh, this may help." JR said as he opened a brifcase full of spice battlechips.

"Okay! If you think so." Dex said taking a few.

"Dad watched when the last navi was affected by the netwreaker and they used these to help stop him. That's what dad told me." JR said.

"SPICE BATTLECHIPS IN! DOWNLOAD!" Dex said as he added them in.

After a while enough were downloaded to cause Marriorman to fall asleep. Dex sighed in relief.

"Guys, we STILL need to see what happened about Lan!" Megaman reminded them.

"He's got a point!" Dex told Jr.

"Come on, let's go see my dad." Jr said and still hadn't put it together.

Dex nodded as he jacked the two navis out.

"Let's go." Jr said.

"Right!" the three exclaimed.

Jr ran out leading them to his house.

"So, where is he?" Megaman asked.

"Come on." Jr said and ran into the room his dad was in.

Jera turned to face his son. Jera looked exactly like Lan.

"Whoa!" Dex, Gutsman and Megaman said in unsion.

"Hey, dad." Jr said.

"Hello, son. Who's that with you?" Jera asked.

"My name's Dex...and you, sir are hurting a friend of mine's family." Dex said, calmly.

Dex proceeds to pull out the two PETs.

"If you're talking about Lan, he and the rest of them abandoned me." Jera said sadly.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT TRUE! TYLER AND BRIDGET HIKARI THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED AT BIRTH! IT WAS MIX-UP! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE MY NIECE'S FATHER FROM HER!" Megaman roared, out of his concern for Lan.

Jera blinked in surprise.

"They did? But, all these years I thought..." Jera started.

"As I said, they though you died...and that was what he was told...but getting back at Lan won't help. he's my brother too, I owe him a lot." Megaman said, now calmly.

Dex grinned, knowing what and who Megaman meant. Jera face fell.

"Son give me the PET I gave you." Jera said and Jr did.

"You just need to reconnect the glasses and he'll return to his body. But, I'd wait for the netwreaker's effect to ware off." Jera said.

"Thank you! And just so you know, you've got TWO nieces." Megaman, said.

"I'm sorry for everything." Jera said as he handed Marriorman PET to Dex.

"I know...do you two want to come with us?" Dex asked.

Jera nodded.

"I hope this works." Megaman said quietly.

Jera and Jr started to walk out.

"Hey Jr?" Megaman asked on their way back to the hospital.

"Huh?" Jr asked.

"I don't suppose you and your dad want meet the girls or my wife roll and Lan's wife Maylu, do you?" he asked

Jr nodded.

"Yeah!" Jr exclaimed.

"He thought you might." Dex piped in as they entered the waiting room.

Mrs. Hikari slowly started to wake up.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Megaman asked from the PET.

Bri nodded still not realize Jera was there.

"Dad, we need your help with something." Megaman told Tyler.

Jera was looking around at the group.

"Jera?" Tyler asked, shocked to see the son he thought he'd lost so long ago.

Jera looked at his dad. Tyler smiled as tears began to fall.

"Dad?" Jera asked tears falling as well.

"Yes son." Tyler said as he embraced the man who resembled Lan.

Jera hugged Tyler.

"You don't how GLAD I AM to SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dad, I..."Jera sobbed.

"It's alright son." Tyler said softly when he spotted the young boy.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my son." Jera said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tyler said.

"Jr, this is your grandpa." Jera said.

"It's okay Jr. Go on." Megaman coaxed.

Jr smiled and hugged his grandpa. Jera smiled at this.

"Hey mom? Got some people here to meet you!" Megaman called to Bri.

Bri stood up.

"It's Jera, dear." Tyler said as she came over.

Bri started to cry.

"Really?" Bri asked in surprise.

Megaman and Tyler nodded in unison. Bri ran over to Jera and hugged him tightly. Jr smiled.

"How about I introduce YOU to your AUNTS and COUSINS." Megaman offered.

Jr nodded.

"Roll? Maylu? There' s someone I want you to meet." Megaman called to the ladies.

"What's going on, honey?" Roll asked as she took Megaman PET and returned him to his MDE.

"Yeah." Maylu said looking at Megaman.

"I'd like you to meet Jera Hikari Jr." Megaman said.

"Well hello." Maylu said smiling sweetly at him.

"Nice to meet you Jr." Roll said gently with the same sweet smile.

Jr hugged his two aunts. Megaman grinned as he went to Kat and Talla. Kat smiled at Megaman.

"Hey girls. There's a couple of people I want you to meet." Megaman said softly.

"Who, daddy?" Talla asked as Megaman lifted them each into his arms.

Jera watched Megaman with a smile.

"Jera, these are your nieces, Kat and Talla." Megaman said.

"Hello." Jera said smiling at them.

"Hi." Talla said, surprised about how much this man resembled her uncle Lan.

Jera hugged his two niece's.

"Hey bro? Wanna watch them for a sec? Dad and I still need to help Lan." Megaman asked before headed over to his parents and nephew.

"Sure." Jera said.

"Dad? Think we can try?" Megaman asked his father as he walked over to them holding the EGs and Marriorman's PET in his hand.

MEANWHILE IN THE CYBER-WORLD

Marriorman groaned sitting up back to normal.

"M-M-Marriorman? Are you alright?" Glide asked shocked to see his friend up.

"Glide? I'm fine. But, what happened?" Marriorman asked in confusion.

"It's alright Glide, I'll tell him." Megaman said as he appeared.

"Bro?" Marriorman asked in confusion.

Megaman nodded. Marriorman stood up.

"You were under the influence of the net-wrecker." Megaman said.

"Are you serious?" Marriorman asked.

Megaman nodded.

"The one responsible is a brother of ours that mom and dad thought was dead." Megaman said.

"Jera?" Marriorman asked in shock.

"How did you-?" Megaman asked, shocked.

"Mom and Dad told me about him." Marriorman said.

"He believed that they'd abandoned him, his son believes it was a hospital mix-up." Megaman said.

"Probably was...wait son?" Marriorman asked.

"Yep, we've got a nephew." Megaman said with a grin.

Marriorman smiled.

"Wanna meet them when you return to your body?" Megaman asked, still grinning.

Marriorman nodded. Megaman returned and headed over to his brother and nephew. Jera looked at Megaman.

"He wants to meet you and Jr. Dad, can you help with EGs?" Megaman asked looking at them.

Jera nodded.

"Of course, son." Tyler said grabbing the said item.

"If you need any help." Jera offered.

"Thanks bro." Megaman said heading back to where Lan was.

Lan was still unconscious of course.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

The goggles were placed on Lan and the PET.

"Marriorman logging out."

Lan's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey bro, look who's here." Megaman said softly as he pointed to Jera.

"Jera?" Lan asked looking at Jera.

"Yep, that's him." Megaman said with a nod.

"Lan? I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry...can you ever forgive me?" Jera asked.

Lan smiled and nodded slight.

"Of course I can...your my brother." Lan said.

Jera had tears in his eyes as he went to Lan's bedside. Lan took his hand. Jera looked down while Megaman and Tyler watched from a distance.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Lan said tears falling.

"Lan...I" Jera said.

Lan cried.

"I was so sad when I was told you were dead...and I'm glad you not." Lan said.

"Really?" Jera asked, unsure.

"Jera, he's telling you the truth, it broke my heart to tell him that his twin brother was gone." Tyler said softly.

"But, now you back." Lan said.

Jera nodded but a question came.

"Lan, that little navi...how is she Megaman's daughter?" Jera asked slightly blushing.

"Well, we used a bit of Roll and Megaman's data to create her." Lan said.

"I see." Jera said.

Lan smiled at Jera.

"What?" Jera asked.

"I'm just glad you're here." Lan said.

"Double for me, Lan...believe it!" Jera said with a matching smile.

"Triple for me!" Megaman called out to his brothers.

Lan chuckled at this. Megaman blushed to scarlet due to his out burst.

"This is so great the whole family being back together." Lan said.

The others just nodded. Lan smiled and sat up slightly.

"Whoa, easy Lan!" Megaman and Jera exclaimed at the same time, causing them to laugh.

Lan laughed as well.

'it's great to see the three of them together' Tyler thought to himself.

Lan smiled at his dad. Tyler returned his son's grin

"I'm fine guys." Lan said.

"Stubborn." Megaman whispered.

"Stubborness can be an asset." Lan said.

"Well considering how LONG I've known you!" Megaman said smirking.

Lan nodded.

"You should be use to it." Lan said with a chuckle.

"DON'T START!" Megaman said trying not to laugh again.

"Hello?" A doctor said, coming in.

"Hi." Lan said.

"My name's John Carter, I've put in charge of your care, Lan is it?" he asked looking at his chart.

"Yeah." Lan said nodding.

"So, how are you feling today, having any pain?" John asked, checking Lan over.

"No, I'm fine." Lan said.

"Okay. well I'll check in on you later, alright?" John asked and with that he left.

Lan sat up the rest of the way.

"You really shouldn't be up Lan" Tyler said in the same way as his brothers.

"I'll be fine dad." Lan said.

Lan hugged Maylu crying hard.

"Oh Lan, it's alright. just let it out, let all out. Shhh." Maylu said softly as she comforted the man that she loved for so long, even little Kat held on to one of his fingers as her way of telling him it'd be alright.

"I missed him so much..." Lan sobbed still hugging Maylu.

"I know honey, I know." Maylu said, wiping a tear as it fell from his cheek.

Lan started to calm down.

"Feeling better daddy?" Kat asked as she came closer to them.

Lan smiled at Kat.

"I'm fine sweety." Lan said.

"Uncle Jera seems really nice." Kat said, squeezing his fingers again.

"Yeah." Lan said.

The little girl nodded. Lan winced.

"Lan, are you alright?" Maylu asked in concern.

"I-I-I..." Lan groaned.

"Lan, what is it? want me to get Dr. carter?" she asked.

Lan nodded. It only took a few minutes for Maylu and Kat to find him at the nurses station.

"DR. CARTER! It's my husband. He's in pain. please!" Maylu pled as they returned to Lan's bed.

"Take it easy Mr. Hikari." John said as he found the problem, a wound had reopened. he quickly patched it up and gave Lan something for the pain.

Lan layed down.

"Lan? Dex's still here." Maylu said softly.

"Can you send him in?" Lan asked still laying there.

"Sure." Maylu said, taking Kat with her.

Lan just lay there. When she got back to the waiting room, she told dex that it was his turn and he went in.

"Hey, Dex." Lan said.

"Hey Lan, can you ever forgive me for the fight. I WAS SO STUPID FOR LETTING MY ANGER GET IN THE WAY OF OUR FRIENDSHIP! I'M SO SORRY." Dex begged.

"Of course I do." Lan said smiling at Dex.

"Really?" Dex asked as a lone tear fell.

"Yeah." Lan said nodding.

"Thanks buddy." Dex said as smile slowly appeared.

"I'm just glad we're friends again." Lan said.

"Same here, Lan." Dex said.

Lan just smiled.

"Want me to send your parents in?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, and I'll see you later." Lan said.

"Hey doc, Mrs. Hikari, your turn." Dex said as he got back to his friend's family.

Bri nodded.

"Let's go Tyler." Bri said.

"Alright." Tyler said as they went to their son.

"Hey, mom, dad." Lan said.

"Hi son." Tyler said gently as the pair as came in.

"What up?" Lan asked.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, not sure what Lan meant.

"What's going on with mom? I know something's up." Lan said.

"Well your mother and I have some shocking news." Tyler said, hoping not to upset Lan in his condition.

"Tell me." Lan said.

"There's gonna be another addition to the family." Tyler said with a gentle smile aimed at his wife.

"You mean..." Lan started in shock.

Tyler nodded.

"Your mom's expecting. So you boys'll have a little brother or sister." Tyler said.

"That's great." Lan said.

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it." Tyler told him.

"I happy about it." Lan said.

"So, Lan...are you feeling better?" Tyler asked, having been told by Maylu of his emotional break-down due to his twin brother's return.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah." Lan said.

"I want to be sure." Tyler said

"Huh?" Lan asked a bit confused.

"Son, Maylu told me that you broke down into tears when she and Kat were in here." Tyler told Lan gently.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah." Lan said.

"Your mother and I were shocked too when we first saw him." Tyler said.

Lan smiled. Lan's thoughts however were running rampant.

"What's wrong, son?" Tyler asked, noticing this.

"Dad, ever since you told me that Jera was..." Lan paused a moment.

"I thought that I..." He cut off.

"What, son...? You can tell us." Tyler prompted.

"I thought he was dead because of me." Lan said softly.

"Oh Lan..." Tyler said gently when he heard this.

"That was why I broke down when Maylu and Kat were here." Lan said.

"But, you DO now realize that it WASN'T YOUR FAULT, RIGHT?" Tyler said, hoping Lan would believe him.

Lan nodded.

"Good." Tyler said softly.

Lan smiled slightly. Both his parents also smiled. It was then that a nurse informed Lan that he'd be moved to a private room. Lan nodded. It didn't take long for Hikari clan to wait as Lan was moved. A nurse ran in.

"There's been an explosion in the waiting room." She told the doctor who was checking on Lan.

"WHAT! WHAT OF THE FAMILY THAT WAS IN THERE?" The doctor shouted when he heard.

The nurse shook her head.

"No survivors." The nurse said sadly.

"Um, Mr. Hikari, I'm afraid I have bad news." The doctor said sadly.

Lan had heard the nurse.

The doctor couldn't look him in the eye. Lan however hadn't heard the doctor.

"Mr. Hikari?" The doctor said trying to get Lan's attention.

Lan's eyes welled up with tears as the darkness over took him. The doctor sighed, leaving the room. Kat gasped.

"Kat? What's wrong?" Jr. asked as he heard his cousin.

"It's daddy." Kat said.

"What about your dad?" Jr. asked Kat.

"He's upset. Really upset." Kat said.

Jr. decided to ask Maylu what it meant.

"Um, aunt Maylu?" Jr. asked nervously.

"What is it?" Maylu asked.

"Kat just said that uncle Lan's really upset abut something, how would she know?" Jr. asked.

"She and Lan have a special bond when she was a baby Lan could tell she was crying no matter where he was. And she could sense when he was in trouble." Maylu said.

"Megaman maybe you should check on him." She said.

Megaman agreed with a nod. he went straight to Lan's room. Lan looked over at Megaman.

"Lan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Megaman asked, concerned over the cause of his brother's tears.

"Lan is asleep, I am Kenki." He said.

"What happened!" the navi demanded.

"Well, a nurse came in here and told the doctor that there was an explosion in the waiting room, and then she told the doctor there was no survivors so, Lan's mind create us, there are others. 8 to be exact." Kenki said.

"I think there was mix-up...his family and friends are all safe and sound. The others are still in the waiting area. I came in here because his daughter sensed his distress." Megaman explained.

"It will take time for the recovery to be complete." Kenki said.

"The other 8 are Tanmi, Shardi, Akuru, Ara, Molra, Yerako, Akira, and Kanori." he said.

"What recovery?" Megaman asked certain that he hadn't been heard.

"We can not simply disappear. It takes time for the mind to recover." Kenki said.

"I see, Kenki...but you did hear me when I said that his parents, wife and daughter, twin brother and nephew, friend, plus my wife, daughter and myself are still here, ALIVE?" Megaman commented.

"Yes." Kenki said.

"So, how long...?" Megaman asked and thought. 'How AM I gonna explain this to the others?'

"I am uncertin of how long...it could take anywhere from 6 hours to 6 year. It will depend on Lan." Kenki said

"is there anything that I and my family can do? He's not just my net-op but my brother." Megaman said firmly.

"Just be there for him. If he knows you are here for him he will recover sooner." Kenki said.

"Right." Megaman said sadly.

"All you can do is be there." Kenki said.

Megaman nodded as he returned to the others. Maylu noticed the look on his face when Megaman came in.

Kenki sighed as he felt Lan stire slightly.

"What is it? Why was he upset?" Maylu asked with concern.

Megaman sighed as he began

"There was a blast at a hospital and a man's whole family died as a result, appearently the doctor and a nurse were talking about it and Lan heard and believed they were talking ABOUT US... he's suffering a break-down...it cause him create mental versions of everyone he THINKS he's lost." Megaman said, fighting the on-coming tears.

Maylu sighed.

"What can we do?" Maylu asked sadly.

"I was told that all we can do is be there for him...it could be a long haul." Megaman said in a sob.

"Maybe Kat could get through to him." Maylu said.

"Maybe." Megaman said.

Maylu went over to Kat.

"Sweetie, your daddy's in some trouble. Your uncle needs you to help him, would you do that?" Maylu asked as she looked at the little girl.

Kat nodded. Megaman went back to Lan's room with Kat in his arms.

"Okay Kat...give it a try." Megaman said gently as he sat her on the bed.

Megaman watched and prayed this would snap his brother out of his current state.

"Daddy..." Kat started.

Lan woke up and looked toward the direction of the voice.

"Daddy?" Kat asked.

Lan gave his daughter a confused look.

"W-W-Who?" Lan asked shakily.

"Daddy, it's me Kat." She said tears in her eyes.

"N-N-No, she's gone...m-m-my whole family's gone!" Lan said, his voice breaking.

"No, where fine. Uncle Megaman's here too." Kat said tears pouring down her face.

"BRO! she right. they were talking about someone else's family, not us!" Megaman said, hoping they'd be heard.

Lan looked at the pair, slight sign of recognition came when he saw Kat in tears.

"Daddy, please...it's ok were all fine." Kat sobbed.

That's when it hit.

"K-Kat? M-Megaman? Is it really you?" Lan asked as he went and held his little girl in a tight and close hug.

Megaman sighed as he heard their names.

"Daddy, it's us." Kat sobbed hugging her daddy back.

"God, what happened to me?" Lan asked softly.

"Uncle?" Kat asked looking at Megaman.

"Lan, it was another family that was lost...the doctor must've confused them with us. the whole deal caused your mind to create duplicates until it recovered from the trauma, it was one of these copies that explained it all to me. but I KNEW Kat could bring you out of it." Megaman explained.

Kat smiled.

"Oh Kat, I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! I never meant to hurt you." Lan sobbed, holding Kat tighter.

"I'm glad you're OK." Kat said.

Lan nodded, tears still falling from his face.

"We're all fine." Kat said smiling.

"It's alright, Lan...take it easy." Megaman said, sitting near his brother and niece.

"Yeah." Kat said.

"Guys..." he said softly as sleep was about to overcome again.

"It's OK." Kat said.

"Kat, go back to your mom, I'll keep your dad company. I want to find the doctor who caused the trouble." Megaman told her.

Kat nodded and got off the bed running to the waiting room. The doctor walked in.

"YOU!" Megaman snarled

Megaman pushed the doctor out of the room. The doctor blinked confused.

"You! How could you tell my brother that he'd lost his ENTIRE FAMILY!" Megaman fumed.

"We thought he had...until I came in and saw you with him." The doctor said.

"Do you even realize what he's been through lately, Dr. Carter?" Megaman asked.

"I know he just had sujury but, that's it." Dr. Carter said.

"He was attacked by a former friend which caused his injuries, then a long lost twin tried to get revenge for believed abandonment...he suffered guilt from thinking he caused his brother's death. Luckily both had earned his forgiveness and acceptance and then YOU pull this!" Megaman said as he lit into the doctor.

"Really?" Dr. Carter asked.

Megaman nodded.  
"I had to bring his daughter in here to snap him out of it." he continued  
Megaman had calmed down enough to ask "do you who had lost his loved ones?"  
Megaman just crossed his arms and looked at the man in front of him.  
Dr. Carter shook his head.  
Megaman sighed "look, I'm sorry for going after you like that..." he began to apologize.  
"Dr. Carter!" Carol exclaimed.

Dr. Carter was just looking at Megaman.

"JOHN!" Carol shouted in the doorway to Lan's room.

John looked at her.  
"We have a code blue in here." Carol said.  
Megaman moved out of the way.  
Dr. Carter ran in Lan's room.  
Megaman watched his brother helplessly.  
"Get me an intubations tray, now." Dr. Cater said starting CPR.  
'No, Lan!' Megaman thought in fear.  
Can you do a nurse?  
"Sir, we're going need you to stay out of the way" carol told Megaman.  
"Where's that intubations tray!" John demanded.  
"here. john!" carol shouted with the desired item.  
Megaman prayed that his brother would pull through, but he remembered the promise he made Lan.  
John intabated.

"We need to use a deliberator. Somebody get it." John said going back to CPR.  
"incoming!" called Hailey as she wheeled in the asked-for equipment. we're not gonna kill off Lan, are we?  
No.  
"Charge to 100." John said.  
"charging" said Hailey  
"Clear." John said.  
John shock Lan. And looked at the monitor.

"Charge to 150." John said.  
"charging to 150!" said Hailey how many times this round?  
I don't know for maybe.   
K  
"Clear." John said and shocked Lan again.

"Still V-Tac. Charge to 200." He said.   
"charging 200" said Hailey  
"Clear." John said shocking again.

"Still nothing, charge to 250." John said.  
"charging 250" said Hailey  
"Clear." John said shocking again and looking at the monitor.

John sighed.

"Normal sinus." John said.  
"Son Of a Gun" Hailey said in relief.  
"We should tell his brother, huh?" John asked.  
Hailey nodded.  
John walked out and over to Megaman.  
"doctor carter?" Megaman asked shakily when he saw him.  
"We managed to stabize Lan." John said.  
he nodded. "look I'm sorry for before" Megaman said slightly ashamed.  
"It's alright, I can understand." John said.

"can I go back in or do you want to go back to explain to the rest of them?" Megaman asked worriedly.  
"You can go in. But, we had to put a tube down his throat to help him breath." John said.  
Megaman nodded "um, doc? can you?" he began to ask.  
"Can I what?" John asked.  
"the rest of our family..." Megaman trailed off.  
John nodded.  
"Of course." John said.  
"thanks" Megaman said returning to Lan's bedside.  
John walked into the waiting room.   
"yes?" asked Maylu.  
"It's about Lan..." John started.  
"what happened?" Maylu asked a little frightened.  
"His heart stopped, we got it beating again but we had to intabate him." John said.

"no...not again" she whispered.  
"We've stabized him and he should be fine." John said.  
"I'm glad...it's just his heart stopped before in surgery" Maylu explained.  
"He should be fine." John said.  
she nodded. "is Megaman still with him?" she asked.  
"Yes." John said.  
"could I go in?" Maylu asked, wanting to be with her husband.  
John nodded.

an in Lan's room.  
Lan only used his left to hug Maylu. Lan's right arm still limply at his side.  
gotcha Maylu saw Megaman crouched at her husband's bedside as she went in.  
Lan's eyes slowly reopen.  
"Lan?" the two asked in unison  
Lan looked at the two.  
"bro, I'm sorry" Megaman started.  
Lan cocked his head slightly confusion in his eyes.  
'Why he sorry? He didn't do anything.' Lan thought.  
"I got mad with Dr carter for when he came before. almost didn't let help you." Megaman said, looking away.  
"Megaman, don't blame your self" Maylu said after hearing this.  
Lan's eyes soften his eyes had a look in them saying it was alright.  
"thanks bro..." Megaman said when he caught the look in Lan's eyes.  
Confusion returned to Lan's eyes. He gestured to Maylu for something to right on.  
she complied, handing him a notepad and pen from her purse.  
Lan wrote on the notepad. +What happened+ Lan asked.

"like I said I went looking for carter, demanding to know why he told you what he did, then a code blue was called and they had to shock your heat back to rhythm and then they had to intabate you." he said softly.  
+Really+ Lan asked.

Megaman nodded.  
+I'll be alright I know it.+ Lan said.  
Megaman smirked as a thought came.  
+What's up, Megaman+ Lan asked.  
"hoping Kat hasn't had a fit, and you're too tough to be down for long" he said now grinning  
+YOU GOT THAT RIGHT+ Lan wrote.  
"HEY! WE BOTH KNOW HOW SHE REACTS WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU! I'm worried if she had one while around Jera OR Jr. they won't know how to handle it!" he laughed.  
+That's true.+ Lan said.

"um guys? want me to bring her?" Maylu asked.  
+She'd be scared to see me like this.+ Lan said.  
"she probably already is" Maylu said.  
+OK.+ Lan said.  
it didn't take long for Maylu to leave and return with Kat, whose face had a look of concern all over it.  
'Oh, Kat.' Lan thought.  
"daddy, are you gonna be ok?" asked Kat as she was placed on the bed. leaving Megaman and Maylu to think the same as he did.  
Lan nodded.   
Megaman and Maylu just smiled at them.  
Lan moved his left hand and brushed her hair out of her face.

the gesture caused a slight chuckle to escape from his partner, which in turn made elbow her in-law.  
meant Maylu to do it  
Lan's eyes held one emotion at that moment.

"daddy?" Kat asked when she saw his eyes.  
That one emotion was love.

his daughter just smiled, noticing her mother and uncle.  
'I wonder if he noticed that I can practically read his mind.' Lan thought looking at Megaman.  
'now what's he up to?' Megaman asked himself as he looked over Lan.

Lan's eyes had laughter in them.

'I take that as a no.' Lan thought.

"sometimes Lan, YOU CAN BE SO WEIRD, I SWEAR!" Megaman shouted, causing laughter from him and the girls. I knew  
+What I'm up to is just doing a little reading.+ Lan said.

this caused a look of confusion for his brother.  
+What+ Lan asked.

"what do mean by reading?" Megaman finally asked.  
+You were thinking and I quote "Now what's he up to?"+ Lan said.   
"how did you-?" Maylu asked, wondering how her husband knew that.  
+Weren't you, bro+ Lan asked.

"alright, fine! I had thought that! but how did you know!" Megaman confessed.  
+I heard you.+ Lan admitted.

"Since when?" Megaman asked, now totally embarrassed.  
+Think back to when you popped the question.+ Lan said.  
"OH GOOD GRIEF!" he shouted, realizing that time.  
this caused the girls to laugh.  
"so, Lan? you prompted him?" Maylu asked after she calmed down.  
+Yep.+ Lan said.

Megaman just shook his head.  
+It takes a bit of getting use to I know.+ Lan said.

he nodded.

I figured I might as well just come out and tell you.+ Lan said.

To bad it doesn't work both way.+ He said.

"hope you don't try when I'm with roll and Talla...mmm-hmm" Megaman warned.

I try not to.+ Lan said.  
'sure he doesn't' Megaman thought, knowing heard him.  
+I try not to but sometimes, it just happen.+ Lan said.  
Megaman shook his head.

Before I passed out...my chest heart.+ Lan said.

'the blow from guts' Megaman thought, knowing what he was talking about.

Yeah. It was only a few minutes ago through.+ Lan said.

'might have been from the CPR...need me to tell the doctor?' he asked in thought.

Lan nodded.

"hold on a sec" megaman said as he left the room. Megaman managed to find Dr. Carter talking with the surgeons that helped Lan before.

"Dr. Carter, could you have a look at lan? He said he's having some chest pains." he said nervously.

Dr. Carter agreed since he was coming to check on him anyway.

Hey, doc.+ Lan said when he came in.

"Hi Lan. So, your brother said you were having some chest pains?" Dr. Carter asked as he examed Lan's chest.

I was.+ Lan said.

"Mm-hmm I see. Lan, I'll need to an EKG just to be sure." Dr. Carter said hoping not to worry them.

OK.+ Lan said.

A wheelchair was wheeled in for Lan to be taken to radiology. Leaving Megaman and the girls to wait so, they decided to go back tell the rest of the family. Jera was a really worried about his twin and was pacing. Jr. was watching his dad.

"Take it easy, Jera...Lan'll be alright." Megaman said to calm his brother.

"I hope so." Jera said.

"I know so... just be pateint, okay?" Megaman reassured him.

Jera nodded. A few more minutes had passed and Lan was taken back to his room.

Well, what were the resuslts+ Lan asked.

"There's some slight bruising on your heart, luckily it isn't near an artery. It's already healing from the trauma that might have caused it. Your brother said you were attacked, do you remember being thrown against something hard that used electricity?" Dr. Carter asked, getting more information.

I was hit by a navi attack.+ Lan said.

"That's what I heard from Dr. Benton. What I need to know is if you were thrown against something solid that was electrified?" Dr. Carter asked, not knowing of a "D" area.

The "D" area.+ Lan said.

"D area?" carter asked, confused.

It's a sort of dome it allows Net Navis to enter the real world. It also contains an elecrital barrier with in it.+ Lan explained.

"I see" carter said understandingly.

Why do you ask+ Lan asked.

"The kind of bruising on your heart could've only been made by the combination of electricity and your body hitting a hard surface. I'll give you some medication as a precaution." Dr. Cater said trying to reassure his patient.

Lan nodded.

+I hope the other aren't to worried.+ Lan said.

"It's alright. They know and understand what going on." Dr. Carter said gently.

Good.+ Lan said.

"Actually doc, I think he means his little girl, right. Lan?" Megaman said to them.

+Yeah.+ Lan said.

"Really?" Dr. Carter asked, remembering seeing a six-year old who had a mix of her parents features.

Yeah. My daughter.+ Lan said.

"I thought i saw a little kid that looked a little like you, she was with a teenage boy." Dr. Carter said amisdt a chuckle.

That my Kat. And her cousin Jr.+ Lan said.

"He was also trying to get a hold of a little navi that was them. The nurses were getting the BIGGEST thrill out of it!" Dr. Carter said still trying not to laugh.

"The little navi's my daughter Talla." Megaman said to him.

Good luck with that Jr.+ Lan said.

"And WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE to MEAN!" Megaman said glaring playfully at his brother.

You know what it means.+ Lan said.

'Honestly Lan.' Megaman thought as he shook his head.

It's true that girl of your's is so full of energy it's not even funny.+ Lan said.

"MINE! AND WHAT ABOUT KAT! SHE JUST LIKE YOU WERE AS A KID, DON'T DENY IT!" Megaman countered.

It was then that carter decided to leave.

"Alright then. Well I'll check on you later." Dr. Cater said, getting out of there as fast he could.

Maybe.+ Lan said.

"Admit it." Megaman said.

+OK, OK, I admit it.+ Lan said.

"See." Megaman said as he grinned.

Maylu just shook her head at them.

Yep.+ Lan said.

"You guys never change." Maylu called out.

So.+ Lan said.

Maylu just grinned. The beeping on the montior quickened. Lan's head fell to the side.

"NO! LAN!" megaman and maylu shouted.

maylu pressed the call button to get help.  
There was a long beep.

'c'mon lan...DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US!' megaman thought as Dr. carter and several nurses rushed in, sending the pair out.  
They tried for a while to get his heart beating using CPR but before they could use the difib.  
"Asistole." Carol said sadly.  
John sighed.  
"I'll break it to the family." John said.   
"doctor carter?" megaman asked, worriedly he held maylu.  
"I'm sorry, we've done everything we can…But..." John started.

"no, NO! NOT LAN! NO!" maylu screamed as she fell to her knees, but was caught by megaman who held her close, who was in disbelief.  
John walked away.  
"maylu, i'll talk to kat, if you want me to?" megaman said not wanting to look her in the eye


	11. The Prince Of Thiefs A NetOp

**CHAPTER 11**

"**The Prince of Thieves a Net-op"**

**2 YEARS LATER  
A famous and well known thief arrived in Dentech City.  
"I haven't been here in 2 years." Lupin said.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, Lupin." Gekin said.**

**Meanwhile, Megaman was walking home, he had been upholding the promise to Lan of watching after Maylu and Kat.  
"Well, you can't blame me, for being sentimental." Lupin said.  
"No, we can't." Goemon said.  
"So, what's the plan pal?" Gekin asked.  
"They have some technology at Scilabs that can make us bocu bucks." Lupin said.**

**"So, Lupin? What's the deal of this place? You've been here before?" Fujiko asked.  
"Yeah, and let's say it wasn't pleasant. I had to dig myself out of a grave apparently they thought I was dead. I don't like to think about it Fuji-cakes." Lupin said.  
"Why's that?" Fujiko asked.**

**"It not pleasant to have to dig yourself out of your own grave." Lupin said.**

**"Not what I meant, I wanted to know if you had ties here." Fujiko stated.  
Dex ran up to Megaman out of breathe.  
"Megaman, they exhumed Lan's coffin. Megaman it was empty." Dex started.  
"I don't know, Fuji-cakes." Lupin said. **

**"WHAT!" Megaman exclaimed  
"They said it looked like someone broke it open from the inside." Dex said sadly.**

**"Don't you remember?" Fujiko asked her partner in crime.**

**"LET'S GO!" Megaman told his friend.  
Lupin shook his head.  
"No, I don't remember anything before 2 years ago." Lupin said.  
"What DO you remember?" Fujiko asked.  
"Like I said I don't remember anything before 2 years ago." Lupin said.  
"I see." Fujiko said, not wanting to push further.  
"Let's go." Lupin said as they walked down the street, Lupin saw Megaman's back as he ran in the other direction Lupin stopped dead in his tracks and stared a moment and sorta zoned out.**

**"Lupin?" Goemon asked, seeing him stop.  
Lupin shook his head.**

**"Lupin, you alright?" Gekin asked.  
"I'm fine; it's just that the guy in blue that ran the other way looks farmiler." Lupin said.**

**"oh yeah?" Gekin asked.  
Lupin nods.  
"Yeah." Lupin said.**

**'How could this have happened?' Megaman thought as he and Dex raced to the cemetery, not knowing they had been seen.  
Lupin raced after them.   
"Wanna follow?" Goemon asked.  
Gekin and Fujiko nodded. When Lupin got to the cemetery he hid behind a tree to watch.**

**"No...Lan" Megaman said softly as he fell to his knees in shock.  
"From what we can tell he woke up and dug himself out not long after the funeral." The person said.**

**Megaman turned to the voice. **

**"What did you say?" Megaman asked.  
"He dug himself out not long after the funeral." The person said again.**

**"Who are you? Did you see him?" Megaman asked, trying not to raise his hopes.  
"I saw someone his age and he was covered with dirt so I think so." The person said.  
'What is it about that guy? Why is he so farmiler?' Lupin thought as he watched.**

**'How am I gonna explain this to the others? This will hurt Kat even more' Megaman thought sadly.  
'There's only one way to find out.' Lupin thought and glance back at Goemon, Gekin and Fujiko.**

**The three looked at him. Lupin gives them a smirk sort of asking them without words to keep a look out. They nodded, understanding. Lupin stepped out from behind the tree.  
"Excuse me..." Lupin started.   
"Who...?" Megaman stared.  
"Name's Lupin the 3rd. I couldn't help but over hear..." Lupin said.  
"Yes?" Megaman prompted.  
"I dug myself out of a grave here 2 years...and you look so familiar." Lupin said.**

**"No. It can't be, could it?" Megaman whispered quietly.  
Lupin was sort of unsure which is unusually for him. Lupin glanced back at Gekin, Goemon and Fujiko. The three just looked on.  
"I uh...well..." Lupin started.**

**"Look, my family had to bury a member before his time. Just when it had finally become whole." Megaman said, trying not to break down at the sight of his brother's empty grave.  
"I was here when I dug myself out." Lupin said.  
'L-Lan?' Megaman thought when he realized who it was that it was before him.  
Megaman hoped their mental connection was there. Lupin blinked a bit confused.  
"My friends are with me." Lupin said.**

**"Oh? Where?" Megaman asked.  
Lupin gestured for Gekin, Goemon and Fujiko to come over. The three had watched the whole thing and heard it all before meeting up with their comrade and the blue-clad fighter.  
"This is Gekin, Goemon and Fujiko." Lupin said introducing them.**

**"My name's Megaman and the guy over there's called Dex." He said as he gestured for his friend.  
Lupin nodded a hello.  
"Hi." Lupin said.**

**Megaman just looked toward the headstone  
"You haveta keep it hush, hush we were here." Lupin said.**

**"You're planning something, aren't you!" Megaman said sternly, about to pull out his net-savior badge.  
"Yeah, a little job I've got somebody willing to pay a rather large fortune for something called the EGs." Lupin said.**

**"Sorry, but the four of you won't get the EGs while I'm around." said Megaman, flashing the badge, the net-police kept him as respect to Lan.  
"What say we make a quick exit guys?" Lupin asked.  
Goemon, Gekin and Fujiko nodded. Lupin started to make a run for it.  
"HEY YOU, FREEZE!" Megaman shouted as he chased them.  
"Let's get outta here." Lupin said.**

**"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Megaman shouted as he fired his mega buster.  
Lupin pulled out his gun and started firing. Megaman took cover as Dex did the same.  
"Let hurry up." Lupin said shooting at Megaman as he ran.  
Megaman wasn't about to let something his brother left be taken without a fight.  
"GET BACK HERE!" the navi shouted.**

**Lupin and the gang disappeared. They soon arrive at Scilabs. Lupin was the first one in Tyler's lab.**

**"Who are you! What do you want here?" Tyler asked, having been warned by Megaman via COM link.  
"Name's Lupin and I want the EGs." He said.  
"There's no way that I'll hand over my son's device to a crook!" Tyler said coldly.  
"Didn't Megaman tell you...Lan's body is gone. In fact I dug myself of a grave 2 years ago in the same cemetery." Lupin said.**

**"No...it can't be! Lan? Is it you?" Tyler said, when a realization came to him.  
"To be honest I'm not sure." Lupin said.  
"DAD?" Megaman called, entering the lab, spotting Lupin.  
Lupin looked at Megaman. And took a step back.**

**"You ARE NOT getting the EGs!" Megaman stated firmly, having his blaster aimed on Lupin.  
Lupin sort of froze. **

**"Son, wait." Tyler said softly as he placed his hand on Megaman's arm as Lupin's friends came in and got in front of him.  
Lupin started at Megaman.  
"Dad, why are you stopping me?" Megaman questioned.  
"I think that's Lan." Tyler whispered to him.  
Megaman stared at him in disbelief. Lupin just stared at Megaman, Lupin wasn't acting like the Lupin that his partners knew.  
"Something's up!" Goemon whispered to the other two.  
Lupin kept staring at Megaman. Megaman lowered his blaster, but couldn't keep his eyes off him. Lupin blinked watching Megaman. Lupin's eyes held a look that was half recognition and half confusion.  
'Wonder if Kat could help...Maylu would delete me if I her brought into this.' Megaman thought when he saw the look in Lupin's eyes.  
"Guys..." Lupin started.**

**They all looked at him  
"I seem to remember being inside this pink dome and..." Lupin started trying hard to remember.**

**'Only Lan knew that.' Megaman and Tyler both thought.  
"Then Megaman appeared..." Lupin continued still trying hard to remember.   
"Yes...that right." Megaman whispered to himself.  
"He called me...Lan." Lupin said.**

**"It's your name...bro?" Megaman said going over to him in the way that he had when Lan had first used the EGs.  
Lupin looked a bit wobbly like he was gonna pass out.  
"Whoa! Gotcha." Goemon said as his friend passed out.  
Lupin was out cold.**

**'Lan? Please! You gotta remember us.' Megaman thought as he knelt by them.  
Lupin groaned and slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Megaman? Goemon?" Lupin asked sitting up.  
The two looked at him.**

**"What happened?" Lupin asked.**

**"You passed out." Megaman said, hoping his brother would remember.  
Lupin stood up.  
"What's wrong?" Goemon asked.  
"Nothing Goemon it's just my memories are back." Lupin said.  
'Please Lan...' Megaman thought.  
"I remember everything." Lupin said.**

**'Hope Kat hasn't sensed this, she's been through enough.' Megaman kept thinking of his young niece.  
"Megaman? Bro?" Lan asked out of concern.  
"YOU really remember me, don't you?" Megaman asked when he heard Lan call him bro.  
Lan smiled at him and nodded. Megaman had tears in his eyes as he smiled at him. Lan rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's just. We've ALL missed you dearly." Megaman sobbed as he looked over at Tyler who was also in tears.  
"I know, but, I'm afraid we can't stay long...I am wanted after all." Lan said sadly.  
'But Kat and Maylu need him, I NEED HIM!' Megaman thought as he felt his heart-breaking a second time.  
"I wish I could stay I really do...but, Pops'll be here soon to arrest me.   
"Who?" Megaman asked, confused.  
"Inspector Zenigata, he works for Interpol and has been after us for years." Lan said.**

**Megaman scowled as thoughts of his heart-broken sister in-law and niece kept coming to mind.  
"He just won't give up. If it weren't for Interpol I'd stay." Lan said.  
"YOU JERKS DON'T GET IT! THERE'S A LITTLE GIRL HERE WHO'S BEEN WITHOUT HER FATHER FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS! She probably ALREADY knows something's going on! And is on her way now! OR DID YOU FORGET KAT TOO!" Megaman said at the top of his lungs!  
"How do you think it would affect her to get her dad back and then watch her dad be arrested, HUH DID YOU EVER CONCIDER THAT BROTHER!" Lan shouted.  
"TO GET HER FATHER BACK AND THEN TO LOSS HIM AGAIN WOULD HAVE A WORSE EFFECT ON KAT I KNOW IT!" Lan shouted.**

**"I DID. BUT THE POOR KID'S SO DOWN, THAT SHE'S LOST INTEREST IN THINGS SHE LOVED! I've found her crying in her room every night, since that terrible day and what Jera, your twin brother...poor guy's in such a deep state of depression that I can't pull him out, Jr.'s nearly lost hope. and then there's our family's youngest member, which you've have YET TO SEE!" Megaman sneered.  
"If I stay Pops will come...if there were a way out of it I would take it in a heart beat." Lan said.**

**"Look, I know that running's not the answer. But, you gotta give up, face up to it." Megaman said, arms-crossed. **

**Tyler came up, wanting Lan to stay even if he was in trouble.  
"We've been on the run so long..." Lan started and stepping back from Goemon and the other two.  
"Go on guys, I won't ask you to stay." Lan said.**

**The three looked at him, wondering if he was certain. Especially after hearing his brother pleas on behalf of a daughter and other family.  
"Go on I'm not gonna ask you to be arrested. Just go on." Lan said smiling at the 3.**

**They nodded then disappeared. **

**"Don't worry, Lan...we'll get this straighten out. Net-saviors have more jurisdiction now. I won't let Zenigata get you, he'll have to get past me FIRST!" Megaman said firmly.  
Lan smiled.**

**'Guess he lost the ability to hear my thoughts after so long apart.' Megaman thought to himself, smiling back.  
"No, I didn't before I was just confused by it." Lan said.  
The door to the lab swung up.**

**"I wondered" he said.**

**"Lupin!" Pops exclaimed.**

"**Hey Pops." Lan said.**

"**Hold it RIGHT THERE PAL!" Megaman said, going between them.  
"What the..." Pops started.  
"My name's Megaman, a Net-Saver navi...the man you're after, is MY BROTHER." Megaman said, flashing his ID.  
"But, he..." Pops started.  
"Pops if I had to I'd go with you. But, I'm not the same man you knew." Lan said as a 8 years girl ran in.  
"Daddy!" Kat yelled running over and hugging him.  
"Oh, Kat." Lan said hugging her tightly.**

**"Hey Talla." Megaman said as his own daughter hugged him.  
Pops blinked in confusion as he watched Lupin.  
"Now, do you understand officer?" Tyler asked.  
"Not really." Pops said.**

**"Two years ago, my boy was badly injured he died from his injuries or so we thought as Megaman and my daughter in-law Maylu witnessed it." Dr. Hikari explained.  
"What does that have to do with Lupin?" Pops asked.**

"**The one that you know as Lupin and my son Lan Hikari are one and the same...he had lost his memory after digging himself out of his grave, shortly after the funeral as Megaman was told by someone with the cemetery." Tyler explained  
"Really?" Pops asked a bit shock.  
Megaman nodded. Kat was crying on Lan's chest.  
'Sure I would never admit it out loud but, I care what happens to Lupin.' Pops thought watching.  
Megaman chuckled at the cop. Dr. Hikari came over, giving his son a hug.  
Lan hugged his dad back.  
'Jera, Jr, Maylu and mom are gonna flip!' Megaman thought with a smile.  
"I'll pretent you're still on the run...that ought to help." Pops said starting for the door.  
"Pops..." Lan started in shock.**

**"Thanks, Inspector" Megaman said.**

**"Let's go home." Lan said picking up Kat.  
"Right, bro" said Megaman picking up talla.  
Lan started out of the lab.  
"coming, dad?" Megaman asked  
Tyler nodded.  
Lan walked to his house but, froze outside a moment.  
"what's wrong, bro?" asked Megaman noticing his brother's actions  
"It's just I've been gone so long." Lan said.**

**'I know' Megaman thought.  
Lan took a deep breathe and walked in.  
"Megaman? is that you?" Roll called  
"No, Roll." Lan said.  
"what? no...it can't be!" Roll gasped when she saw Lan.  
"Hi, Roll." Lan said putting down Kat.**

**she was in tears as went to hug her brother in-law. which alerted Maylu.  
Lan smiled at Roll. Lan hugged Roll back.**

**"Roll? why are-?" Maylu asked as she heard Roll crying, not knowing her husband was home. **

**she gasped at what she saw. Lan smiled at Maylu.**

**"L-L-Lan? Is it really you?" she asked as her voice began to waver as she fought back the tears.  
Lan nodded.**

**"OH. LAN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Maylu cried as she ran to hold him.  
Lan held his wife tightly.  
"Maylu, I'm so sorry." Lan sobbed holding the women he loved.**

**Megaman just grinned as he kept holding Talla. Lan broke up the hug frowning.  
"I have to go talk to Jera." Lan said.**

**Megaman nodded as he gave talla to Roll.  
"Where is he?" Lan asked.**

**Megaman took Lan to a house not far from theirs. "better lemme go in first" Megaman offered.  
Lan nodded.   
"Jr, it's me, Megaman...can I come in?" Megaman called out after he knocked on the door.  
"Come on in uncle Megaman." Jr. said.  
"hey kid, how you doing?" he said, going but kept the door slightly.**

**"I'm fine, it's just..." Jr. said.  
"your dad?" Megaman trying to keep a straight face.  
Jr nodded.**

**"well I might just have someone that can help with that-go look to the porch" he instructed.  
Jr. walked out.  
'5-4-3-2' he counted.  
"Uncle Lan!" Jr exclaimed.  
Megaman beamed as the expression of his nephew. Soon Jr. pulled Lan inside. Megaman just couldn't help but laugh as his brother was led into the house by the arm due to their teenage nephew. **

**'hope it works for Jera' he thought to himself.  
"Jr, where's your dad?" Lan asked.  
"tell us" Megaman said gently.  
"His bedroom." Jr. said.  
"still?" Megaman sighed.  
Jr. nods.  
"wanna show him?" Megaman asked, pointed to Lan.  
Jr nodded and lead Lan inside. Megaman started counted again as he followed the two. Lan gasped and ran to his brother. Megaman just sighed when he went in.  
"see when I meant?" he whispered.  
"Jera...brother..." Lan started.  
"Lan? No I must be hearing things again..." Jera mumbled not seeing his son and brothers in the room.  
"Jera." Lan said sitting in front of Jera.**

**"L-L-Lan? Is it really you?" Jera whispered not wanting to believe that his twin brother was alive and in front of him.  
Lan nodded.  
"Yes, it's me." Lan said.**

**"OH LAN! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOR GOOD!" Jera cried as he went and embraced his twin.  
Lan hugged him as well. Megaman chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Jr. as they watched.  
"I'm so sorry, Jera." Lan said still embraceing his brother.  
"why?" Jera asked, confused.  
"For being gone so long." Lan said.  
"wasn't your fault" Jera said as a tear fell.  
Lan smiled.  
'mom's next unless dad's told her yet' Megaman thought as he continued to watch the twins.  
"You don't even want to know what I went through." Lan said helping Jera up.**

**"I can imagine" he replied.  
"You don't want to imagine believe me." Lan said.**

**Jera just looked at him.  
"I better go talk to mom." Lan said shaking his head.**

**"c'mon, then" Megaman said as they left.  
"I wonder if dad's told mom and if so how much of it." Lan said.  
"I was wondering the same thing, Lan" Megaman replied.  
"Let's go see." Lan said and continued towards Bri, and Tyler's.  
"mom? you in?" Megaman called when they reached the front door.  
"Megaman, what nice surprise how are y-?" bri started to say as she opened the front door.  
Lan looked at Bri. She thought dreaming when she saw the son that she'd lost two years before.  
"No, i-i-it can't be..." she trailed off as tears came to her eyes.**

**"It's me, mom." Lan said.**

**"Oh, Lan! I thought that I never see you again! Oh, my boy!" Bri said as she went and wept holding him for all it was worth.  
Megaman grinned as he went upstairs to get someone.  
"Mom, I...I don't even wanna think about what happened two years ago." Lan said sobbing.  
"Oh, Lan...it's alright" Bri said trying to comfort her son.  
Meanwhile Megaman was upstairs in a bedroom belonging to his baby brother.  
"Mom..." Lan started.  
Then he whipeared to his mom what had happened two years ago. Andrew was asleep in his crib. Megaman looked at the small boy in the crib with deep affection. He hated to wake Andrew, but knew that Lan never seen him.  
"Hey little bro." Megaman whispered gently.  
Andrew yawned and looked at Megaman.  
"Hey, there's someone who wants to meet you." Megaman said as he picked the boy up and out of the crib.  
Lan cried when he told his mom what happened. Bri just held him as she listened. It was then that Megaman came down with little Andrew in his arms. That's when Lan got to the part about digging himself out of his grave.  
"Oh, Lan...if we had known." Bri said gently.  
"I know." Lan sobbed.  
Bri then saw Megaman **

**"Honey, there's someone who wants to say hello." Bri told Lan softly.  
Lan calmed himself down.  
'Easy bro.' Megaman thought as he came over.  
Lan looked at Megaman.**

**"This is our baby brother, Andrew" Megaman said softly as he handed the tot to their mother.  
Lan smiled at the tot. The baby just cooed at him, clapping his little hands.  
"He's a cutie." Lan said.**

**Megaman grinned at his mother. **

**'He wants to hold him.' Megaman thought to himself, hoping that Lan hadn't heard.  
"Mom, can I..." Lan started.**

**'Knew it.' Megaman thought. **

**"Of course, dear. You're one of his big brothers after all." Bri smiled as she sat Andrew on Lan's lap  
Lan smiled at his baby brother in his lap.  
'Awww' both of them thought.**

**Lan brushed his hand through his little brother's hair and was hugging him lightly. And something came up that shocked all three of them. Little Andrew Hikari's first word... **

**"LAN!" Andrew said at the top of his lungs.  
"D-D-Did he j-j-just..." Lan started in shock.**

**"He did, bro." Megaman said as their mother just smiled at her youngest boy.  
"Wait til dad finds out he said his first words." Lan said.  
"Lan. Lan. Lan." Andrew repeated, which caused a laugh to escape from Megaman.  
Lan chuckled as well.**

**"I know he's gonna flip." Megaman said as he calmed down.  
"Yeah." Lan said smiling.  
"Megaman, how did Yai and Tori deal with..." He started.**

**"Yai just buried herself in dealings with Ayanotech and I haven't heard from Tori in a while" Megaman said sadly.  
Lan pulled out the orginal EGs. And handed Andrew to his mother.  
"Lan?" Megaman asked.  
Lan twirled the EGs.  
"I think it's time to pay Yai a little visit." Lan said.**

**"Want me to come? I haven't seen glide in some time." Megaman offered.  
"That might be a good idea." Lan said.  
'You know what to do' Megaman thought.  
Lan put the glasses on and jacked in. Megaman grinned to see his brother's cyber-self again. Marriorman smiled.**

**"Well?" Megaman prompted.  
"Let's go." Marriorman said.**

**It didn't take long for the two the reach Ayanotech's mainframe.  
"See glyde?" Megaman asked.  
"Glide!" Marriorman called out.**

**"Who's there?" came the replied as glide appeared.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Maybe if you saw who it was." Marriorman said.  
Marriorman smiled as the mask came off. Megaman just grinned.**

**"n-n-no it can't be!" glyde stammered in shock like the others.  
"In a way the reactions were worth being buried alive." Marriorman meant to think but, he had accidently said it.**

**Megaman just shook his head at glide and kept quiet. **

**'gonna ask about Yai.' Megaman reminded.  
"How's Yai?" Marriorman asked.**

**"not well, I'm afraid" glyde said sadly, after recovering from the shock.  
"Maybe finding out I'm alive would help." Marriorman said.**

**"you could try" the navi said with a bit of hope.**

**"Yeah." Marriorman said.  
"I doubt it'll make thing's any worse." He said.**

**"look glyde, if Lan could get his twin brother out of the depression and sadness his death had caused HIM, he can DEFINITELY DO IT FOR YAI!" Megaman said in a way that glide hadn't heard from him in a long time.  
"but-" glide started, still uncertain.  
"It can't get any worse." Marriorman pointed out.**

**glide sighed, knowing they were right as pointed in the direction of yai's cyber-office. Marriorman walked towards it.**

**'Good luck' Megaman thought as he and glyde watched.  
Marriorman walked into Yai's cyber-office.  
"Yai!" Marriorman called.**

**"Who's there? I'm busy! Make an appointment." Yai said, coldly not looking from her paperwork and not realizing who had called her. in the months since Lan's death she threw herself into the company affairs. becoming cold and distance.  
"Yai, it's me, Lan." Marriorman said.**

**"No...it not true, my friend Lan Hikari died two years." the CEO said sadly.  
"There are moments that I wish that were the case. Then I wouldn't have had to dig myself out." Marriorman said.**

**"Lan? I-Is it really you! Please tell me that I'm not dreaming again." Yai said, finally with tears in her eyes looked at the screen upon a navi she hadn't seen since losing her friend.  
"It's really me, Yai." Marriorman said.**

**"Oh Lan, I missed you-" Yai said but was cut off by her need to cry as tears and sobs flowed from her.  
"I know." Marriorman said.**

**'Knew you could do it, bro.' Megaman thought as he and glyde came up from behind and saw Yai.  
Marriorman smiled at Megaman.**

**"Lan, thank you" glyde said softly he looked on at his net-op.  
"I had to. She's my friend." Marriorman said smiling.**

**The two navis nodded understandingly.  
"I'm just glad Pops is gonna pretent I'm still on the run." Marriorman said.**

**Both Yai AND Glyde looked confused as Megaman just shook his head.**

**'thought you'd put THAT behind you!' Megaman thought when he realized what Lan had said.**

**"Let's just say I did a lot of thing these last 2 years." Marriorman said.**

**"Thing's I'm not proud of." He said.**

**'But still, you didn't know WHO you were.' Megaman thought  
"Digging myself out caused some problems shall we say." Marriorman said.**

**'But I should've been there' Megaman finally said sadly.  
"Have you ever heard of Lupin the 3rd?" Marriorman asked knowing it would most likely be a yes.**

"I got a report on a theif by that name." Megaman said, looking at his feet.  
"I had lost my memory and well I became well..." Marriorman started.

"I know...honestly, I'd never added the two events together." Megaman said, knowing where his brother was heading on this.  
"I became a thief. To be exact I became Lupin the 3rd." Marriorman said.  
Megaman nodded, knowing there was more.  
"Now I'm back and that's all that matters." Marriorman said.

Megaman agreed.

"Now to try and find Tori." Marriorman said.

"Right, and so you know...Dex has been helping me and the rest of our family." Megaman said cheerfully.  
"I'm glad." Marriorman said smiling.

'Thought you might be...now let's see.' Megaman thought to himself as he tried to get a fix on iceman.

Marriorman watched Megaman.

"got 'im! he and Tori are at his dad's lab" Megaman said.  
**"Let's go." Marriorman said.**

"**Right." Megaman said.**

**"C'ya later, Yai, Glide." Marriorman said.  
"Bye guys!" the two called  
Marriorman headed to Tori's dad's lab.**

'They'll freak!' Megaman thought with a grin as he followed.  
Soon the two arrived.  
"YO, FROSTY!" Megaman called.

"MEGAMAN, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Came a shout.  
"He doesn't seemed to have changed much, bro." Marriorman said.

'Ya'll see, now hide.' Megaman thought as he heard iceman coming.   
Marriorman hid. Iceman had changed quite a bit, he was taller and his color was a different shade. "so, why the visit?" he asked.  
"Oh, just this!" Megaman said as he whistled for Lan.  
Marriorman stepped out from his hiding place.  
"L-L-LAN! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IS IT REALLY YOU!" Iceman cried.  
Marriorman nodded.  
"Yeah, it's me." Marriorman said.

"b-b-but we were told-" he stammered as Megaman quieted his friend by a question. "where's tory?"  
"the lab" he told them with a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
"I gotta admit there are times I wish that I really was...I mean I had to..." Marriorman started.  
Megaman shook his head, wishing lan would stop blaming himself as he headed for the lab.

"hey, tory! you in there!" Megaman shouted.

"i know he's here" Megaman whispered, knowing how tory'd changed in the last couple years.

"I'm working, come back later." Tori said.  
"tori, it's me...come out!" Megaman called to his friend.  
Tori sighed and stood up.  
"This better be important." Tori said walking to the door.  
Megaman whistled from the mainframe. Tori walks over to his computer.  
"there's SOMEONE who want to see YOU!" Megaman grinned.  
Marriorman walked up to where Megaman was.  
'5-4-3-2' Megaman counted down for tori's reaction.  
"LAN!" Tori exclaimed in shock.  
"it's him" Megaman said with an even worst grin.  
"But, how? I thought..." Tori started.  
"long story, buddy...real LONG" Megaman said, hoping lan wouldn't mope again.  
Marriorman looked away from his friends. Megaman just went and placed his hand comfortingly on his brother shoulder.

"let's just say he's had pretty rough the last couple years and leave it at that...okay tor?" he said.  
Tori nodded.  
'better?' Megaman thought.  
Marriorman nodded fighting back tears.  
'aw lan...' he thought as he witnessed his brother.  
"I'll c'ya to later you two." Marriorman said disappearing.

"is he okay?" asked iceman. "he will be, given time" replied Megaman. and he said goodbye to his friends.  
'now, where'd he go?' Megaman asked himself as he looked for his missing brother.  
Marriorman was sitting indian style alone somewhere crying.  
'Oh Lan, please...let me help you that's ALL I want to help you ease your pain.' Megaman thought as he kept up his search.  
Marriorman looked up when he heard Megaman. Tears poured down his face.  
"I know he's had it rough, but still." Megaman said to himself.  
Marriorman just cried. Megaman found him, but kept a distance. Marriorman was sobbing. Megaman just sat down, hugging his knees and waited. Marriorman looked up sensing his brother nearby, tears still falling. Megaman stayed put, not wanting to push his presence on his brother.  
"M-M-Megaman..." Marriorman started.  
"I'm here, bro." Megaman said gently as he got up.  
Marriorman looked at Megaman tears still falling. Megaman kept hoping he could reach the brother he knew deep within. Marriorman hugged Megaman crying.  
"Just let it out, just let it ALL out!" Megaman whispered as he held his brother's crying form.  
It broke Megaman's heart to see Lan like this, and this whole ordeal was more draining then dealing with ANY net-crime organization could EVER BE! Marriorman sobbed. Megaman just quietly let his brother do this, not-knowing when it would pass. Soon Marriorman's sobs slowed. Megaman looked down at him. Marriorman stepped back and wiped the tears off his face.  
"Feeling a little better?" Megaman asked, hoping a certain little girl hadn't sensed her father's inner-turmoil.  
Marriorman nodded.  
"Sorry about that, bro." Marriorman said.

Marriorman smiled at him.  
"I'm glad." Marriorman said.

"Hey, after WHAT you've BEEN THROUGH, this is normal." Megaman said with a slight grinned.  
"Let's go home." Marriorman said.

Megaman nodded in agreement.  
"Marriorman logging out."  
Megaman was solid again from the MDE in seconds.

Lan smiled at his mom.  
"That took longer then I thought." Lan said.

"Lan, are you alright?" Bri asked, seeing the look in his eyes.  
"I'm fine." Lan said.

Megaman just shrugged when she looked to him for answers.  
"I think me and my wife need to spent so time together." Lan said heading towards the door smiling at his baby brother.

Both his mother and brother agreed, looking at the baby boy.  
"I'll see you guys later." Lan said reaching for the door.

"alright" bri said, conveying a 'look after him' look to Megaman as he followed lan. he nodded.  
Lan opened the door.   
'PLEASE let her not know' Megaman begged silently as he kept up with his brother.  
Lan ran into his house.  
Megaman was right behind.  
"Maylu! I'm home!" Lan called.  
"lan?" she asked when she saw them with Roll following.  
"Yeah." Lan said.  
"so, did you see the others? or your mom?" she asked, sitting on the sofa.  
"Yeah, I contacted, Tori and Yai, saw mom and Andrew said his first word." Lan said sitting next to her.  
"really?" maylu asked. Megaman was having a hard time keeping a straight face in front of the girls.  
Lan nodded.

"well, are you going to tell me or do i need to guess?" she asked, wanting to know.  
"He said Lan." Lan said.

'and he hasn't asked me how andy knew' Megaman thought as he looked at Roll was shocked.  
"Your right, bro I haven't. So pray tell." Lan said looking at his brother.

"alright, i showed him your photo repeated it when mom brought him over here." he explained.  
Lan smiled at his brother.

"well i'd be thinking about you when i was trying to get him to sleep" Megaman admitted.  
Lan sighed. Lan leaned back on the couch.

"lan, honey? are you alright?" maylu asked.

"I'm just tired." Lan said with a yawn.

"well it's been a long day" Megaman said with the girls agreeing with him as he headed to see kat and talla.  
Lan layed his head down on Maylu's lap half asleep.

"shhh, just rest sweetheart" she cooed, gently stroking her husband's hair. Roll went with her husband to give them some privacy.  
Lan closed his eyes and fell asleep. She smiled, hoping his rest was peaceful.And it was. It was something he hadn't expreinced in a long time. Meanwhile Megaman and Roll were with the two girls, trying to explain.  
"Really?" Kat asked having thought she was dreaming when she saw Lan.

"that's right honey...he's with your mom right now" Roll answered her niece.  
Kat smiled broadly.

"if you want to see him, you can. but be quiet, he's asleep right now" Megaman told her, knowing how much his niece had missed her father.  
Kat rushed downstairs and smiled. maylu smiled gently when she saw kat.  
"It's true...I..." Kat said softly.

"i know honey, we all did" maylu whispered, looking at her sleeping husband.  
The three navi followed the little girl with talla reacting the same as her net-op/cousin. Kat walked over and smiled at her father's sleeping form.

"uncle lan?" Talla whispered as looked up at her dad.

"it's him honey...he's home" Megaman whispered in reply.  
Kat hugged her mom trying not to wake her dad. Megaman smiled as he did the same with Roll and talla. Lan's eyes slowly open still liden with sleep.  
'hey bro..look who's there with you and maylu' Megaman thought when he saw lan slowly awaken.  
Lan sat up and smiled at his daughter. Megaman chuckled. Kat hugged her dad. Lan hugged her back. Maylu hugged them both tightly.  
"I'm just so glad to be home." Lan said.

'i know bro, WE know' Megaman thought as he continued to watch.  
Lan gave Megaman a "Don't say a word about what happend" look as he contiued to hug his daughter.

'don't worry, I WON'T! altough, i do hope she didn't sensed it' Megaman returned.  
"Me too." Lan whispeared.

'you know, kat used to tell me that she dreamt of you, but i always thought they were due to grief' Megaman admitted.  
Lan smiled at his brother and broke up the hug. Megaman and the others looked at him curiously.  
"I know Megaman, I can understand...but, I don't wanna talk about. If we start talking about that we both know where it'll lead." Lan said.  
Megaman just nodded.

"So, let's just not talk about it." Lan said.  
Megaman agreed. Lan smiled at Megaman and the others. maylu, kat, Roll and talla just smiled at the guys. Lan sighed and started towards his and Maylu's bedroom.

'Poor guy's still beat' Megaman thought as he looked at his wife, daughter and niece.  
Lan leaned against the door locked it and slid down it.

"Lan? You alright?" maylu asked when she saw him slide down the door.  
Lan nodded trying to keep his train off what happened 2 years ago but failing.

"wanna talk about it? it might help" she asked, knowing he'd be stubborn and keep quiet.  
Lan stood up and sat on the bed.  
"It was like a nightmare...one of those nightmare you pray you'll never have...but, it was real." Lan said.

maylu nodded and held him.  
"Maylu, I had to break open my own coffin and dig myself out." Lan sobbed out.

"oh lan... if i-i had known, i would've told the doctors to keep trying...i-i-i-i would've" maylu whispered, tearfully.  
"I know." Lan said crying now Maylu's shoulder.  
"Megaman was the one who took losing you the hardest of all. The only time I ever saw him even attempt a smile was in front of our Kat." maylu said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair  
Lan just sobbed. Maylu just stayed by him, not wanting to leave his side.

**6 MONTHS LATER  
**Lan was finally able to talk about what happened 2 years ago without breaking down. Megaman was still wanting to be by his brother's side after learning of all the deeds.

"I think I wanna to go back to Scilabs to work if we can arrange that." Lan said.

"want me to call dad?" Megaman asked when he heard this.  
Lan nodded.  
"Yeah." Lan said.

It took a few minutes for the call to reach Tyler. He had been waiting and kept Lan's position for him, mainly as a way to remember him. Since being reunited he made sure it was still there.

"Hello?" Tyler said when he answered the phone.

"Dad? It's Megaman...listen, is Lan's spot with Scilabs still there?" he asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked, hopeing he was right about why Megaman was asking.

"Looks like he's wants to work for Scilabs again" he replied also hopeful.

"Now that sounds like the Lan we know!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Thought you might be happy." Megaman said.  
"You bet I am, he can come back when ever he wants." Tyler said.

'Hey Lan... dad says you can go back when you're ready.' Megaman thought.  
"I think I'm ready now. But, I'll wait until I tell Maylu and Kat." Lan said.  
"They're still in Kat's room aren't they?" He asked.

"i think so" megaman said.  
Lan walked upstairs to Kat's room and knock. Kat was giggling.

"c'mere you little-" maylu said as she reached to tickle the girl.

Lan poked his head in.

"Hi." Lan said walking in.  
"Lan?" Maylu said as she just missed, noticing he husband.

megaman had a hard time keeping a straight face.  
"Maylu, I'm gonna to work at Scilabs again." Lan said smiling at his wife in a way she hadn't seen in a long time.

"oh, lan...really?" she asked, her voice and heart filled with hope.  
Lan nodded.  
"Yeah." Lan said.

"you're NOT the only one who's happy over this, maylu...dad's ESTATIC!" megaman said as he picked up kat and began tickling her.  
"I think I'll head to the lab now." Lan said as he kissed Maylu.

"Not without me." Megaman chided with kat in his arms.  
"Let's go." Lan said.

Megaman nodded, placing kat on the sofa. Lan walked out of the house and headed to Scilabs. megaman was in his PET and at his brother's side. Lan walked into his dad's lab.

"Hi, dad." Lan said.

"lan, you made it!" tyler said.

Lan nodded.  
"Yep." Lan said walking over to his dad.  
"Gonna start slow?" tyler asked.  
"I have an idea for a new invention actually." Lan said.

"really?" came the reply from **both** his father and brother.  
"Yep." Lan said as he started work.

"How can I help?" Tyler asked glad to see the spark for the fire his son once had, returning.  
"Uh..." Lan was about to answer but his invention started to glow.  
"Lan?" Tyler asked when he saw the glow.  
The glow engulfed Lan.

"LAN!" his father cried out.  
When the light faded Lan didn't seem at first to be there.

'lan?' thought his brother.  
A small boy suddenly clung to Tyler's legs.

"dad, look" megaman said when he noticed the boy tyler gasped as he looked down.  
The boy slowly looked up at Tyler.  
"lan?" he said softly not sure if the little one would respond.

"Daddy." The boy said.

"oh, my gosh!" megaman said when he realized the little boy was his brother.  
"Where's mommy?" Lan asked.

"at home" tyler answered as he looked at the PET.  
"Upie." Lan said.  
"um, could you-?" megaman asked their dad as he picked up the small form of his brother in wanting his MDE so he could get a better look at lan.

Lan snuggled up to his dad. Tyler nodded. Still holding his son in his arms he jacked Megaman in the MDE.  
"thanks" megaman said as he gazed at lan.  
"hey little guy" megaman cooed.  
Lan smiled at Megaman.  
'the girls are gonna _delete_ me' megaman thought.  
Lan cocked his head in confusion.  
"did he just-" megaman whispered.  
"Daddy, go see mommy." Lan said looking at his father.

"coming, megaman?" tyler asked as he carried lan out and Megaman nodded.  
Lan clutched Tyler lab-coat.

"i gotta call the girls and tell them to meet us" megaman said as he followed.  
Soon they arrived at Bri and Tyler's house.

"tyler, megaman...you're home e-" bri started when she saw the little boy in her husband's arms.  
"Mommy!" Lan exclaimed.   
"it's lan, honey" tyler said as he handed lan to his brother.  
"but how?" she asked in shock.  
Lan snuggled up to Megaman and fell asleep.

"he was working on another invention and well..." megaman trailed off in a whisper, not wanting to wake the little netbattler in his arms.  
Kat ran into her grandparents room.

'uh-oh' megaman thought when he saw his niece.  
Kat cocked her head in confusion.  
"um, hi kat" megaman said, unsure of how to explain.  
"Who's that?" Kat asked not recognizing Lan at first.  
megaman sighed. "your dad" he finally got out.  
"where's your mom and aunt" asked tyler.  
"Probably right behind me." Kat said.  
'maylu's gonna delete me for this' megaman thought in dread.  
"I'll go make sure." Kat said.  
her uncle nodded.  
Kat walked out to get her mom.  
"kat, honey? what's wong?" maylu asked.  
"It's daddy, come on." Kat said.

Maylu, Roll and Talla followed the girl. Kat ran back into her grandparents house.

"megaman what's going-?" maylu started when she saw lan when they got there.  
Lan groaned lightly in his sleep.

"it's lan" megaman said, pointing to the little boy.  
Lan's eyes slowly open.  
"lan?" maylu said softly.  
Lan looked at her. Megaman was nervous.

"Hi." Lan said.

maylu looked to her brother-in-law for answers after she smiled at lan.  
Lan wiggled a bit.

"he was working on another invention" megaman started as he put lan on the floor in front of her.  
Lan ran towards the steps.

"Oh no" megaman said as he followed him.  
Lan got to the steps and started to crawl up.  
"lan? where are you going?" megaman called out, hoping he hadn't gotten into trouble.  
Lan watched Andrew who was asleep again.

"oh, i see...you wanted to see andrew, huh?" megaman cooed quietly to the little boy.  
Lan looked up at Megaman.

"wanna have a better look at our baby brother?" megaman whispered.  
Lan nodded.  
megaman picked lan up to where he could see the baby better.  
"Baby brother?" Lan asked.  
megaman nodded. 'this is JUST TOO CUTE!' he thought to himself.  
"his name's andrew" megaman replied.  
"Andrew." Lan said.   
megaman nodded with a grin.  
'i gotta call jera' megaman thought as he watched his brothers not wanting to leave them alone.  
"Play?" Lan asked.  
"sure, bro...what do you want to do?" megaman asked.

"Right Light, Green Light." Lan said.

"okay" megaman said  
Lan smiled at Megaman.  
"so, do you wanna start or me?" he asked.  
"You start." Lan said.

Megaman just grinned as he turn around.

Lan moved back a bit so he was ready to play.  
"green light" megaman called out.  
Lan started to move forward.  
"red light" he said, turning around  
Lan froze.  
megaman chuckled as he turned back around. "green light" he said.  
Lan moved closer.

megaman waited five seconds. "red light" he said.  
Lan froze again.  
megaman had a feeling he was asking for trouble. "green light" he said.  
Lan rushed forward and was almost close enough to touch Megaman.  
"Red light!" he callled.

megaman waited two seconds. "green light" he called before the attack.  
Lan toughed Megaman.  
"gyahh, no lan! ha!-ha!-ha!-ha!-ha! NO FAIR! ha!-ha!-ha!-ha!-ha!-ha!" megaman cried out when he felt little fingers at his sides.  
Lan giggled. Megaman was laughing so hard that he never realized he had more company.Lan kept up the attack. Tyler had heard the commotion from the baby's room. Lan kept up the attack. Tyler chuckled when he saw Megaman being tickled by a four-year when he looked in. Lan yawned and stopped the attack. That gave Megaman the chance he needed to move, but froze when he saw their dad laughing at them. Lan yawned again.

"were playing after i found him looking at andrew, manages to tickle me" megaman told him as they noticed lan yawning.  
Lan yawned again. Megaman went and picked him up and went back downstairs with their dad and youngest brother following. Lan fell asleep again in Megaman's arms. Tyler chuckled at them which caused Megaman to blush.  
"What are we gonna do about daddy?" Kat asked quitely when she saw them.  
'"i don't know kat" megaman whispered.  
"um, has anyone called jera?" he asked.  
"No need." Came a voice from the door.  
"hey bro" megaman whispered.  
"So, how did this happen anyway." Jera asked.  
"another invention" megaman said softly.  
"I maybe able to fix this. But, I'll need to see this invention." Jera said.  
"it's still at scilabs-i didn't get a good look" megaman admitted.  
"I'll need your help dad." Jera said.   
tyler nodded.  
Jera walked out of the house and headed to Scilabs. Tyler followed, leaving megaman with their (little) brother asleep in his arms.  
"Daddy's so cute." Kat giggled softly.

"so, were you" megaman chuckled.

Kat giggled.

"well i can vouch on that" maylu piped in, holding a photo album.  
Lan groaned slightly. Kat smiled at her mom. Megaman looked down.

'what's she planning?' megaman thought.  
Lan's eyes slowly open and he looks at Megaman. Kat ran to her mom.  
"have a nice nap, bro?" he asked.  
Lan nodded slightly.  
"i got pictures here of you and talla as babies with your dads" maylu said going to two certain photos.  
Kat looked at the pictures.  
they were of lan and megaman, asleep each with his own infant daughter on his chest.  
"Aww." Kat said.

"Where's daddy?" Lan asked.

"went out for a bit, pal" megaman replied as he glared at maylu.  
"Eat." Lan said.

maylu giggled as she went to the kitchen, having heard lan.

"Down." Lan said.

"kat could you-?" asked megaman as he placed lan on the floor, following maylu.

Kat smiled at Lan and Lan smiled back.

"so, you gonna tell?" megaman asked his sister in-law when he knew they wouldn't be heard.  
Kat smiled at Roll and Talla.

"remember the first time you two laid down with the girls?" maylu countered. megaman groaned in realization.  
"Lan, this is Talla and Roll." Kat said leading him over to the duo.  
megaman and maylu popped their heads through the door when they heard kat.  
Kat glanced back and shrugged.  
"lan?" Roll questioned, when she saw the little boy, then looked at her husband for answers.  
Lan smiled at Roll and Talla.

"remember the first time you two laid down with the girls?" maylu countered. megaman groaned in realization.  
"Lan, this is Talla and Roll." Kat said leading him over to the duo.  
megaman and maylu popped their heads through the door when they heard kat.  
Kat glanced back and shrugged.  
"lan?" Roll questioned, when she saw the little boy, then looked at her husband for answers.  
Lan smiled at Roll and Talla.  
"new invention mishap" megaman said with a shrug.  
**MEANWHILE AT SCILABS  
**Jera was on the verge of a breakthrough.   
"son?" tyler asked out of concern.  
Jera looked at him.  
"think you figured out what your brother was trying to do?" he asked.  
"Yeah, in fact I'm almost done with it." Jera said while he was working.

"really?"tyler said.  
"There." Jera said putting down his tools.

"so, what is it? not even megaman knew what lan was doing" tyler said.  
"I think Lan will be able to exclaim it better, let's go home to get Lan back to normal." Jera said.  
tyler nodded.  
Jera headed out.  
"Dad, by the way how'd your boss handle the news that Lan was back." Jera said as he walked down the street.  
"he was shocked and amazed by it all" tyler said.  
"I could imagin." Jera said.  
tyler nodded again. Jera walked back into Bri and Tyler's house.  
"hey guys" megaman called.  
"I figured it out." Jera said.  
"so, what was he working on, never got a good look" megaman told his brother.  
"I finished it. So everyone back away from Lan." Jera said.  
they all did as instructed. joey's got his own bed  
Jera aimed the devise at Lan and fired. There was a glow and Lan was back to his normal age.  
'YES!' megaman thought when he saw lan was back to normal.  
Lan looked around confused.  
"lan?" maylu asked when she saw her husband back to the way he was just before.  
Lan spun to face her and smiled.  
"Hey honey." Lan said.

"YOU NUTCASE!" she shouted, hugging him.  
"What? What happened anyway? How did I get back to my parent's?" Lan asked in confusion as he hugged his wife.  
'she took the words right out of my mouth' megaman thought before he spoke. "whatever you were making transformed you"  
"Really?" Lan asked still confused.  
"yeah, TO A FOUR-YEAR-OLD!" megaman laughed out-loud.  
Lan blushed.  
"Really?" Lan asked.  
**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN THE WORLD  
**Pops found Gekin, Goemon and Fujiko.

"oh no! here comes that nutcase cop" fujiko groaned  
"Gekin, Goemon, Fujiko." Pops said out of breathe.

"give it up, old man!" genkin taunted. so, what's the scoop?  
"Got a letter for you guys. It's from Lupin." Pops said holding up an envelope.

"WHAT!"The three chorused.  
"I have a letter for you from Lupin." Pops said.

fujiko went and snatched the envelope right out of his hand. Pops smiled having done what Lan asked he headed in the other direction. The three just look toward his direction  
"What is it?" Pops asked looking at them.

"have you seen his family? the ones that the guy in blue mentioned?" fujiko asked.  
"I saw his daughter." Pops said.  
"she look like him?" asked jekin  
"Let's just say it was so adorable, I just couldn't arrest him, even if his brother wasn't there I couldn't have." Pops said.  
"Just don't tell my boss." Pops said.

The three nodded.

"Later, guys." Pops said walking away.  
The trio just looked at each other.  
**MEANWHILE IN DENTECH CITY   
**Lan was still blushing madly. It took a few minutes for megaman to calm down. Lan was still beet red.

"it's true, hon" maylu said.  
Lan was still blushing. tyler just chuckled about the expression on his son's face. Lan slowly stop blushing. The others just smiled. Lan smiled at Kat and picked her up. Lan smiled at Kat and picked her up. Megaman and the others looked on in wonder.

"What?" Lan asked smiling at the others.  
No one said a word. Lan shrugged.

'cute' megaman thought.  
'It's really to bad the whole hear thought only works one way.' Lan thought.

'it isn't one-sided anymore, brother' megaman thought.  
'Then what do you thinks cute?' Lan thought.

'you and kat! DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY IT! SHEESH!' megaman thought.  
'You don't have to put it that way. I'm still a little off from that little accident.' Lan thought.

'and if your curiousity's getting to you...it started when you led me on that little chase in the net' megaman thought.  
'Really?' Lan thought.  
megaman nodded.  
'I sent a letter through Pops to Genkin, Goemon and Fujiko.' Lan thought.  
'oh?' megaman thought.  
'Yeah, I filled them in on what's been happenning for the last few month and well...' Lan thought.  
Lan smiled at his daughter.

'and you told them about kat?' megaman thought.  
'I told them that I wish I could introduce them to Kat.' Lan thought.

'really? what did that cop think?' megaman thought.  
"I don't know, I was sent it last week so he should have got it today. And gave it to them by now." Lan said.

"i see" megaman said.  
Kat cocked her head in confusion. She looked at her mom to see if she knew what they were talking about. maylu didn't know either. Kat shrugged in very confused. Megaman noticed this and looked at his brother.

'What is it?' Lan thought.  
'we're confusing her' megaman thought, pointing to kat.  
'And Maylu and the others if I had to guess.' Lan thought.

megaman shrugged.  
'How should we explain it?' Lan thought.

'from the start' megaman thought-suggested.

'Maylu already knows that I can read your mind but, the others don't.' Lan thought.

'as i said from the start' megaman thought.  
"Guys there's thing we have to tell you." Lan said.

The rest of the hikari clan looked in their direction.  
"It started a while back. It was actually pretty soon after I first tested the EGs. " Lan said.

"what can you do?" tyler asked.  
"I can hear Megaman's thoughts." Lan said.

"so, what you were doing just now was having a conversation?" Jera asked.  
Lan nodded.

'hope he's not jealous' megaman thought, looking over at Jera.

'No need to worry about that, we have the same thing between us. It's the kind of thing that's common with twins.' Lan thought.

megaman nodded in relief.  
"so, when you guys proposed-?" Roll asked.  
"At that point it was one way, up until resently." Lan said.  
"How recently?" Bri asked.  
"6 months ago." Lan said.

Megaman gritted his teeth, hoping Lan wouldn't need to go further.

'I hope I don't need to go any farther then that and I know you're hoping the same thing, Megaman.' Lan thought.

The family just smiled.  
'You could tell, huh?' Megaman thought.  
'Tell what?' Lan thought.

"That I hoped no more explanations were needed." Megaman said.  
"Yeah I could." Lan said.

The three kids had a look that said 'wow' on their faces. Lan looked at Roll, Tyler and Bri. Megaman also looked over.

"Amazing." Bri said.

Lan smiled at the group as did Megaman.

'I think I should spend the rest of the day alone with Maylu. If you know what I mean.' Lan thought.

'GOTCHA!' Megaman replied as he herded the rest of their grinning relatives out.  
"Come on." Lan grabbed Maylu's hand and lead her out and back to their place.

"LAN!" Maylu giggled.  
Lan smiled kissing her passionately. Soon it got really intense. Meanwhile...Megaman and Roll decided to take the girls to the park for a while. They even had baby Andrew in tow. When they were done Lan was laying down on the bed next to Maylu. Maylu just smiled contently.

"That felt good." Lan mumbled.

"It has been a while." Maylu sighed.  
"Yeah." Lan said with a sigh.

Lan slowly sat up.

"Are you heading out?" Maylu asked.  
"I should get back to work." Lan said getting out of the bed and started to get dressed again.

Maylu nodded. Lan finished getting dressed and kissed Maylu before he left.

'I'm on my way back to the lab.' Lan thought as he headed down the street.

'I'll meet you there, bro.' Megaman thought, telling Roll that he was leaving for the lab, saying goodbye to her and the kids.  
Lan got to the lab and started to work on yet another invention.

"He never gives up." Megaman whispered when he saw his brother as he entered.  
**4 DAYS LATER**  
Lan was still working on the same invention. Lan hadn't even realize he'd been for four straight days.

"YO! LAN! TAKE A BREAK, ALREADY!" Megaman shouted, knowing when Lan was working on an invention, he wouldn't stop!  
Even their father worried when Lan was like this. Lan took a deep breathe. Lan rubbed his eyes.  
"Son, maybe you ought to rest." Tyler told him as he looked over in Lan's direction.  
Lan stood up but looked wobbly. Tyler made sure that Lan wouldn't fall.

'I'm so tired.' Lan thought.

'I HEARD that! I'm taking you to the lounge.' Megaman thought as he went over and eased Lan away from Tyler and out of the lab.

When Lan laid down on the couch. He fell asleep right off the bat. Megaman just smirked as Lan laid down.

"Pleasant dreams, bro." Megaman whispered as he left the lounge for a few minutes.

Megaman went back to the lab and let their dad know where Lan was. Lan slept for a few hours before he started to stire. Megaman returned as his brother began to move.Lan yawned and streached.

"Feeling better?" Megaman asked.  
Lan nodded.  
"So...?" Megaman prompted.

Lan looked at him.  
"Gonna tell me what you've been doing to the point of colaspe?" Megaman asked.

'It's something I call the HCP." Lan said standing up.

"And that does-?" Megaman asked.  
"It stands for Holographic Computerized Projectors." Lan said.

Megaman was still confused.  
"I'll show you." Lan said heading towards the lab.

Megaman reluctantly followed. Lan sat at his computer punched something up and the HCPs activated and a Hologram appeared of the EG.

"What the-?" Megaman gasped.  
"This is just an example of what the HCPs can do." Lan said.  
"Yeah?" Megaman asked.  
"Any thing I punch-up on my computer will appear like that if I activate the HCPs." Lan said.  
"okay, i admit...i was worried what you were having run through your mind this time" megaman said, looking down.  
"That's alright, concidering what happened with my last invention." Lan said.  
Lan glanced up and looked at his dad to see his reaction.  
"At it again, eh?" Tyler chuckled out when he heard.

"So, I wonder which one he lives in." Gekin said looking at the city that he and his comrades had come to.

"I managed to finished it before I almost collasped. But, I think I need some fresh air." Lan said starting for the door.

The two nodded. Lan walked out and down the street lost in thought still in his lab-coat.  
'penny for your thought?' his brother stated.  
'huh?' Lan thought broken from his thoughts.  
'c'mon lan...what's on your mind?' megaman asked.  
'I was just thinking about some of the adventures I had while I was gone.' Lan thought.

'With those three?' his brother thought.  
'Yeah.' Lan thought.

'why? i mean...i doubt they'd returned after how you guys parted' megaman thought.  
'i think i might've scared them a bit' he admitted.  
'After everything we've been through I miss those guys. I doubt it.' Lan thought.  
'meant how i kinda-' he started.  
'What's on your mind bro?' Lan thought as he walked down the street.  
'well...i' megaman couldn't say anything.  
Lan sighed as he looked around as he walked.  
'after you left...i threw myself into the job. so, when i was told-' he finally started.  
'Go on.' Lan thought.  
'that day...i had been warned that the EGs were targeted for robbery. needless to say that i was a pretty messed-up navi' he thought sadly.  
'I can understand.  
' Lan thought.  
'kat was kept me going' megaman said as a tear fell.  
'I can only imajin how you felt when you found out.' Lan thought.  
megaman nodded.  
"i thought it was someone's idea of a SICK JOKE!" megaman said, still looking away.  
'Bet your glad you were wrong.' Lan said.  
Lan looked up and saw Goemon, Gekin and Fujiko.  
'Look who's here.' Lan thought.

"WELL I'D BE DELETED!" megaman shreiked when he saw the three.  
"hi guys!" fujiko smiled.  
"Hi." Lan walked over to them smiling.  
"surprised?" goemon asked megaman.  
megaman blushed.  
Lan smiled at his brother.  
megaman's face was still red.  
'It's OK, bro. I'm sure they understand.' Lan thought.

megaman gave him an uncertain look  
'Trust me, I've know them for 2 years.' Lan thought.

megaman looked to his brother and then to the trio and back then shook his head. causing confusion for the others.  
Lan laughed at his brother's anitics.  
"Come on, guys." Lan said.

"so...what's going on?" fujiko asked.  
"I've just been pretty busy in the lab." Lan said smiling at Fujiko.   
"she means you two" genkin countered.  
"the silent treatment" goemon added.  
"We don't need word we can hear eachothers thoughts." Lan said.  
"since when?" fujiko asked, earning a snicker from megaman.  
"I've been able to hear his thought for about 6 years and he's been able to read mine for a few months." Lan said.  
the three gaped.  
"It was after I tested an invention." Lan said.

"not those glasses?" fujiko whispered. sorry, had to reboot  
"Yep." Lan said.

"so, how old were you when you first made them?" asked genkin curiously.  
"About 15." Lan said.

"and what's on that navi?" goemon asked, thumbing in megaman's direction.  
"Another invention of mine." Lan said.   
megaman grinned.  
"Come on." Lan said leading the way to his house.

"you three, coming?" megaman called to the others as he followed lan.  
"Come on, I can introduce you to my daughter." Lan said looking at Gekin, Goemon and Fujiko.   
they nodded, following the brothers.  
Lan soon arrived at his house and lead them in.  
"lan?" maylu called when she heard the door.  
"Yeah, Maylu." Lan said.

"oh, hello..i'm Maylu Hikari" she greeted the three.  
"Guys this is my wife." Lan said smiling.

"ma'am" gekin greeted, tipping his hat. the other two nodded a hello.

"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed running up to him.  
Kat hugged him.

'so...this little kat, huh?' fujiko thought with a smile.  
Lan picked her up.  
"Gekin, Goemon, Fujiko, this is my daughter Kat." Lan said.  
"awwww, aren't you just the little cutie!" fujiko cooed at the 8-year old.  
Kat smiled.  
"Kat, these are friends of mine." Lan said with a smile.  
"Hi." Kat said.

megaman chuckled as he looked elsewhere.  
'What's on your mind now bro?' Lan asked.  
"wondering where Roll and Talla are" he whispered in reply.  
"Kat, where's Talla?" Lan asked putting his daughter down.  
a child's laughter and barking was heard from behind the house.  
"I guess she's playing with Rush." Lan said.  
"sounds like" megaman grinned.  
"Talla's my niece." Lan said.  
the group went to the backyard, seeing the little navi playing.  
"Hey, you two." Lan said smiling at the two navis.  
"UNCLE LAN!" talla squealed as she ran to him.  
Lan knelt down to her level.

"who are they?" she asked seeing the three lan had known.

"This is Gekin." Lan said starting the introductions.

"hi" talla looked up.  
"This is Goemon." Lan said.  
she grinned at him.  
"And this is Fujiko." Lan said.  
she just waved.  
"They were with me when I came back." Lan said smiling at the trio.  
Talla just looked to her father who nodded. Maylu just placed her hand on her belly as she heard the others.  
"i've gotta tell them soon" she whispered.

Lan started tiggling Talla and Kat. This caused laughter from the others. Kat started laughing.

"HA!-HA!-HA!-HA!-HA! no, uncle lan! stop! HA!-HA!-HA!-HA!-HA!" talla cried.  
'Think I should?' Lan thought.

megam cocked his head as he grinned at the scene.  
'do you want to?' his brother thought.  
'No.' Lan thought.

megaman's grin got worse. story-writing's thirsty work  
'But, I should before they throw up.' Lan thought as he stoppend tiggling the two.  
megaman nodded.  
Lan stood up.  
the girls took their chance and ran.  
when should maylu tell?  
Soon.  
Lan looked at his wife and walked over to her and hugged her.  
"oh, lan" maylu whispered.  
"I love you, so much." Lan whispered.  
how's now?  
Sure.

"and i love you, darling" she whispered as her fingers brushed her stomach.  
Lan took a step back and looked her in the eyes.  
"What's going on?" Lan asked.  
"lan...i'm pregnant...our family's gonna get bigger" she whispered, not sure of her husband reaction.  
Lan smiled and scooped her into a hug spinning a bit.  
tears came to her eyes as she looked.  
"I'm so happy about this." Lan whispared.  
"how do you wanna-?" maylu whispered as she looked in the direction of the others.  
'Megaman, I got some news.' Lan thought.  
'what's up, bro?' megaman asked in thought.  
'Maylu's pregnant.' Lan thought.

"WHAT! NO FOOLING!" megaman shouted loud enough for all to hear.  
"Yep." Lan said smiling.

he ran to where they were and gave his sister in-law a HUGE hug.  
Lan chuckled.  
Roll and the others followed, curious to the blue navi's actions.  
"Maylu's pregnant again." Lan said.   
there were shout of joy from the group. kat sported a hugh grin at the thought of being an older sister.  
Lan smiled.

"so, who's gonna break the news to mom, dad and jera?" megaman whispered.

"I'll tell the family." Lan said.  
'good luck' megaman thought.  
Lan walked into his mom's house.  
"lan? what a nice surprise" bri said when she saw him as she opened the door, holding andrew.  
"Hi baby brother." Lan said smiling at Andrew.

"LAN!" the toddler shouted.  
"come in, already" bri smiled at him before closing the door.  
The little boy stretched for his big-brother with all his might. Lan took his little brother in his arms.

"So...?" Bri prompts him as they went in and sat on the sofa.  
Lan sat with Andrew in his lap.  
"Maylu's gonna have a baby." Lan said.

"oh, LAN! really!" she squealed.  
Lan nodded. Kat started playing with Talla.

rush managed to join in.  
"She just told me." Lan said.  
"oh honey, congrats!" bri said, smiling.  
"It was a bit of a shock. Through I certinately am happy about it." Lan said.  
"i'll bet" she grinned.  
Eventually Lan will probably relasp into that state of depression he was in eariler. "I better get back some friends of mine from when I was gone are here." Lan said.  
Lan smiled at his mother.   
"alright sweetheart" she said as she held andrew again. well i know depression can be  
BRB in 15 dinner, but, go ahead and IM me while I'm gone. Lan stood up and walked out.  
When I leave that is.  
megaman began to wonder if roll would want another addition as he watched the girls play.  
Lan walked into his house and back to where he left the others.

megaman smiled as he sensed lan's returned.  
"Hi, guys." Lan said.  
"so, how'd she take the news?" maylu asked.  
"She was happy." Lan said.

What's on your mind Megaman?' Lan thought.  
'What do you mean?' Megaman asked in thought.  
'You were wondering something about Roll.' Lan said.  
'_sigh_, i wondered if she'd want more children, that's all' he replied in thought.  
'Why don't you talk to her about it?' Lan thought.  
Megaman nodded, it didn't take long for him to find her, she was still watching the girls playing with rush. Roll was happy that there would be another little Hikari. but as before she wished to share that joy. megaman came up quietly.

"roll?" Megaman whispered.

"megaman?" Roll said in surprise when she looked at her husband.

"Honey, what is it?" Megaman asked, knowing what was probably going through her mind.

"Oh...Megaman, I wish we could have more children." Roll said softly.

"I thought so." Megaman said with a grin.  
Lan smiled as he watched his daughter.  
"As you too can see things are different for me now." Lan said looking at Gekin, Goemon and Fujiko.  
They nodded in understanding.  
"The Lupin you guys knew certinly didn't have a love for science or invention." Lan said with a chuckle.

"That's for sure." Gekin laughed.  
"There are probably other differenses you guys can probably see that I can't." Lan said.

"Well there's the way you act around-" Goemon started when he thumbed in Megaman's direction.  
Lan opened his mouth to say something but then someone walked into where he and everyone were.  
"Hey, bro." Jera said.  
Lan looked and saw Jera standing behind Gekin, Goemon and Fujiko.

the three spun around, gaping at the person who had been behind them.  
"Hey, bro." Lan said.  
"Guys this is my twin brother Jera." He said.  
the three greeted Jera, but was still shock.  
Jera greeted them.  
"wow...some family you've got, pal" genkin managed to get out.  
"Quite a large one too. Jera has a son." Lan said.  
once more their mouths fell open  
Lan smiled.  
"You guys already met my dad." Lan said.

they nodded.  
"I have a baby brother." Lan said.

the look of the three, was that they were gonna faint.  
"Maybe you guys should sit down." Lan said.

they agreed, taking spots on the sofa  
Lan smiled.  
"I imagine this has been quite a shock for you guys." Lan said.  
they nodded. "so, your little brother's with your parents?" fujiko managed to ask.  
Lan nodded.  
"He's with my mom." Lan said.  
"they live nearby?" she asked, curiously.  
Lan nodded.  
"Yep." Lan said.  
'want me to bring them over?' megaman thought having heard the whole thing.  
'Yeah.' Lan thought.  
It didn't take long for megaman to get over to tyler and bri's.  
"Hi, Megaman." Bri said opening the door still holding her youngest son.  
"hi mom, listen lan's got some friends that he wants to introduce you and andrew to. up for it?" megaman asked.  
Bri smiled.  
"OK." Bri said.  
Bri stepped out closing the door behind her. It was a couple minutes for Megaman to return, alerting Lan. Lan looked over and smiled when he saw Bri and Andrew. Andrew had the bubbliest look on his face when he saw him. Lan walked over and took his brother in his arms. Fujiko was the first to notice the baby. Lan smiled at his friends when he came up.  
"Guys this is my little brother." Lan said.

"looks like you" she grinned at the tot.  
"His name's Andrew." Lan said.  
even goemon and gekin had a look at the youngest of hikari brothers. i hear ya  
"He was born after I..." Lan started.

The three gave lan sympathetic look as he spoke. Lan stopped without finishing his sentence hopeing he wouldn't have to. fujiko went over to Lan.

"you don't need to say it we understand" Fujiko whispered.  
Lan smiled at her. she began to tickle Andrew on his foot, making him squeal. Lan smiled at this.

"I'm glad you guys are here. I gotta admit I missed you guys." Lan said.

the three of them agreed.  
Bri walked over. Lan smiled at Bri.  
"Mom, these are my friends...Fujiko is the one tiggling Andrew..." Lan started.  
"Hello." Bri said smiling at Fujiko.  
"hi" fujiko said as she held andrew some more.  
"The one with the sword is Goemon." Lan said.  
he nodded.  
"The one with the hat is Gekin." Lan said.

the three of them agreed.  
Bri walked over. Lan smiled at Bri.  
"Mom, these are my friends…Fujiko is the one tiggling Andrew..." Lan started.  
"Hello." Bri said smiling at Fujiko.  
"hi" fujiko said as she held andrew some more.  
"The one with the sword is Goemon." Lan said.  
he nodded.  
"The one with the hat is Gekin." Lan said.

"pleasure, ma'am" he said as he tipped his hat.  
"Hello." Bri said smiling at the two.

"Well I see that he's got some pretty great folks watching out for him." Gekin said.  
"I still missed you guys, after everything we've been through, I concider you guys family." Lan said blushing slight when he said the last part.

The three were shocked their friend had never said that in the time they were together. Bri smiled when she heard.  
"I always felt that way I just didn't know how to tell you." Lan said.  
Gekin just playfully punched Lan in the shoulder. Lan smiled at Gekin and the other two. Megaman and Jera pleanstly surprised by there brothers admission, Kat smiled hearing her dad's admission, as did the rest of the family.

"And my family'll be getting bigger." Lan said.

"Meaning?" Fujiko, Gekin and Goemon asked.

"My wife and I are having a baby." Lan said.  
"2nd kid." Fujiko whispered.  
Lan smiled at his friend.

"Is your brother planning on more." Gekin asked.

"Megaman and Roll are planning on having more." Lan said.

"And you'll help?" Fujiko asked.

"Of course." Lan said.

The three laughed at the thought of their friend chasing more kids. Lan smiled at the three.

'Hey bro, having fun?' Megaman thought.  
'Yep.' Lan thought.

'Bet our baby brother's a hit with those three, right?' he thought.  
Lan chuckled.  
'Yeah.' Lan thought.

'who's he with?' he asked.  
'Huh?' Lan asked.  
'who's holding him?' megaman asked.  
'Last I check Fujiko.' Lan thought.

'bet she's having a time' megaman thought with a grin.

Lan smiled. Suddenly a "D" bubble appeared around. Gekin, Goemon, Fujiko, Andrew and Lan. Lan got a serious look and put on the EGs. Marriorman appeared in front of the group. Marriorman's mask was on. A mysterious navi appeared in front of Marriorman and attacked him knocking him into the "D" bubble. Lan reacted in pain.

"LAN!" Came the collective shout.

'Bro, what's going on?' Megaman thought leaveing Roll to help his brother and his friends.

'It's a navi I've never seen before. And he's strong.' Marriorman thought.  
'I'M COMING!' megaman shouted in thought.  
"Fujicakes protect Andrew." Marriorman said.  
Then he gained the broadsword and electrosword. Marriorman was standing there breathing heavily. it only took seconds for megaman reach them. he saw that his brother was not well. Fujiko complied with help of the other two. The navi attacked again and the attack hit Marriorman again cause a scream from Marriorman and Lan. Megaman and the others watched helplessly. Marriorman collasped to the ground. Lan's hand shook as he semi-consciously pulled out a battle chip. Megaman kept wanting to help, but was unable as he watched Lan take hold of a battle-chip.

'I have an idea.' Lan gasped out in thought.

'what? tell me' megaman replid in thought.  
'Dubble soul' Lan gasped out.   
'which one?' megaman questioned.  
'We have no chose...go back to your PET.' Lan gasped out weakly pulling out Megaman's PET.   
Megaman complied, returning to his PET.  
"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Lan exclaimed.

In seconds Megaman was at his brother's side.  
"Dubble soul battle chip in download!" Lan exclaimed.

"Marrior-soul!" Lan exclaimed falling to his knees breathing heavily.

"LAN!" megaman cried.

A white glow came from Megaman and Marriorman. Lan smiled weakly at Megaman.  
"My fate is in your hands now brother." Lan said as he passed out.  
With that Marrior-soul happened.

"don't worry, lan...THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, MY BROTHER!" he called out as bits of his and marriorman's color came and covered his body.  
The navi attacked Megaman. He countered with a cyber-sword. The navi's eyes widen.  
"I am darknessman I bring the darkness in people out." He said jumping back though hurt.

A black fire surrounded the unconscious Lan.  
"GGGRRRR! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" megaman roared.  
As well as a small "D" bubble preventing Megaman from getting to him. This "D" bubble moved and floated in front of darknessman.

"YOU ARE GONNA REGRET GOING AFTER LAN!" megaman shouted as Lan was pulled.

The black flames burst like a bubble and form a lot of black bubbles. Darknessman smirked as he watched Lan knowing what was to come.

"no..lan" megaman whispered as he watched.  
The black bubbles started to enter Lan. megaman watched in horror. Soon all the bubbles entered Lan and the "D" bubble around him popped. Darknessman carefully lowered Lan to the ground.

"LAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME! OH PLEASE, LAN!" megaman screamed.  
Lan groaned and started to get up.

'lan?' megaman thought in worry.  
Lan slowly stood up.

Megaman watched his brother fearfully. Lan glared at Darknessman then at Megaman. Megaman prayed his brother was unaffectd. Lan narrowed his eyes at Megaman angerily. Megaman was shocked at the look on his brother's face. Darknessman along with the "D" area disappeared.  
'Lan?' Megaman questioned.  
Lan smirked evily. Now Megaman was getting worried, he'd NEVER seen that sort of smirk on Lan. Lan chuckled evily.

"Lan? Are you alright?" Megaman asked nervously.  
The look in his brother's eyes scared him. Bri stepped back having a bad feeling about this. Megaman noticed. All the others had noted kat feelings of dread due her father's condition. Lan started to walk away.


	12. Lan's Darkness

**CHAPTER 12**

"**Lan's Darkness"**

**MEANWHILE IN DOMINO**

Yugi gasped in shock.

"Pharaoh, did you sense that?" Yugi asked.  


**"Yes, what do you think it was?" Yami asked.**

"I'm not sure...but, I think someone has used shadow magic." Yugi said.  


**"I hope you're wrong aibou." The pharaoh replied.**

**"Yami, I think it's been used on Tristan." Yugi said sadly.**

**"How can you tell?" Yami asked.**

"It's our bound." Yugi said stood.

**Yami nodded, knowing what his light meant.**

"Is there anyway at all you know of to him?" Yugi asked with a worried look on his face.

**"How do you mean?" Yami countered.  
**

**"Shadow Magic maybe...we have to get to him...now." Yugi said a look of deep concern on his face.**

**Yami complied, searching through the known auras for their friend. It didn't take long for him to find Lan in Dentech City.**

**Yugi looked at Yami.**

"Any luck?" Yugi asked.

"Ever hear of Den-Tech City?" he asked.  


**"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.**

"**That's where i sensed the shadow magic." Yami replied.**

"Any idea how to get there? We have to this fast." Yugi said.

**The Millennium Puzzle glowed and sorta formed a tunnel as if answering Yugi's question.**

"**Do I just walk through?" Yugi asked.**

**The pharaoh nodded. Yugi walked through. A split-second passed and they were in Den-Tech city. They were actually in the kitchen of Maylu and Lan's.  
**

**"Where-?" Yami began.  
**

**"It looks like a kitchen." Yugi said.**

**"But whose?" Yami asked.**

"**Tristan's here." Yugi said.**

**"You sensed him? where?" Yami asked.**

**Yugi walked into the living room and saw Lan. Yami saw the man too. **

**"wonder who that is?" he asked.**

**"Yami, it's Tristan." Yugi said in shock. **

**"are you sure?" he asked.**

**Yugi nodded. Yami was unsure.**

**"Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed. **

**Lan looked at him. **

**'bro? you alright?' Megaman called.**

**Lan glared at Yugi. Megaman found his brother glaring at a boy. Yugi had a look of fear in his eyes. Megaman went and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.**

**"Alright kid, what are you doing here?" Megaman asked.**

**"I'm his friend." Yugi said.**

**'know him?' Megaman asked Lan.**

**'That's Yugi Motou.' Lan thought.**

**Yugi started backing away in fear.**

**'how?' Megaman thought as he saw Yugi back away.**

**/Yami, for some reason I'm really scared. I don't know why./ **

**Yugi started shaking in fear.**

**(( /Yugi to Yami./ -Is Yami to Yugi.- )) **

**'I ran away afew years back.' Lan thought. **

**-why? because of the one who's in that odd suit?- **

**'what! why?' Megaman asked.**

**/I'm afraid Tristan for some reason./ **

**'It was after they told me and Jera.' Lan thought.**

**'go on' Megaman coaxed. **

**-because he's different?-**

**'I couldn't handle the news and ran away.' Lan thought.**

**/I have a bad feeling that he's under some sorta shadow spell./ **

**'aw, bro you were a kid' Megaman comforted. **

**-i don't know.-**

**Lan had this dark aura about him that no one but, Yami could even seen. Lan glared at Megaman.**

**/What if he is? What do we do/ **

**'losing family can be tough on anyone' he explained. **

**-wait and see-**

**Yugi couldn't stop the shaking. **

**"hey, i didn't mean to scare you" Megaman said gently, seeing Yugi shake.**

**Yugi was looking at Lan. **

**"It's not you it's Tristan something not right." Yugi said still shaking. **

**"um why do you call him that?" asked Megaman as he saw what he thought was fear coming Yugi.**

**"That's what I went by when I ran away." Lan said. **

**"Lan?" Megaman asked, wishing his brother wouldn't keep scaring Yugi.**

**Lan scoffed and rolled his eyes. **

**'WHAT'S with you? i never seen you like this.' Megaman thought.**

**/Yami.../ **

**Yugi was still shaking in fear. **

**-yes?-**

**/Do you sense that/ **

**Yugi was still shaking. **

**-yes a darkness is coming from him.- **

**The pharaoh was still watching Lan.**

**/I can't stop shaking./ **

**-i know, but other one seems as he means no harm.- **

**Yami was trying to calm his light.**

**/I agree. I just can't stop shaking./ **

**Megaman saw this, hoping he wasn't the cause.**

**/Maybe you should take over./ **

**-alright.- **

**And with that the two made the switch. Lan rolled his eyes at his brother. **

**"looks like you've calmed down" Megaman said as he shot a glare at Lan.**

**"That's not Yugi, that's the pharaoh." Lan blapped. **

**"And what's that supposed to mean, bro?" Megaman stared Lan down, going into his-older brother-mode as looked to Yami.**

**"He's Yami." Lan said. **

**/Any way we can help him/ **

**Megaman gave him a confused look.**

**-perhaps-**

**/Well, can you think of any/ **

**-calm down first-**

**Yugi finally stopped shaking. **

**"so, are you gonna tell or do i need to guess?" Megaman confronted when he noticed Yami was staring for no reason.**

**/Well/ **

**-the puzzle, it's light could drive out the darkness within his heart- **

**At that point Yami spotted a photo.**

**/How/ **

**-if he was covered by it, it would force the shadow influence out of him.- **

**The pharaoh kept looking at the photo that had the hikari family after they were reunited.**

**"Just back off brother!" Lan exclaimed starting to walk away. **

**Megaman was shocked, NOW he KNEW something was wrong.**

**/We can't just let him leave./**

**Yami agreed as he managed to get ahead of Lan, blocking the door in the process. Lan stepped back from Yami. Megaman hoped Kat hadn't sensed the difference in her father yet as he made his way to the pair.**

**"Daddy..." Kat whispeared. **

**"Kat? honey, what is it?" Maylu asked.**

**"Something's wrong with daddy." Kat said. **

**'oh Lan...please be alright' Maylu begged as she held the girl.**

**"I wish you would've stayed out of the Pharaoh." Lan said coldly.**

**"i can't do that" the pharaoh replied. **

**Lan narrowed his eyes at Yami.**

**/We better do something before he does something he'll regret./ **

**Yami nodded. Maylu was now worried for her family and the man she loved. Lan looked about ready to attack Yami. Megaman took a battle stance in front of the pharaoh.**

**/If we don't hurry, pharaoh it may take over his very soul./ **

**-you're right-**

**/How are we gonna do this/ **

**"LAN, REMEMBER YOUR FAMILY! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" Megaman pleaded. **

**-we may have to duel.-**

**/We'll do what we have to./ **

**'what's with him'?' Megaman thought, gLancing at Yami.**

**Lan took a few steps back. **

**'hope Kat doesn't come, looking' Megaman thought as he had his blaster at the ready.**

**/Yami, he's gonna shot at him./ **

**-he's doesn't want to.-**

**/I know but,...sighs we have to duel Tristan...it's the only way./ **

**-we have to tell Megaman-**

**/Right./ **

**Lan kepted back away from the pharaoh. Maylu kept thinking of Lan as she watched Kat shuffle a deck of cards.**

**"It won't work Pharaoh." Lan said coldly realizing what Yami was thinking. **

**Both Megaman and Yami were shocked by the statement.**

**"I don't even own a deck remember, Yami?" Lan asked coldly. **

**Megaman cursed as he knew Lan was right.**

**"So, now what, King Of Games!" Lan exclaimed coldly. **

**Both the duelist and the navi clenched their fists! The phase King Of Games got Kat's attention. **

**"Kat?" Maylu asked knowing that Kat was going to find her father.**

**"Yugi Motou?" Kat asked in confusion after she found her father. **

**The Pharaoh and Megaman turned around when they heard Kat.**

**"Kat, what're you doing here?" Megaman asked.**

**"I heard Daddy revear to the King Of Games." Kat said.**

**-She's Lan's daughter.- **

**The pharaoh was speechless, and Yugi was just as speechless.**

**"Kat, stay back!" Megaman ordered.**

**"Did I hear daddy say he didn't have a deck?" Kat asked holding deck in hand. **

**Megaman nodded, surprised that she had the deck that she had built just after the funeral. Kat held it out to the Pharaoh. For some reason she got this feeling not to trust her dad. **

**"Are you sure, abolutely sure?" Megaman asked, surprised to see the deck she made after the funeral.**

**Kat noded and Megaman stepped aside, Kat walked over to Yami.**

**"He can use my, I just don't trust him now." Kat said.**

**The pharaoh nodded in understanding.**

**"What do you want to do." Yami asked.**

**"I'm not sure." Kat said.**

**'poor kid.' both light and darkness remarked.**

**"Any ideas Yugi?" Kat asked Yami. **

**The pharaoh was deep in thought at that point. Kat waited passinationly.**

**"Kat, is their another way you've battlled?" he asked.**

**  
"I'm a net-op too." Kat said.**

**"net-op?" he asked, confused.**

**"Megaman over there is a net navi they need humans during battles. I work with his daughter." Kat said. **

**"net-navi? his daughter?" the pharaoh questioned.**

**"Why don't you demonostad what I'm trying to explain?" Kat asked her uncle. **

**Megaman tossed her his PET before returning. Kat caught it and handed it to the pharaoh. The King Of Games just looked at her.**

**"Look at the screen." Kat said. **

**Yami was surprised to Megaman's image. **

**"but how can he be your uncle?" Yami asked.**

**"My grandpa created his program." Kat said. **

**"i see" Yami said, amused.**

**"Daddy can be one too when need be." Kat said and Rush appeared and barked. **

**"rush?" asked Megaman, confused.**

**"That's it." Kat said. **

**The navi looked to her.**

**"Come here boy." Kat said and Rush barked running over to Kat. **

**Megaman just grinned at the pharaoh.**

**"Rush, can you take something to daddy?" Kat asked.**

**Rush nodded.**

**"He'll take my deck to daddy." Kat said. **

**"you sure? i'm the one who seen you play" Megaman questioned as he tought of the EGs.**

**Kat nodded.**

**"Yep." Kat said.**

**"thought you would've suggested the EG's" he whispered.**

**Kat smiled at Yami. **

**"since you both used them before" her uncle contined.**

**She handed her deck and told Rush to take it to Lan. Megaman couldn't help but watch. Lan took the deck. The navi prayed that both family members would survive this fight. Kat backed away to allow Yami and Lan to Duel. Megaman placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Let's duel!" Lan exclaimed. **

**Yami drew a card.**

**"i play silver fang" the pharaoh called.**

**a wolf-like creature appeared. 500/350**

**"silver fang, ATTACK!" Yami ordered as the monster went for Lan.**

**Lan's lifepoints dropped to 3500.**

Lan just waited. Yami drew four cards, all faced down. Three monsters in defense mode and a magic card. Lan drew his hands. Lan smirked.

**"I play chains of the soul." Lan said.**

**"That's not one of my cards." Kat mumbled.**

**There was a glow from the card. And Yugi gasped suddenly and fell quite. Megaman looked on in worry. Lan smirked looking at the card once the glowing stopped.**

**"Notice something about Yugi, Pharaoh?" Lan asked with a smirk. **

**Yami looked to his light. there was something different. Yugi wasn't even beside him. **

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Yami roared.**

**"You'll see as this cards first abilty it allow me to summon any 2 spell caster from either of or decks I want and I choice you Magician's Valkeriran and Dark Magician." Lan said as the monsters appeared on his side of the feild. "next I equimet my magic card with Dark Magician." Lan said as Dark Magician transformed. **

**Yami used his prior drawn cards to summon the Black Luster Soldier.**

**"I wouldn't do that look closer at Dark Magician." Lan said. **

**Dark Magician had the Millennium Eye on his armor over the chest. The pharaoh, Megaman and Kat gasped. Dark Magician was Yugi, though his eyes were glazed over. **

**"Now, what pharaoh?" Lan asked smirking. **

**'God, I wish I could help pharaoh...but I don't a thing about this game.' Megaman thought helplessly.**

**"My magic card Brings Dark Magician's attack points just high enough to destory Black Luster Soider. Dark Magician attack!" Lan exclaimed as his monster charged towards Yami's. **

**Yami's monster managed to dodge. Dark Magician jumped back.**

**"Your luck this time. I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Lan said. **

**"Pharaoh! I know the culprit for all this! A navi called DARKNESSMAN!" Megaman called out.**

**"It's your turn Pharaoh. **

**Yami gLanced between the Hikari brothers.**

**"I play Dark Magicain Girl in defense mode." Yami called.**

**Lan waited for him to end his turn. And with that the pharaoh ended his turn.**

**"I play graceful craity." Lan said drawling 3 and discarding 2.**

**"Next I play Monster Reborn to summon my Dark Magician Girl. Then I play Book of Secret Arts. And use it on Dark Magician." Lan said. **

**Dark Magician ATK: 3600 DEF: 3100. **

**'DAMN, THAT'S MY MOVE!' Yami swore.**

**"Dark Magician attack." Lan said as the monster attack Yami's again. **

**This time Dark Magician Girl was destroyed. fortunately Yami's life points were intact**

**"I actvate a Homtomi." Lan said.**

**Soon the duel ended in a draw. **

**'Please Lan, be alright!' Megaman prayed as he Kat saw the duel end.**

**As the duel ended the dark aura faded Yugi appeared in his soulroom unconscious. And Lan started to collasp. **

**-Aibou can you hear me?-**

**"LAN!" Megaman cried as he and Kat rushed to his side.**

**Yugi groaned and appeared in spirit form confusion on his face, **

**-it's over-**

**/What happened/ **

**-Malik was controlling Tristan-**

**/Oh man. But, why don't I remember the duel/ **

**-He used his powers-**

**/What did he do to me/ **

**-He sealed you, so you wouldn't be able to help-**

**Yugi frowned. **

**-what's wrong?-**

**/Sometimes I wonder if I.../ **

**-yes?-**

**/I wonder if I just make you weaker more vulernable./ **

**-NO! my RA! you ARE my strength!-**

**Yugi smiled at him. **

**-i did learn something of our friend-**

**/Huh/ **

**-when he came to domino, he'd run away from home-**

**/Why/ **

**-wanna ask his brother?-**

**/One of us should./ **

**-agreed-**

**/For some reason I'm tired./ **

**"um, excuse me?" asked Yami as he went to where Megaman was.**

**"What's up?" Megaman asked as he stood up and looked at Yami. **

**"during the duel your brother said he'd run away, do you know why?" he asked, looking as Kat was cradling her father's head in her lap.**

**"He found out his twin brother died at birth. I guess he couldn't handle it." Megaman said. **

**"but i'm guessing that wasn't true" the pharaoh stated, knowing there was more.**

**"We found out about 2 and half years ago he was alive." Maegaman said. **

**"i see" said the pharaoh as he knelt down and picked up the cards, handing them to Kat.**

**Lan groaned his eyes slowly open and he sat up. **

**'bro, you feeling alright' Megaman thought.**

**Lan nodded then noticed Yami.**

**"Hey, Yami." Lan said smiling at him. **

**"Tristan, good to see you again." Yami said.**

**"How've things been in Domino?" Lan asked. **

**"Been different since you left, Joey's calmed down" Yami chuckled.**

**"I was pLanning on making a trip there." Lan said. **

**"oh?" Yami asked.**

**Lan nodded. **

**"so, Tris-" Yami began, not certain what to call his friend.**

**"Just call me Tristan." Lan said. **

**Megaman gave him a look.**

**'What?' Lan asked. **

**'why are you still going by that name?' he questioned.**

**'With him, Yugi and my other friends from Domino, that's what they know me as.' Lan thought. **

**'i think you're a mess bro!' Megaman chided.**

**'Alot has happened to me after all.' Lan thought.**

**Yugi went back into his soulroom and fell asleep. **

**-pleasant dreams, aibou- **

**Yami smirked as he heard the exchange. Lan smiled at his brother.**

**"What were you saying, Yami?" Lan asked looking at Yami. **

**-Did he hear me?- **

**Yami looked susprised. Yugi started to stire. Megaman looked and wondered.**

**-Yugi?-**

**"Maybe, your voice is starting to wake him up." Lan said his eyes widen in realization. **

**"how did you-?" the pharaoh asked.**

**'Bro, I think my abilty's spreading.' Lan thought. **

**'really?' thought Megaman thought as he looked over.**

**'I just heard Yami's thoughts.' Lan thought. **

**'what was on his mind?' Megaman asked in thought.**

**'Yugi fell asleep and he was starting to wake up. I think he got worreid about Yugi.' Lan thought. **

**'ask him' Megaman suggested.**

**"Yami, are you worried about, Yugi?" Lan asked. **

**"what?" the pharaoh asked, coming to his senses.**

**"Are you worried about, Yugi?" Lan asked again. **

**Yami nodded. **

**"do you mind if i called you by what people here do? i'm sure Yugi would be alright with that." Yami said.**

**Lan nodded. **

**"Go ahead, Yami." Lan said. **

**Yami smiled as he looked over to the little girl who provided the 2nd deck. Kat smiled at Yami.**

**"and what's your name, little one?" Yami asked gently.**

**"Kat." She said. **

**"and hers?" Yami asked, noticing talla.**

**"That's Talla, she's my net-navi." Kat said. **

**"and i'm guessing your cousin as well? it's a pleasure to meet you both." Yami stated.**

**Lan smiled.**

**"i heard him call you brother." Yami said, pointing to Megaman.**

**Lan nodded. **

**-aibou-**

**Yugi groaned in his sleep. **

**"You should probably let him rest...Malik did turn him into Dark Magician after all." Lan said.**

**"i know, i was just checking on him." Yami said with a small smile.**

**"Where are the others?" Lan asked Megaman.**

**"waiting at home." Megaman said.**

**  
"I want to introduce you too the rest of my family." Lan said smiling at Yami. **

**Yami agreed, knowing Yugi would want to meet the rest of the Hikari family as well. Lan lead the way back to his and Maylu's. Yami followed, hopeful for a positive reaction from his friend's family. Lan opened the door.**

**"Lan? is that you?" Maylu called when she heard the door opened.**

**"It's me, Maylu!" Lan called. **

**"what happened? where did you and Kat go?" she began to questioned.**

**"You would believe let's just say I had a duel with somebody...namely the King Of Games Yugi Motou." Lan said stepping aside revieling Yami. **

**"but-?" she started.**

**Maylu remembered the time when Lan went missing after learning of his twin brother when they were little.**

**"This is Yugi, he's a friend of mine from Domino." Lan said.**

**Yugi appeared in spirit form yawning. **

**Yami nodded. /aibou/**

**/Hi./ **

**Maylu gave her husband a confused look.**

**"What is it?" Lan asked. **

**"i thought i heard something" she answered.**

**"Like what?" Lan asked. **

**"someone said hi, but it wasn't you two" she said.**

**Lan sweatdropped. **

**/think she heard you/**

**Megaman gulped.**

**Yugi looked confused.**

**/What do you mean? How on earth could she hear me/ **

**/i'm not sure, wanna take over to explain to her? feel up to it/**

**/I think so./ **

**Lan looked a bit nervous. **

**'what's going on?' Maylu thought.**

**"You sure about this?" Lan asked looking at Yami. **

**he nodded, making the switch.**

**"Hey, Yug. Glad you're not scared anymore." Lan said. **

**Yugi smiled.**

**"It's ok." Yugi said. **

**"hey sorry for before" Megaman piped.**

**"It's ok." Yugi said. **

**"so, you gonna explain?" Maylu prompted.**

**"It's a long..." Yugi started explaining. **

**"i'm used to it" she said, looking at Lan as she waited for Yugi to continue.**

**"Well, 5,000 years ago a brave and powerful pharaoh use to possess my puzzle..." Yugi started taking the puzzle in his hands. **

**Maylu listened.**

**"Afew years ago I got the puzzle as a birthday present it took me 8 years to complete and well when I did the pharaoh who had been sealed in it 5,000 years ago started to share my body." Yugi said. **

**Maylu looked in awe. Lan smiled. Megaman started chuckling. Lan smiled. **

**'Megaman, what's so funny?' Lan thought.  
Megaman shook his head.**

**'Well?' Lan thought giving him the look. **

**Yugi was trying not to laugh. **

**'grr, ALRIGHT! i was laughing at the look on Maylu's face' he thought, when he saw Yugi.**

**'That was kinda funny.' Lan thought. **

**Maylu just crossed her arms.**

**Lan, and Yugi tried to keep straight faces. **

**'men!' she thought as she looked at them.**

**/Don't laugh Yami. Just don't laugh./ **

**/trying (snicker)/**

**/Must not laugh./ **

**/i know/**

**Maylu was becoming confused by her husband's friend.**

**'uh-oh' Megaman thought.**

**Lan started to snicker, followed by Yugi. **

**even Megaman joined them.**

**The snicker became a hard laugh. **

**"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Maylu asked, stiil red.**

**"Oh nothing." Lan said trying not to laugh while he said it. **

**Maylu glared.**

**"It's the look on your when I told you." Yugi snickered/ **

**"who started it" she asked.**

**"The laughing?" Lan asked. **

**"all of it" she stated.**

**Lan and Yugi cocked thier heads in confusion. **

**"who made the comment" she said.**

**"What comment?" They asked in unsion. **

**"about me" she said, still wanting to know.**

**"What are you talking about?" They asked in unsion. **

**"look i know, just TELL ME!" she shouted.**

**'i'll confess' Megaman thought.**

**'OK.' Lan thought. **

**"Maylu, i started it" Megaman said, looking down**

**Lan and Yugi finally finished laughing. **

**Maylu just glared at her brother in law, causing Megaman to gulp.**

**"Maylu..." Lan started and kissed her. **

**she looked away, giving Megaman the chance to run.**

**Yugi smiled.**

**/That's cute./ **

**/what is/**

**/Them./ **

**/Lan and Maylu/**

**/Yeah./ **

**/wonder how well Megaman gets along with her navi/**

**Lan looked at Yugi.**

**"They're married." Lan said answering Yami. **

**Yami gapped again as he learned he'd been heard.**

**"The only one other then Yugi that can hear you right now is me." Lan said. **

**/how did-/**

**Megaman grinned as he heard.**

**"I'm not sure to be honset." Lan said. **

**"It all started after I tested this invention of mine." Lan said. **

**/go on/**

**Lan pulled out the EGs. **

**'you're showing of!' Megaman thought.**

**'He was wonder how I read his mind.' Lan thought. **

**'show off!' he chided.**

**'So.' Lan thought.**

**"It was these." Lan said holding up the EGs. **

**/what do they do/**

**"With them I can become a solo-net-navi." Lan started. **

**Yami was still confused.**

**A "D" area appeared around the house.**

**"I'll show." **

**'you're gonna get it!' Megaman warned.**

**Lan put on the EGs and Marriorman appeared with the mask on. **

**/What the-/ **

**"Since when were you an inventor?" Yugi asked. **

**"he started as a kid" Megaman said as he went outside.**

**"Really?" Yugi asked in surprise. **

**'tell 'im i'm gonna tell mom and the others, got more pals' Megaman thought as he raced out the door.**

**"Megaman's getting mom and the other member of my family more friends of mine are here." Lan said. **

**"hey mom! Lan's got some pals for you guys to meet!" Megaman called out as he got to where the others were. wanna do Bri?**

**"OK." Bri said. **

**Megaman returned shortly with the others in tow. Lan was back in his body smiling at Yugi. Megaman had the Jr in his arms when he saw Lan.**

**  
"Yugi, this is my mom..." Lan started the introductions. **

**  
"Hello, Yugi" Bri said, smiling.**

**  
"Hello, ma'am." Yugi said blushing shyly.**

**"Remember, when I went to domino?" Lan asked. **

**  
"i do...your father and i thought that we'd lost you." Bri said sadly.**

**  
"He was a close friend of mine when I was there." Lan said. **

**  
"Thank you Yugi, for being there for my boy." Bri said.**

**  
"We were always there for each-other and that won't change." Yugi said with a small smile. **

**  
Megaman chuckled, still having the girls in his arms.**

**"Our bound certainly hasn't weakened over the years." Lan said smiling. **

**'That I can see' Megaman thought.**

**Yugi smiled. **

**'Bro, look who I've got' Megaman thought.**

**Lan looked. Megaman still had the family's youngest net-battle team with him.**

/they're kinda cute/

"Hi, Jr." Lan said smiling.

"uncle Lan" he said, trying to sqruim from the blue bomber' grasp.

Lan smiled. Yami smiled at the little boy in spirit form. Lan picked the boy up out of Megaman's arms. Yugi smiled that his friend's little nephew.

/looks just like them/

Lan quick introduced the rest of the group.

/Yeah./

Megaman was still wondering why his parents had never mentioned that Lan had run away years before as he watched. Lan tiggled his nephew.

"ha!-ha!-ha!-ha!-ha! NO, UNCLE LAN! STOP! ha!-ha!-ha!-ha!-ha!" the boy squealed.

Lan smiled. a small smile appeared on the navi's face. Lan stopped tiggling his nephew.

'hope he didn't noticed' Megaman thought.

'didn't notice what?' Lan thought.

Megaman looked away.  
'Well?' Lan thought giving him the look.  
'why didn't you tell me?' Megaman thought with a hurt look.  
'I don't know, I never tolf anyoe about it.' Lan thought.  
'even them?' he asked in thought, pointing to their parents.  
'They knew I ran away...they came to Domino looking for me.' Lan thought.  
'but why not tell me? we're supposed to be a team' he stated sadly.  
'I'm not sure, maybe I was waiting for the right time.' Lan thought.  
Megaman just looked down.  
'It never seemed to be the right.' Lan thought sadly.   
Megaman sighed.  
Yugi looked between the two.  
-what's wrong, aibou?-  
/I don't know./  
-worried about those two?-  
Yugi nodded.  
-i sense a inner turmoil between them-  
Yugi nodded.   
'uh-oh' Megaman thought.  
'What?' Lan thought.  
Megaman cleared his throat, pointing with his thumb to Yugi.  
Lan looked at Yugi.  
'they know' Megaman thought.  
'Bout what?' Lan thought.  
'Yugi knows we were disagreeing' Megaman replied.  
'I see.' Lan thought.  
'gonna tell?' Megaman thought.  
Lan looked a bit confused.  
Yami just looked at them.  
/Is it me or has he been like that since the duel/  
-what do you mean?-  
/He's been confused since that duel./   
-who? Lan or Megaman?-  
/Lan./  
-ask him-  
"Lan, you sure you're OK? You've seemed confused since that duel." Yugi said.  
'he's got a point' Megaman thought.  
'I'm not sure.' Lan thought.  
Megaman just looked to Yugi, shrugging his shoulders.  
/I hope he's ok./  
Yami nodded.  
Lan yawned.

/He must be tired from that duel (yawns)/  
-so, do you it seems-  
"alright you two, get some sleep" Megaman said, crossing his arms.  
Yugi and Lan nodded. Yugi wonder where exactly Megaman had in mind for him to sleep.  
'lucky thing you got a three bed-room' Megaman thought.  
Lan walked up stairs and layed down. Yugi stood there down stairs yawning.  
'better tell your other friends goodbye unless they left by now' Megaman thought.  
Lan got up and went back yawning to where he left Fujiko, Goemon and Gekin.  
And Andrew.   
'he looks beat' was the thought from the others.  
Lan smiled at them tiredly.  
"well pal, it's been real! but we gotta move on" said fujiko as she and the guys left.  
"Later!" Lan called out.  
the three disappeared.  
Lan walked back to the house carrying his baby brother.

**Andrew just cooed softly.  
Lan walked into the house yawning everyonce in a while.  
"i'll take him" Bri said, having been told by Megaman that Lan was tired.  
Lan smiled handing his baby brother back to there mom.  
'hope he'll be alright' she thought.  
Lan yawned and started towards the steps.  
Megaman and Yami hoped that two would be able to rest.  
Lan lead Yugi to the extra room. Yugi went in and laid down on the bed. Lan smiled at Yugi before going to his room and laying down.  
roll and Maylu were still having a time with the kids.  
Yugi and Lan quickly fell asleep.  
Megaman rejoined the others since Yami and Yugi stayed together.  
Yugi was sleeping rather peacefully.  
Yami smiled.  
Yugi started tossing and turning.  
Yami watched his light.  
"No you're wrong...he wouldn't..." Yugi said in his sleep.  
-Yugi?-  
"No Yami would never lie to me!" Yugi exclaimed in his sleep.  
-Yugi, can you hear me? wake up, you're having a nightmare!-  
"I won't let you." Yugi growled in his sleep.  
Yami was at a lost, his partner was trapped in a dream.  
"What do you mean!" Yugi demanded in his sleep.  
-YUGI! WAKE UP!-  
The Millennium Puzzle started to glow. Yami hoped to discover what was troubling his tenshi.  
"NO PLEASE DON'T!" Yugi shouted and the glow Brightend and when it faded Yami had been knocked to the ground and had his own body the Millennium Puzzle was now around Yami's next alone around Yugi's neck was something different.  
'what the RA IS THAT?' Yami thought.  
It was an inverted pyimind like the Millennium Puzzle with a small ring attach with pointer hanging from the ring like the ones on the Millennium Ring. Yami moved a little for a closer look. The item flash and Yugi shot up.  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, worriedly.  
"It's strange." Yugi said.  
"look what's around your neck" Yami said, pointing  
Yugi looks and smiles.  
"The Horus Shadow Puzzle." Yugi mumbled.  
Yami looked at him, confused.  
The item flashed again and Yugi closed his eyes and when they opened they were a narrow crimson to the point of matching Yami's. Yugi stood up.  
Yami was unsure what was going on.  
Yugi smirked.He started to search his deck heading towards the window.  
-YUGI! WAIT!-  
Yugi blinked confused.**

"I am Reiken." He said as he found the desired card.  
Yami was shocked and hoping that the hikari family hadn't heard anything.  
Reiken was shock to find his brothers guardian monsters as well.

"What are you two doing in here?" Reiken asked as he reached the window and summoned his guardian monster and jumped on it was none other then Slifter the Sky Dragon.  
Yami went and summoned Dark Magician to his side.  
"Master?" Dark Magician asked in confusion.  
"i need your help, old friend" Yami said.  
"What is it, master?" Mahando asked.  
"Yugi's being controlled by another" he said.  
"Did he say a name, sire?" Mahando asked.  
"he did not" Yami said sadly.  
"I sensed your uncle." Mahando blaped.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU CERTIAN? my other concern is for the family here" he said. opening the door to look in the hall.  
"Wrong uncle." Mahando said.  
"the family's of that of my friend tristan; whose true name is Lan" yam stated.  
"Sire, I speak of another uncle who reigned before your father." Mahando said.  
Yami gave the mage a confused look.  
"He was father's older brother." Mahando said.  
"i see" he said.  
"He died when you're dad was 13." Mahando said.  
"how would you know this, Mahado?" Yami asked.  
"Your father told me." Mahando said.  
"do you think he'll come after these people?" Yami asked worried, if he should tell Megaman or not.  
"No." Mahando said.  
'his daughter duels, but she's too young for this.'  
"He'll most likely try and find Akunumkanon and Akuadin's reincarnations." Mahando said.  
"do you know of who-?" Yami started.  
"Your father is nearby." Mahando said.  
"who is he in this time?" he asked, curiously.  
"He's in Scilabs in a lab working." Mahando said smiling.  
"you don''t mean?" he smirked  
"Who do you think I mean?" Mahando asked smiling.  
he shook his head at the thought.  
Mahando waited.  
/there's no way that Tyler Hikari is my father's reincarnation/  
"Sire, he is." Mahando said as if he were reading Yami's mind.  
Yami glared at him.  
/oh ra, how will i explain this to them/  
Reiken appeared in a Bright flash behind Tyler.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA!" Tyler stated as he turned having felt that he wasn't alone, facing reiken  
"Brother?" Reiken asked in confusion.  
Tyler had no clue of his ancient past. he just glared at the intruder  
Slifer appeared in Knight form in front of Reiken.  
Reiken smiled. Lan got up and started towards the door.  
'i hope i don't have to call the boys...' Tyler thought as he saw the appearance of this monster.  
'Lan? what's wrong?' Megaman thought as he sensed his brother.  
'Something's wrong with Yugi. He's at Scilabs.' Lan thought.  
'what about Yami?' he asked.  
'I sense him still in the extra room.' Lan thought.  
Megaman sprinted for the spare bedroom.

**"hey, Yugi! are you okay in there?" Megaman called, trying the door.  
Mahando disappeared when Yami was paying attentdion.  
He quickly reappeared.  
'what's going on?' Megaman thought, having gotten no answer.  
Lan came back up and knocked.**

"Yami, I know something's wrong with Yugi and I wanna help." Lan said.  
he relented, letting them in.  
"Now what exactly happened?" Lan asked.  
Yami pointed to the puzzle before explaining.  
Lan listen quitely.  
"Yugi's being controlled by the spirit of my father's older brother. and he seeks his reincarnation" Yami explained.  
Lan only kept in contact with one of the Domino gang. He raised a finger basically saying hang on a sec.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Lan said as his cell rang.

"Hello, Joey." He said.  
"tristan, dat you?" came the reply in a brooklyn accent.  
"Yeah." Lan said.  
"man, it's been foreva! how are ya!" Joey said excitedly.  
"Busy...Yami's here actually." Lan said.  
"I take it you sensed somethin' up with Yugi too." He said.  
"i did, man...feeling gave me chills" joey replied, not sure how Yami could be there without Yugi.  
"Yami, has his own body." Lan said know what Joey was wondering.  
"how did-?" he asked.  
"I know you well enough pal." Lan said.

**"but still!" he said in the way they knew.  
"As for me, I'm married with a daughter and another on the way." Lan said.  
Lan knew this was the first Yami heard of the new one on the way.   
"WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU TIE THE KNOT?" joey shouted.   
"8 years ago." Lan said.  
"was it to that girl you knew?" he asked amused  
"Yeah." Lan said.  
"the one that couple mentioned when they came to town, looking" he asked.  
"They were my parents who came looking." Lan said.  
"so, what are you really called?" his friend asked.  
"Lan Hikari." He said.  
"well Lan...need me to come an' get our lil buddy?" joey asked.  
"First we need to fix what's wrong." Lan said.  
"which is?" joey prompted.  
"One of Yami's uncles has taken over Yugi's body and is looking for the reincarnation of his brothers." Lan said.   
"do you know who?" he asked.  
"The reincarnations are?" Lan asked.  
"one's your father" Yami stated, hoping the two wouldn't shout.  
"What!" They exclaimed in unsion.**

Lan gave Yami this look apologzing for shouting and saying he already knew.

"the Dark Magician told me" Yami said, knowing Lan would repeat.  
Megaman was wondering how to tell the others as he watched.  
"That my father is your father's reincarnation." Lan said.  
Yami nodded.  
"Let's go." Lan said as there was a flash and Joey appeared Lan smirked.

'5, 4, 3, 2' he counted down to Joey and Yami's reactions.

"HOW DID-!" they said together.

"Shadow Magic, duh." Lan said smiling and looked at Megaman wondering how he'd react.

'SINCE WHEN COULD YOU-?' Megaman shouted in thought.

"A while now." Lan said.

"but i thought that-" Megaman said, looking at Yami.

"Shadow Magic sorta passes down...and dad has it, he just doesn't know how to use it." Lan said.

Lan ran out of the house and headed to Scilabs. Tyler was still trying out about this figue entered the lab, calling him brother. Lan ran in and started chantting in ancient egyptian and soon Reiken's deck glowed and Obelisk in Knight form appeared in front of Tyler. The Eye of Horus was on Lan's forehead.

"Lan?" Tyler asked.

"Reiken, I can not simply stand back and allow Akunumkanon to be hurt. The one or nephews knew would. But, I've changed." Lan said.

Tyler was still very confused, but refused to move.

"Akunadin?" Reiken asked in surprise.

Lan nodded. Megaman was in solid form due to his MDE and had his blaster aimed at Reiken, he wouldn't allow a family member be harmed. Lan closed his eyes and chanted again. Megaman kept his focus ahead. Buster Blader appeared.

"Calm down, Reiken or I will have to attack you." Akuadin said.

Akuadin looked back at Tyler.

"Get out of here brother." Akunadin said.

"But-?" Megaman started, knowing his brother was right.

Akunadin pushed Tyler towards Megaman.

"GO!" Akundin shouted.

Megaman grabbed his dad's hand. 'good luck bro' he thought as they got out.

**/(Screams in panic)/**

They were several miles from Scilabs when Megaman stopped, he slammed his fists into the pavement. 

**'I should've stayed. He's MY BROTHER, MY PARTNER.' Megaman thought in anger.**

"Megaman, what is going on! Who was that! And what is up with Lan! Why were his eyes blue!" Tyler demanded.

"Apperently, Lan has ties with a dynasty from Egypt. One from 5000 yrs ago. Just like his friend Yugi...I'm not sure of ALL the details. but a friend of his can tell you more than me." Megaman tried to explained 

Joey and Yami were still in shock from before when Megaman returned with Tyler in tow. Akunadin and Reiken began to fight with duel monsters. 

**  
'Bro...' Megaman thought as he spotted the pair.**

Slifer and Obelisk attacked and ended up back in there cards through when they did it caused a shockwave that knock Reiken and Akunadin into a wall.

"Megaman, why do you think this Reiken fellow called Lan Akunadin? And why did they call me Akunumkanon?" Tyler asked.

"Apperently you two are their reincarnations." Megaman said.

"Lan called me brother." Tyler said.

"I know..." Megaman said trying to make sense of it.

Tyler looked at Yami and Joey and smiled at the two.

"And who are they?" Tyler asked.

"Friends Lan knew in domino." Megaman state.

"Let's see, where should I start." Yami asked.

"From the start would be best." Tyler stated.

"Alright, but it's a long story." Yami said gestureing for Tyler to sit down. 

**Tyler sat on the sofa and listened.**

"It all started 5,000 years ago." Yami started.

Tyler nodded.

"You reigned as Pharaoh and had a child." Yami said.

Tyler just listened.

"That child's name was Atemu you died when he was about 15." Yami said sadly.

Tyler remained glued to his seat.

"Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power called a shadow game. Eventually these shadow games errupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerfull Pharaoh lucked the magic away, at the cost of his own life and very soul." Yami said.  


**"Was that pharaoh, you?" Tyler asked, curiously.**

Yami nodded.

"But who was the other you mentioned?" Tyler asked.

"What other?" Yami asked a bit confused.

"Isn't there another Reiken's searching for?" Tyler clarified.

"He was in search of my father and uncle." Yami said.

"Meaning me and someone else" Tyler said.

"His name is Akunadin." Yami said.

"But why now? After all this time?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not sure." Yami said.

'I hope Kat doesn't try something.' Megaman thought as he heard the story.

Akunadin and Reiken contiued to fight they ended up both slammed into a wall harder then last time they were semi-conscious. Yugi and Lan were back in control.

/Y-Y-Yami.../

-aibou?-

/W-W-What h-h-h-happened/

Lan was unconscious.

-You were being controlled again. Lan stepped up to give his father and brother time to run.-

Yugi was stareing at Lan acrossed the room unconscious. Yugi tried to get to him but, he couldn't cause it hurt to much to move.

/Y-Y-Yami...i-i-it h-hurts./

-We'll come get you both.-

**  
/Good, Lan looks like he's hurt pretty bad./**

It didn't take long for the others to find them.

**"Bro? can you hear me?" Megaman whispered. as he knelt down beside Lan.**

Lan laid against the wall.

'C'mon bro...please.' Megaman silently begged, looking over to Yami and Yugi.

Tyler also eyed Yugi but for other reasons. Lan groaned.

'Why did Yugi have to go so far?' Megaman questioned in thought.

Lan slowly opened his eyes and they we full of pain.

'Lan?' Megaman thought.

'I wish...those two...hadn't gone...so far.' Lan thought gasping in pain.

'That's what I was thinking.' Megaman thought as he glared to the pair.

'I meant Akunadin and Reiken.' Lan said.

'What?' Megaman thought in confusion.

'They were controling our bodies.' Lan thought.

'Yes I know.' Megaman thought, looking down.

"It was...total control...the two...of us...had nothing...to do...with what...happened." Lan gasped out in pain again.

'Easy, take it easy.' Megaman thought as a medical team was summoned.

/Is that true/

'Just don't...blame Yugi...or Yami.' Lan thought gasping in pain.

Yugi nods painfully.

/Yeah./

Megaman looked at Yami as the med team rushed in to help. Lan and Yugi looked as if they would pass out.

"GET THOSE TWO TO THE MED BAY NOW!" Tyler ordered.  
/Y-Y-Yami.../ Yugi passed out from the pain at that point followed closely by Lan.

/Aibou./ 

Yami and the others followed them as they were taken down. They examied the two and gave them something for the pain.

'Hope Kat doesn't know! She'll never understand.' Megaman thought as he watched close by.

One of them turned to Yami.

"Your brother has a major concussion and that's what caused the pain." He said.

"I see, what of the other one?" Yami asked.

"His injurys a bit more serious." The doctor said.  


**"Will my brother pull through?" Megaman asked remembering the past.**

"It's more serious then Yugi but, not permante." The doctor said.

Megaman nodded as his thoughts turned to his only niece.

"The impact seems to have caused some fluid build up around his spinal cord." The doctor said.

"Can it be controlled?" Megaman asked nervously.

"We just need to give it time to disapate." The doctor said.

Megaman nodded, still worried for Kat and his brother. The two groaned and slowly came to.

'Bro? Can you hear me?' Megaman asked in thought.

-Aibou?-

'Megaman?' Lan thought.

/Yami/

'I'm here, bro.' Megaman thought.

-Here, aibou.-

Yugi slowly sat up and groaned.

/My head./

-Lie still.-

Yami gently pushed him back down.

/How's Tristan/

-Lan? He's a little for wear, but they said he'll make it.-

/Good./

-But I think Megaman's been worried for his niece.-

Yugi smiled slightly.

/I'm sure she's fine./

-Well there is a bond.-

Yami looked in Megaman's direction, causing the navi to blush.

'Bro, I can't feel my legs.' Lan thought looking at Megaman.

"Well they said there was a build-up of fluid around your spine, it needs time to dissapate" Megaman said.

"At least it'll go away." Lan said.

"That's what they told me." Megaman said.

"I hope they're right." Lan said.

Megaman nodded. Lan looked around the room.

'What's up?' Megaman asked in thought.

'Are dad and Joey here?' Lan thought.

'I think so, want me to check?' Megaman replied.

Lan nodded. 

"Yugi? Yami? Are you both OK?" Lan asked concerned. 

The two puzzle-weilders nodded. Lan smiled. It took a few minutes for Megaman to find his father and his brother's friend in the hall.  
Lan tried to sit up.

'Lie down!' Megaman thought, sensing his brother's movements.

"Hey guys!" he called, surprising the pair.

'I don't wanna.' Lan thought.

'Do it!' Megaman thought in his (older-brother) mode.

'Uh uh.' Lan thought.

Megaman looked over his shoulder.

'C'mon quit being difficult.' Megaman thought.

'Isn't it bad enough I'm stuck sitting until the fluid desapates?' Lan thought annoyed with his body.

'Yeah, well you still need to let it run it's course.' Megaman stated in thought.

'I know, but, I won't let it run my life.' Lan thought.

'I wouldn't expected you to.' Megaman thought, knowing how stubborn his brother could be.

'So are they here?' Lan thought.

'Yep, wondering what I'm up to.' Megaman smirked in thought.

'You might as well tell them.' Lan thought.

"If you guys wanna know, the guys are gonna be fine.. of course I still wanna pound him." Megaman said.

Tyler shook his head while joey had that look like he wanted to do it first. Yugi sat up again this time the pain didn't him like last time.

-Aibou, you stay down.-

"But, I..." Yugi started looking at Yami.

Yami just gently pushed Yugi back down on the bed.

/What did the doctor say anyway/ 

-About you or him?-

/Both./

-Said you'll both be alright, but Lan has some fluid build-up in his spine...they're waiting to see if it goes away on it's own.-

/What about this headache/

-Yugi?-

/What did they say about this headache/

'I think Yugi wants to see Joey.' Lan thought watching Yugi and Yami.

Megaman motioned over to Joey.

"I think your pal needs you." Megaman said.

Lan smiled watching the two.

-A concusion.-

/I see./

"Hey, Yug...how ya feeling pal?" Joey asked as he came in with the Hikaris in tow.

"I have a major headache but, other then that I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Sure ya are." Joey said with a smirk.

"Tristan on the other hand..." Yugi started looking down sadly.

"What about him?" Joey asked.

"The impact caused some fluid build up in his spine and he..." Yugi started still looking down.

"No way." Joey said softly as he looked in Lan's direction.

Lan nodded confirming what Yugi said.

"You know, we can call him Lan, right?" Joey said, trying to lift his friend's spirits.

"Force of habit." Yugi said looking at Joey.

Joey laughed.  


**'Now I see why Lan likes these guys.' Megaman thought as he watched.**

Lan smiled as he watched the two.

"They can go home, I'm suggested bed rest for at least the rest of the day. Althrough in Yugi's maybe a good idea to keep him a wake for a while." The doctor said

The others nodded at the doctor. Yugi looked at Yami to make sure he'd let him up.

-Alright, alright.-

Yugi slowly sat up. Megaman eased Lan up into a sitting position. The doctor rolled over a wheelchair. Yugi stood up.

"c'mon, whaddya say to getting outta here?" Megaman asked with a hugh grin.

Lan nodded.

'oh, am I ever in for it!' Megaman thought as his brother and Yugi were being wheeled out.

-Megaman looks nevous.-

/I noticed./

-I wonder why... he should be glad that Lan'll be okay.-

/Maybe it has something to do with Maylu./

-hmmm?-

Lan smiled at Joey and the others.

"hey Lan, did ya noticed, yer bro's kinda tensed there?" joey asked.

Lan nodded.

"Maylu, can have quite a temper?" Lan said.

"really? any other reason he seems a bit scared to me" joey asked.

"He's basically a computer program and she can delete." Lan said.

"I hear ya' but, there's gotta be another reason why he looks like he'd sweat if he could." joey said, looking over..

'What's up bro?' Lan thought.

'n-n-nothing' Megaman thought.

'Just tell me.' Lan thought.

Megaman just shooked his head.

'Tell me already.' Lan thought.

Again, Megaman just shook his head.

Lan sighed he hated it when Megaman was like that.

'oh man..' Megaman kept thinking.

"see, what we mean?" joey asked.

Lan nodded.

"wait doesn't he have a kid?" joey asked in realization.

"Megaman?" Lan asked.

Joey nodded. Lan nods.

"Yep." Lan said.

Then Lan smiled noticing how annoyed Yugi was.

/I can walk you know. I don't need a damn wheelchair./

-it's just a safety measure.-

Yugi sighed in annoience. Yami chuckled as he looked over to Lan and Megaman.

-looks like Megaman's keeping quiet.-

/I noticed./

-guessing Lan doesn't like it when he does this.-

/I think you're right./

-Didn't Megaman say that he has a niece? Or there's his twin?-

/Maybe it's both./

Yami nodded. Lan was being pretty quite too. Megaman gulped. Lan clinched his eyes shut and he gripped the arm rests of the wheelchair.

'bro?' Megaman thought, knowing it wasn't Lan's first time using a wheelchair.

Lan breath quicken.

"Lan?" Megaman asked nervously.

"Lan? can you hear me?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure. He won't answer." Megaman said.

Lan's heart rate quickened as well he was panicy.

'Lan... LAN, SNAP OUT OF OUT!' Megaman thought in worry.

Lan's eyes snapped open.

'Lan?' Megaman thought softly.

'Bro...' Lan thought sobbing outloud, which made it obvesious to Tyler and Megaman what he had been remembering.

"Oh, Lan... it'll be alright" Tyler said comfortingly when he saw the stat his son was in as he came to give them a ride home.

Yugi frowned.

/Do you sense that/

-Yes, it seems Lan's trapped in a memory.-

/A bad one./

Yami nodded as they got in the car. Lan fell asleep in the card.

"Oh, Lan..." Megaman whispered as he watched his brother sleep.

When they got home Lan was still asleep. Megaman had to carry his brother into the house. Yugi quitely watched.

'Hope Jera isn't here.' Megaman thought as he gently placed Lan on the couch.

"Megaman, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked.

Megaman nodded.

"What happened to Lan that's so bad?" Yugi asked frowning.

"You mean as a kid or almost three years ago?" Megaman asked.

"3 years ago." Yugi said.

"H-He had to dig h-h-himself out of his grave...a friend of ours wanted revenge because he liked Maylu, but she chose my brother...he sent his net-navi to fight Lan. Needless to say he was hurt badly...he didn't make it, or so we thought. But, not before regaining a lost friendship and being reunited with a long-lost twin. Lan was buried, but he somehow dug himself out. He'd lost his memory for two years, becoming a theif...only six months ago we were reunited as a family." Megaman explained, trying not to break down.

Yugi frowned sadly.

"Guess now they know..." Megaman whispered to himself.

/Oh man, I could only imagin what that couldv'e been like./

Yami nods. Yugi looked at Joey to see his reaction.

'Oh man...the poor guy.' Joey thought as he look at their sleeping friend.

Lan's eyes slowly open.

'Hey bro.' Megaman thought gently.

'Hey.' Lan thought.

'The guys are here.' Megaman thought, pointing to Joey and Yugi.

Lan tried to sit up.

'Feeling better?' Megaman asked in thought.

'Yeah, where's Maylu?' Lan thought.

'Except, I still can't...' Lan thought.

'She left a note saying they were going to the store...I know.' Megaman replied in thought.

'I hope she doesn't take this to bad.' Lan thought.

'What?' Megaman asked.

'This whole thing with my legs.' Lan thought.

'I know.' Megaman thought.

'I wonder when she'll get back.' Lan thought and smiled softly at Yugi and Joey.

'Hope he doesn't ask me about Kat's dueling skills.' Megaman thought to himself.

"Should be soon." Megaman said.

Lan was partly up on the couch.

"Lan?" Megaman asked.

"It's just kinda hard to sit up without my legs." Lan said.

"Here." Megaman said, helping Lan to sit up more.

"Thanks." Lan said softly.

Megaman nodded.

'He'll ask, I know it.' Megaman thought.

"I wonder how mom will handle this." Lan said.

Megaman nodded, grateful that his thoughts were not heard yet.

"Did mom go with Maylu?" Lan asked.

"Hmmm, dunno. Want me to call and see?" Megaman asked.

Lan nodded.

Megaman went and placed the call to tyler and bri's. Megaman gulped, waiting for the response. Bri answered the phone.

"hey mom?" Megaman said nervously.

"Hello, Megaman." Bri said. 

"can you come over?" he asked.

"Sure." Bri said.

'bro, that alright she comes by?' Megaman thought as he hung up.

"see ya in a bit" he said.

Lan nods. Megaman sighed as he headed back, still worried. Soon Bri walked in.

"hey mom" Megaman said as she came in.

Bri smiled at Megaman.

"Now what's going on?" Bri asked.

Megaman cleared his throat, looking at Lan. Lan nodded.

'You tell her.' Megaman thought, since he felt bad enough over the whole situation.

"Mom, there was an accident at the lab." Lan started.

Megaman looked away, his fists clenching.

"There was a shockwave and it knocked me back hard into a wall." Lan said.

Megaman gritted his teeth in anger.

"The impact caused some fluid bulid-up in my spine." Lan said.

'I should've stayed...I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU ALONE!' Megaman mentally screamed at himself.

'You couldn't have stopped us, if you haden't left Akunadin would have transported you out.' Lan thought.

Megaman just looked at them, his face filled with regret he was losing the fight for control of his emotions.

"Mom, I can't feel my legs." Lan said.

That did it, a tear fell from his cheek.

"Bro." Lan said softly.

Megaman looked over, fighting the urge to cry in front of his brother and mother.

'Don't fight it, it's to cry.' Lan thought.

Megaman fell to his knees, his body shook with sobs. Bri ran to comfort Megaman. The navi just let his guilt flow.

"No one could've prevented it." Lan said.

Megaman shook his head in denial.

"The only ones who could've possible stepped in are people with shadow magic." Lan said.

"still should've stay to protect you" Megaman whispered.

"You would've only been hurt...or worse." Lan said.

Megaman just glared at him through tear-filled eyes.

"It's true." Lan said.

"Plus if you hadn't left, dad might have got hurt or even..." Lan started.

Megaman's fists clenched tighter. Lan was being pretty quite. Megaman looked over.

"IT WASN'T RIGHT!" he shouted.

"I wish I had cotrol of what happened but, I didn't." Lan said looking away from the two.

Tears began falling fom Megaman's cheeks once more. Lan sighed. Megaman didn't care of what happened to himself, he always felt his priority was to protect his net-op, LAN HIKARI...HIS PARTNER...HIS BROTHER!

"I couldn't let anything happen to you or the rest of the family." Lan said.

That stuck. Megaman hated it when Lan made sense. Lan was still looking away from the two.

'the girls will NEVER forgive me' Megaman thought as he sat on the floor hugging his knees.

'They will.' Lan thought trying to calm himself.

Megaman shook his head, in his mind...this was BEYOND forgiveness.

'They'll understand. Believe me.' Lan thought.

Megaman just buried his head in his arms.

'I just want to get this over with.' Lan thought.

Megaman heard him, wanting the same thing.

"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed when she and her mom got back.

'oh-no' Megaman thought.

Lan looked at the door and smiled seeing his wife and daughter.

"lan? what? happened?" maylu asked as she saw her husband on the couch and her brother-in law huddled on the floor.

"An accident at the lab..." Lan started.

Maylu nodded and waited to hear more, but saw the state the navi was in.

"I was knocked into a wall by a shockwave and..." Lan started.

Maylu gasped, but allowed him to finish.

"The impact caused a fluid build-up in my spine." Lan said.

"oh, honey...but why is-?" maylu started as again she looked over at the corner.

"He came into the lab and I pushed dad to him and told them to leave. He thinks he should have stayed and protected me. But, he couldn't have done anything to prevent this." Lan said.

"i see...he's blaming himself?" she whisperd.

Lan nodded. Maylu looked over, she wished the blue-clad fighter wouldn't blame himself. now that Roll was at his side, trying to comfort the navi she loved. Lan sense something and looked to where Yugi was. But, he was standing there anymore.

"Hey, Yami?" Lan asked.

"yes?" the pharaoh asked.

"Where'd Yugi go?" Lan asked.

-aibou? can you hear me?-

"Yami, I think he's starting to fall asleep and with a concussion that's a bad thing." Lan said.

"we need to get to him" yami stated.

"Try the spare bed-room." Lan said.

Yami ran for it, hoping his hikari was alright. Yugi's eyes were narrow slits as he was falling asleep.

"Yugi! c'mon wake up!" Yami cried.

"PLEASE YUGI DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Yami shouted, trying to keep Yugi from falling asleep.

/I'm so tired./

Yugi was more asleep then awake.

-PLEASE! YUGI!-

/I'm trying./

-Your concussion must've been worse than they thought.-

/I...don't...know...how...much...longer...I...can...stay...awake./

"maylu, YUGI NEEDS HELP!" yami called out.

"Go on, honey." Lan said.

maylu heard him and rushed to the spare room. Yugi's eyes closed the rest of the way. Maylu hadn't known that Yugi was also injured. Maylu ran to him.

"YUGI!" yami cried as he tried to wake his light.

"I think Yugi fell asleep...that could be bad." Lan said looking at Joey, then Megaman and Roll.

"WHAT!" Joey yelled as he went to help his buddy.

Yugi didn't react to Yami.

'Megaman…Yugi needs our help' roll thought.

She left his side and called for medical help. Lan tried to get off the couch but fell to the ground. Lan punched the floor hard in anger. Megaman heard the noise and went to help his brother.

"Damn it…I feel so useless." Lan cursed in anger.

"They'll be here any second." Roll said helping Megaman get Lan back up.

"I hate this...I just hope this goes away soon." Lan said.

The sound of an ambulance chimed from outside.

"I hope he'll be ok." Lan looked like he was near tears.

Tears welled up in Lan's eyes and he looked at Megaman. Megaman was now scared. Lan's body started shaking in sobs.

"Easy Lan, Yugi'll pull through." Roll whispered.

The EMTs ran in.

"The spare bedroom." Roll said pointing them in the right direction.

The EMTs ran upstairs and into the spare bedroom. Yami saw them and moved out of the way with some coaxing from Maylu. The EMTs checked Yugi over.

"What exactly happened?" One of the EMTs asked.

"He and another got into a fight and he got hit on the head. The med team at Scilabs said he had a concussion and his friend downstairs was also injured. they were both released and sent home." Yami explained.

The EMT nods and he and his partner moved Yugi onto a streacher and started to take him out to the ambulance.

'Hope they don't ask about you.' Roll thought as she looked to Lan.

Lan looked worried about his friend. Roll too was worried about the tri-color haired young man.

"I hope Yami stays with him." Lan mumbled.

"I DON'T think you need to worry about that." Roll said.

"Yugi's one of my closest friends and he'll be more likely to wake up with Yami there." Lan said looking at Roll.

"Just my point." Roll said.

Lan had this angery and annoyed look on his face.

"Lan, what is it?" Roll asked.

"I'm just so annoyed with myself." Lan said.

**Roll gave him a confused look.**

"I'm just so annoyed with my body right now." Lan said.

"Lan..." Roll said, in much the same way as her husband.

One of the paramedics made sure at least somebody came with Yugi. Yami was going even if they told him no. The paramedic allowed Yami in. Maylu rejoined her family downstairs. Joey nearly fell as he tried to catch up to her. Lan was clutching his pants with a look of anger and annoice.

'They're both so upset.' Maylu thought as she looked to her husband and her brother in-law.

"I feel so useless." Lan said anger showing in his voice.

"You're not, my love." Maylu said, taking one of his hands in hers as she sat.

"But, I..." Lan started.

Maylu just took her fingers and placed them on his lips to silence him.

'I'm not sure I believe her.' Lan thought.


	13. A Comatose Pharaoh

**CHAPTER 13  
"A Comatose Pharaoh"  
**  
The paramedics rushed Yugi to the hospital. The Hikaris followed them with a somber blue navi trailing behind. They soon arrived and rushed Yugi into the hospital the doctors examined him. Yami noticed the mood of the navi as they waited for word on Yugi. Soon the doctors came out of Yugi's room.

"How is he?" Yami asked.

"I'm afraid he may have slipped into a coma." John said.

John glanced over and noticed Lan and looked totally shocked.

"No..." Yami whispered.

Megaman gave him an I'm not telling smirk when he saw the look on Carter's face. Lan glared at John some part of him through he had never voiced it blamed John for him being buried alive. Though Lan hoped no one noticed the glare. But someone did...Megaman had seen it.

"I'm sorry, you can go in." John said and started to walk away.

Lan continued to glare at John.

'Cool it.' Megaman warned.

'But, he...' Lan started to think angrily.

'He probably didn't know at the time.' Megaman tried to calm him down.

'He's the one who told you I was dead in the first place.' Lan thought angrily still glaring at John.

'Bro…' Megaman shook his head in a warning fashion.

'But, it's his fault that I was...' Lan thought angrily glaring at John and suddenly John was slammed into a wall backward.

John fell to the ground in pain he was on all 4's.

"What the hell was that?" John wondered in pain.

'Hey! Stop it!' Megaman warned.

"It was daddy." Kat whispered to Yami.

'It's his fault.' Lan thought angrily still glaring at John.

The pharaoh nodded.

'But that doesn't mean you can toss him about like a rag doll!' Megaman thought, hoping to defuse his brother's anger.

"I was buried alive because of him!" Lan exclaimed in anger still glaring at John and John slammed into a wall again.

Megaman grabbed him by the shoulders.

"GET A GRIP, BROTHER! TAKEING YOUR ANGER OUT ON HIM WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" Megaman shouted, hoping to get though.

Lan was breathing heavily. Kat frowned sense the anger was starting to take her father over.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"It's daddy. The anger it's starting to take him over." Kat said sadly.

Yami went over to make sure Lan didn't do something he'd regret later. Lan just glared at John in anger. Joey followed Yami just in case. Lan shook his head. Yami and Joey got close enough to restrain their friend if need be. Lan's foot started to twitch and he hadn't even realized it. Megaman noticed this and grinned. Lan jumped up and looked about ready to attack John. Lan hadn't even realized he was standing.

"Um...did you know THAT YOU'RE STANDING ON YOUR OWN!" Megaman cried.

Lan blinked and looked at his brother in confusion. Megaman just looked to his feet. Lan smiled.

"My hypothesis is the fluid dissipated, although it is sooner then I predicted." Lan said.

Megaman groaned. Lan shook his head.

"I just switched modes didn't I?" Lan asked.

Megaman nodded.

'Still wanna pound carter?' Megaman asked.

'What's the point?' Lan thought.

'That's WHAT was I TRYING to tell you!' Megaman thought in relief.

Lan smiled softly at his friends.

"It's ok guys." Lan said.

-That's a relief.-

"We should go in and see Yugi." Lan said.

The others nodded. Lan walked in, he was pretty well prepared for what his friend would most likely look like. Megaman had the evilest smirk on his face as he went in. Lan sighed. He glanced back at Megaman.

'Just enjoying the look on Carter's face! THAT WAS PRICELESS!' Megaman thought when he knew Lan was watching.

Lan snickered at the thought.

'Thought he'd faint at seeing YOU!' Megaman joined in with a snicker of his own before calming down.

Lan immediately stopped snickering when Yami came in.

"What's going on?" Yami asked unaware of the humor.

"It's just that look on the doctor's face when he saw me." Lan said. 

"The one you were using as a TARGET with your SHADOW POWERS?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Yami, he was my doctor 3 years ago." Lan said.

"I see." Yami said, hoping for a piece of the man who had nearly ripped his friend's family in two just a few years before.

"I didn't realize it until now but, I guess I blame him." Lan said.

'You're NOT the ONLY one, brother.' Megaman thought.

Lan looked at Megaman.

'If Maylu hadn't been there and needed me, I would've gone and pounded DR. John Carter within an inch of his life.' Megaman continued.  
**  
**Lan looked at the floor sadly. Megaman had a guilty look to him once more. Lan was suddenly being very quite and staring out the window.   
**  
**"Bro?" Megaman asked, looking to his brother.  
**  
**Lan just stared out the window.  
**  
**'Bro?' Megaman tried again.

Lan just stared out the window.   
**  
**"Uh-oh...I hope he's not having another flashback." Megaman whispered, hoping for the chance to go to the net and hide  
**  
**"Uncle, daddy's sad again like when he first came back." Kat said.

"I know sweetie...I was expecting this." Megaman told her.  
**  
**Lan unnoticed by anyone had put on the EGs.

"Uh-oh." Megaman whispered.  
**  
**Marriorman was trying to hide somewhere in cyber-space.

"Kat? Can you jack me in?" Megaman asked his niece.  
**  
**Kat nodded.

'What's he doing here?' Was the collective thought of 3 navis.  
**  
**Marriorman was sitting Indian style. None dared to approach him, uncertain of his reaction. Marriorman's body started to shake in sobs. The three looked to each other of how to help their friend, having not known the previous time before. Tears flowed down Marriorman's face.Megaman sensed the turmoil within his brother.

"Jack in, Megaman! Power up!" Kat exclaimed.

It didn't take long for him to find the others. Marriorman was sobbing the tears still falling.

'Oh Lan...' he said softly in thought, his own heart and mind were still raw from what happened before.

Marriorman slowly looked up tears flowing freely.

"Megaman? what's wrong with him?" Iceman whispered, having seen the blue bomber.

"He's having a emotional relapse." came the whispered reply.

Marriorman was still sobbing.

"Go on, guys!...I'll handle it from here" Megaman told their friends as he sat down.

'B-B-Bro-ther?' Marriorman sobbed out in thought.

'I'm here.' Megaman replied in thought, trying not to break down again himself.

Marriorman crawled over to his brother tears bluring his vision slightly. Megaman looked over, it hurt to see his brother in this way. Marriorman latched on the Megaman tears flowing. Megaman just held him, knowing this would pass, given time. Marriorman just cried. Megaman stayed. Marriorman's body shook with sobs. This whole affair only affirmed the navi's decision to flee into the net, the first chance he got. Marriorman continued to sob. Megaman just held his brother, hoping Lan didn't know what he had planned to do. Marriorman started to calm down. Megaman looked at him. Marriorman clung to Megaman's clothes.

'Don't please, you're the only thing that keeps me ground, that keeps me sane.' Marriorman thought.

Megaman froze. his brother had known along that he had planned to stay within the net.  
**  
**"Please stay with me, if you don't my sanity will slip I know it." Marriorman pled.  
**  
**Megaman shut his eyes trying to hold back his own need to cry again, unsure of how to respond to his brother's plea for him to stay. when he felt responsible for him being injured in battle in the first place. ****

"I'll go insane without you." Marriorman said.

Megaman stayed silent. Marriorman started crying again this time in fear that Megaman would leave. Megaman was just as confused as a navi could get. one part of him said to stay, another part was telling him it was time to go.

"Roll and Talla would be sad too, and Kat." Marriorman said trying to stop crying.

Megaman winced at the mention of his wife, daughter and niece.  
**  
**"All three of them would miss you. And if you left they basically lose me too." Marriorman said.

The navi gritted his teeth, he doubted his place within the Hikari family, doubts that were growing.  
**  
**"My getting hurt wasn't your fault it would have happened wither you were there or not and if you hadn't taken dad out he would've gotten hurt too." Marriorman said.  
**  
**"At least you would've had some backup" he whispered to himself.  
**  
**"When it comes to shadow magic you couldn't have helped." Marriorman said.

"The only one who could've helped was Yami." He added.

Megaman just looked at him with the same hurt look as before.  
**  
**"You would've been helpless believe me." Marriorman said.  
**  
**Megaman fists began to clench at the memory of the fight to which he had been forced to flee. He still couldn't let go, no matter what ANYONE told him.  
**  
**"Our power stems from a place worse then you can imagine." Marriorman said as a cyber-shadow realm appeared around them.

Causing Megaman to get a bit cold.

'W-W-What's going on?' Megaman thought he shivered, having never felt the real-world elements once in his life.  
**  
**"This is the shadow power." Marriorman said.

Megaman just looked down, his mind was so conflicted with thoughts of his family and friends that his whole body shook.  
**  
**"This is the source of the shadow powers...this is a realm of darkness no light can reach here, the only emotions here are sadness, loneliness, fear and despair." Marriorman said.  
**  
**Megaman wondered if this was true for net-navis as well. The realm faded and left. Megaman was so mixed-up that he hadn't noticed.

'I may go there and stay if Megaman leaves.' Marriorman thought hoping Megaman hadn't heard him.

'GOD! What do I do? Lan'll just get hurt again or worse if I stayed...if I left…at least he'd have the others to stick by him, even his friends from domino to keep him out of that awful place.' Megaman kept trying to reason with himself, hoping he hadn't been heard.  
**  
**Marriorman depression was already getting worse at the thought of Megaman leaving. Megaman just couldn't take it anymore. he opened a path, pushed Lan through, sending him back to his body. and then becoming a sphere of light as he speed away as fast as he could possibly go. Lan fell to his knees.  
**  
**'Goodbye bro...stay true.' Megaman thought sadly.  
**  
**Kat sensed her father's despair. Despair quickly took Lan's mind hostage.

"Lan? Honey, what is it?" Maylu asked, not knowing what had transpired between them.  
**  
**"Megaman, he...left." Lan sobbed.

"WHAT! B-BUT WHY!" Maylu asked in shock, not believing what she heard.  
**  
**"He thought...I'd get...hurt if...he stayed." Lan sobbed.

"Oh Lan..." Maylu said as she tried to comfort him as best she could, knowing what the pair had gone through over the years.  
**  
**Kat tugged on Yami's jacket.  
**  
**"Yes, Kat?" Yami asked.

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Kat asked.  
**  
**"Where'd you hear that?" Yami asked, as he knelt to her level.  
**  
**"That's the only going through daddy's mind." Kat said looking into Yami's crimson orbs.

"Why would he think of that, are you sure?" Yami asked her, not knowing that Megaman had literally run away.  
**  
**Kat nodded.

"Do you know why?" Yami asked her, as he looked to his distraught friend.  
**  
**"Uncle, ran away." Kat said sadly.

"No...he couldn't have...Megaman would NEVER do to him! BY RA!" Yami whispered to himself.  
**  
**Lan scooted away from Maylu the shadows in the room started to move towards him.

"LAN! WAIT! DON'T DO THIS!" Yami shouted when he saw Lan move.  
**  
**Lan gave Yami this look telling him to look out for his family.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE SHADOW REALM!" Kat exclaimed in announce.

"A dark place where negative feelings of humans are kept. It has existed for centuries." Yami said gently, hoping to keep Lan from there.  
**  
**The shadows of the room started to swirl around Lan. Jera walked in at that moment sensing his brother there and his despair.  
**  
**"Lan, going to there...WON'T END YOUR SADNESS OF LOSING HIM! YOU HAVE TO STAY FOR THE SAKE OF THE OTHERS!" Yami shouted, hoping he wouldn't have to go after him.  
**  
**"What's going on?" Jera asked in confusion.

"Megaman's left and now your twin wants to go to the shadow realm." Yami said.  
**  
**"Why'd Megaman leave?" Jera asked his sister-in-law.

"He blames himself for what happened to Lan." Maylu said sadly.  
**  
**"You mean that fight in the lab?" Jera asked.

Maylu nodded. Lan was barely visible though the shadows.

"We could just prevent it from happening." Jera said pulling out the devise that had citified Lan when he was building it.  
**  
**"But-?" Maylu asked.  
**  
**"It causes a temporal disruption." Jera started. 

Yami was unsure.  
**  
**"Meaning we can send one person back in time. But, I believe it will have to be somebody with the same kinda powers as my brother." Jera said glancing at Yami.  
**  
**Yami agreed. Jera gave Yami a second one.

"Once the mission is complete you aim it at yourself and fire." Jera said and stepped back and fired at Yami causing Yami to disappeared.  
**  
**"Now where am I?" Yami said to himself.  
**  
**"Obelisk attack!" A voice that sounded like Lan exclaimed from the next room.

"Slifer, counter attack." Another voice that sounded like Yugi exclaimed.

"I must hurry! They've begun." Yami said as he ran in direction of the voices.  
**  
**The first shockwave hit them.  
**  
**"STOP IT!" Yami shouted as he reached them.  
**  
**Reiken and Akunadin look at him surprised.

"LAN! STOP THIS! ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE AND YOU'LL LOSE ONE THAT'S CLOSEST TO YOU!" Yami said forcefully.

Lan and Yugi clutched their heads and closed their eyes.  
**  
**-Aibou, continue this and Megaman'll run away, causing Lan's own darkness to overcome him!-  
**  
**/Y-Y-Yami/ 

Yugi's amethyst orbs slowly open and looks in his direction.

Yami ran to the combatants, getting between them. Yami nodded toward his light. Lan's brown eyes opened. Yami looked at him.  
**  
**"Yami?" Lan asked in confusion.  
**  
**Yami nodded.  
**  
**"What's going on?" Lan asked.  
**  
**"Continue to do battle and you'll lose Megaman and yourself." Yami stated.

Lan cocked his head in confusion.

"And how would you know?" Lan asked in confusion.

"I've seen it. you'll be injured...Megaman'll blame himself for not being at your side. He'll run away to the net, causing your own darkness to consume you!" Yami said.  
**  
**"No matter the plea." he said.  
**  
**"Well, Akunadin and Reiken have gone back to sleep so we aren't gonna keep fighting." The two said in unison.

Yami nodded, hoping that Megaman would be there with the others when he returned.  
**  
**"Wait you must have use the TDB to get here then." Lan said standing up.  
**  
**Yami held it up.  
**  
**"Then it works." Lan said.

Yami nodded.  
**  
**"You better go then before Megaman or your past self get here." Lan said.  
**  
**Yami nodded as he pointed and used the 2nd TDB on himself, vanishing.  
**  
**'Let this work!' Yami prayed.  
**  
**Lan and Yugi were playing a game of duel monsters for fun.

"I play Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer." Lan said summoning a Buster Blader.

"Now I attach to him the legendary sword." He said.  
**  
**"You're getting good at this, Lan." Yugi said smiling.

Yami was relieved at what he saw especially Megaman watching from a distance.  
**  
**"Thanks Yugi." Lan said smiling at him.

Soon the duel was over and Lan actually beat Yugi. Yami chuckled. Yugi and Lan started to laugh.

"That's a first." Lan said through the laughter.

Yami just jammed his hands into his pockets and went to Megaman. Yugi smiled then noticed Yami, Lan noticed him as well. The two looked at each other. The pharaoh shrugged. Lan walked over to Megaman followed by Yugi. Yami was just happy that he helped to keep a family from being torn once more. Lan smiled at the Pharaoh. It was a thank you smile. Yami was shocked to see that he knew, but returned the smile.  
**  
**/We both know./

-But how?-  
**  
**/We were there remember./

-But, that you remember?-  
**  
**Yugi nodded.

/We only remember what you told us./

Yami just went and gave Megaman a firm squeeze on his shoulder.

-You know, I'd do anything for our friends, even if it meant helping one of their loved ones find their way.-  
**  
**Yugi nodded.

/I have a feeling something happened to me in the other time line. What happened/

-You and Lan fought...both of you were injured. Megaman blamed himself for not being there for his brother. He ran away to the net, causing Lan's darkness to overcome him.-  
**  
**/How bad were we hurt/

Lan had a back injury, you had a concussion that caused you to slip into a coma.-  
**  
**Yugi smiled.

/Now, that doesn't matter anymore./

Lan smiled at Yami and looked at Megaman. Megaman looked at the 3 confused.

'Never mind, bro. It doesn't matter.' Lan thought.

'YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD!' Megaman thought.  
**  
**'No, we just know something you don't.' Lan thought.

Megaman cocked his head.  
**  
**'Different timeline.' Lan thought.

Megaman still thought his brother was messing around with him.  
**  
**"Yami, where's the..." Lan started to asked.

Yami looked to Yugi before holding up the TDB he used.  
**  
**'I'm sure you recognize that, bro. It's what I was working on when I chibified.' Lan thought.  
**  
**'HOW'D HE-?' Megaman screamed in thought.  
**  
**"Good question." Lan said looking at Yami.

Yami grinned. 

"Your twin." Yami said.  
**  
**'Jera gave it to him, it's called the TDB. Temporal Disruption Blaster, it allows time travel.' Lan thought.

Megaman wondered what happened for it to be used.  
**  
**'Yami, said that Yugi and I fought for some reason and that we both got hurt and you blamed yourself for not being by my side and ran away into the net and my darkness overcame me. I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that.' Lan thought.

Megaman was shocked, not wanting to believe that he'd hurt the one he cared for the most.  
**  
**'But, since Yami stopped the fight nothing bad happened.' Lan thought.

/His darkness consumed doesn't mean what I think it does. Does it/

-What, aibou?-  
**  
**/Lan's darkness consumed him...you don't mean he.../

-I don't know.-  
**  
**/He wasn't going to the shadow realm was he/

-He nearly did, when he thought he'd lost Megaman forever.-  
**  
**Yugi nodded.

-I think in a way that Megaman's HIS light.-  
**  
**/I guess your right but, I can't believe he actually wanted to go to that horrible place./

-Agreed.-  
**  
**/Let's just nothing like that happens in this timeline./

-I agree aibou, this family's suffered enough.-  
**  
**/Especially Lan. I mean he was buried alive after all./

Yami nodded. Lan smiled at Megaman.

'What's with those two?' Megaman thought.  
**  
**'Probably talking through their link.' Lan thought knowing what they were saying.

Megaman sighed as he shrugged.  
**  
**"You don't wanna know believe me." Lan said.  
**  
**Lan smiled at Joey. Megaman rolled his eyes skyward. Joey gave a lopsided grin. Lan pulled Joey into another room where they could talk alone.

"WHOA! HEY, WHAT'S THE DEAL!" Joey said after being pulled.  
**  
**"That devise Yami was holding up allows time travel and used it and changed the present." Lan started.  
**  
**"Why?" Joey asked.  
**  
**"Yugi and I got hurt, Yugi slipped into a coma and I hurt my back. Megaman blamed himself for not being by my side and ran away into the net. I was destroy and I sent myself to the shadow realm." Lan said.

"Your bro did that! And you went there?" Joey asked in amazement.  
**  
**Lan nodded.  
**  
**"Your bro doesn't look the type to run off." Joey commented.  
**  
**"He thought that I'd get hurt again if he stayed." Lan said.

"Betting yer other-self tried to talk him outta it." Joey said.  
**  
**"Probably." Lan said.

"I agree with what Yami thought." He said softly.

"What?" Joey asked.  
**  
**"Megaman; I think he is my light." Lan said.

Joey grinned. 

"Wouldn't surprise me, pal." Joey said.  
**  
**Lan smiled. Megaman just put his hands cupped behind his helmet and waited. Lan headed back out of the room. Joey followed. Lan looked around. Megaman wondered what was going on this time. Lan smiled at his brother. Megaman was still waiting.

'Notice something strange about the house?" Lan asked.  
**  
**Megaman looked around, not sure what Lan meant.

"It a "D" area." Lan pointed out.  
**  
**Megaman smacks himself in the forehead. Lan shook his head.  
**  
**'You're NOT gonna show off for those two, are ya?' Megaman thought.

'Not unless I have to." Lan thought.  
**  
**'UH-HUH, LIAR!' Megaman thought.

'Maybe.' Lan thought.  
**  
**'HA! KNEW IT!' Megaman thought.

Lan smiled. Megaman thought of one other who'd use the EGs at the first chance she got. Lan used the EGs. Megaman grinned as he saw the guys.  
Marriorman appeared. Joey's jaw dropped. Marriorman used a Mega buster. Megaman fell on his back, laughing before using his own. It was a net-navi we meet before.

"GRRR, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Megaman shouted.

Lan looked at Marriorman's PET.

'That's an extra code.' Lan thought.  
**  
**'You sure?' Megaman asked.

Lan nodded. Megaman was still angry over his last encounter with Darknessman. Lan downloaded the extra code. Megaman did not lower his blaster. It took a few moments for the extra code to finish the transformation. Even under his battle-mask, Megaman gritted his teeth. Marriorman glared at Darknessman. Marriorman's hair and eyes were black.

'I'M NOT LEAVING HIM-NOT THIS TIME!' Megaman thought as he kept his blaster at the ready.

The red on him was gone and a golden Eye Of Horus was embossed on the forehead of the helmet.

"Shadow Sword." Marriorman said as something that looked like electro-sword but, the blade and energy were black Darknessman going straight for Yugi.

Megaman made a dive, covering Yugi and allowing the attack to strike him instead. Causing to him scream in pain. Marriorman attacked Darknessman with double shadow sword. Megaman looked over weakly. Darknessman screamed in pain as black flames engulfed him they disappeared along with him.

'Please let it be over.' Megaman thought as he got up and helped Yugi to his feet.  
**  
**The extra code was deactivated. Marriorman started to collapse.

"Whoa! Gotcha bro!" Megaman said as he caught him.  
**  
**Marriorman was out cold. Marriorman's hand was pulsing in and out.

"Uncle, get daddy to Scilabs now." Kat said and the pulsing was moving up Marriorman's arm.

Megaman nodded at her as he rushed his brother to Scilabs. Tyler was in the lab luckily.

"DAD, WE NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S LAN!" Megaman shouted.

Tyler ran to his computer.  
**  
**"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"We got in a confrontation with a navi called Darknessman via a D area." Megaman explained.  
**  
**"And?" Tyler prompted keying up a platform.

"A friend of Lan's witnessed it." Megaman said, looking at his feet.  
**  
**"I mean how did this happened?" Tyler asked as he working on keeping Lan from being deleted.

"He used a version of sword I NEVER heard of." Megaman nearly mumbled.  
**  
**"And a negative version of Lan" he added.  
**  
**Tyler was looking at a read-out.

"Oh, I see. He used an extra code didn't he?" Tyler asked.

Megaman nodded. Tyler finished.

'Please let this work.' Tyler prayed as he downloaded the repairs into Marriorman.

Megaman also prayed for his brother. The light that was holding Marriorman up cut out suddenly. Marriorman started to fall to the platform from pretty high. Marriorman was still out cold. Megaman managed to catch him and lay him down gently. The cyber-room was full of spike viruses. Megaman spun around, using his Mega-Buster on some of the group. he kept up the attack. Several attacked Megaman and several others head for the unconscious Marriorman. If the two ever need back up now was it. Megaman kept trying to protect his brother. Tyler ran and called Yai, Dex and Tori.  
**  
**"Megaman needs help now." Tyler said.

The three answered by sending Glide, Gutsman and Iceman to Scilabs. A second wave headed for Megaman and Marriorman. Marriorman still lay there unconscious. When a barrage of attacks hit the viruses instead. Megaman looked to see his friends un front of them. Marriorman groaned still unconscious.

'Bro?' Megaman thought.  
**  
**Marriorman's eyes open slightly as one of the viruses left attacked Marriorman again. Megaman leapt and attacked the virus BEFORE it got to his brother. Marriorman could barely move because he was still very weak. Megaman knew his brother probably wanted to fight even in his present state. Marriorman tried to get up. Megaman kept trying to defend him. Marriorman forced himself to his feet, legs shaking under him. Megaman was fighting and hadn't noticed his brother was up. Another Mega-Buster hit a virus.

'What the-?' Megaman thought until he saw Marriorman.  
**  
**Marriorman nodded at his brother as he continued to attack the viruses. The viruses were becoming less of a problem with the five of them working together. Marriorman knew he really shouldn't even be standing. Marriorman kept firing at the viruses.  
**  
**'Gotta END THIS!' Megaman thought.  
**  
**Marriorman wobbled a bit a spike virus jumped on him pinning him down.

"GET OFF HIM, CREEP!" Megaman shouted as he shot the virus, sending it flying off of Lan.  
**  
**Marriorman sighed and managed to get back up. He looked around to see how many viruses were left. the others were dealing with the last of them. Marriorman wobbled again. Megaman grew concern for his brother's well-being as the battle came to an end. Marriorman fell back on his butt.

'Bro, you feeling alright?' Megaman thought as he went to help him up.

'I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a while.' Marriorman thought.

Megaman smiled gently. Marriorman smiled at the other.

"Thanks for the help." Marriorman said.

They nodded, glad they got there in time.

"In case you wondering I used an extra code on myself." Marriorman said.

Megaman just looked at him.

"That was very close son." Tyler said.

Marriorman nodded. Megaman punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"I was barely able to fix your program." Tyler said.

Megaman looked at him worriedly.

"If I had taken even a second longer you would've been deleted." Tyler said sadly.

Megaman gulped, hearing this.

"So you need to rest." Tyler said.

Megaman hoped Lan would listened. Marriorman slowly sat back down. Megaman sat next to him, glad to catch his breath. Marriorman laid down and fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOUSE**

Lan's body was unconscious. Maylu knew something was up, when she saw his body and he still had the EGs on. With Joey's help she moved Lan to the sofa.

/Do you think he'll be ok/

-I hope so.-

/Me too./

-We would've hear from them if there was trouble, aibou.-  
**  
**Yugi smiled at Yami. Tyler smiled looking at his son's sleeping form. Megaman grinned as he watched his brother sleep. Marriorman rolled over. Kat sat on the arm rest of the couch watching her father's unconscious body. Megaman stretched, guessing Kat knew something was going on. Marriorman was mumbling in his sleep. Megaman wondered what he was saying. Marriorman was tossing and turning. Megaman was starting to worry when he turned to his father.  
**  
**"I think he's having a nightmare." Tyler said.  
**  
**'Hope it isn't about what I think it is.' Megaman thought.  
**  
**Marriorman rolled over still asleep grabbing Megaman. Megaman kept still when his brother took hold.  
**  
**"You better wake him up." Tyler said.

Megaman nodded. 

'Bro? Can you hear me?' Megaman thought.  
**  
**Marriorman's eye slowly open. Megaman smiled gently when he saw his brother waking up. Marriorman slowly sat up and smiled at Megaman.

"That must have been some nightmare that you had." Megaman said softly.  
**  
**Marriorman nodded. Megaman hoped Tyler wouldn't ask. Tyler decided not to ask figuring it would be best. Megaman wondered if the nightmare had anything to do with his (other) running away but was unsure.****

"Maybe it'll be better if he rests at home." Tyler said.

Megaman nodded, gently helping his brother to his feet. Marriorman was holding Megaman tightly as if he were afraid. Megaman had a feeling whatever happened before, Lan feared it would repeat.  
**  
**"Let's go home." Marriorman said reluctantly releasing Megaman.

Megaman nodded, hoping to reassure his brother that he wasn't going anywhere. Marriorman headed back to his and Maylu's house and when he arrived he jacked out. Megaman used his MDE and went to his brother's side, noticing that Maylu and Joey were there. Lan opened his eyes and his hand slowly and weakly moved towards the EGs. Megaman just watched. Lan's hands were shaking slight as he lost his grip on the first attempt.

'He's scared.' Megaman thought to himself.  
**  
**Lan tried again, his hand slowly, weakly, shakily moved towards the EGs.

'Want some help?' Megaman thought gently.  
**  
**Lan nodded weakly. Megaman gently took the EGs from his brother setting them aside. Lan's hand weakly grabbed Megaman as if making sure he was really there. Megaman smiled reassuringly but hoped Maylu and Joey wouldn't ask. Lan smiled slightly. Lan slowly sat up. Maylu and Joey both gave questioning looks to the brothers, but Megaman shook his head. Lan weakly stood up. Megaman also got up. Lan weakly grabbed Yami and Joey. Yugi went with them of course. Lan lead the 3 to where they could talk without the others over hearing.

"What was all about?" Joey asked.  
**  
**"I had a nightmare about the other timeline." Lan said.  
**  
**The three listened, since he had their attention..  
**  
**"I guess Megaman's worried that I'll have a relasp." Lan said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.  
**  
**"Like I said it's only a guess." Lan said.

"But what was your nightmare about?" Yugi asked uncertain in knowing the answer.  
**  
**"It was about Megaman leaving." Lan said.

-Looks like he's still shaken up.-

"Well it looks like ya don't need ta' worry 'bout dat." Joey commented.  
**  
**Lan nodded.

/I noticed./

Lan's body was shaking.

"Take it easy pal." Joey said trying to calm his friend.

"It was so real." Lan said sadly, still shaking.

"What else about it do you remember? Like details?" Yugi asked, suddenly wishing he kept quiet.  
**  
**"I was in cyber-space crying and Megaman came to calm me..." Lan said softly.  
**  
**The three nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
**  
**"I was sobbing in Megaman arms at one point he created an opening and pushed me through and back to my body." Lan said sadly.

"Do you remember if any words or thoughts came between you two before you got sent back?" Yami asked, shocked at hearing of the events that nearly tore these two apart before he went and changed it.  
**  
**Lan shook his head. The three of them looked at each other, trying figure out what could be done for their friend. Lan's body was shaking badly, so his legs started to give out on him.

Joey managed to catch him before he fell.

/I had no idea./  
**  
**Lan yawned.  
**  
**"Worn out? c'mon." Joey said as he and the others took Lan back to the living room.

Megaman was sitting on the stairs, still trying to figure out how he could've done such a thing to his brother. Lan laid down on the couch. Megaman went and grabbed a blanket, placing over him before he went back to his spot on the stairs. Lan stired a bit when Megaman put the blanket on him. Megaman gave a sad smile as his thoughts plauged him. Lan slept peacefully for alittle while before the dream turned into a nightmare.

'I couldn't really be that cruel to him, could I? I owe Lan so much... would I really jeopardize all that?' Megaman thought to himself when he watched Lan sleep.  
**  
**Lan was moving so much he looked like he was about to fall off the couch. Megaman went over to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Tears fell from Lan's closed eyes.

'No, Maylu, Kat, mom, dad...' Lan sobbed in thought.

Megaman realized what was going through his brother's mind when he heard the names that were called out.

'No, it can't be.' Lan sobbed in thought.

Megaman flinched as he continued to watch, he felt helpless...powerless to ease his brother's suffering. Lan's eyes snapped open.

"B-B-Bro? You alright?" Megaman asked nervously as he looked over.

Lan sighed.

"It was just a dream." Lan said in relief.

Megaman nodded, a bit relieved. Lan slowly sat up. Megaman moved slightly to give his brother room to move. Lan stood with a sigh. Megaman looked up in wonder. Lan hugged Maylu tightly. Megaman grinned in a silly manner when he knew the guys were watching.  
Lan was crying as he hugged his wife. Maylu wondered what he was upset about, looked to Megaman who kept quiet.

"I had a dream I'd lost you." Lan whispered to her.

"Oh Lan..." Maylu said in comforting way, remembering what happened three years before.

"I was so scared." Lan whispered.

ALL Maylu could do was hold him, giving the reassurance he needed. It didn't take long for Lan to calm down. Megaman sighed as roll came up next to him. Lan soon smiled at his wife. Megaman hugged his wife tightly as they watched their partners. Lan kissed his wife. The navis grinned as Roll snuggled into Megaman's shoulder.

"I love you." Lan whispered to her.

"And I love you, more than you can ever know." Maylu whispered in reply.

Megaman and roll's grinning got worse. Lan smiled. Megaman mumbled something to roll, causing her to giggle and agree with him.  
Lan smiled at the group. Yugi, Yami and Joey were wondering what was going on.

"Just a really bad dream." Lan said.

They nodded in understanding.

"I dreamt I lost my entire family in an explosion." Lan said.

Megaman gulped, knowing where this was coming from. Lan frowned. Megaman was nervous, hoping his brother wouldn't become depressed from the past.

"I'm just thankful it was just a dream." Lan said.

Megaman sighed in relief after hearing this. Lan smiled.

"As I'm sure you three can imagine." Lan said.

Megaman blushed, causing his battle-mask to appear. Lan looked at Yugi, Yami and Joey.

"Does dat happen alot?" Joey asked, pointing with his thumb at megaman.

Lan smirked.

**  
**"From time to time." Lan said. ****

Megaman just glared at the four of them as he crossed his arms.Lan snickered. Megaman continued to glare before stomping off toward the backyard.****

'You know I'm just teasing.' Lan thought.

Megaman just grunted as he kept going before he sat on the lawn. Lan shock his head.

"I agree with you Yami." Lan said.

"About?" the pharaoh asked, playing dumb.

"Megaman being my light." Lan said smiling.

Yami nodded with a grin. Yugi giggled slightly.

Well it makes sense.-

/I know but, it took him long enough./

I know...it didn't take US as long as them, did it?-

/No it didn't./

-So...do you wanna see how Megaman's doing? Something tells me that it won't be me that'll get him talking.-

/OK./ 

Think he headed to the backyard.-

/Yeah./ Yugi started for the backyard.

Lan sat down still feeling a bit weak.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"I'm just a bit weak. I'll be fine in a few days." Lan said.

Yami nodded. Megaman was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone coming. Yugi rested a hand on Megaman's shoulder.  
**  
**"Y-Yugi?" Megaman asked as he jumped slightly in surprise.

Yugi smiled at him and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Megaman asked.

"Lan, Yami and I were talking and..." Yugi started.

"So?" Megaman asked.

"I have a theory; about why what happened in the other timeline happened." Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Megaman asked.

Yugi nodded. Megaman looked at him, waited for Yugi to continue.

"In this world there are times a soul is not whole..." Yugi started.

'An incomplete soul? Is there such a thing?' Megaman thought to himself.

"When this happens it is rare and the two halves are brought together." Yugi said.

"But how can I be the other half of Lan's soul? I'm an AI!" Megaman questioned in disbelief.

"It's happened however it's necessary." Yugi said.

"But still..." Megaman said quietly.

"Yami's my dark side...you are Lan's light." Yugi said.

"But the way we came together...it's different than you two." Megaman stated.

Yugi nodded.

"I'm aware of that." Yugi said.

"I'm SERIOUS!" Megaman said.

"So am I." Yugi said.  
**  
**"But I-" Megaman stammered.  
**  
**"Just trust in us. We can sense it and Lan believes it as well." Yugi said.

Megaman began clenching in his fists in confusion. he still couldn't understand the whole Ying Yang concept.  
**  
**"Without Lan's light his darkness consumed him. You were what kept his pure and good...and without out you...I could only imagine what would happen." Yugi said standing up.  
**  
**"But, I've only known since he was in the 5th grade." Megaman said softly.  
**  
**"It was on verge of taking over though he fought it." Yugi said frowned.

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked.  
**  
**"He was on the verge of losing out to the darkness within him...meaning he was on the verge of turning evil." Yugi said sadly.

"A fifth grader? C'mon! He had passions for net-battling and roller-blading then." Megaman stated, not wanting to believe that Lan would be evil without him.  
**  
**"Dex was always challenging us" he chuckled.  
**  
**Yugi had on of the TDBs and he and Lan changed this one.  
**  
**'What's HE DOING with THAT!' Megaman thought when he noticed what yugi had with him.  
**  
**Yugi aimed it at Megaman.

"You will see the truth." Yugi said and with that fired it.  
**  
**'Wha?' Megaman thought.  
**  
**Megaman was transported to an alternate reality.

'Where am i?' megaman thought.  
**  
**There was a lot of damage to Dentech city.  
**  
**"No..." he whispered.  
**  
**Lan was walking down the street wareing all black and an evil smirk.   
**  
**'No...IT CAN'T BE!' Megaman screamed in thought.

Megaman went and hid in a nearby alley. Lan turned and saw his dad. Lan smirked evilly at him. Megaman watched terrified of what was going to happen to his father.  
**  
**"Lan! PLEASE! STOP! i know you're upset that Megaman ran away...but that's NO REASON to destroy everything!" Tyler pleaded.  
**  
**Lan glared at him.

"You're not the only one in pain...your mother, brothers, Maylu, Kat, Roll and Talla and your friends. we ALL miss him, not just you." Tyler reasoned.  
**  
**Lan clinched his fist in anger. Megaman felt a pain deep down in his heart when he heard his father's pleas  
**  
**"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lan shouted in anger.

Megaman clenched his fists, trying to keep silent. Lan looked about ready to attack his father.

"Lan...please he wouldn't want for you to go down this path" Tyler pled. Megaman fired his blaster from his hiding spot when he thought his dad was in trouble.  
**  
**Lan dodge the blast without realizing it was a Mega-Buster and grabbed Tyler by the throat.

"Without light all that remains is darkness." Lan said throwing Tyler a few feet back.

"L-L-Lan! P-P-Please son! I know you're in there somewhere." Tyler choked out before blacking out.

Megaman gritted his teeth when he saw what happened. Lan smirked evilly and turning continuing down the street.

"HEY! PICKING ON ME, IF YOU CAN...BROTHER!" Megaman shouted, having reached his limit.  
**  
**Lan chuckled evilly. Little did Megaman realize but, they were being watched.

"What the matter? Never had anyone stand up to you!" Megaman smirked.

"You're too late you know." Lan said chuckling evilly.

Megaman glared, knowing Lan maybe right, but that wouldn't stop him from knocking some sense into him. Lan moved quickly behind Megaman holding a dagger at Tyler's throat.

"PUT HIM DOWN! YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME!" Megaman roared, calling out his mega-buster again.  
**  
**Lan had Tyler in front of him blocking Megaman.  
**  
**'DAMN IT! He's using dad as a shield...not thought he'd sink that low!' Megaman thought as he searched for a way to end this.

The one watching was the Yugi from Megaman's reality. Megaman kept trying to find or think of a way to help his brother. Yugi appeared between the two.

"I hope this has proved my point." Yugi said.

Megaman just couldn't look at his fellow light; even if he KNEW Yugi was right.  
**  
**"Since in our time Yami went back and prevented you from feeling guilty and leaving. So these events have not occurred." Yugi said taking both himself and Megaman back to their world.

"YOU'RE TWISTED! KNOW THAT!" Megaman shouted.  
**  
**"I had prayed I would have to go that far to convince you. Lan and I adapted it to do that in case it came to this." Yugi said.

"HE-? WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Megaman shouted again.  
**  
**Megaman was on the verge of wanting to pound Lan for this. fate or not. Yugi walked back inside.

'You're next!' Megaman thought while he cracked his knuckles as he followed Yugi.  
**  
**/Megaman's pissed./  
**  
**-What did you show him?-  
**  
**/The other timeline./

-But why would that anger him?-

/Lan attacked Tyler and eventually used him as a shield./

-But?-  
**  
**/He was holding a dagger at Tyler's throat./ It was obvesiously he knew something Yami and no one else knew.

There's more, right?-

/I went to see Joey when I first got there he looked like he'd seen a ghost./

-Oh?-

/He kept saying I was dead. I went to see you and you were depressed./

-Sound familiar?-

/Yami, Lan had done it, while I was in a coma./

-You misunderstood me, aibou...I'm talking of our fight with Dartz.-

/Yami, you more depressed then that...when I came in you were trying to kill yourself./

-M-M-Me!-  
**  
**Yugi nodded.

-I-I-I…-  
**  
**Yugi hugged his brother. Yami smirked.  
**  
**/I see the truth as well./ He said hugging Yami.  
**  
**Yami nodded as he looked over his shoulder.  
**  
**'Now where's that SMART ALECK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! HE IS GONNA WISH HE NEVER MADE THE TDBs! OF ALL THE LOW-DOWN DIRTY TRICKS!' Megaman snarled in thought as he looked for Lan.  
**  
**Yugi sighed.  
**  
**-uh-oh-  
**  
**/I agree./

-think we better follow him, know where lan is?-

/He's sleeping upstairs in his room./

-let's go.-

Yugi nodded and stood up. Megaman was in the house and about to head upstairs. Yugi rushed up to Lan's room. Megaman had just gotten to the staircase when he looked behind him. Yugi being short was able to get past him.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Megaman yelled when he saw Yugi.

"Don't be stubid...you owe him to much to lose your temper over this. I practially made him do it." Yugi said standing firmly where he was.

"Still no excuse for doing it." Megaman said, gritting his teeth.

"We were only going to use it if we had to." Yugi said.

Megaman growled as he ran out the front door.

"We just need to give him time." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, looking in the direction of lan's room.

'STUPID, IMMATURE...' megaman thought as he continued to run ending up at a nearby.park.  
**  
**Yugi looked at Lan's bedroom door.  
**  
**-How are we gonna tell him?-

/I don't know./

**-**betting he knows something wrong.-

Yugi nodded.

so...who's gonna tell?-

Yugi frowned.

/I'm not sure./

Megaman in the meantime had stopped to catch his breath was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed. **\**Lan was tossing and turning.

hear that?-

Yugi walked into Lan's room. Yami followed right behind.Yugi frowned watching Lan.

he knows.-

Yugi nodded.

**-**we might need him to bring Megaman.-

Lan sat up slowly.

"lan?" asked yami.

Lan looked tiredly at her.

"heard him, right?" yami asked.

Lan nodded yawning.

"if you need our help finding him..." the pharaoh trailed off.

Lan stood up. He still felt weak but hoped the two wouldn't notice.

he's in no shape to look.-

Lan started towards the door.

/I know./

One phrase kept going through megaman's mind. (Without light all that remains is darkness) he was still mad with Lan and Yugi for what they done to prove a point. Lan wobbled a bit as he walked down the street.

/We can't let him search alone./

-agreed-

'Where could he be...I can't believe Yugi actually used the modifed TDB.' Lan thought stumbling down the street.

megaman in the meantime shifted in his uneasy slumber. unknowing that his brother was looking for him. Yugi ran up behind Lan. Lan had stopped trying to catch his breath.

"Lan, yugi was just trying to help" yami said having caught to them.

"I knew Megaman would get upset." Lan gasped out of breath.

The two just looked at him. Lan continued looking for Megaman.

/He's so stuborn he'd probably search until it killed him./

i know, guessing megaman's the same way-  
**  
**Lan was looking as fast as he could. Megaman kept being haunted by the words and images of his friends and family that were just as troubling.Lan stumbled starting to fall. Yami managed to catch him in time. Lan was breathing heavily.

"lan, you must rest. it won't do any good for you let yourself wear out" yami said.

"I have to find Megaman." Lan gasped out.

"i know, but you're not doing yourself any good like this" yami said, looking to yugi.

Yugi nodded and started to look for Megaman.

'NO! NO! HOW COULD I-!' Megaman thought-screamed in his sleep.

Lan's vesion blured.  
**  
**"Lan, are you alright?" yami asked.

/aibou, hurry/

Yugi soon found Megaman and woke him up.

"y-yugi? what are-?" he asked, still dazed.

"It's Lan...he's getting sick." Yugi said sadly.

"WHAT! WHERE!" the navi cried, now more alert.

"Follow me." Yugi said.

Megaman jumped up and followed yugi. Yugi quickly lead the way to Lan.

'oh lord, what have i done!' megaman thought as he ran as fast as he could.

They finally arrived at where Lan and Yami were. Megaman bit at his lip as he went to them. Lan's vesion was still blurry.

**  
**'lan? can y-you hear me?' megaman thought, shakily.  
**  
**'M-M-Mega-m-m-man?' Lan thought exsustion in his thoughts.  
**  
**'i'm here...i'm sorry, this is my fault' megaman thought, a tinge of guilt came in.  
**  
**'It's just, I'm still a bit weak from the extra code.' Lan thought.

megaman shook his head.

'if i hadn't left the house, you wouldn't had pushed yourself in looking for me' he thought.

'I'll be fine.' Lan thought.  
**  
**Megaman looked at him, uncertain. Lan smiled at Megaman. Megaman gave a weak grin. Lan was standing on shaky legs. megaman went over and allowed his brother to lean on him. Lan leaned on Megaman. The other pair of Light and Darkness just watched from a slight distance.

'I should get back to bed.' Lan thought.

Megaman nodded as they went home with thier friends following closely. Lan yawned as he walked heading towards the house. megaman hoped this would pass. Soon they got to the house. Lan was more asleep then awake. megaman helped him to the couch once they were all inside, knowing his brother wouldn't make it upstairs. As soon as Lan laid down on the couch he was asleep. megaman just sat, leaning against it...he felt if he moved, Lan would know. Yugi just watched a moment. megaman just shrugged at him when he noticed him.

/This worries me, Yami./

how so?-

/He just seems so weak./

well lan's been through quite a bit lately-

/I know, but, he seemed so sick eariler./

-might've been from Megaman-

/I don't think so. I just don't know./

-Well he was asleep when you found him, right? He was probably dreaming then.-  
**  
**Yugi nodded. The two just watched in concern as Megaman fell asleep this time by his brother.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Lan was starting to get his strength back. megaman gave a goofy grin as a trio of youngsters climbed all over him. Lan smiled.

'you're emjoying this!' megaman shouted in thought as Jr. got him around the neck.  
**  
**Lan nodded. Megaman hoped the others were not watchiing, he had a feeling that joey wouldn't let him live it down. Lan sighed. Megaman almost told the kids to go for his brother when he heard him sigh. Lan watched his brother.

"alright, what's up?" he managed to say as kat and talla began tickling him from the sides, making him howl with laughter.  
**  
**'I'm just still a bit weak.' Lan thought.

Megaman nodded before being knocked to the ground 'i SWEAR IF YOU TELL-!' megaman thought.  
**  
**'I won't.' Lan thought.

megaman knew there was something that lan wasn't telling him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Lan smiled slightly. That did it, now megaman knew something was wrong with his dark half. Lan stood up and started for the kitchen. But megaman kept it to himself as he played with the kids when he saw lan leave. Lan sat at the kitchen table. megaman tried not let lan's troubles bother him but he couldn't help it as he led the kids inside. Lan was cluching his head leaning on the table.

"you feeling alright?" Megaman whispered as the kids ran to kat's room, leaving them alone to talk.  
**  
**"I just have a headache." Lan said.

**  
**'why do i get the feeling that it's more than that?' megaman thought to himself as he went to get lan a glass of water.

Lan smiled slightly.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Lan said softly. 

Megaman glared at him, having been heard.  
**  
**"Are there any tyenol in this place?" Lan asked.  
**  
**megaman reached for a bottle of pills while he was still at the sink, getting the water for lan. Lan looked towards the sink. megaman started to worry a little. Lan smiled at his brother. he kept quiet as he handed lan the tablets and water. Lan took them. megaman went to the backyard for some air. Lan leaned back on the chair and ended up leaning to far back and...CRASH!

"Lan! you okay!" megaman called as he ran back in.  
**  
**"Oww." Lan groaned.

"what happened?" he asked, helping him up.  
**  
**"Leaned back to far." Lan said.

Megaman tried not to laugh, but was failing. Lan glared at him. megaman grinned sheepishly.

"It's not bad enough the gods gave me a headche...oh no...they had to give me a backache on top of it." Lan mumbled.  
**  
**megaman shrugged. Lan just hoped the headache would go away. Megaman hoped the same thing. he HATED it when lan didn't feel well. Lan looked at Megaman.

"what?" he asked.

"I need help to get somewhere I can lay down." Lan said.

"sure, c'mon" Megaman said as he helped lan up and into the living room to the couch.

Lan laid down on the couch. megaman went and began to read a magazine he had gotten recently.

"I wonder how the baby is?" Lan said.

"i'm not sure, maylu did have a doctor's appointment today, right?" megaman said, glancing up.

"Yeah." Lan said.

That was one of the things that had been on megaman's mind as of late, the health and well-being of his newest niece or nephew. **\**Lan was worried about his son or daughter. maylu had just come home, having heard the discussion between them with a very secret smile on her face.

"Hi, guys!" Maylu said as she walked in.

"How'd it go?" Lan asked with concern.

Maylu giggled at his concern, she always thought that lan was cute when he did that.

"the doctor said that they're fine..." Maylu said, going to the kitchen.  
**  
**"Did she say they're fine?" Lan asking in shock.

"she did" megaman answered also in shock.

maylu kept giggling when she heard them. Lan's headache was getting worse. He started to get up.

"stay down lan" megaman said.

"But, I..." Lan started blacking out from the pain.

megaman caught him before he fell. Lan groaned in pain. 

"relax, i'm gonna check on maylu" he said gently.

Lan slowly nodded having come to. megaman found her where he had been just a short time before.

"alright maylu, what's the big secret?" he asked.

"megaman? i'm having twins!" she said excitedly.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted, giving her a hug.

Lan fell asleep again.

"lan's gonna have a fit!" Megaman whispered to her. Maylu wondered if he was alright. "just has a headache" megaman replied as they went back in.

Kat ran into the living room, obvesiously sensing something her uncle didn't. megaman spotted his niece and smiled. Kat ran to her father and opened one of his eye and gasped.

"Something's seriously wrong." Kat said looking at her uncle.

'lan?' megaman thought as he knelt down.

"His eyes looking right." Kat said.

'bro, can you hear me?' megaman thought after hearing her.

megaman knew lan needed help and called for EMS.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Kat sobbed slightly.

"i-i don't know honey" megaman said, trying to calm her down.

maylu had joined them and was also scared for lan. When the EMTs got there and realized very quickly what was wrong and gave him medcine and loaded Lan in the ambulance. megaman followed with the rest of the family in tow.

"What do we got?" Mark asked in the thurama room when they brought Lan in.

"a stroke" said an EMT.

"I see." Mark said shinning a light in Lan's right eye.

"Right eye diviated to the right." Mark said and Carol noted it on the chart.

"Left eye responsive."

'he looks familiar' carol thought as she made the notes. The meds started to work and Lan started to come to. megaman was pacing in the lobby as they waited, it was the 2nd time they had come to this place in three years. When Mark knew Lan was stabized he went out the the lobby.

"how is he?" asked megaman upon seeing Dr. Green.

"He had a stroke." Mark said.

megaman gasped, remembering the last time.

"We managed to stop it. But, we don't know how much damage it did yet." Mark said.

"um, can i talk to you in private?" megaman whispered not wanting to worry the girls.

Mark nodded.

"is there-?" he asked.

Mark cocked his head.

"A place we won't be bothered?" Megaman asked.

Mark lead him somewhere they would be alone.

"first off this isn't my brother's first stroke" megaman started.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"i don't know if you heard from others about seeing a patient, they thought died in their care?" he said.

"There are a lot of doctors here. Though Carol seemed recongnize him." Mark said.

"thought as much...you see nearly three years ago, my brother was brought to this very hospital after being in a fight that was the result of a misunderstanding...but he didn't survive his injuries or so we thought... needless to say lan's a fighter." he smirked.

"I see." Mark said.

"don't believe me? ask Dr. carter." megaman said with really evil grin.

"I'll do that. Though you might want to be with your brother." Mark said.

he nodded. "when can we see him?" megaman asked.

"You can see him now." Mark said.

"thanks" he said.

Mark nodded and left Megaman.

'wonder where he is?' he thought to himself.

Lan lay in a room nearby. Megaman hoped green wouldn't catch on too soon as he walked in. Lan slowly looked him.

'hey bro' megaman thought gently as he took a seat at his brother's bedside.

'M-M-Megam-m-man?' Lan thought weakly.

"easy, save your strength" he whispered.

'What...' Lan started.

'A stroke.' Megaman replied.

'How...b-b-bad?' Lan thought weakly.

"they didn't tell me" he said.

'hope this one isn't connected to the one he had three years ago' megaman thought in fear.

'M-Me t-too.' Lan thought weakly.

megaman winched when he realized he'd been heard.

'W-W-Where's...' Lan started.

"who, bro?" he asked.

'M-M-May...lu?' Lan thought weakly.

"she's in the waiting room with the others." he replied.

Lan smiled weakly.

'D-D-Did...s-s-she h-hear t-t-the d-d-doctor?' Lan thought weakly.

megaman shook his head.

"talked to him alone" he explained

'S-S-She'll d-d-delete y-you i-if s-she h-has t-to f-f-find o-out o-on h-her o-own.' Lan thought weakly.

**MEANWHILE IN DOMINO**

Yugi ran into Yami's room out of breath.

-aibou?-

/S-S-Something's w-w-wrong w-w-with L-Lan./

-calm down, tell me what you're saying-

Yugi caught his breath and said it again.

/Something's wrong with Lan./

/calm down, tell me what you're saying/

/let's go/

Yugi nodded.

hope we get to him in time-

/Me too./

A golden tunnel appeared before the duo and Yugi runs right through. Yami chased after him, worried for their friends. The tunnel closed behind them. megaman was about to respond to his brother's remark when he sensed the energy from the portal. Yugi ran into the room.

"Yugi!" megaman cried, seeing his fellow light.

"What happened?" Yugi asked approaching the bed.

megaman sighed,

"he had a stroke" he replied.

"Do we know how bad yet?" Yugi asked looking towards Yami.

yami shook his head. "since you guys are here...i gotta tell maylu. _gulp_" megaman said nervously. Yugi sat next to Lan's bed. megaman ran back to the waiting room, still fearing his sister in-law reaction. Maylu looked at Megaman. 

"i-i-it's another stroke" he said timidly.

Maylu nearly fainted from shock. megaman managed to catch her, knowing that he was in for trouble when she came to. Yugi glanced at Yami behind him.

-something wrong?-

/I'm just worried./

-about...-

/Lan, what if he.../

-i think this is from a past injury-

/Maybe but, what if.../ 

-aibou?-

/What if he...doesn't make it./

-i know...i worry for his family too, especially Megaman-

Yugi frowned...

"Not to mention his other friends." Yugi said.

yami nodded. Lan whispered a name and Yugi heard it right off and smiled softly.

"Well call him." Yugi said.

-aibou? what does he want?-

/He asked for Joey./

yami grinned, going to the waiting area and spotted his friend. "lan wants to see you" he said, looking at joey. Joey jumped up and ran to lan's room. Yugi looked at him.

"yug?" he asked.

Yugi smiled at Joey.

"how is he?" joey whispered.

"Megaman told me he had a stroke." Yugi whispeared.

"think he'll pull through?" he asked.

Yugi nodded.

"hey pal..." joey said to lan gently.

Lan smiled weakly at Joey.

"dink yer bro's scared" he said.

Lan nodded weakly.

"yer wife, right?" joey asked with an smirk.

Lan whispeared something and Yugi smiled.

"Really?" Yugi asked excitely.

Lan nodded weakly.

"what he tell ya, man?" asked joey.

"She's pregnant with twins." Yugi said smiling.

"wow! how'd he find out?" joey asked.

"She must have told him before the stroke started." Yugi said.

"couldn't he have overheard his bro?" joey asked.

"Maybe." Yugi saod.

"ask him" joey said, wondering if megaman was still in one piece.

Yugi looked at him.

"To late, he's asleep." Yugi said. 

"dink it's alright that he's sleepin'?" joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

"hope his bro's in one piece" joey said to himself.

"I think he is." Yugi said.

"it's just-" joey started.

Yugi smiled lost in thought a moment and blushed at his thoughts.

"what?" he asked.

"Nothing." Yugi said blushing at being caught.

"spill it!" joey said.

"Tea and I...well we've...been sorta...seeing eachother...in secret...not even...Yami knows." Yugi said softly.

"about time!" joey said with a grin.

/Yami.../

-yes?-

/I have some news./

oh?-

/Tea and I have been seeing eachother and.../

-and?-

/We kinda uh, well we.../

-aibou, just tell me-

/I'm not a virgin anymore./

-well...i always i thought you two made a nice couple. haven't been caught yet?-

/No, and she's well.../ 

-yes?-

/She's pregnant./

-looks like our friends aren't the only ones looking to the future...i'm happy for you both.-

/I'm kinda trying to work up the nerve to pop the question./

Yami chuckles through the link.

/It's kinda tough./

-well as i recall lan prompted his brother, guess i won't need to do that with you, will i?-

/I don't know./

Lan smirked weakly he had woke up when Yugi told Yami he and Tea were seeing each other.

-aibou, look-


	14. Questions Loom

AN+ is gonna be Lan to Yami. # for Yami to Lan. Megaman to Yami \. & is gonna be Megaman to Yugi. Yugi to Megaman. Lan to Yugi. Yugi to Lan.

**Chapter 14**

"**Questions Loom"**

Yami grinned at his fellow darkness. Lan smiled at the two. Lan smiled at Joey weakly.

"was'up pal?" he asked.

Lan shook his head and made a weak gesture towards Yugi. Joey hated it when he was left out of things by his friends.

"Téa's pregnant." Yugi said.

"WHAT! REALLY!" Joey cried, looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

"neva' thought I hear dis from YOU!" he chuckled.

"I know." Yugi said.

Lan smiled.

'oh man! I'M SOOO IN FOR IT!' Megaman thought after having told Maylu of Lan's stroke, causing her to faint meanwhile.

Lan just smiled weakly.

-what's going on?-

"He heard us remember?" Yugi asked dark.

no, I meant with Megaman-

"Probably worried about Maylu's reaction." Yugi said.

"she wouldn't really do anything to him, would she?" Yami asked, not wanting to believe that their friend's wife would harm another.

"I don't know. But, I hope not after what I saw." Yugi said.

"in the other timeline?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

-you know Megaman's wanted to go after you when he went after Lan earlier.-

/I know./

and I used to think that JOEY HAD A TEMPER!-

/I know seriously./

-do you suppose their father has any idea?-

/About his temper? Or the light dark thing/

yami-hikari-

/doubt it./

-bet it that they won't tell anyone-

/maybe they will but it'll take a while./

Yami smirked. Yugi smiled. Yami wondered if any of the things Lan had built were in the way of the millennium items or what Yugi now had around his neck. Lan was really weak.

-he needs Megaman-

/Should I go get him./

Yami nodded. Yugi ran out and to the waiting room. Megaman looked up, still having a fainted Maylu in his arms. Yugi told Megaman Lan needed him. Megaman asked Yugi to stay with Maylu as he ran back to his brother. Lan slowly looked at him.

'bro? you okay?' Megaman asked in thought as he tried to catch his breath.

'I just feel so weak.' Lan thought.

'hope I'm not the cause' he thought to himself.

'It's probably from the stroke.' Lan thought weakly.  
**  
**Megaman gulped, looking over his shoulder. Back in the waiting room, Maylu began to stir. Yugi watched her.

"where-?" she asked softly.

"Megaman? He went back in Lan's room." Yugi said.

"JUST wait until I get MY HANDS on that NO-GOOD pile of data!" she snarled.

"You can't delete Megaman." Yugi said.

Then in a whisper told her about the Yami/hikari thing.

"what? are you serious?" she asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I've seen what Lan would be like without Megaman, and it wasn't pleasant." Yugi said the told her everything he saw in the other timeline.

"but-?" she said in shock.

"It's all true." Yugi said helping her up.

"Lan was happy when he was little, up until that day-" she said, her voice a bit of sadness from the time when she thought she'd lost her best friend.

"My guess is there were only a few days until he lost out to the darkness inside him, until he got Megaman." Yugi said frowning.

"It's still- I mean-" she tried to say.

"Hard to believe?" Yugi asked.  
**  
**Maylu nodded.

"I know, Yami the one you first met through me is my darkness." Yugi said.

"but if what you say is true about my husband...wouldn't they need something to tie them together?" Maylu asked, realizing she needed to call her in-laws.  
**  
**"That's true, I'm still trying figure that part out." Yugi said.

Maylu kept trying to figure what tied her husband and the navi that was his brother. Lan right hand was in a fist shape like it was when the stroke started. His left hand weakly tried to reach for his right hand but, couldn't manage it. His right arm was numb and he couldn't move it but, he still felt a lot pain in his right hand. Maylu was in so deep in thought that she forgot that Yugi was there. Yugi waved a hand in front of her. Maylu looked at him a little sheepishly.

'Uh, bro...' Lan started in thought.

'yeah?' Megaman asked in thought still looking over his shoulder.

'My hand hurts.' Lan thought pain on his face and in his thoughts.

"I've gotta get Dr. Green." Megaman said to himself.

Lan tried again to move his left hand to his right to open his right hand up.

'Hope he'll be alright for a bit.' Megaman thought as he started for the door.

Lan failed again. Megaman managed to look out the door when he saw Mark Green coming. Yami and Joey had watched the two brothers, knowing from past experience what happens when the balance was disturbed. Lan tried for a third time to open his hand and failed again.

"Why don't we go in and see Lan?" Yugi asked.

Maylu nodded. Yugi leads her in.

Lan tired a forth time still failing.

"Lan?" Maylu said gently as they went in.

Megaman slipped passed her timidly, he wanted to talked to Dr. green again. Lan looked at her. Lan smiled weakly.

"Lan? What's with-?" Maylu started when she saw how fast Megaman left.

Lan managed to gesture with his left hand for Maylu to come closer.

"Lan?" Maylu asked softly as she neared him.

Lan glanced a moment at his right hand.

"M-M-Maylu, m-my h-hand h-hurts." Lan said weakly.

"Well I was told by a CERTAIN someone that it was a stroke." Maylu said, still a little angry.

Lan was still trying to reach his hand to open it but failing. Maylu just watched, wishing there was something she could do.

"M-M-Maylu, c-can y-you..." Lan started glancing at his right hand.

Maylu smiled and gently eased his hand to an open position. Lan smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks." he said.

Maylu smiled, but glanced behind her. Lan's eyes started to close again as sleep started to claim him again.

"sleep tight, love" Maylu whispered as she gently stroked his cheek.

Maylu then turned to Yugi. Yugi smiled at her. Megaman was still not ready to face her. Yugi sighed. Maylu felt bad for making Megaman feel guilty. Yugi hoped his fellow light would be OK.

'Did I really scare him THAT MUCH?' Maylu thought.

"He's upset I can understand that believe me." Yugi said looking at Yami.

"But I didn't mean-" Maylu started.

"He's upset about his dark being sick." Yugi said.

"Are you sure that I'm not the reason?" Maylu asked sadly.

Yugi shook his head telling her she wasn't.

"He probably blames himself for letting the stroke get so bad." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Maylu asked curiously.

"That headache Lan had was one of the first symptoms." Yugi said.

Maylu nodded, wondering if she should tell him of the earlier one. Yugi frowned as the thought of the possibility of his own yami getting sick came to him.

Aibou, don't think of it-

Yugi looks at Yami.

/I can't help it./

Yami smirked. He ALWAYS got a kick when Yugi worried about others. Yugi ran over and hugged Yami. Maylu smiled at the two.

/I...couldn't...handle it...if...something...happened...to you./ He sobbed through the link.

-Yugi...it's alright, calm down- Yami reassured through the link.

Yugi looked up at Yami Tears falling. Yami just smiled.

Shhh, it's alright-

Yugi was trying to calm down. Yami just held him, knowing they were being watched. Yugi calmed down. Mark looked at Megaman.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"How bad was my brother's stroke?" Megaman asked, glancing at his brother's room.

"With physical therapy he should be back on his feet in 2 months tops." Mark said.

"So, it's not permanent?" Megaman asked with hope in his voice.

Mark shook his head.

"Nope, it's not." Mark said.

Megaman sighed in relief.

"Bet carter's still shaking from before." Megaman whispered to himself.

"Are you kidding? He was so shaken we had to send him home." Mark chuckled.

"Well, Lan didn't mean it he was angry at the poor guy." Megaman admitted.

"I can't blame Lan, I mean John was the one who told you he was dead...but, what happened after he told you?" Mark asked not know about Lan digging himself out.

"Well, I would've gone to pound him, if my sister-in law hadn't needed me. We buried him, but sometime after the service he managed to dig himself out of his grave...he lost his memory-becoming a thief. He was able to regain his memory after I stop him from committing a robbery at Scilabs" Megaman explained with a Tear sliding down his cheek.

"I see, but, I bet your glade he's back." Mark said.

"More than you know...Dr. Green, MORE then YOU CAN _EVER_ KNOW!" Megaman said softly.

**A MONTH LATER  
**

Lan walked into Scilabs he was using a cane to stay balanced.

"Glad to be back?" Megaman asked as he followed behind.

Lan nodded.

"Hi, dad." Lan said.

"Lan, how are you?" Tyler asked with a smile at seeing his sons.

"I'm much better." Lan said.

Tyler smiled at him as he glanced at Megaman who shook his head when he knew he was being watched. Lan started work on something.

'Now what's he up to?' Megaman thought.

As he worked he lost his grip on his cane and fell triggering the machine to do something strange.

"Lan!" Megaman yelled as he watched.

Lan dropped the two PETs on the devise when he fell. Lan groaned in a bit if pain.

'Lan?' Megaman thought as he got to his brother's side.

The machine stopped and Lan was trying to get up.

'Here lemme help.' Megaman thought as he offered a hand to his brother.

Lan took his hand.

"What the-?" Megaman whispered as Tyler came in and picked up a PET and Lan's newest invention.

"There's only one here." Tyler whispered.

Lan managed to get up with Megaman's help and spotted his cane a crossed the room.

"Dad, can you get Lan's cane?" Megaman asked, noticing where it was.

Tyler brought it and the PET.

"Thanks dad...hey what's going on I dropped both on the machine." Lan said when he noticed only one PET.

"Lan...I think they fused somehow, I only found one" Tyler said, holding it up.

It was half-red and half-blue in color. Lan took it and looked at Megaman in shock. Megaman gapped in shock at seeing the two PETs as one.

'Hey bro, yin and yang.' Lan thought.

'Just like Yugi said...' Megaman replied in thought.

:Course now we may have to tell him about the yami/hikari thing.:

Megaman gulped.

"Dad, we have something to tell you but it may sound crazy." Lan said. 

"What is it, boys?" Tyler asked, wondering why there was one PET where two had been.

Lan started explaining the concept of yami/hikari. Tyler was shocked but continued to listen.

"My friends Yugi and Yami, have that relationship." Lan said unsure how to tell him about Megaman and him.

"But what does that have do with you two?" Tyler asked confused.

Lan looked at Megaman.

No, oh no, I'm not telling him! NO WAY!

:How should we tell him:

How should I KNOW!

Lan sighs.

"Dad, the fact is I am the darkness in our relationship and Megaman's the light." Lan said.

Tyler was silent, he didn't know what to say. A giggle came from the door.

Uh oh.

Tyler looked behind him due to the giggle. Lan looked and saw Yugi standing at the door.

"What are you laughing at, Motou?" Megaman sneered.

"Your dad's reactions. It was priceless." Yugi said walking in.

Can I pound him? PLEASE, say I can pound him!

:No.:

Megaman fists balled up when Yugi was close.

Aww!

:We both have something in common.:

Hmph! don't say it!

:His girlfriend is pregnant.:

Megaman smacks his helmet, knowing of another who was expecting. Lan smiled.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Yugi said. 

Tyler just looked between his sons and their friend. Yugi smiled at the three. Tyler nodded and wondered who else knew.

"In case you're wondering, Maylu, Megaman, Lan, Yami, Joey and I know." Yugi said.

Tyler's mouth dropped open when that was said.

Uh oh, I was afraid of that.

:Yep.:

Yugi can't keep quiet

:I know.:

Megaman kept glaring at his fellow light.

:It's like when he and Yami were separated Yugi lost the filter between his brain and mouth.:

Megaman crossed his arms and kept up his glare on his fellow light. Lan practically leapt at Yugi and covered his mouth holding his arms at his side and sighed.

'I wonder when this all started.' Tyler thought as he watched the three.

Megaman trying to hold back his desire to beat-up Yugi when Lan did that.

Forgets what I can do.

Megaman stomped off, grumbling to himself. Yugi looked annoyed. Tyler watched him leave. Yugi struggled to get free of Lan's grip through. It didn't take long and Yugi moved a way from Lan. Causing Lan to fall to the ground again cause he dropped his cane when he leapt at Yugi. Tyler went and helped Lan up, while giving Yugi a disapproving look. Lan smiled at his dad.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' He counted down to Yami's arrival.

"YUGI!" Yami called out.

Yugi looked at Yami.

"What happened? I just saw Megaman stomp off, he seemed angry." Yami said.

"Yugi was blabbing again." Lan said.

Yugi gasped.

"I was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, you were." Lan said.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed. 

/Aibou/

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"Was not!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Were too!" Lan exclaimed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yami shouted as loud as he could.

They stopped arguing. But, one of Lan's other inventions started to suck Yugi and Lan towards it. Both were sucked into the air they were trying to stop themselves grabbing anything and everything they could.

/Yami/

"Dad!" Lan exclaimed.

"HOLD ON GUYS!" Tyler shouted as he and Yami tried to grab them and pull them to safety.

They slipped from the two's grip.

:Megaman:

Lan! 

Megaman took off like a shot back to the lab. They were losing their grip on the last thing they could hold on to. Megaman managed to bolt into the lab as he tried to grab a hold of them.

:I'm sorry, bro...:

Lan lost his grip and was sucked.

"Megaman stay in the PET we'll need your help." Yugi said before he too lost his grip and was sucked in.

The devise stopped at that point. Megaman looked on sadly as he did what his fellow light requested but not before crying out in anger.

"NOOO!" Megaman shouted.

**MEANWHILE SOMETIME IN THE DISTANT FUTURE**

Two appeared in the Scilabs ruins unconscious. One was of darkness, the other of light. Yugi woke up first. Yugi shook Lan.

"Y-Yugi?" Lan asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Where's the guys?" Lan asked, looking around.

"Your time machine sucked us up." Yugi said searching the lab or what was left of it for something.

"But I-? Yugi, look I didn't mean for this to happen... really I didn't." Lan said when he noticed Yugi was in search of something.

"I know." Yugi said as he lifted some debris and found the desired item. It was covered in dust so it looked almost gray but, a little red and blue were visible.

"It can't be!" Lan said softly.

'bro...' he thought sadly.

On his search Yugi also found Lan's cane and gave it to him along with the PET, the blue bomber was in sleep mode. 

'Mmm, what? Who's there? Sounds familiar.' Megaman thought as he slumbered, hearing his brother's voice and thoughts.

"Megaman! Wake up!" Lan exclaimed.

"L-Lan! is it really YOU!" Megaman cried as he awoke and seeing his brother, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Lan smiled and nodded. Megaman looked as he would cry, he ha nearly given up hope of seeing Lan again. Yugi held up the MDE.

"I wonder if this still works." Yugi said.

"My MDE!" Megaman cried.

"Wanna see if it still works?" Lan asked.

Yugi frowned.

"I wonder what happened to Yami." Yugi said sadly.

Megaman gave a look that left Lan no reason to ask.

"I don't know." Megaman said sadly.

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Lan exclaimed jacking Megaman into the MDE.

The first thing Megaman did was give his brother an extremely tight bear hug once he was solid.

/Yami/

A-Aibou?-

/Yami/ 

Lan hugged him back.

"How long were we gone?" Lan asked.

S-So dark...where are-?-

/Scilabs./

"Kat, the twins, Jr. and Andrew are now grown with families of their own...you've both been gone 20 years!" Megaman replied.

/Yami, where are you/

Yugi ran out of Scilabs to find Yami.

So dark.-

:Who told Mom, Maylu and Kat:

"Dad and I." Megaman said clenching his fists.

Megaman began to sob, he had kept his pain in for so many years that he could no longer. Lan hugged his brother letting him cry. Yami kept rocking back and forth, after Lan and Yugi disappeared he became catatonic and was now in a mental hospital. Yugi followed his gut and soon found the mental hospital.

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked the nurse.

"Yes." asked a young woman with a soothing voice.

"I'm looking for Yami Motou." Yugi said.

"Yami? Such a sad case." She said amazed that one of those under her care had a visitor after so long.

"Where is he?" Yugi asked.

"Follow me." She said gently.

She got up leading Yugi to Yami's room where he was huddled on the floor. Yugi ran to him.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi exclaimed.

"A-Aibou?" Yami asked weakly, unwilling to believe that the voice he heard was that of his light.

Yugi brushed Yami's golden rod bangs away from his face.

"It's Yugi." He said.

"B-B-But, h-how?" Yami asked as Tears fell down his cheeks as he felt Yugi brush his bangs away.

"It was a time machine." Yugi said hugging his dark.

"Not the one that-?" Yami started to say as a sense of safety came from being embraced by his light.

"Lan and I are both back and safe." Yugi said.

"L-Lan? Where?" Yami asked.

"Scilabs." Yugi said.

"Megaman's been so lonely with him." Yami said quietly.

"Come on." Yugi said helping Yami up.

"But-? Will they let me leave?" Yami asked.

Yugi looks at the nurse.

:Megaman? What about Joey and Téa, and Yugi's baby:

"I'll get the release forms for you." The nurse smiled, she'd never say it but she liked when her patients were released to their loved ones.

Yugi smiled.

"Yugi has a daughter, she married your son. Joey stayed with Téa to help her as a sign of respect for him." Megaman said Tearfully.

Yugi hugged his dark tightly.

Aibou, you have a daughter.-

Yugi smiles.

Her name's destiny, she's married to Lan's son Virgil who has a twin sister named Kitty, the three of them resemble you and Lan. And kitty is reflection of Kat.-

Yugi smiled.

/What about Téa/

I-I-I don't know...I lost track when I was put in here.-

Yugi couldn't wait to get his dark outta there.

'I lost count of how often I thought of going to the shadow realm, if it hadn't been for the kids.' Megaman thought sadly while still in his brother's embraced.

**MEANWHILE**

"Here you are." The nurse said.

Yugi signed the papers and took Yami outta that place.

Wanna head to Scilabs? I'd like to see Megaman again.-

/OK./

Yugi took Yami to Scilabs.

/Careful it's in pretty bad shape as you can see./

Yami nodded as he followed. The two eventually made it to the Hikari lab. Lan was just holding his light. Megaman had yet to notice that they had company. He had such a grip on Lan that most wouldn't believe. Yugi quietly watched.

-Poor Megaman.-

/Yeah./ 

I didn't even know he was by himself.-

/He was here waiting./

You're serious?-

Yugi nodded.

He seems torn inside.-

/He lost his dark for 20 years...in a way you two are in the same boat./ 

:Bro, don't you wanna go see Roll and Talla:

I missed them so, I've been here for so long...

:Let's go. I know I wanna see Maylu.:

-I do know something of Megaman's family-

/What/ 

The same day Lan's twins were born, their father helped him and Roll have a pair of their own. I believe the four became partners.-

Lan smiled at Yami having heard him.

:Megaman, I just found out something about your family.:

Yeah?

:When my twins were born dad helped you two have a pair of your own. Their partners' now.:

Megaman blushes. Lan smiles.

:Let's go home.:

Megaman nods. The four of them headed to the Hikari house. Some curtains moved ever so slightly from the front window. Lan reached to try the door. Megaman bit his lip, knowing how withdrawn Maylu had become over the years. Lan took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Who's there?" called a slightly aged voice.

"Maylu!" Lan called.

"N-N-No, it can't be!" Maylu cried as she rushed down stairs with Roll following behind.

Lan smiled when he saw his wife. Maylu still looked as she did years before, although now gray danced along side her red hair. Lan walked over to his wife slowly.

"Oh, Lan...I thought I lost you again." Maylu said as Tears came to her eyes.

Lan hugged her. Yugi was slightly behind his dark and a thought occurred to him. That being how Yami ended up there, and who sent him there. Yami was unwilling to spoil the reunion of their fellow yami/hikari with their loved ones with such unpleasantness.

"I brought Megaman back with me." Lan said stepping aside revealing Megaman.

"M-Megaman?" Roll said softly.

Lan smiled watching the reunion of his hikari with his wife.

"Hey pretty navi." Megaman cooed as he rushed to hold her.

No one had noticed but, time was starting to catch up to them. Roll cried into her husband's shoulder. She had tried many times to bring him home after his darkness disappeared. Yugi twirled one of a few gray streaks around his finger, the gray was not noticed yet by anyone.

'Something's different, time must be catching up to them.' Megaman thought.

Yugi wondered how long it would take his dark to notice the gray. Yami noticed the streaks, but kept quiet. Lan's hair also was starting to turn gray.

'Knew it.' Megaman thought.

It was a gray stripe above the ears.

'Looks good on him.' Megaman thought, looking at his dark half.

Lan kissed his wife. Megaman copied with his own wife. Yugi smiled watching and suddenly he frowned. Yami knew what troubled his light. Yugi looked at Yami putting on a fake smiling.

-You don't have put up a show for me, I know you miss Téa.-

/Yeah, I do./

-Wish I hadn't lost touch with them.-

/Maybe Megaman managed to stay in touch with her./

Megaman looked away.

/Think he heard me/

-Perhaps.-

:What about mom and dad:

Megaman looked to him with Tears.

:What is it:

T-T-They...I can't.

"Somebody tell me. What happened to mom and dad?" Lan asked looking at the group.

"They're gone." Maylu said sadly, knowing why Megaman was nearly crying.

"H-How?" Lan asked trying to stay calm.

"It was ten years ago...dad kept trying to find a way to bring you both home, mom rarely left his side. One day they left Andrew here, I went along. I felt a series of vibrations. Afterwards I managed to find reports that Scilabs was destroyed. And a couple were among the victims." Megaman said losing the fight to cry once more.

"My PET had been closed in the blast." Megaman continued.

Lan fell to his knees in shock, as Tears fell freely. 

'Should've kept my mouth shut.' Megaman thought in anger toward himself.

:I'm glad you told me.:

Yugi and Lan nod to each-other. Megaman looked at him Tearfully. Lan stood.

'What's he-? Oh no.' Megaman thought.

Yugi and Lan nodded in agreement.

'They wouldn't.' Megaman told himself.

The two hugged their others and headed for the door. Megaman followed and watched his darkness go. Lan finished. Yugi and him then jumped in the time machine. Both hoped this would work for the sake of their families and friends. Two reappear in Scilabs unconscious the effect of the trip on their hair would remain. Yugi groaned. Yugi woke up sitting up and looking around he sighed it had worked. Yugi twirled the same gray streak on his finger. Yugi shook Lan.

"Lan, wake up!" Yugi exclaimed noticing they were alone in the lab.

Lan groaned coming to.

:Megaman:

/Yami/

Yugi helped Lan up handing him his cane.

Bro?

-Aibou?-

:Yeah.:

/Hey, Yami./

What's going on? 

-Are you alright?-

/I'm fine./

:It was a time machine.:

YOU AND YOUR GADGETS! I SWEAR! 

Yami sighs. Megaman and Yami walked into the lab. They were shocked at the change of appearance in their partners. Yugi was still twirling the gray streak.

"Alright guys! Better start talking!" Megaman said, Yami was also wanting to know.

"We got sent 20 years in the future." Lan said.

"And?" Megaman prompted, not knowing of the events.

"It doesn't matter." Lan said.

Grr, fine! 

-Aibou?-

Yugi looks at Yami cocking his head still twirling one of the gray streaks. The two were still curious of their other halves gray hair but kept quiet.

"Where's dad?" Lan asked heading for the doors.

"In his lab, where else." Megaman smirked

"He was in here when we left." Lan said.

Megaman cocked his head.

"He tired to grab me before you came in." Lan said.

"Go and see." Megaman said.

Lan ran into his dad's lab.

"Lan?" Tyler asked when he saw his son.

Lan nodded.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked.  
**  
**Lan nodded and sat down on a chair next to his dad. Tyler looked to Megaman who just shrugged his shoulders. Lan ran a hand through his graying hair.

"How did-?" Tyler asked seeing his son's hair.

"That machine that sucked me and Yugi up was a time machine." Lan said with a sigh.

Megaman glared at him, while their father gasped. Yugi was still twirling the same gray streak as he walked back to where he left Joey.

"Yug? What da?" Joey started to say when he saw his friend.

Yugi looked at Joey.

"Yer hair." Joey finished.

"I know." Yugi said.

"How d-?" Joey asked, wondering what his friend had done.

"Never mind that." Yugi said.

Joey looked at him annoyed. Lan waited for his father to get over the shock.

"You don't wanna know." Yugi said.

"Lan? How far d-?" Tyler tried to ask.

"20 years." Lan said.

Tyler looked at him in shock, trying to guess what they may have witnessed.

"Dad, in 10 years you have to take the year off. Please." Lan pled.

Tyler looked at him, curious of this plea he had heard. Tears threatened to escape Lan's eyes.

"Lan? What is it?" he asked when he looked in his eyes and noticed the Tears that were threatening to come forth.

"In 10 years Scilabs will be destroyed and if you're here you'll die, please dad, and take a year off in 10 years." Lan pled.

'how would he know of this? who told him?' Tyler asked himself as he tried to calm Lan down.

"Megaman said you and mom were trying to find a way to bring us both home and you were here working and mom was here with you and Scilabs was destroyed and you both were killed." Lan sobbed out.

"b-but how did he know?" Tyler asked as he placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

"He was in his PET there with you." Lan said sadly.

"but how d-?" Tyler tried, wondering how the navi that he always thought of as one of his sons survived such a thing.

"I don't know." Lan Tears finally started to fall.

"how? where d-?" Tyler tried as he wiped some Tears from Lan's cheek.

"Megaman was in my lab in his PET, it was so dusty it looked almost gray." Lan said sadly.

"but-?" Tyler tried to ask, not sure if he wanted to know the blue bomber emotional state.

:Maylu's gonna have a baby boy and girl.:

what? how d-?

:You told me.:

'bet I was a mess in 2 decades' Megaman thought to himself

Lan nodded at his brother. Megaman gulped, wishing Lan HADN'T heard that. Lan's Tears were slowing. Yugi glances at Yami.

"feeling better?" Tyler asked.

what's wrong?-

/It's just the shape you were in when we arrived in the future./

what do you mean?-

/I found you catatonic in a mental hospital./

Lan nodded.

me?-

"Just promise me you won't work for a year in 10 years." Lan pled again.

Yugi nods.

"Alright son, if it MEANS that much to you" Tyler said, hoping the events Lan describe would NOT come to pass.

Yami wondered how he could've ended up in that place. Lan nodded.

"It does." Lan said relief in his voice.

/I wondered the same thing, I got you to tell me./

oh?-

Tyler smiled, he was curious of Megaman's emotional state after being reunited with his brother, the OTHER half of the soul.

/I mean I never did./

I see-

"Megaman hugged me, he had a grip on me you wouldn't believe. He broke down in Tears and I just held him letting him cry." Lan said.

"h-he broke down and cried in your arms? well, he cares a lot about you...even IF he won't say" Tyler said.

Lan smiled softly.

"He doesn't have to tell me, I know." Lan said.

Megaman began blushing, causing his battle-mask to appear. he wondered what they had said.

/I'm gonna have a daughter./

how do you know?-

/You told me when you snapped out of it./

how bad a shape was I in?-

/You were just rocking back and forth on your room floor, and when I spoke to you, you didn't believe it was me at first./

yami was shocked, he couldn't believe he wouldn't acknowledge his brother by voice alone.

/I brushed your bangs away and spoke again and you reacted./

yami just smiled softly, wondering how Megaman reacted.

/Actually in the future me and Lan were in-laws./

what?-

/My daughter was married to Lan's son./

"I think I'm gonna take the day off." Lan said still of course using the cane as he stood.

find out their names?-

"alright, I'll see you two later" Tyler said as he watched Megaman and Lan leave.

/Destiny and Virgil./

Lan walked past his friends on his way home. Lan was so lost in thought he didn't realize it. Megaman noticed this but continued to follow his brother. Lan walked into his and Maylu's.

"hey you two" roll said, coming downstairs.

"Hi, Roll." Lan said again running a hand through his graying hair.

"she's in the kitchen" roll told Lan as Megaman made his way to the backyard as he heard the laughter of two young girls and the playful barking of a cyber dog.

Lan walked into the kitchen.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' Lan counted down to Roll's realization.

"Lan? what happened to your hair?" she called after him.

"Time Travel a big mess." Lan called back.

Megaman laughed as he heard the exchange. Roll wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. Lan hugged his wife from behind.

"Lan!" she shouted playfully. Megaman was just glad he wouldn't be inside when Maylu saw the new hairstyle.

Lan chuckled.

"Lan? what happened to your-?" she started when she noticed the gray streaks.

Lan smiled.

"Long story." Lan said.

Maylu looked towards the backyard upon hearing shouts and laughter.

"Let's just say I had a peak at the future." Lan said.

"what?" she asked.

"I had a peak at the future." Lan said.

Maylu wondered what he meant, he hadn't used an invention to do this.

"We're gonna have a son and daughter in 6 months." Lan said smiling at her.

she gasped when she heard this for she had yet to learn the gender of her unborn children. Lan smiled at her. Maylu still wondered who could've told him.

"My brother told me." Lan said looking out the window into the backyard.

"but he-?" Maylu said as she joined her husband in watching those close to them in play outside.

"We were teleport 20 years in the future, me and Yugi that is." Lan said.

Maylu kept quiet.

"That's how the hair happened." Lan said.

"well I think it makes you look quite handsome" she said slyly.

Lan smiled. Maylu began to wonder how Megaman's future self took to being without Lan for so long.

"Dex and the other, and mom, Kat and Talla and Andrew still haven't seen the new do." Lan said.

Maylu nodded. Lan walked out to the backyard. Megaman was in the process of overwhelmed by the girls when Lan came out.

don't laugh!

Lan smiled.

"Hi, Kat." Lan said.

"daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey, sweetie." Lan said picking her up.

Kat cocked her head in confusion as she looked at her father's hair. Lan smiled.

better tell her

:How do you propose I do that:

uh, the truth..._SHEESH_!

:How should I put it? She is only 8.:

Megaman gave a _you'll figure it out_ look to his brother. Lan sighed and told her about the time machine and the accident. Kat looked between her father and uncle and smiled.

knew she could handle it

Lan smiled back. Talla gave an identical smile after hearing her uncle's tale as she looked up at her dad.

:You and Roll are gonna have twins the day mine are born...:

bro..?

:The four will be partners.:

Maylu probably wanted it done

Lan smiled and nodded.

think we ought to show the-?

:The gang my hair or are you talking about the PET.:

PET

:Should we show the kids first or the wives:

how 'bout all 6

"Roll, Maylu! Can you come out here for a minute!" Lan called.

The ladies were out within minutes.

"what is it, Lan?" Maylu asked.

"Well..." Lan started as he pulled out the PET.

'it looks like Megaman's but there's something different' Maylu thought when she saw the fused PET.

"I was working on an invention I lost my grip on my cane and fell dropping Marriorman and Megaman's PET on it and..." Lan started. 

"what-?" Maylu tried to say.

"They became fused." Lan said.

Roll looked shocked but she remembered a saying. (and the two shall become one) Lan smiled at Maylu. Maylu smiled back remembering what Yugi had told her of Light and Darkness being in balance.

"Yugi's was with me when I was sent to the future." Lan said.

roll gasped and wondered if her husband had been pulled with them.

"Megaman was in the MDE at the time." Lan said glancing at his brother.

Megaman shrugged at her.

better tell her what you told me

Lan told them everything that he had told Megaman. The girls had a look of shock. Megaman looked away. Lan sighed putting Kat down cause he was about to fall, cause he had dropped his cane to pick her up.

"whoa, GOTCHA!" Megaman said as he caught him, Talla was on her dad's shoulders.

Lan smiled.

"uncle Lan, you okay?" Talla called out.

Lan nodded. The little navi smiled at her uncle as she laid her cheek on her father's helmet. Lan smiled at this.

"Can somebody grab my cane?" Lan asked.

Roll went and reached the desired item and handed it to him. Lan took it and smiled.

"Thanks." Lan said.

she smiled as she lifted her daughter from her perch. the two girls started giggling.

:This is so frustrating.:

I know bro, I know 

:I can't even stay standing without my cane, I wish this would just get better already.:

takes time to heal, you know that!

:I know. It's take a month just to get to this point.:

Megaman sighed.

:Sometimes I wonder if it's ever gonna get any better.:

don't you start with the doubts!

:You can't blame me.:

Megaman looked at him. Time passes and soon what Lan told Maylu about the twins was confirmed.

'they're SO CUTE! they look like Lan and Kat' Megaman thought.

Lan didn't need the cane anymore and was holding the boy.

'hmm wonder when-?' Megaman mused.

Lan took the girl as well walking out to the waiting room where the family was waiting.

"oh Lan...they're adorable" Bri gushed at her newest grandchildren.

"wow, bro!" Jera exclaimed

Lan smiled at his mother, father, daughter, Talla, Roll, Jr, and brothers. Megaman was still musing to himself as he looked at the twins.

"Mom, Dad, do either of you wanna hold one of them?" Lan asked.

Tyler took his newborn grandson in his arms. Lan smiled. Bri went and held the little girl, giving Lan freedom with both arms. Lan walked over to Megaman.

:I know what you're thinking about.:

alright fine I was

:We could asked dad about it.:

now? looks like he's enjoying himself

:I know, but, he can hold Virgil later.:

aw...

:And look at Mom, with Kitty.:

that's MY POINT, they're too cute with the twins!

:I know.:

couldn't you ask Jera?

:Dad's done it before.:

fine! you ask! I don't have the heart to-

"Dad?" Lan asked.

"yes son?" Tyler said as he held Virgil.

"Well, Megaman was thinking about think I told him about the future..." Lan started.

"and?" Tyler prompted.

"Well, the day the twins were born...you helped Megaman and Roll have a pair of their own." Lan said.

"I see" Tyler said, looking over the navi.

Lan smiled.

"better get them to the lab so we can get started" he said.

Lan nodded.

wonder how Yugi's doing

**MEANWHILE IN DOMINO**

Yugi had to wait in the waiting room pacing back and forth worried out of his mind. Yugi's breathe caught in his chest.

"relax Yugi" yami said as he watched his twin pace.**  
**

"But, she..." Yugi started. **  
**

"I'm sure Téa's fine" yami tried to reassure.**  
**

Yugi frowns.

"I hope so." Yugi said. **  
**

Yami smiled, wondering how their fellow Yami/Hikari were with the births of their newest members.Yugi flopped on the chair next to Yami. yami was still wondering about their friend's family. Yugi's breathe was still catching in his chest and this worried him.

"want me to get a doctor?" yami asked, still thinking it was his brother worrying that was getting the better of him.

Yugi nodded. Michael Gallant was walking past the waiting room door. 

"excuse me" yami asked.

Michael looked at Yami.

"it's my brother, he seems to be having trouble breathing, can you take a look?" yami said.

Michael nodded and walked in and noticed right off the bat that Yugi's lips were turning blue.

"I need to know if there's any family history of heart attack." Gallant said rushing to Yugi's side.

"no, not that I'm aware...I thought it was because he was nervous over the birth of his first child" yami explained

/G-G-Grandp-pa h-had o-one./ He gasped through the link.

"my grandfather had one" yami said.

Gallant checked Yugi's pulse.

"Now your brother is having one." Gallant said picking up Yugi.

"Yugi" yami said softly as he followed.

They gave him some medicine to stop the heart attack. and put that tube under his nose to help him breathe.

'Téa's not gonna like this' yami thought as he watched.

The doctors walked into the waiting room and found out from Gallant, where Yugi and Yami were. They walked into the room. yami looked in their direction.

"They're both fine." The doctor said.

"so...is?" yami asked.

The doctor looked confused.

"the baby?" yami asked.

"It's a girl." The doctor said.

"destiny" he whispered.

Yugi smiled softly. yami remember what he had been told just weeks before, he'd have a niece.

"can I see them?" Yami asked as he looked to his brother.

Yugi nodded. yami looked to the doctor. He nodded as well. Yami started to head back to Téa and his niece.

"Téa?" yami asked, a bit nervous.

Téa smiled at Yami. yami gave her a weak smile, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"What is it?" Téa asked.

"Yugi...a heart attack" he said softly.

"did Yugi have a..." Téa cut off.

"we were waiting for word on you...his chest started to tighten" yami tried to explain.

"Is he gonna be ok." Téa asked.

"I don't know" he said softly.

Téa smiled.

"I'm sure he will be." Téa said.

yami wasn't as sure.

"I'm surprised Joey didn't sense something was up cause know you too you haven't called him yet." Téa said.

yami winced. Téa held her daughter. yami looked at the baby. she shared the features seen on her father. Those innocent doe like amethyst orbs opened for the first time looking at her uncle.

'hello destiny' yami thought as he looked into the little one's eyes.

The baby's little hands reached for her uncle. yami picked her and gently cradled her close. Téa smiled.

"wish I could take her to see Yugi" yami whispered.

"Somebody likes you." Téa said.

Lan gasped sensing the new arrival and something wrong with Yugi. Yami blushed.

"bro?" asked Jera.

"Téa had the baby and...

"and?" Jera prompted.

"Something's wrong with Yugi." Lan said.

'too bad he and Megaman can't travel like Yugi and yami did, since Megaman's in the lab with roll' Jera thought.

Lan was worried not only for his friend but, for his brother and sister in law.

bro?

:Huh:

w-w-what's the matter?

:Téa had the baby and something's wrong with Yugi. And I'm worried about you and Roll.:

I-I-I know

:I'll try and keep the girls distracted.:

b-but? I had to give data more to compile the twins 

:I know you'll be fine.:

Megaman wasn't sure if it was safe to leave yet.

:Just rest until dad gives the OK.:

nods

Megaman just settled back on the platform he'd been on.

"I suggest you stay here the rest of the day at least." Tyler said. 

"You should be able to go home tomorrow." Tyler said.

Megaman nodded, wishing he could help his fellow light. Lan slipped out of the waiting room unnoticed. Megaman sensed Lan leave as he slumbered, wishing he could go along. Lan put on the EGs and jacked in the flash was noticed in the waiting room.

"Lan?" came a question.

Marriorman was heading to Domino. Somebody bumped into Lan knocking off the EGs and making him drop the PET.

'oh no' the technician thought.

Marriorman appeared on a computer screen in Téa's room.

"Hi, Yami." Marriorman said with his battle mask on.

"Lan?" yami asked in surprise.

The mask disappear and Lan smiled.

"Yep." Marriorman said.

Téa looked in shock at the navi on the screen.

"Hi, Téa." Marriorman said looking at her.

Téa was still confused having never seen her friend's cyber-self before.

"It's me Tristan." Marriorman said

Marriorman chuckled.

"T-Tristan?" she asked.

Marriorman nodded. yami chuckled.

"Is that Destiny?" Marriorman asked.

yami came closer to the screen to show his fellow darkness the newest member of the Motou clan. Marriorman chuckled.

"She has Yugi's eyes." Marriorman said.

"and the same tri colored hair" yami said, nuzzling the newborn.

"Speaking of Yugi..." Marriorman started.

"heart attack" yami said gently.

"I hope he'll be ok." Marriorman said.

yami nodded. Lan's body lay unconscious on the floor. Tyler saw this, when he went to tell Lan the results of the transfer and got him to med bay.

"d-dad?" Megaman called out weakly.

One of his co-worker walks in.

"Dr. Hikari..." They started holding PET that Tyler hadn't notice.

"what happened!" he demanded.

"I found this on the floor out side the waiting area." The co-worker said.

"did you find a pair of odd glasses with that?" Tyler asked.

The co-worker nodded, the glasses were pretty badly damaged.

'oh no' Tyler thought.

"Megaman's kinda weak so I should get back to Dentech city." Marriorman said.

l-Lan!

Marriorman reappeared in the PET.

L-LAN!

:Bro, take it easy.:

I-I don't t-t-think y-y-you'll...

:What is it:

a-a-ask d-dad

"Dad, what's going on?" Lan asked.

"Lan? there was an accident with the EGs you used" Tyler said, hearing his son.

"What happened?" Lan asked.

"Somebody knocked into your body by accident, causing the EGs to separate from the PET, they were badly damaged" Tyler said sadly.

"They could probably be fixed..." Lan started.

"can you wait until they are?" he asked.

"I don't have much choice." Lan said.

Tyler nodded.

"why don't you go keep Megaman company while I work on these?" Tyler suggested.

Lan appeared next to the platform his brother was on.

L-L-L-Lan?

Lan sat on the edge of the platform smiling at his brother. Kat frowned and ran into the med bay. Megaman tried to sit up. Lan gently pushed him back down.

"Take it easy." Lan said.

"Kat?" Tyler asked as he saw his eldest granddaughter.

"Something's wrong with daddy." Kat said.

"your dad'll be fine. there was a small accident with the EGs. he's with Megaman right now" he said gently, pointing to the computer screen.

company

Kat smiled softly. She walked over to the computer screen. Megaman tried to wave to her. Lan smiled. Megaman tried again to sit up.

:Just rest aibou...I mean bro.:

Megaman glared

:What? All that means is partner.:

you hung out with Yugi TOO MUCH!

:Actually that's from Yami.:

grrr!

:Yugi calls Yami Mou Hitori No Boku.:

how do YOU know!

:I heard him call him it last time they were here.:

Megaman gave him a confused look before glancing at his niece. Kat smiled at them. Lan just smiled at his daughter and brother unaware how long he'd actually be stuck in cyber-form. Megaman was curious, but kept quiet. Lan finally couldn't take not know.

"Dad, how LONG do you think it'll be!" Lan called out.

"a couple months at least" Tyler sighed.

'Then I'll need a net-op until then.' Lan thought.

'The question is who.' He thought.

Megaman had an idea but wasn't sure enough to say. Lan looked at his hikari.

:What's up, bro:

Jera

:Good idea.:

"Dad, I'm gonna need a net-op until you're done." Lan said.

"have any one in mind?" Tyler asked.

"Jera." Lan said.

Tyler smiled, but was curious who thought of Jera being a net-op. Lan made a gesture towards Megaman knowing what his dad was wondering.

snitch!

:He probably would've figured it out anyway. He is a sciencetist.:

Tyler chuckled it always amused him when they had their spats. Lan smiled at his dad.

"so, do you want to go and ask or should I call?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"Last time I checked he was in the waiting room." Lan said.

"I'll get him." Kat said.

Tyler nodded. Kat ran into the waiting room.

"Kat? What is it?" Jera asked when he saw his niece run in.

"There was an accident with the EGs." Kat said.

"Is your dad alright?" Jera asked.

Kat nods.

"He'sfinebuttheEGsweredamagedandgrandpahastofixthemandhesaidit'lltakeacouplemonthsanddad'sstuckinhiscyberformtilthen." Kat blurted out in one breath.

"WHOA! KAT! Calm down! I didn't catch all that." Jera said.

"He's fine but the EGs were damaged and grandpa has to fix them and he said it'll take a couple months and dad's stuck in his cyber form till then." Kat said.

"meaning he'd need a PET and net-op, right?" Jera asked.

Kat nods.

"who'd they want?" Jera asked, not knowing that HE was his brothers' choice.

Kat pointed at Jera. Yugi was laying there on his hospital bed glaring in annoyance at the heart monitor.

'This things driving me nuts.' Yugi thought in annoyance.

'I wish that stupid thing would stop beeping already!'

The extreme annoyance caused his shadow magic to flare for a moment blowing out all the glass in the hospital. Destiny screamed in her uncles arms.

"ME?" Jera gasped out.

Yugi? calm down-

"it's okay destiny...it's alright" yami cooed, trying to calm his niece.

There were cries of shock heard in the hospital. The explosion included heart monitors.

was that REALLY necessary!-

/I didn't mean it./

Yugi was trying to rub something out of his eyes.

you know the damage shadow powers cause, plus you went and scared destiny with that stunt.-

/And I think I got glass in my eyes./

I'll be there soon-

It took only minutes for yami to return to Yugi's room. he left his niece with her mother. Yugi was still trying to get the glass out.

"stop doing that, I'll get a doctor" yami said sternly.

Yugi nods. Yami looked to see Dr. Luka Kovac coming their way.

Luka started to walk past on his rounds.

"Excuse me?" yami asked when he saw him.

Luka looked at Yami.

"Yes, what is it?" Luka asked.

"My brother's got something in his eye, could you take a look?" Yami asked.

Luka nodded and walked into Yugi's room and flashed that little light in Yugi's eyes. Yami stayed by the door, hoping Yugi wouldn't lose his temper. Luka sighed and walked over to Yami.

"yes?" Yami asked.

"There's glass in his eyes, it's dangerously close to the cornea, so they might operate, but..." Luka started.

Kat nodded at her uncle.

"go on" he said, glaring at Yugi.

"whose idea was that?" asked Jera.

"Not telling." Kat said.

"If they operate it might not do any good." Luka said.

"I see" he said sadly.

/Yami.../ 

yes?-

/He's say it could blind me if they operate./

-I know-

/I can barely see as it is...and it hurts./

"Is there we can do for the pain it's causing?" yami asked.

"Maybe we should bring in a surgioncal consult. They might be able give me some options." Luka said.

"it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?" yami said.

Luka shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't." Luka said.****

MEANWHILE AT SCILABS ONE OR TWO FLOORS DOWN FROM TYLER'S LAB

Lan's body lay there without his mind and soul in his body to control the shadow magic swirled around them and all of Scilabs suddenly went dark though it wasn't a power outage the light stopped working.

w-what was that?

Dex and the others happened to be heading for Scilabs when a black dome appeared around the main building. Lan cursed under his breath.

l-Lan? 

Dex tried to get in but, got blasted back a few feet when he touched the doom.

"Dex!" Yai and Tori yelled.

Dex groaned in pain sitting up.

"you okay?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine, but, that hurt." Dex said.

Lan clinched his fist and slowly stood.

l-Lan?

Black energy crackled around him.

'oh no, shadow magic' Megaman thought.

Lan spread both arms out.

"Shadow Realm D Area!" He exclaimed clapping his hands above his head and the black energy foomed from him and then pink energy started to crackle in the doom. 

The waiting room was full of shadow creatures. Megaman wished he could help, being Lan's OTHER HALF! A hole had also formed to allow the gang entrance. Luka went to call in a surgeon.

"C'MON GUYS!" yelled Tori as he saw the hole.

The shadow creatures were attacking everyone, and one lunched at Virgil and another at Kitty. Dex ran through the hole. Megaman willed for the safety of his youngest niece and nephew. Kat summon two monsters to protect them. Lan appeared behind Tyler in shadow mode. Talla wished she could help protect her little cousins.

"Lan?" he asked in shock.

Lan nodded. Scilabs was full of shadow creatures. When the gang first came in they were attack by a Kuribo. So Lan was majorly out numbered. The others had no idea how to fight these creatures.

damn, I wish I had my strength back!

Lan ran towards the entrance he made and used shadow buster on the Kuribo that was attacking Dex, Yai and Tori.

"Lan?" they said unison.

Lan nodded.

"You can jack your navis in this is a D area." Lan said.

"JACK-IN! GLYDE, GUTS AND ICEMAN! POWER-UP!" they cried out together.

"You fight these guys like a viruses." Lan said.

"They sure DON'T look like ANY virus that we've come across." Iceman remarked.

"They're from a place called the shadow realm." Lan said.

"trust him guys! HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!" Megaman called out.

"Let's go, my family is in danger." Lan said.

They nodded and followed. Lan ran a long blasting shadow creatures as he did sometimes missing one or two.

"so, Lan? does Megaman know of anything about this?" Yai yelled as they ran.

"The shadow realm?" Lan asked.

she nodded, looking up.

"Yep, he knows." Lan said.

/Yami, I'd rather be blind without pain, then mostly blind with pain./

aibou?-

/I'm serious, I rather have the surgery then live with the pain./

I hoped you'd go along with it-

Luka lead the surgeon to Yugi's room.

"so, Kovac? who's your new case?" asked a sarcastic voice.

"You remember when all the glass blew out a few minutes ago?" Luka asked.

Rocket nodded.

"Well, his heart monitor sorta exploded and well." Luka started.

"how d-?" Ramono tried to ask.

"I don't know...all I know is when I came in to check on him the glass on the heart monitor was blown out as well." Luka said.

"anyone with him?" he asked.

"His twin brother came to get me." Luka said.

Ramono nodded again. Luka lead him over to Yugi. yami noticed them.

aibou? they're here-

/Good./ 

"Check out his eyes." Luka said.

Ramono did a double-take as he went over to examine Yugi. yami HOPED his light would keep his cool. Yugi managed to keep his cool.

"What do you think?" Luka asked.

"hmm, seems the only way..." rocket replied, hinting that Luka was right about an operation.

Luka nodded. yami looked on, wondering how Téa's take the news of Yugi needing eye surgery.

"I don't think he can sign the consent papers." Luka said gesturing towards Yugi.

want me to?-

/Yeah./ 

"I'll sign the consent forms" yami piped.

Luka handed the forms to Yami. he quickly filled them out. Luka took the papers when Yami was done.

"we best get started soon as possible" Ramono remarked.

"We can start now, well as soon as he's out anyway." Luka said.

Ramono nodded.

"Best take him up." Luka said.

Ramono nodded as he went for a wheelchair to take Yugi to the OR. The two moved Yugi to the wheelchair. yami wanted to go too, but remembered of a certain baby girl. Tea had managed to calm the baby. 

"she's not gonna believe this" yami whispered

Lan got leapt on and pinned by a Silver Fang. It growled and bared it's teeth looking about ready bite Lan's head off. Megaman willed all his strength to race to Lan's side. and fired with his Mega Buster hitting the Silver Fang. Lan was breathing heavily and smiled at his hikari getting up.

b-bro? you okay?

Lan nodded.

:But, you should be resting.:

couldn't let you get deleted

Lan smiled.

:Thanks for the help.:

Megaman fell to his knees, noticing their friends. Lan ran to help his hikari.

I-im fine

Lan helped him up. Megaman felt like his knees would give from under him.

"You shouldn't even be up." Lan said worried for his hikari.

Megaman glared, he wasn't going to let viruses take out his other half...NOT IF HE COULD HELP IT!

"You can barely stand." Lan said his voice and face etched with deep concern.

their friends wondered what was going on.

they're watching

"You just gave some data to create your twins so you need to rest." Lan said.

Megaman weakly glanced over, knowing their friends were unaware that the hikari family had grown by four.

"We need to move fast there are more shadow creators in the waiting room." Lan said to the group.

they nodded. Megaman got back up when he thought of Kat being in danger.

"Think you can manage?" Lan asked.

Megaman nodded, he would NOT ALLOW any harm to come to Kat...he rather be deleted first. Lan nodded and started to run towards where the waiting room was. Megaman and the others followed, hitting shadow-viruses along the way. Some of them would be taken out by Lan's shadow buster. And others with Megaman's mega-buster. Lan ran into the waiting room and started on them. But, he saw a summoned skull about to attack Bri who was holding the twin Lan rushed forward pushing her outta the way and took the hit. He was engulfed by the electricity and screamed in pain and collapsed still awake but unable to move. Several shadow-viruses surrounded Lan. Destiny cooed in her mom's arms. Megaman launched a barrage of shots when he saw his brother out-numbered. yami came in a with somber look on his face. Tea looked at Yami.  
**  
**:I-I-I c-c-can't...: Lan started through the link in pain.

"hey tea" he said as he looked at destiny

"What's up?" Tea asked knowing something was wrong.

LAN! 

Megaman willed his remaining strength to get to his brother.

"were you wondering about that?" yami asked, pointing to the shattered glass.

Tea nodded.

:M-M-Megaman, I-I-I c-c-can't m-move.:

"Yugi got mad at the heart-monitor, his shadow-powers flared up taking out every bit of glass in this place" yami explained.

I'M COMING!

"I see." Tea said, wondering why he was telling her this.

"some got in his eyes, he'll need surgery to hopefully remove it" yami continued

"When?" Tea asked.

Lan laid there on floor motionless.

"they just took him a short time ago" yami said.

Lan? can you hear me? 

Megaman moved closer to him.

:I can hear you, I just can't move./

Megaman sighed as he fought his way to his brother.

"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed.

Yugi was in the OR and out.

"K-KAT! G-GET OUTTA HERE!" Megaman shouted as he felt drained again.

Yami wondered how the procedure went, but felt something else was VERY WRONG. Kat shook her head.

"Not without you and daddy." Kat said.

'why must she be SO stubborn!' Megaman thought as he tried to blast another shadow-virus.

Kat summon a duel monster and her and Megaman cleared the way for someone to get to Lan. Tori and Dex saw this and ran to get Lan out of harm's way.

:What's wrong with me, I wonder. I mean. I can't move or talk.:

your mind and body are separated, due to the damage done to the EGs 

Megaman groaned.

:But, I was able to move and talk a second ago until I took the Summoned Skulls over there's attack to protect mom and the twins. I wish I could help.:

I-I know 

:We need Yami. The pharaoh could send the shadow realm away.:

y-y-you're r-right. b-but how?

:Maybe Glide, can go to Domino and tell him what's going on.:

Megaman squinted his eyes in exhaustion, looking to their friend.

:Hurry, if any one passes out in this place there soul would be torn to shreds and I doubt the babies' souls will survive very long in here anyway.: He said sadly through the link.

"G-GLIDE! WE NEED YOU TO GO TO DOMINO TO GET HELP!" Megaman shouted as loud as he could before he fell to his hands and knees.

:Bro: 

"on it!" Glide called looking to Yai.

so tired!

"Go, and hurry." Yai said.

:Just stay awake. Please, bro. If you don't you know what will happen me.:

Megaman groaned again as he opened a mental channel, hoping to reach their fellow Yami/Hikari.

'YUGI, YAMI! WE NEED HELP! PLEASE, HEAR ME! PLEASE!' he screamed in thought

Megaman gasped, hoping he was heard, not knowing how long they'd last he prayed his message reached his fellow light as he tried to attack again. Yugi's slowly woke up.

/Yami, did you hear that/

-I did...we're needed.-

/But, they won't let me leave I just had a heart attack and eye surgery. Go on Yami./

Yami nodded as he was transported, sensing the shadow powers threatening his fellow dark's loved ones.

b-bro, called yami

:Just don't leave me, bro.: He said worried out of his mind for his hikari.

Megaman sensed the concern of his dark as he tried to keep his strength which was failing.

"CURSE OF DRAGON! COME FORTH!" came a shout as a dragon-like creature launched a attack.

:Thank goodness.:

"Lan! hold on you two!" as yami appeared in front of the blue hikari.

:If only I knew Yami could hear me.:

The pharaoh began chanting which sent the creatures back to the realm of beasts.

great timing!

:Yeah.: 

Yami went over to see how to help his friends.

'I wonder how this all happened.' Yami thought.

:I know. Now if Yami could hear I could tell him.:

can he read off a screen?

:Of course he can.:

J-Just asking

:Why: 

well You've known him longer than I have!

:What did you have in mind:

well if I-I m right our PET should've recorded the battle

:Dad has it in the lab.:

Yami had noticed weakened condition of the digital hikari. Yami found a computer that was on and began to type.

(what happened?)

see that?

:Megaman, maybe that electric attack did damage to my program.:

maybe. as if we didn't enough to worry over

:Yeah, it should only take a few minutes to fix, and I think my body was the cause of this.:

told ya

Yami smirked at the two.

:I mean the shadow creatures and the shadow realm. That damned summoned skull paralyzed me.: 

HE'S GETTING A KICK OUTTA THIS!

'wonder who'll tell first?' Yami thought

:Well, at least that makes it obvesious he can hear us.:

I SO WANNA POUND HIM!

Yami grinned, knowing Megaman was mad.

Yami, there was an accident with the EGs.+

Well, the part that connects my body and mind when I'm in this form was damaged and since my body is soulless and mindless right now it lost control of the shadow magic.+

#I understand but...#

Megaman's thoughts turned to his wife and children as he watched the exchange.

What is it+

#your brother doesn't look well#

Dad used some of there data to create twins. My mom over there is holding mine.+

#ah, two more teams to the family name. eh?#

Yeah.+ 

Megaman gritted his teeth.

#doesn't like me, does he?#

He's just a bit mad about the fact that he thought you were listening in on us a minute ago.+

#me?#

Yeah.+ 

YEAH! YOU!

:Why are you yelling at me:

Megaman pointed at yami shakily.

#what'd he say?#

YEAH! YOH! And he gave me a headache.+

Yami shook his head with a grin.

#doesn't mean it, you know?#

I know.+

#betting he's also worried for his family#

A summoned skull was gonna attack my mom while she was holding the twin and I...+

#you got hit by a summoned skull? no wonder you were paralyzed!#

Yeah, but I had to protect them.+

#I'm not questioning that! and you were confusing Téa before#

\ha!\

'did I just-? no I couldn't have' yami thought to himself.

Yami shook his head of the notion.

\what's the matter? scared? I swear if I had my strength back-!\

Well, Yami, you hear me so why not...+

#I know but...#

:Be nice. He came all this way to help us.:

grrr!

#glad Yugi didn't come#

Something wrong? He didn't have another heart attack did he+ Lan asked with deep concern for his friend.

#well...he had to have eye surgery#

Why+ 

#He got irate with a piece of equipment in his room causing his powers to flare and ended up destroying every bit of glass at the hospital...some got in his eye#

That's unusual...for him to loss his temper like that I mean.+

#I know...scared destiny pretty good#

Poor thing.+

**MEANWHILE IN DOMINO**

Tea asked if she could see Yugi. Luka lead Tea into recovery.

"It'll take a couple weeks before his eyes heal enough to take off the bandages." Luka said.

"OK." Tea said.

Luka left.

"Tea, can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked.

"yes?" she said.

"I love you so much..." Yugi started.

"yugi.." she said.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world...will you marry me?" Yugi asked.

"YES!" she said, believing this day would NEVER come.

Téa leaned over and kissed him. Yugi kissed her back.

BACK IN DENTECH

whoa!

:You OK:

giggled+ 

you're NOT gonna believe me

:Yugi popped the question:

#what?#

how d-?

Your light just popped the question.+

#about time! took him long ENOUGH!#

didn't answer my question.

I know.+

:Sensed Tea's happeist.:

there's times i HATE the MINDLINK!

:The connection goes a long way back.:

there's times i HATE the MINDLINK!

:The connection goes a long way back.:

#annoyed, is he?#

Yeah, remember the day you first duel you had against Kaiba before Duelist Kingdom+

#what of it?#

I was just telling him how I knew Yugi popped the question.+

#huh?#

I sensed Tea and Yugi were really happy.+

blabbermouth, bro

#he's getting worked up!#

:Only you, Yugi and Yami can hear me right now anyway.:

A bit.+

WELL you ARE! Even as a kid!

:I know.:

#still think he acting like this because of his wife#

How so+


	15. The Lives Of Two Lights and Two Darks

**CHAPTER 15**

"**The Lives of Two Lights and Two Darks Untied"**

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

#haven't had any word on roll in a while, am I right?#

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

Tea just held him, knowing her King of Games' need to cry from time to time. Luka walked out to give the two privacy. Yugi just sobbed onto his fiancée shoulder. Tea just held him close. Lan frowned sensing the fear from Yugi.

#what?#

Don't you sense it+

#Yugi's fear from the surgery.#

Yeah.+

Yugi just cried on Tea's shoulder.

#Tea's with him#

I know.+

wish they HURRY!  
**  
**Yami chuckled. Megaman began to toss in his sleep. Lan smiled. Megaman kept mumbling softly, a hint of fear was in his voice.

#better check on him#

+That will be a bit hard, right now.+

#why?#

I still haven't gotten to my dad's lab to get the damage to my program fixed so I still can't move.+

#I see, I feel he's trapped within a dream#

+I know.+

(NO! NO! GET AWAY! Y-YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT LAN! Megaman kept going as he ran through the fog. _you're nothing! he doesn't care for you! _HE DOES CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!) dream sequence

"he does care! you don't know him..." Megaman whispered in his sleep.

If somebody would think to get me to dad's lab I'd be able to move and wake him up.+

#agreed#

Tyler had decided to come in at that moment. Lan was laying there motionless.

"Lan? what happened?" he asked, seeing that one son was unable to move and the other was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Yami, can you tell him+

"Dr. hikari, they need your help. Lan can't move. he was struck with electricity and Megaman's having a nightmare" yami explained.

Tyler nodded as he went over to run repairs to the damage bits of program.  
**  
**#it's done#  
**  
**It didn't take long, Lan jumped up and ran to wake his brother. Megaman shifted, not knowing that Lan was alright.

(you're lying!)

"Megaman wake up." Lan pled shaking Megaman harder.

"W-W-What? L-Lan? you're okay!" Megaman asked as his eyes shot open, seeing his brother next to him.

Lan nodded. Yugi cried himself to sleep.

"I believe my light's asleep now" yami said.

'just a dream, isn't real' Megaman thought, shaking.

Lan smiled. Megaman looked at their dad. Tyler was getting up from the computer.

"Dr. hikari, I think Megaman's worried for his wife and the twins" yami whispered.  
**  
**"They're all fine now." Tyler said.

Megaman tried to get up again, he really wanted to see them. Lan helped his brother up knowing how stubborn he could be at times. yami smiled, hoping he wouldn't be asked how he got there. Megaman was still shaken from his nightmare. Lan kept helping his brother towards where Roll and the twins were.

"Lan? what happened?" Roll asked when she saw them as she held two tiny navis in her arms.

"Let's just say there were some viruses, and Megaman..." Lan said.

Roll looked at her husband, who still appeared exhausted. Megaman gave her a soft smile. Lan smiled softly as well.

Lan, look!

Huh: He was broken from his thoughts.

Megaman shakily pointed to the two little navis. Lan smiled at his niece and nephew. the two looked EXACTLY like each of their parents. Lan chuckled looking at them. Megaman looked at him.

:He looks like you.:

and she looks like roll

Lan nods. Megaman tried for a better look, but his body just didn't seem to want to listen. Lan moved closer so his brother could get a better look at his children. A twinkle came to Megaman's eyes as he gazed at them. Lan smiled. Megaman glared at him.

"I felt the same way when I saw first saw Virgil and Destiny." Lan said.

Megaman kept trying to think of names for the two.

:How about Sela for her:

Megaman smiled, still trying to come up with a name for his son.

Netto:

I like it. Least there wouldn't be confusion between us. 

Megaman reached over, allowing little Netto to grasp his father's finger. Lan smiled at this. Megaman gave a gentle smile, he was still very tired from before, he tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should get some more sleep." Lan said gently.

Megaman didn't have the strength to argue, Tyler knew that and keyed up a platform next Roll's. Lan smiled and helped him lay down. Megaman was asleep within seconds.

'sleep tight, blue' roll thought sweetly as she looked to Lan.

Roll knew he'd want to hold one of them, she giggled.

"May I?" Lan asked.

Roll nodded. Lan took one of them. 

'wonder if he'll show his friend?' Roll thought.

Lan smiled at the little navi in his arms. Little Netto cooed at his uncle.

Megaman's insignia began to pulsate as it would for Double-Soul.

"what can we do?" Roll asked, knowing something was wrong with Megaman.

Lan handed Netto back to Roll and ran to his hikari. Roll worried for her husband as she held their son. Lan knelt beside Megaman helpless not sure what to do.

"No, you're wrong! I-I DO BELONG!" Megaman shouted, not knowing his brother was at his side.

"Megaman! Wake up! Please!" Lan pled.

Megaman shot up at hearing the plea. "w-what happened?" he groaned.

"I don't know." Lan said sadly.

"I-it seemed SO REAL! i-i-it kept telling me I didn't belong" he said shakingly.

"Of course you do." Lan said.

Megaman looked at his brother with fear in his eyes. Lan frowned.

"The fact is it's me who doesn't belong. I don't belong in this world anymore and that's obvesious." Lan said standing up.

"no..." Megaman said, shaking his head. it made him feel sick his nightmare had this effect on Lan.

"I've felt it for sometime, I've trying to ignore it." Lan said sadly. 

'if he starts having doubts, we're both in trouble.' Megaman thought, hoping with his heart and soul that Lan would not give in to the darkness in him.

Lan didn't very well but, he hid it very well.

&Yugi? can you hear me?& Megaman tried to reach his fellow light.

Megaman took hold of Lan's arm.

Groans M-M-Megaman? He asked groggily as he woke up.

&yeah, I-it's me&

W-What's going on?

&think Lan's slipping again. i-i-i-i-i had this awful dream and I think he's feeling the effects&

I doubt they let me leave, I had a heart attack and then I had to have eye surgery. And that could be bad considering what we saw.

&too bad yami can't come to cyberspace.&

Didn't Lan and his dad create a second pair of EGs?

&they did...Kat used them once when she was a little younger&

Megaman wondered what Yugi had in mind.

If they have it at Scilabs Yami could use it.

&I see, get one darkness to help another&

Exactly. 

&don't know if he'd believe coming outta me&

Maybe me.

&um, I do, gotta tell ya something&

What is it?

&you know your nickname for yami, Lan used on me once by mistake!&

Not surprised.

&confused&

You are Mou Hitori No Boku for him, if you think about it.

&groan!&

&still think you're nuts&

You are his light.

&We haven't even told our mom about this. Or our other two brothers&

You should.

Yugi slowly sat up, wondering if Tea was still there. 

"Yugi, what is it?" she asked.

&Andrew's a toddler&

"Nothing, it's just I was wondering if you were still here." Yugi said.

You should still tell your mom and the other one.

&meaning Jera?&

Hai. 

&Lan had to ask him to be his net-op&

I see.

&but I think Kat did it&

good. 

&I can only imagine his reaction to her telling him who we chose&

&snicker&

snickers as well

&wish I could've seen it!&

And I wish I could've seen Destiny before the surgery.

&you might still get your chance&

If the surgery didn't blind me.

&I'm betting she looks just like you!&

That's what Tea said.

&Netto looks like my clone!&

I wish I could be there.

&I know&

You want me to tell Yami that Lan needs him in cyber-space?

&yeah&

/Yami/ 

aibou? what's the matter?-

/It's Lan.../

is he alright?-

/He needs your help./

but how?-

/Lan and his dad made a second pair of EGs./

I see- yami got up from his seat.

Lan yanked his arm from his light and started to walk away.

"LAN! WAIT!" Megaman shouted. &Yugi, hurry!&

/Yami, hurry/

Yami found the EGs and instantly teleported to cyberspace. A gold version of Megaman. With black accents, and of course those crimson eyes, and the Eye Of Horus on the front. Lan speed up his walk.

"BACK OFF! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lan shouted.

Sennen appeared next to Megaman.

'y-yami?' asked Megaman in shock.

Sennen nodded.

"looks like Yugi got through" he whispered.

A shadow barrier appeared in front of Lan. Lan growled in annoyance at the pharaoh.

"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS BROTHER!" Lan shouted at Yami.

This shocked the pharaoh to no end. Megaman gulped at the tone.

'if only I hadn't had that nightmare' he thought.

"I KNOW ALL ABOUT PHARAOH AKUNUMKANON, ATEMU! AND WHO HE'S BEEN REINCARNATED AS!" Lan shouted.

"Lan..." Megaman whispered.

"I DON'T BELONG HERE! I NEVER DID!" Lan shouted.

Tyler had used a link to check on Megaman while he recovered and was witnessing this new turn of events happening to his family. Yami frowned unsure what to do or say.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sennen shouted.

"Lan, please listen to us!" Megaman plead.

"IT IS TRUE I DON'T BELONG HERE NOT NOW." Lan shouted, backing into the shadow barrier.

"look, if this is over my dream...I'm sorry" the blue navi said, looking at his feet.

"IT'S NOT I'VE FELT THIS WAY EVER SINCE DARKNESSMAN!" Lan shouted.

Megaman began to shake with sobs.

"Megaman, calm down." Sennen said gently.

Lan went to shadow mode. He was unable to ignore the feeling that he didn't belong there, he had actually felt that way longer then he said.

'I'm SO weak! I couldn't keep you from the darkness and pain!' Megaman cried in thought.

"I've felt this way before that since..." Lan started.

Sennen went over stood between them in case of an attack.

"I'LL TELL YOU EXACTLY WHERE I BELONG!" Lan shouted.

Megaman just looked at him as his insignia began to pulsate once more in response to his dark's shouts. Megaman got up and let the light that emerged hit its target: his darkness' insignia.

"I BELONG IN THAT GRAVE THEY BURIED ME IN!" Lan shouted.

Sennen and Tyler in wonder watched as Megaman poured as much as he could muster. He hoped to restore the balance between them. Lan went back to his normal mode, falling to his knees he couldn't hold back the tears.

NO! YOU DON'T! FOR TWO YEARS I WALKED, LIVED AS IF IN A VOID!

Megaman fell to his knees. Sennen came and gave Megaman a squeeze on his shoulder.

"now do you understand, Lan?" Sennen asked.

"But, why did I...come back after..." Lan was sobbing.

Megaman looked to their friend. "your balance" he said.

"Megaman was just HALF a person when he lost you before" Sennen explained.

"But, why didn't I come back in the hospital or before the funeral? Why after!" Lan demanded in tears.

"sometimes fate works in ways we don't expect. I mean look at me, I came back after 5000 years" he said.

Megaman bit his lip.

It's just so hard to understand big brother.+

#I know, but YOU have plenty of reasons to stay#

Megaman looked between them.

But, what purpose could me dieing, being buried and then coming back ever serve+

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

#look WHO I'm next to#

Megaman was again sitting, hugging his knees in wait. Lan was very dizzy so he started to crawl towards Megaman. Sennen moved a little, giving Megaman room to move and embrace his BROTHER, his DARKNESS! Lan reached his brother tears still falling. Megaman looked at him with tears as well. Lan hugged his hikari, tears falling freely.

I would've allowed myself to be deleted if you hadn't come back when you did!

"Another thing I don't get is what could've caused the memory loss." Lan said softly.

"I'm not certain, but I too had lost my memory of my ancient past when I came to meet Yugi" Sennen said.

"all those years of being sealed away" he continued.

"But, that doesn't explain why it happened to me." Lan said.

Megaman gapped, hearing this.

"at the time neither of you knew how you were connected" Sennen said gently.

Lan nodded listening to Sennen.

"in a way Megaman's own grief might've reached you at a time when it was necessary" Sennen said. "who? me?" Megaman whispered.

Megaman began biting his lip again.

"I see." Lan said looking at his brother with a smile.

see, told ya so

:We still haven't told Roll about our bound the only ones who know are us, dad, Yugi, Tea and Yami.:

Megaman gulped.

:I'll do it.:

Megaman gave him a 'she'll use you for target practice' look.

:I know.:

Lan stood up.

"Roll, I have something to tell you." Lan said. 

"yes? are you both alright?" Roll asked with concern.

"This will be quite shocking." Lan said.

Roll just looked at him.

"Sometimes a soul comes to this world that is not whole shall we say..." Lan started.

Roll cocked her head.

"When this happens the other half of that soul is brought to this world by whatever means are nessairy." Lan said.

"but-?" she tried to say.

Megaman took cover behind Sennen.

"The fact is I'm what you'd call a yami." Lan said.

'I'm gonna GET IT!' Megaman thought.

"but what does this have to do with Megaman?" she asked.

"He is the hikari." Lan said bracing himself mentally for her reaction.

"WHAT!" she shouted, making Megaman run for cover.

told you!

"You heard me." Lan said maintaining a cool exterior.

Sennen chuckled, hoping he wouldn't need to step in.

/Yami/ 

"b-b-but HOW! since when?" she tried.

yes?-

/They said I can go home tomorrow, but, I can't take the bandages off for a month./

"Ever since he came to be." Lan said.

ah, I understand...of course your fellow light's scared now-

Roll looked at him in shock at the news that her husband was part of a soul.

"Yami and Yugi Motou are the same way." Lan said.

/Why/ 

"but they're twins..." she started.

Lan just told his sister in-law Roll-

about the yami/hikari thing.+

"It happens by whatever means it has to be done. The fact is dad doesn't even know this...but, I was just days from losing out to the darkness inside me when he gave you husband." Lan said looking away.

"it started with Jera, didn't it?" she said softly.

Lan nodded sadly. Lan couldn't even look at her or his father.

'oh Lan... I didn't know! I SWEAR I didn't.' Tyler thought as he had heard it all.

Roll just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lan started crying again. Sennen looked in the direction he sensed where Megaman was hiding. The tears were a mix of sadness and fear.

\alright cyber-light come back\

gulp

Megaman took his time, was STILL scared of his wife. Lan started to sob.

#he's coming...just scared that /roll's mad#

:M-M-Megaman.: Lan sobbed in sadness.

'I can't be mad at my blue for long, he KNOWS that!' roll thought

aw, Lan...c'mon don't cry

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

you're not the one who was making me shake 

A sphere of light drew ever closer. Lan slowly looked at his brother. Megaman emerged, giving his wife a sheepish look.

'blue, sometimes I worry about YOU!' roll thought.

Lan was still sick and thought he was hiding it well enough to hide it from his hikari. Megaman knelt down to be level with his yami. Lan smiled softly at him. Megaman smiled back.

/Everything ok now/

looks that way-

/Good./ 

"Tea?" Yugi asked.

"yes?" she asked.

"Can you call..." Yugi started.

Tea cocked her head before, realizing WHO he wanted and picked up the phone.

"Yo." Joey said answering the phone.

"Joey, its tea?" she said

"Hey, Tea. What's up?" Joey asked.

"I'm alright...just had the baby, but Yugi..." she trailed off.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"he had a heart attack AND needed eye surgery" she said, holding the phone away. I know

"What!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"you heard me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh man." Joey said.

tea bit her lip, hoping her wouldn't asked about it.

"How's he feelin'?" Joey asked.

"I think that he wants to help Tristan" tea said.

"What happened ta Tristan?" Joey asked.

"I'm not clear on details. the pharaoh had to go" she said.

"I see." Joey said.

"he appeared on the computer screen in my room!" she exclaimed.

"That would be Marriorman." Joey said.

"who? Joey, what's going on?" Tea asked.

Joey then told her everything he knew.'

"h-he never do that!" she shouted.

"He did." Joey said.

"so...that couple?" tea asked.

"Yep." Joey said.

"he did mention a name: Megaman, said he was weak" she admitted

"You mean his real name?" Joey asked.

"I don't know...he just said that he had to get back, that someone named Megaman was weak and he had to get back" tea explained.

"Tristan's real name is Lan and Megaman is his light." Joey said.

"there's more, right?" she prompted.

"He's married with a child and 2 more on the way." Joey said.

During this Yugi was sitting in his room twirling one of his bangs.

"Tristan has a PHD and works at Scilabs." Joey said.

"since when?" she asked.

"A couples years apparently." Joey said.

Tea wondered if the name she had heard had more significance than what she knew.

"Weren't ya curious 'bout Yug's hair?" Joey asked.

"a little" she said

"It was an invention of Lan's." Joey said.

"and?" tea prompted, knowing there had to be more.

"It was a time machine and Lan and Yugi were sucked into it." Joey said.

"WHAT!" she shouted.

"You heard me." Joey said.

"how far in time?" she asked wondering what they could've seen.

"20 years into the future." Joey said.

"but-?" she started, wondering if anyone he knew was there.

"He told me that when he got there Yami was in a mental hospital catatonic." Joey said sadly.

"there's more isn't there?" she asked.

"Destiny and Lan's son were married with a family of their own." Joey said.

tea was quiet at that.

"That's all I know. When Yug came back a lot of his hair was gray." Joey said.

"Joey...so what's the deal with-? is he a family member?" tea asked, referring to the navi.

"Lan's dad created him." Joey said.

"so that makes him-?" tea tried.

"His brother." Joey said.

"I see. it's just Lan seemed really worried" she said.

"You'd have to ask Yug. So does he..." Joey started.

"what?" she asked.

"Yug, does he feel up for visitors?" Joey asked.

Tea turned to him, putting her hand to cover the receiver when she asked.

"feel up to a visit from Joey?" Téa asked.

Yugi smiled softly and nodded.

"how fast can you get here?" she asked.

"Pretty fast." Joey said.

"see you soon" she said.

"C'ya." Joey said.

tea hung up, wondered about yami.

/I'm glad everything's ok now./

yes, _sigh_ Megaman was the one in trouble-

/_sighs._ Glad that worked out after what I saw./

-his dream caused him to doubt himself-

/I see./

-it took his own power to get through to his brother, when Lan started having doubts of his own!-

/I'm glad they're ok though./ He had to tell his yami what he saw.

what? are you certain?-

Yugi then told Yami what he saw in the other timeline.

MY RA! Megaman said that in his dream, a figure in shadow was telling him he didn't belong, I think he meant amongst humans-

/I see./

and Lan took it to mean him!-

/Can't blame him for feeling that way after having been buried alive./

-I know. he even mentioned my father-

/Maybe he knows something of your past that he didn't realize./

-perhaps-

Sennen looked at the two brothers who were huddled together and smiled.

I'm curious whose voice Megaman could've heard-

/Maybe it was Lan. I mean if he felt that he didn't belong anymore maybe that went to Megaman through their mind link./

maybe...but I feel as if whoever it was, tried to get to Lan through his brother-

/Maybe./ 

Lan still felt sick but, he was trying so hard to hid it from his family.

'He doesn't look so hot' Megaman thought as he looked up.

Lan slowly stood shakily.

"Lan?" he said softly.

Lan's legs shook under him. Megaman got up, allowing Lan to use him as a brace, Roll came up on the other side. Lan looked flush. Sennen sensed that his fellow darkness was ill and looked up at Tyler. Lan was breathing heavily and barely conscious. Tyler keyed up two platforms, Sennen and Roll helped them onto them to rest and regain their strength. Lan was groaning.

'Something's wrong' Megaman thought as he tried to keep awake.

B-B-Big b-b-brother...+

#Easy Lan.#

I-I-I w-w-was a-a-attacked b-by a v-v-v...+ Lan couldn't seem to get the last word out.

#A shadow creature, I know#

V-V-Virus.+ 

#Well it took the form of a Duel Monster, Little Brother#

M-M-Maybe i-i-it i-i-infected m-me.+

Tyler began to run a scan, based on a hunch as he watched. Lan's vision blurred.

"I thought so." he whispered as he keyed up the antivirus and repair programs.

#Think he knows#

Lan had already lost consciousness. Tyler's eyes widened when he realized how bad the virus was getting.

"What is it?" Sennen asked.

"The virus if I can't get rid of it soon, Marriorman maybe deleted." Tyler said sadly getting to work.

"Maybe I can help." Sennen offered.

"Maybe...I hope." Tyler said.

"Elements of the SF that attacked Lan were of the Shadow Realm." Sennen explained as he pooled some of his power as he chanted, releasing it into his younger brother.

"It didn't get rid of it completely, it dealt with about half of it, but, it ought to buy me enough time to get rid of the rest of it." Tyler said.

Tyler went right to work all the while hoping and praying Lan would be OK.

"That was what I was hoping for." Sennen said with a soft smile.

Lan was floating there in that familiar light.

'Please, bro...you gotta pull through, you just gotta!' Megaman thought as he watched, wishing he could help his darkness.

Tyler downloaded the anti-virus into Lan and then started on repairing the damage the virus had done. Sennen smiled, knowing Megaman was watching. Then the room filled with normal viruses with 2 of 4 navis in no shape to fight. Sennen sensed the danger as he looked around. He knew he had to protect his brothers at any costs. Lan mumbled still unconscious.

'wish I could help' Megaman thought, hearing Lan mumble.

25 percent of the viruses attack at once, some going 4 Megaman some going 4 Lan and others going for the twins and a few went for Roll and Sennen. Megaman shakily used his Mega Buster, while Roll used her Roll Blast attack to protect their children. Even Sennen was able to use a blaster to protect the others.

'no wonder, they're capable of battle' Sennen thought as he cleared off a number of viruses.

"There!" Tyler exclaimed as Lan slowly lowered to the platform he stood on the platform looking at the ground a moment.

Sennen sighed in relief when he heard this. Megaman was also glad that his brother was fighting-fit again. Lan used shadow mode and his double shadow sword attack and finished of half of the viruses with one attack. It took little time for the others to finish off the rest. Lan had his battle mask on and turned to face the others. Megaman had his own battle-mask on, grinned at his brother. Lan's disappeared and he smiled. Megaman felt his knees give from under him. he was just relieved that his family was safe, to him that what counted. Lan smiled at his hikari.

"Never a dull day is it?" Megaman asked from his spot.

Lan shook his head.

Hate being the youngest.

Lan knelt next to Megaman.

Before Andy.

Sennen wondered what that meant. Lan smiled softly at his hikari. Megaman snickered at Sennen. Lan was still a bit worried about Megaman. Megaman brought his knees together as he held them, groaning softly. 'this isn't my day' he thought.  
Lan smiled at his brother softly. He lifted his head slightly to his brother.

"You should rest." Lan said.

Megaman was all for it, but he worried that there'd be more trouble. Especially for little Netto and Sela. He cringed at the thought.

"Don't worry." Lan said.

Megaman looked away.

"Trust me." Lan said.

Sennen went over and knelt in front of him. "Lan's right. there's no need for you to worry. the little ones are safe" he said comfortingly.  
Lan nodded. Megaman was having trouble, keeping awake. This was a battle he was losing fast.

#He's completely exhausted.#

I noticed.+

Megaman just settled where he was, watching the two. Lan smiled at his brother. Megaman kept trying to stay awake, he was really putting an effort. He even tried to stifle a yawn. Lan smiled.

:Just sleep.:

The blue navi just leaned up against his brother as his eyes steadily closed. Lan smiled and just sat where he was. Sennen just grinned at the sight of his brother giving comfort to the sleeping light. Lan smiled at his older brother.

#Need my help, moving him?#

I just hope his dream doesn't happen again.+

#Any ideas on this shadow figure?#

I wish I did.+

#You might hate me for suggesting this...it could've been Malik.#

I thought I killed him.+

#His spirit. Think about it...He witnessed the battle between you and THAT DEMON!#

+What can we do+

#There MAY BE a way that you AND I can help our little brother.#

Tell me.+

#If his dream occurs again, we'll have to enter his dream and help him defeat this fear.#

OK.+

Megaman shifted slightly. Lan watched closely. He started to mumble nervously. Sennen caused already-lit candles to appear around them.

"Realms of dream and shadow in this hour, accept this favor and grant us power." Yami chanted.

Lan watched quietly.

"Close your eyes brother, he'll need us both." Sennen said as their minds were transported to a fog-filled landscape.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted.

"NO! Y-YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW LAN!" shouted a voice filled with fear.

Lan ran forward.

"**HA-HA-HA! THEY DON'T CARE FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING!**" said a booming shadowy voice.

Lan touched Megaman's shoulder. Megaman spun around, breathing heavily.

"We're here." Lan said.

The shadow drew closer laughing maliciously

"I-I can't fight him!" Megaman said shaking terribly.

"We're here to help you fight this, little brother." Sennen said as he came from behind Lan.

"You can do it." Lan said.

"H-He's c-c-coming!" Megaman shuddered as a giant shadow appeared.

"We'll help you how ever we can." Lan said.

"**WELL LITTLE LIGHT, IT SEEMS YOU'RE A BIGGER COWARD THEN I FIRST SUSPECTED!**" the shadow boomed causing 

Megaman to shiver.

"You're the coward take over other people and them do your dirty work." Lan said.

"THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU, MALIK!" Yami shouted.

Lan smirked behind Megaman as if plotting something.

**"WELL IF IT ISN'T THE PHARAOH AND HIS BABY BROTHER COMING TO SAVE THE UNREAL!"** The creature sneered.

Lan growled at Malik. Megaman cringed at being called _unreal_. He sank to his knees, trying to block the taunt. Yami was mad, true Megaman was a computer program...But he had ALWAYS been treated like family by others. He would NOT let this go unpunished.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Lan shouted in anger.

+What say we punish him+

#My thoughts exactly!#

Any ideas+

#Feel up to tag-team?#

What do you have in mind+

#He's been getting to Megaman, because he was facing him alone...But if WE POOL OUR POWERS TOGETHER...#

Perhaps.+

#in dreams, anything's possible#

How do we do it+

#Remember when Megaman used his energy to heal you?#

Lan nodded. Yami faced Lan, his insignia beginning to pulse. Lan smiled and hoped his hikari would get what they were doing. Energy began to flow, Megaman saw and stood. All three insignias were pulsing in rhythm to each other.

"**HA!-HA!-HA! DESPERATE PLOY PHARAOH! HA!**-**HA!-HA!**" the creature laughed.

"YOU'LL SEE THE POWER WE HAVE!" Yami shouted.

The three were lifted, the energy binding them was growing in strength. The power intensified so it had to be Released.

"NOW!" yami shouted as a laser-like blast was fired.

The energy hit it's mark straight, causing the Shadow-Creature Malik to scream in pain as he disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. Lan sighed. Megaman tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words. Lan looked down. Then his head snapped up as if reacting to something or someone. Yami Looked over, knowing they had to return. He chanted the incantation for the two to return to their cyber-forms.

Lan! can you hear me? Aw please, Lan?

Lan looked around.

'Who the hell is that women.' Lan wondered.

"What do you mean?" yami asked.

"The women...I heard a women whisper in there." Lan said.

"What did she say?" Yami asked, noticing that the Blue-Bomber was starting to awaken

"G-Guys?" Megaman asked softly.

She told me that next time I'm hers. I don't know what she meant.+

"Feel better?" Lan asked.

#What?#

Megaman nodded.

"What happened to me?" Megaman asked.

+She said and I quote "Next time, you're mine.+

"You were having that nightmare again and well we..." La started.

"I-It was you?" Megaman asked amazed.

Lan nodded.

"I swear I didn't realize how bad that fight scared me, honest guys!" Megaman said.

Yami chuckled.

#Know which one he's referring to...#

Lan smiled and helped his hikari up.

Maybe my fight against Darknessman.+

#Mmm-hmmm.#

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Tyler sent for Jera to come to Scilabs. Jera was wondering why his dad had sent for him as he neared his dad's lab. True he had complied with his twin's request to be a net-op. but now he was curious.

'Wonder what's up?' Jera thought.

"Maybe dad fixed the EGs." Marriorman piped up.

"How d-?" Jera asked.

"I'd be wondering the same thing." Marriorman said.

Megaman broke down with laughter as he heard.

:Be quite, hikari.:

nyah!

Marriorman rolled his eyes.

ha!-ha!-ha!-hee!-hee!-hee!-ho!-ho!-ho!

Yugi got out of a doctors appointment. (Still has the eye bandages till I say otherwise.)

:Just wait till I get my body back:

Yami was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Megaman asked.

Gotta catch me first!

Yugi smiled. Yami grinned as he stared at the ceiling.

"T-T-They said...I could take the bandages off now." Yugi's voice quivered in fear.

"Yugi, it'll be fine." yami reassured, trying NOT to chuckle.  
Yugi's hand shakingly reached for the bandage tie.

yami waited patiently.  
Yugi slowly untied it.

'hope this works' yami thought.  
Yugi slowly started to unwrap the bandages.

The bandage fell to the ground. Yugi's eyes slowly opened.  
yami looked on anxiously.  
"aibou?" he said softly.  
Yugi smiled as his bright amethyst eyes opened.  
"it worked?" he asked.  
Yugi nodded.  
"OH, THANK RA!" yami shouted as he hugged Yugi.  
Yugi hugged him back.  
Yami got an amused look on his face.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"I think that your fellow light's having a laugh at the expense of my fellow darkness" he grinned.  
"I'm glad I'm not knowing Tristan." Yugi said with a chuckle.  
not there  
Yami glared playfully.  
"wanna guess how I knew?" he asked.  
/How/  
-heard Megaman laughing and say Quote nyah, gotta catch me first! End Quote-  
/_snickering _He'd better run now./

I know! _snicker!_ thing is I think they were with Jera-  
When they arrived they were greeted by Tyler.   
wanna do him, or me?  
Who?  
Tyler  
"Glad you came I fixed them." Tyler said holding up the EGs.  
"hey dad" Jera said. Megaman gulped.  
"May I?" Tyler asked gesturing to Lan's PET.  
Jera handed to him.  
it  
Took it and soon Lan was back in his body. Though his mind was exsusted the fact is he secretly hadn't slept since he heard the women.   
Megaman looked ready to run and hide.  
Lan slowly started to sit up, the exsustion was more obvesious in his current form.   
"L-Lan? you okay?" Megaman piped.  
Lan slowly nodded.

"It's nothing." Lan said in exsustion.   
Megaman started wishing he was in Net City, he thought Lan was still mad at him for earlier.  
Lan slowly stood up.  
Megaman gulped again, causing Jera to snicker.  
/I wonder why Lan's so tired./

I don't think he's been sleeping very well-  
Lan slowly on shaky legs walked towards his brother.  
Jera wondered what was going on with his twin.

"alright. what's wrong?" Jera demanded.  
"It's nothing." Lan said.  
Megaman gave a look that said _yeah RIGHT!_.  
Megaman...

&Y-Yugi?&  
I don't think he's been sleeping the last 2 months.

&I noticed, but he's been stubborn!&  
Lan's legs started to give out on him.  
Jera managed to catch him as he fell.  
"I'm so tired..." Lan started.

&He REALLY needs to get some sleep.&

"But, I can't sleep..." Lan started.  
&see?&  
&stubborn!&  
Yami told me a women said to Lan that next time Lan was hers. maybe that's got him scared.  
&did it-?&  
You'd have to ask Lan.   
&you know, happen when they helping me? if he'll tell me...&  
Yami told me, what happened. Try asking Lan he may tell you.  
&think i scared him, should've kept quiet&  
A women threatend him in there...it has nothing to do with what happened with you.  
&but it happened during my nightmare...&

It would've happened anyway the next time he fell asleep.  
&you sure?&  
Yes.

&doubt he'd tell...&  
Lan was trying despritely to stay awake.

No harm in asking.

&if YOU say so, BIG BRO..if you say so&  
Just ask.

Megaman gave a nod through the link.  
lan? can you hear me?  
:Uh huh.:

what's your dream been about?  
:A ...women...she chased me and then I woke up. But, when I went to help you she made a threat and I haven't slept since.:

what threat?  
:She...said...next time...I was...hers. The...way she...said it...:  
AND SHE PULLED THIS, WHEN YOU GUYS WERE HELPING ME! THAT'S LOW! THAT'S JUST LOW!  
megaman was mad, one of the times he needed help and one of his brothers was threatened. Lan tired to walk out his legs only held him for 5 steps.

lan...you gotta rest  
:But, she'll...:  
don't make me need to call yami and yugi into this 

Lan reluctendly layed down and fell asleep instendly.  
&yugi?&  
Yeah?   
&said it was because of a threat&  
Then I was right.   
&what?&  
got the newest MMBN games  
You'd be surprised by what sort of insight you gain when you've been basically blind for 2 months.  
&think our bro scared your girlfriend&  
He surprised her.  
&what'd she think of him using an alias?&  
"No you can't, I won't let you." Lan mumbled in his sleep.  
&uh-oh&  
That didn't take long for her to get used to. What is it?  
&he's dreaming...i think it's the nightmare&  
"NO!" Lan screamed in his sleep.  
&yugi, please! we need your help&  
Did anyone try and wake him?  
&i'll try our link!& LAN! LAN! LAN HIKARKI!  
&hope that did it&  
Lan didn't react.

&damn! it's no good!&  
I'll tell Yami.  
/Yami.../  
-yes?-  
/It's Lan./  
-what happened?-

/He hasn't slept in 2 month, he finally fell asleep but, now Megaman can't wake him up./  
-i see-  
/We have to go there and see if we can help./  
&i even used th old routine we went through in school!&  
-agreed-  
We're coming.

The two went to Dentech City in their usuall way.  
"guys!" megaman called.  
Yugi ran over and tryed shaking Lan no reaction.   
lan...please wake up!  
/What do we do/  
yami wondered if what he did for Megaman, would work for Lan  
Lan was breathing heavily.

"it might work..." yami said softly.  
/We haveta hurry./   
-right!-  
/He doesn't look to go./  
-i know- Yami then produced three candles, the width of three dollar bills rolled together. he then placed them in a triangle encircling them.  
Yugi watched his brother.  
"Realms of Dreams and Shadows in this hour, appect this favor and grant us power!" he chanted as before,

And like before he was transported to the DreamScape, but with two of his brothers in tow instead of one.  
"LET ME GO!" Lan screamed.  
"LAN!" me cried as he ran.  
he  
megaman  
"Please." Lan pled his voice quivering.  
"LET HIM GO!" megaman shouted, seeing his brother.  
the women had Lan in chains.  
Megaman gitted his teeth in anger at the sight.  
"DAMN IT! I SAID TO LET HIM GO!" he shouted  
Power coursed through the chains causing Lan to scream in pain.  
"STOP IT!" megaman shouted, hearing his Darkness scream in pain.  
/Yami, we have to help him/  
-the spell i used before-  
megaman looked at them  
+Y-Y-Yami...+ Lan gasped out in pain.

#lan?#  
+T-T-This is H-H-Habor.+ The Egyptian Goddess of sleep.  
#habor? what does she want with you?#  
+I-I-I d-d-don't...+ Lan screamed as more power came through the chains.  
"LET HIM GO!" Yami shouted, just as megaman was gonna aim for the chains with his Mega Buster.  
You'll hit Lan aim closer to her hands.

Megaman adjusted his aim before firing, hitting it's mark where Yugi had told him.  
The chains broke and fell off Lan who fell to the ground.  
"Lan!" megaman cried as he ran to his brother.  
Habor scoffed fine take him.  
"tell us, habor! WHY GO AFTER ONE OF MY YOUNGER BROTHERS!" yami shouted.  
Habor sighed. "To be honset I was lonely people don't stay here very long." She said.  
"that doesn't give you the right...to keep my dark against his will!" megaman sneered.  
"i was without him FOR TWO YEARS! and it nearly destroyed me!" he continued.  
Habor sighed.  
yami and yugi gapped. they had no true idea of what effect the separation that happened three years prior had on megaman.  
Lan was laying there on the ground breathing heavily and weakly.  
lan?  
:It hurts to breath.:  
Megaman glared at habor. "and then YOU torment him, after he helped me! Lady! GODDESS OF SLEEP OR NOT! YOU'RE SICK!" he shouted.  
He then went to help his brother.  
Yami lent a hand.  
Habor disappeared.  
"looks like she understands" Yami whispered.  
Yugi frowned this'll probably effect his body too.  
Megaman gulped, hoping his fellow light was wrong.  
Lan's was body was breathing heavily and weakly.  
&what can we do?&  
megaman started to worry a little.  
First we have to wake him up.  
&but how, we're here&  
We have to return to the real world and wake him or hope that Jera and Tyler do.  
&lets go, Dad and Jera don't know about any of this!&  
Yugi nodded and looked at Yami.  
Yami began to chant for them to return, having sensed the conversation.  
They returned to there bodies, and cyber-forms.   
"lan?" megaman asked softly.  
Lan slowly opened his eyes. Megaman smiled gently. Lan was still breathing heavily and weak.  
&he needs help&  
"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Yugi exclaimed.

Megaman nodded, alerting EMS.  
+Y-Y+Yami...+  
Megaman hoped carter wasn't around when the got there. \yes?\  
they  
Yami to Lan was #.  
aww, man!  
+T-T-Try a-a-and c-c-calm d-d-down m-m-my h-h-hikari.+

"Megaman, calm down he'll be, and you're starting to make him worry." Yami said.  
"but i-i can't help it." Megaman said, biting his lip.  
"Just try and calm down." Yami said.  
Megaman looked down, before nodding. He hated it when his brothers made sense.  
'just hope carter ain't around' he thought.  
Yami looked around hoping the EMS would hurry.  
Sirens were heard as they neared.  
coin-flip on who does EMTs!  
I'll do them.  
K  
The EMTs ran in.  
"thank god!" megaman whispered.  
One EMT tended to Lan and the other asked how it happeded.  
The three looked at each other, uncertain how to answer.  
"He had a nightmare he was being tortured and then started to have a hard time breathing." Yugi said.

'hope my nightmare doesn't get told' megaman thought as he listened.  
The EMTs rushed Lan out.  
Megaman and the others followed.  
They loaded Lan on the ambulance.

It didn't take long for them to reached the hospital.  
They had to inject Lan with something to temporaral paralize Lan so they could intabate.  
megaman and the others were in the waiting room.  
The dr. Lewis walked up to them.   
"yes?" megaman asked, having heard someone coming.  
"We've had to intabate." Lewis said.

Megaman bit his lip.  
"But, he's stableized." Lewis said.

STOP THAT!  
Hearing that made Megaman jump in his seat.  
quit biting your lip, hikari!  
Megaman looked around, hoping he didn't hear who he did.  
Yami smirked as he watched.  
He chuckled quietly.  
"Lan's asleep now." Lewis said.   
"t-thanks doc, can i see him?" He asked, still trying to figue who it was that told him not to bite his lip.  
Lewis nodded.  
Megaman slowly followed her, glancing over his shoulder from time to time.  
Lewis opened the door.  
Megaman went in slowly and sat near the bed.  
"He seems very tired." Lewis said quitely.  
"h-he hadn't slept well the last couple of months." Megaman said.  
"Well then just let him sleep." Lewis said walking out.  
Megaman nodded, staying at his Dark's side.  
/Think he'll be ok/

hopefully _snicker_-  
/What's so funny/  
_-_you didn't notice megaman biting his lip again. did you?-  
/Yeah, so./   
-well i told him to stop-  
/So that's why he jumped./   
-yep!-  
Yugi smiled.  
-think i scared him!-  
/Maybe./   
Megaman in the meantime, was still pondering of who had told him to stop biting his lip when he was in the waiting room.  
Lan's eyes slowly open.  
"bro?" he whispered.  
Lan's eyes went over to him. Megaman smiled as he glanced over his shoulder.   
:M-M-Megaman...:

He looked back with a small smile.  
:I-I-I c-c-can't m-m-move.:  
"well they did give you sommething when they-" megaman replied, pointing to the tube.  
:T-T-Then it'll g-go away.:  
he nodded.  
Megaman couldn't help with glancing over his shoulder once more, hoping Lan wouldn't noticed.  
:W-w-what's going o-on:   
"wouldn't believe me" megaman replied.  
:Just tell me.:  
"well, i was waiting with the guys. biting at my lip. when a really deep voice told me to stop, IN MY HEAD!" megaman exclaimed.  
:_Chuckles_:  
"what!" megaman nearly shoted.  
shouted  
:I know who it was.: Lan said teasingly.  
megaman looked at him.  
:It was big brother.:   
Megaman groaned, realizing who _Big Brother_ was.  
:You didn't realize it was him:  
'of all the low-down tricks...' he thought, shaking his head.  
"i was more focused on you" megaman replied.  
:I understand.:  
"yugi must be getting a KICK outta this!" he whispered.  
:And Yami.:  
megaman began biting his lip, in anger this time.  
:Don't do that.:  
Damn smiley.  
Megaman glared.  
:Just don't do that.:  
'Jera'd get the BIGGEST laugh if he knew' Megaman thought.  
:Got that right.:   
Megaman hoped he'd make home in one piece after telling a pair of certain ladies.  
He tried to shake it off.  
:I just wish this medicine would ware off already.:  
Megaman grinned at his brother's attitude.  
Lan's eyes were full of frusteration.  
"Just let it wear off on its own!" megaman said with a bit of a giggle.  
:Easy for you to say.:  
Megaman just shook his head.  
:You're not the one paralized here.:  
He shrugged.  
:It's true.:  
"it'll wear off!" megaman chuckled.  
:It's just so frusterateing.:  
megaman was just not sure how he would tell.  
Lan's eyes started to close again.  
"sleep tight, bro" megaman whispered.  
Lan fell asleep.  
Megaman kept trying to figure out how to explain to Maylu and Roll.  
/Lan was awake, now he's asleep again./

probably while he talked to megaman-  
Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami chuckled a bit. Yugi was worried for his little brother.  
-he'll be fine-  
/I hope so./

altough i think megaman's a little nervous-  
/Probably about telling Roll and Maylu./  
Yami nodded.  
Yugi pulls out an old picture.

what's that?-  
/A picture.../  
Yami leaned to try for a better look.  
Yugi handed it to him. It was a picture of the gang right after battle city.  
It was taken in front of the game shop.  
Yami smiled, wondering if megaman should see it.  
Yugi stood he paced thinking.

what is it?-  
/Just thinking about everything that happened./

ah-  
Megaman in the meanwhile had settled in a chair that was in the room  
Yugi was still worried.  
-don't worry so much-  
/I can't help it./   
-wanna show megaman that photo, might cheer him up.-  
Yugi nodded taking the photo and walking into Lan's hospital room.   
"y-yugi?" Megaman said softly, having heard someone coming.  
"Yeah." Yugi said softly.  
Megaman saw that yugi had something with him. Yugi handed Megaman the picture.

"this is-" megaman whispered, looking toward the bed.  
"Uh huh." Yugi said.  
Megaman had never known of his brother's adventures before they met.  
"That was after battle city." Yugi said

"battle city?" he asked.  
"I was a Duel Monsters Tournement he and was there to cheer me and Joey on." Yugi said.  
"hmm" megaman said.  
"He and Joey were always there for me." Yugi said.

"uh-huh" megaman said.  
"We were all there for eachother." Yugi said.  
"so...?" he asked  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
Megaman wasn't sure enough to say what he had on his mind.  
"Just tell me little brother." Yugi said.  
"i-i-i" he stammered.  
Yugi smiled at him.

"Just say it." Yugi said.  
'man, i can't get it out!' he thought.  
Yugi cocked his head.  
'here he is, being nice to me..and i can't ask him!' megaman mentally screamed at himself in frustration.

What ever your thinking is starting to wake Lan.

&if we knew each other then, would i be included in the group?&  
Yugi nodded.

"Do you see the girl with the long brown hair?" Yugi asked.

Megaman looked back at the picture, seeing the described person.  
"That's Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister." Yugi said.   
&joey's?&  
Yep.

&why tell me?&  
We'd have included anyone.   
Megaman blushed crimson at that, causing his Battle-Mask to appear.  
Yugi smiled.  
&i swear, you tell...&  
I can guess.  
megaman glared.  
&they won't believe this!&  
Won't believe what?  
&friends here, that we're related.&

Yugi smiled.

/Thing's have changed./  
&it's the gang here, i'm talking about&  
Serenity and Joey?  
&Dex, Glide, Gutsman, Tori and Yai&  
∧ iceman&  
&they were the ones that helped before&  
&oh man! guts gonna pound me when he hears of this!&  
Why?  
&they DON'T know of any of this!&  
I see.   
&look, i didn't mean...&  
Huh?  
&to lose my temper&  
"I know." Yugi said.  
Megaman really was having trouble, finding a way to tell his mother and friends.  
&even my mom doesn't know&  
Yugi nods. Megaman gulped at the thought, he was trying to keep calm. Yugi smiled reassureingly. Megaman just glanced.  
"kat's gonna nail me." he whispered.  
Yugi chuckled

'I'd imagine so.'  
"even since she was a baby, she always knew when something was wrong with lan" Megaman continued.

"i'm NOT kidding!" he said  
"I believe it." Yugi said.  
Megaman shook his head, wondering if he should tell of one of the times.  
Lan stired.  
Megaman elbowed yugi as he looked over.  
"Oops" Yugi said.  
Megaman chuckled softly.  
Lan's eyes moved over to the two.  
"hey bro" megaman whispered.  
:Hi, bro.:  
feeling better?  
:A bit.:  
didn't wake you, did we?  
:Nope.:  
Megaman gestured to Yugi for the photo.  
Yugi handed it to him.  
remember this? megaman went to his brother, picture in hand.  
Lan looked at the picture and nodded.  
yugi showed it to me.  
:I'm surprised he stil has that picture.:  
showed me joey's sister  
:Serenity...:  
He nodded.  
:I miss everyone there.:  
how about going for the next family trip?  
Lan nodded.  
everbody, even mom, dad and andrew too  
Lan nodded.

bet we can drag jera and Jr, even IF i need to hog-tie him!  
:_snickers_:  
what? you know his stubborn streak!  
:I know.:

think kat said he nearly fainted when she told him who was our choice for net-op  
Lan was starting to doze off again.  
and he NEVER guessed!  
:Really:

she told him and i qoute "not tellin'"  
:You mean who's idea it was: Lan was fighting sleep.

_snicker _yep, pleasant dreams, bro  
Lan fell back asleep. Megaman kept snickering to himself as he went back to his seat.  
He looks so peacefull.

megaman nodded with a silly grin.  
sometimes I wish I could change what happened to him  
&don't blame yourself, you didn't know&

I still wish I could've prevented it.

&quit it! you just didn't know!&  
My little brother is suffering inside because of it and I...

&yugi...&  
Yugi was standing there back turned to Megaman crying.  
"yugi?" he asked quietly in shock at his brother's unseen tears.  
I failed him Yugi was sobbing.  
&no, it's not&  
It was my job to protect him and...  
&yugi...& megaman wrapped his arm around yugi in a comforting matter  
Yugi just let the tears flow.   
&none of you knew what he was dealing with after he came home as a kid, don't beat yourself up over this!& megaman remembered the times he done with lan.  
Yugi just sobbed.  
Megaman just held him, letting him cry his heart out. sorry for cutting out before, my connections went nutsy.  
Yugi heart and mind were riddled with guilt he just hoped his dark wouldn't notice.  
Yami looked towards where his light and younger brothers were.  
Yugi couldn't stop the sobs.  
Megaman sighed. Yugi broken the embrace and left via shadow magicc.  
'uh-oh' megaman thought.  
"yami gonna be pissed!" he whispered.  
Lan woke up again.  
"hey lan" megaman said gently, still in shock at yugi's actions.

Yami, Yugi left.+  
#WHAT! do you know why?#  
+He was upset and left...he used shadow magic.+

#i see#  
Yugi's mind was filled with sadness and guilt.  
-aibou?-  
/It's my fault it's all my fault./ Was a repeated phase.  
-yugi...-

Yami, I have a bad feeling he's gonna do something stupid.+

#I hope not#  
Megaman jumped to his feet, looking at Lan before leaving. Yugi sat alone somewhere, he had a knife in his hand.

I gotta something! it's my shoulder he cried on  
Yugi twirled the knife in his fingers a moment and then stabbed himself in the stomach.

**CHAPTER 15**

"**The Lives of Two Lights and Two Darks Untied"**

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

#haven't had any word on roll in a while, am I right?#

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

Tea just held him, knowing her King of Games' need to cry from time to time. Luka walked out to give the two privacy. Yugi just sobbed onto his fiancée shoulder. Tea just held him close. Lan frowned sensing the fear from Yugi.

#what?#

Don't you sense it+

#Yugi's fear from the surgery.#

Yeah.+

Yugi just cried on Tea's shoulder.

#Tea's with him#

I know.+

wish they HURRY!  
**  
**Yami chuckled. Megaman began to toss in his sleep. Lan smiled. Megaman kept mumbling softly, a hint of fear was in his voice.

#better check on him#

+That will be a bit hard, right now.+

#why?#

I still haven't gotten to my dad's lab to get the damage to my program fixed so I still can't move.+

#I see, I feel he's trapped within a dream#

+I know.+

(NO! NO! GET AWAY! Y-YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT LAN! Megaman kept going as he ran through the fog. _you're nothing! he doesn't care for you! _HE DOES CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!) dream sequence

"he does care! you don't know him..." Megaman whispered in his sleep.

If somebody would think to get me to dad's lab I'd be able to move and wake him up.+

#agreed#

Tyler had decided to come in at that moment. Lan was laying there motionless.

"Lan? what happened?" he asked, seeing that one son was unable to move and the other was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Yami, can you tell him+

"Dr. hikari, they need your help. Lan can't move. he was struck with electricity and Megaman's having a nightmare" yami explained.

Tyler nodded as he went over to run repairs to the damage bits of program.  
**  
**#it's done#  
**  
**It didn't take long, Lan jumped up and ran to wake his brother. Megaman shifted, not knowing that Lan was alright.

(you're lying!)

"Megaman wake up." Lan pled shaking Megaman harder.

"W-W-What? L-Lan? you're okay!" Megaman asked as his eyes shot open, seeing his brother next to him.

Lan nodded. Yugi cried himself to sleep.

"I believe my light's asleep now" yami said.

'just a dream, isn't real' Megaman thought, shaking.

Lan smiled. Megaman looked at their dad. Tyler was getting up from the computer.

"Dr. hikari, I think Megaman's worried for his wife and the twins" yami whispered.  
**  
**"They're all fine now." Tyler said.

Megaman tried to get up again, he really wanted to see them. Lan helped his brother up knowing how stubborn he could be at times. yami smiled, hoping he wouldn't be asked how he got there. Megaman was still shaken from his nightmare. Lan kept helping his brother towards where Roll and the twins were.

"Lan? what happened?" Roll asked when she saw them as she held two tiny navis in her arms.

"Let's just say there were some viruses, and Megaman..." Lan said.

Roll looked at her husband, who still appeared exhausted. Megaman gave her a soft smile. Lan smiled softly as well.

Lan, look!

Huh: He was broken from his thoughts.

Megaman shakily pointed to the two little navis. Lan smiled at his niece and nephew. the two looked EXACTLY like each of their parents. Lan chuckled looking at them. Megaman looked at him.

:He looks like you.:

and she looks like roll

Lan nods. Megaman tried for a better look, but his body just didn't seem to want to listen. Lan moved closer so his brother could get a better look at his children. A twinkle came to Megaman's eyes as he gazed at them. Lan smiled. Megaman glared at him.

"I felt the same way when I saw first saw Virgil and Destiny." Lan said.

Megaman kept trying to think of names for the two.

:How about Sela for her:

Megaman smiled, still trying to come up with a name for his son.

Netto:

I like it. Least there wouldn't be confusion between us. 

Megaman reached over, allowing little Netto to grasp his father's finger. Lan smiled at this. Megaman gave a gentle smile, he was still very tired from before, he tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should get some more sleep." Lan said gently.

Megaman didn't have the strength to argue, Tyler knew that and keyed up a platform next Roll's. Lan smiled and helped him lay down. Megaman was asleep within seconds.

'sleep tight, blue' roll thought sweetly as she looked to Lan.

Roll knew he'd want to hold one of them, she giggled.

"May I?" Lan asked.

Roll nodded. Lan took one of them. 

'wonder if he'll show his friend?' Roll thought.

Lan smiled at the little navi in his arms. Little Netto cooed at his uncle.

Megaman's insignia began to pulsate as it would for Double-Soul.

"what can we do?" Roll asked, knowing something was wrong with Megaman.

Lan handed Netto back to Roll and ran to his hikari. Roll worried for her husband as she held their son. Lan knelt beside Megaman helpless not sure what to do.

"No, you're wrong! I-I DO BELONG!" Megaman shouted, not knowing his brother was at his side.

"Megaman! Wake up! Please!" Lan pled.

Megaman shot up at hearing the plea. "w-what happened?" he groaned.

"I don't know." Lan said sadly.

"I-it seemed SO REAL! i-i-it kept telling me I didn't belong" he said shakingly.

"Of course you do." Lan said.

Megaman looked at his brother with fear in his eyes. Lan frowned.

"The fact is it's me who doesn't belong. I don't belong in this world anymore and that's obvesious." Lan said standing up.

"no..." Megaman said, shaking his head. it made him feel sick his nightmare had this effect on Lan.

"I've felt it for sometime, I've trying to ignore it." Lan said sadly. 

'if he starts having doubts, we're both in trouble.' Megaman thought, hoping with his heart and soul that Lan would not give in to the darkness in him.

Lan didn't very well but, he hid it very well.

&Yugi? can you hear me?& Megaman tried to reach his fellow light.

Megaman took hold of Lan's arm.

Groans M-M-Megaman? He asked groggily as he woke up.

&yeah, I-it's me&

W-What's going on?

&think Lan's slipping again. i-i-i-i-i had this awful dream and I think he's feeling the effects&

I doubt they let me leave, I had a heart attack and then I had to have eye surgery. And that could be bad considering what we saw.

&too bad yami can't come to cyberspace.&

Didn't Lan and his dad create a second pair of EGs?

&they did...Kat used them once when she was a little younger&

Megaman wondered what Yugi had in mind.

If they have it at Scilabs Yami could use it.

&I see, get one darkness to help another&

Exactly. 

&don't know if he'd believe coming outta me&

Maybe me.

&um, I do, gotta tell ya something&

What is it?

&you know your nickname for yami, Lan used on me once by mistake!&

Not surprised.

&confused&

You are Mou Hitori No Boku for him, if you think about it.

&groan!&

&still think you're nuts&

You are his light.

&We haven't even told our mom about this. Or our other two brothers&

You should.

Yugi slowly sat up, wondering if Tea was still there. 

"Yugi, what is it?" she asked.

&Andrew's a toddler&

"Nothing, it's just I was wondering if you were still here." Yugi said.

You should still tell your mom and the other one.

&meaning Jera?&

Hai. 

&Lan had to ask him to be his net-op&

I see.

&but I think Kat did it&

good. 

&I can only imagine his reaction to her telling him who we chose&

&snicker&

snickers as well

&wish I could've seen it!&

And I wish I could've seen Destiny before the surgery.

&you might still get your chance&

If the surgery didn't blind me.

&I'm betting she looks just like you!&

That's what Tea said.

&Netto looks like my clone!&

I wish I could be there.

&I know&

You want me to tell Yami that Lan needs him in cyber-space?

&yeah&

/Yami/ 

aibou? what's the matter?-

/It's Lan.../

is he alright?-

/He needs your help./

but how?-

/Lan and his dad made a second pair of EGs./

I see- yami got up from his seat.

Lan yanked his arm from his light and started to walk away.

"LAN! WAIT!" Megaman shouted. &Yugi, hurry!&

/Yami, hurry/

Yami found the EGs and instantly teleported to cyberspace. A gold version of Megaman. With black accents, and of course those crimson eyes, and the Eye Of Horus on the front. Lan speed up his walk.

"BACK OFF! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lan shouted.

Sennen appeared next to Megaman.

'y-yami?' asked Megaman in shock.

Sennen nodded.

"looks like Yugi got through" he whispered.

A shadow barrier appeared in front of Lan. Lan growled in annoyance at the pharaoh.

"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS BROTHER!" Lan shouted at Yami.

This shocked the pharaoh to no end. Megaman gulped at the tone.

'if only I hadn't had that nightmare' he thought.

"I KNOW ALL ABOUT PHARAOH AKUNUMKANON, ATEMU! AND WHO HE'S BEEN REINCARNATED AS!" Lan shouted.

"Lan..." Megaman whispered.

"I DON'T BELONG HERE! I NEVER DID!" Lan shouted.

Tyler had used a link to check on Megaman while he recovered and was witnessing this new turn of events happening to his family. Yami frowned unsure what to do or say.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sennen shouted.

"Lan, please listen to us!" Megaman plead.

"IT IS TRUE I DON'T BELONG HERE NOT NOW." Lan shouted, backing into the shadow barrier.

"look, if this is over my dream...I'm sorry" the blue navi said, looking at his feet.

"IT'S NOT I'VE FELT THIS WAY EVER SINCE DARKNESSMAN!" Lan shouted.

Megaman began to shake with sobs.

"Megaman, calm down." Sennen said gently.

Lan went to shadow mode. He was unable to ignore the feeling that he didn't belong there, he had actually felt that way longer then he said.

'I'm SO weak! I couldn't keep you from the darkness and pain!' Megaman cried in thought.

"I've felt this way before that since..." Lan started.

Sennen went over stood between them in case of an attack.

"I'LL TELL YOU EXACTLY WHERE I BELONG!" Lan shouted.

Megaman just looked at him as his insignia began to pulsate once more in response to his dark's shouts. Megaman got up and let the light that emerged hit its target: his darkness' insignia.

"I BELONG IN THAT GRAVE THEY BURIED ME IN!" Lan shouted.

Sennen and Tyler in wonder watched as Megaman poured as much as he could muster. He hoped to restore the balance between them. Lan went back to his normal mode, falling to his knees he couldn't hold back the tears.

NO! YOU DON'T! FOR TWO YEARS I WALKED, LIVED AS IF IN A VOID!

Megaman fell to his knees. Sennen came and gave Megaman a squeeze on his shoulder.

"now do you understand, Lan?" Sennen asked.

"But, why did I...come back after..." Lan was sobbing.

Megaman looked to their friend. "your balance" he said.

"Megaman was just HALF a person when he lost you before" Sennen explained.

"But, why didn't I come back in the hospital or before the funeral? Why after!" Lan demanded in tears.

"sometimes fate works in ways we don't expect. I mean look at me, I came back after 5000 years" he said.

Megaman bit his lip.

It's just so hard to understand big brother.+

#I know, but YOU have plenty of reasons to stay#

Megaman looked between them.

But, what purpose could me dieing, being buried and then coming back ever serve+

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

#look WHO I'm next to#

Megaman was again sitting, hugging his knees in wait. Lan was very dizzy so he started to crawl towards Megaman. Sennen moved a little, giving Megaman room to move and embrace his BROTHER, his DARKNESS! Lan reached his brother tears still falling. Megaman looked at him with tears as well. Lan hugged his hikari, tears falling freely.

I would've allowed myself to be deleted if you hadn't come back when you did!

"Another thing I don't get is what could've caused the memory loss." Lan said softly.

"I'm not certain, but I too had lost my memory of my ancient past when I came to meet Yugi" Sennen said.

"all those years of being sealed away" he continued.

"But, that doesn't explain why it happened to me." Lan said.

Megaman gapped, hearing this.

"at the time neither of you knew how you were connected" Sennen said gently.

Lan nodded listening to Sennen.

"in a way Megaman's own grief might've reached you at a time when it was necessary" Sennen said. "who? me?" Megaman whispered.

Megaman began biting his lip again.

"I see." Lan said looking at his brother with a smile.

see, told ya so

:We still haven't told Roll about our bound the only ones who know are us, dad, Yugi, Tea and Yami.:

Megaman gulped.

:I'll do it.:

Megaman gave him a 'she'll use you for target practice' look.

:I know.:

Lan stood up.

"Roll, I have something to tell you." Lan said. 

"yes? are you both alright?" Roll asked with concern.

"This will be quite shocking." Lan said.

Roll just looked at him.

"Sometimes a soul comes to this world that is not whole shall we say..." Lan started.

Roll cocked her head.

"When this happens the other half of that soul is brought to this world by whatever means are nessairy." Lan said.

"but-?" she tried to say.

Megaman took cover behind Sennen.

"The fact is I'm what you'd call a yami." Lan said.

'I'm gonna GET IT!' Megaman thought.

"but what does this have to do with Megaman?" she asked.

"He is the hikari." Lan said bracing himself mentally for her reaction.

"WHAT!" she shouted, making Megaman run for cover.

told you!

"You heard me." Lan said maintaining a cool exterior.

Sennen chuckled, hoping he wouldn't need to step in.

/Yami/ 

"b-b-but HOW! since when?" she tried.

yes?-

/They said I can go home tomorrow, but, I can't take the bandages off for a month./

"Ever since he came to be." Lan said.

ah, I understand...of course your fellow light's scared now-

Roll looked at him in shock at the news that her husband was part of a soul.

"Yami and Yugi Motou are the same way." Lan said.

/Why/ 

"but they're twins..." she started.

Lan just told his sister in-law Roll-

about the yami/hikari thing.+

"It happens by whatever means it has to be done. The fact is dad doesn't even know this...but, I was just days from losing out to the darkness inside me when he gave you husband." Lan said looking away.

"it started with Jera, didn't it?" she said softly.

Lan nodded sadly. Lan couldn't even look at her or his father.

'oh Lan... I didn't know! I SWEAR I didn't.' Tyler thought as he had heard it all.

Roll just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lan started crying again. Sennen looked in the direction he sensed where Megaman was hiding. The tears were a mix of sadness and fear.

\alright cyber-light come back\

gulp

Megaman took his time, was STILL scared of his wife. Lan started to sob.

#he's coming...just scared that /roll's mad#

:M-M-Megaman.: Lan sobbed in sadness.

'I can't be mad at my blue for long, he KNOWS that!' roll thought

aw, Lan...c'mon don't cry

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

you're not the one who was making me shake 

A sphere of light drew ever closer. Lan slowly looked at his brother. Megaman emerged, giving his wife a sheepish look.

'blue, sometimes I worry about YOU!' roll thought.

Lan was still sick and thought he was hiding it well enough to hide it from his hikari. Megaman knelt down to be level with his yami. Lan smiled softly at him. Megaman smiled back.

/Everything ok now/

looks that way-

/Good./ 

"Tea?" Yugi asked.

"yes?" she asked.

"Can you call..." Yugi started.

Tea cocked her head before, realizing WHO he wanted and picked up the phone.

"Yo." Joey said answering the phone.

"Joey, its tea?" she said

"Hey, Tea. What's up?" Joey asked.

"I'm alright...just had the baby, but Yugi..." she trailed off.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"he had a heart attack AND needed eye surgery" she said, holding the phone away. I know

"What!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"you heard me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh man." Joey said.

tea bit her lip, hoping her wouldn't asked about it.

"How's he feelin'?" Joey asked.

"I think that he wants to help Tristan" tea said.

"What happened ta Tristan?" Joey asked.

"I'm not clear on details. the pharaoh had to go" she said.

"I see." Joey said.

"he appeared on the computer screen in my room!" she exclaimed.

"That would be Marriorman." Joey said.

"who? Joey, what's going on?" Tea asked.

Joey then told her everything he knew.'

"h-he never do that!" she shouted.

"He did." Joey said.

"so...that couple?" tea asked.

"Yep." Joey said.

"he did mention a name: Megaman, said he was weak" she admitted

"You mean his real name?" Joey asked.

"I don't know...he just said that he had to get back, that someone named Megaman was weak and he had to get back" tea explained.

"Tristan's real name is Lan and Megaman is his light." Joey said.

"there's more, right?" she prompted.

"He's married with a child and 2 more on the way." Joey said.

During this Yugi was sitting in his room twirling one of his bangs.

"Tristan has a PHD and works at Scilabs." Joey said.

"since when?" she asked.

"A couples years apparently." Joey said.

Tea wondered if the name she had heard had more significance than what she knew.

"Weren't ya curious 'bout Yug's hair?" Joey asked.

"a little" she said

"It was an invention of Lan's." Joey said.

"and?" tea prompted, knowing there had to be more.

"It was a time machine and Lan and Yugi were sucked into it." Joey said.

"WHAT!" she shouted.

"You heard me." Joey said.

"how far in time?" she asked wondering what they could've seen.

"20 years into the future." Joey said.

"but-?" she started, wondering if anyone he knew was there.

"He told me that when he got there Yami was in a mental hospital catatonic." Joey said sadly.

"there's more isn't there?" she asked.

"Destiny and Lan's son were married with a family of their own." Joey said.

tea was quiet at that.

"That's all I know. When Yug came back a lot of his hair was gray." Joey said.

"Joey...so what's the deal with-? is he a family member?" tea asked, referring to the navi.

"Lan's dad created him." Joey said.

"so that makes him-?" tea tried.

"His brother." Joey said.

"I see. it's just Lan seemed really worried" she said.

"You'd have to ask Yug. So does he..." Joey started.

"what?" she asked.

"Yug, does he feel up for visitors?" Joey asked.

Tea turned to him, putting her hand to cover the receiver when she asked.

"feel up to a visit from Joey?" Téa asked.

Yugi smiled softly and nodded.

"how fast can you get here?" she asked.

"Pretty fast." Joey said.

"see you soon" she said.

"C'ya." Joey said.

tea hung up, wondered about yami.

/I'm glad everything's ok now./

yes, _sigh_ Megaman was the one in trouble-

/_sighs._ Glad that worked out after what I saw./

-his dream caused him to doubt himself-

/I see./

-it took his own power to get through to his brother, when Lan started having doubts of his own!-

/I'm glad they're ok though./ He had to tell his yami what he saw.

what? are you certain?-

Yugi then told Yami what he saw in the other timeline.

MY RA! Megaman said that in his dream, a figure in shadow was telling him he didn't belong, I think he meant amongst humans-

/I see./

and Lan took it to mean him!-

/Can't blame him for feeling that way after having been buried alive./

-I know. he even mentioned my father-

/Maybe he knows something of your past that he didn't realize./

-perhaps-

Sennen looked at the two brothers who were huddled together and smiled.

I'm curious whose voice Megaman could've heard-

/Maybe it was Lan. I mean if he felt that he didn't belong anymore maybe that went to Megaman through their mind link./

maybe...but I feel as if whoever it was, tried to get to Lan through his brother-

/Maybe./ 

Lan still felt sick but, he was trying so hard to hid it from his family.

'He doesn't look so hot' Megaman thought as he looked up.

Lan slowly stood shakily.

"Lan?" he said softly.

Lan's legs shook under him. Megaman got up, allowing Lan to use him as a brace, Roll came up on the other side. Lan looked flush. Sennen sensed that his fellow darkness was ill and looked up at Tyler. Lan was breathing heavily and barely conscious. Tyler keyed up two platforms, Sennen and Roll helped them onto them to rest and regain their strength. Lan was groaning.

'Something's wrong' Megaman thought as he tried to keep awake.

B-B-Big b-b-brother...+

#Easy Lan.#

I-I-I w-w-was a-a-attacked b-by a v-v-v...+ Lan couldn't seem to get the last word out.

#A shadow creature, I know#

V-V-Virus.+ 

#Well it took the form of a Duel Monster, Little Brother#

M-M-Maybe i-i-it i-i-infected m-me.+

Tyler began to run a scan, based on a hunch as he watched. Lan's vision blurred.

"I thought so." he whispered as he keyed up the antivirus and repair programs.

#Think he knows#

Lan had already lost consciousness. Tyler's eyes widened when he realized how bad the virus was getting.

"What is it?" Sennen asked.

"The virus if I can't get rid of it soon, Marriorman maybe deleted." Tyler said sadly getting to work.

"Maybe I can help." Sennen offered.

"Maybe...I hope." Tyler said.

"Elements of the SF that attacked Lan were of the Shadow Realm." Sennen explained as he pooled some of his power as he chanted, releasing it into his younger brother.

"It didn't get rid of it completely, it dealt with about half of it, but, it ought to buy me enough time to get rid of the rest of it." Tyler said.

Tyler went right to work all the while hoping and praying Lan would be OK.

"That was what I was hoping for." Sennen said with a soft smile.

Lan was floating there in that familiar light.

'Please, bro...you gotta pull through, you just gotta!' Megaman thought as he watched, wishing he could help his darkness.

Tyler downloaded the anti-virus into Lan and then started on repairing the damage the virus had done. Sennen smiled, knowing Megaman was watching. Then the room filled with normal viruses with 2 of 4 navis in no shape to fight. Sennen sensed the danger as he looked around. He knew he had to protect his brothers at any costs. Lan mumbled still unconscious.

'wish I could help' Megaman thought, hearing Lan mumble.

25 percent of the viruses attack at once, some going 4 Megaman some going 4 Lan and others going for the twins and a few went for Roll and Sennen. Megaman shakily used his Mega Buster, while Roll used her Roll Blast attack to protect their children. Even Sennen was able to use a blaster to protect the others.

'no wonder, they're capable of battle' Sennen thought as he cleared off a number of viruses.

"There!" Tyler exclaimed as Lan slowly lowered to the platform he stood on the platform looking at the ground a moment.

Sennen sighed in relief when he heard this. Megaman was also glad that his brother was fighting-fit again. Lan used shadow mode and his double shadow sword attack and finished of half of the viruses with one attack. It took little time for the others to finish off the rest. Lan had his battle mask on and turned to face the others. Megaman had his own battle-mask on, grinned at his brother. Lan's disappeared and he smiled. Megaman felt his knees give from under him. he was just relieved that his family was safe, to him that what counted. Lan smiled at his hikari.

"Never a dull day is it?" Megaman asked from his spot.

Lan shook his head.

Hate being the youngest.

Lan knelt next to Megaman.

Before Andy.

Sennen wondered what that meant. Lan smiled softly at his hikari. Megaman snickered at Sennen. Lan was still a bit worried about Megaman. Megaman brought his knees together as he held them, groaning softly. 'this isn't my day' he thought.  
Lan smiled at his brother softly. He lifted his head slightly to his brother.

"You should rest." Lan said.

Megaman was all for it, but he worried that there'd be more trouble. Especially for little Netto and Sela. He cringed at the thought.

"Don't worry." Lan said.

Megaman looked away.

"Trust me." Lan said.

Sennen went over and knelt in front of him. "Lan's right. there's no need for you to worry. the little ones are safe" he said comfortingly.  
Lan nodded. Megaman was having trouble, keeping awake. This was a battle he was losing fast.

#He's completely exhausted.#

I noticed.+

Megaman just settled where he was, watching the two. Lan smiled at his brother. Megaman kept trying to stay awake, he was really putting an effort. He even tried to stifle a yawn. Lan smiled.

:Just sleep.:

The blue navi just leaned up against his brother as his eyes steadily closed. Lan smiled and just sat where he was. Sennen just grinned at the sight of his brother giving comfort to the sleeping light. Lan smiled at his older brother.

#Need my help, moving him?#

I just hope his dream doesn't happen again.+

#Any ideas on this shadow figure?#

I wish I did.+

#You might hate me for suggesting this...it could've been Malik.#

I thought I killed him.+

#His spirit. Think about it...He witnessed the battle between you and THAT DEMON!#

+What can we do+

#There MAY BE a way that you AND I can help our little brother.#

Tell me.+

#If his dream occurs again, we'll have to enter his dream and help him defeat this fear.#

OK.+

Megaman shifted slightly. Lan watched closely. He started to mumble nervously. Sennen caused already-lit candles to appear around them.

"Realms of dream and shadow in this hour, accept this favor and grant us power." Yami chanted.

Lan watched quietly.

"Close your eyes brother, he'll need us both." Sennen said as their minds were transported to a fog-filled landscape.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted.

"NO! Y-YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW LAN!" shouted a voice filled with fear.

Lan ran forward.

"**HA-HA-HA! THEY DON'T CARE FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING!**" said a booming shadowy voice.

Lan touched Megaman's shoulder. Megaman spun around, breathing heavily.

"We're here." Lan said.

The shadow drew closer laughing maliciously

"I-I can't fight him!" Megaman said shaking terribly.

"We're here to help you fight this, little brother." Sennen said as he came from behind Lan.

"You can do it." Lan said.

"H-He's c-c-coming!" Megaman shuddered as a giant shadow appeared.

"We'll help you how ever we can." Lan said.

"**WELL LITTLE LIGHT, IT SEEMS YOU'RE A BIGGER COWARD THEN I FIRST SUSPECTED!**" the shadow boomed causing 

Megaman to shiver.

"You're the coward take over other people and them do your dirty work." Lan said.

"THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU, MALIK!" Yami shouted.

Lan smirked behind Megaman as if plotting something.

**"WELL IF IT ISN'T THE PHARAOH AND HIS BABY BROTHER COMING TO SAVE THE UNREAL!"** The creature sneered.

Lan growled at Malik. Megaman cringed at being called _unreal_. He sank to his knees, trying to block the taunt. Yami was mad, true Megaman was a computer program...But he had ALWAYS been treated like family by others. He would NOT let this go unpunished.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Lan shouted in anger.

+What say we punish him+

#My thoughts exactly!#

Any ideas+

#Feel up to tag-team?#

What do you have in mind+

#He's been getting to Megaman, because he was facing him alone...But if WE POOL OUR POWERS TOGETHER...#

Perhaps.+

#in dreams, anything's possible#

How do we do it+

#Remember when Megaman used his energy to heal you?#

Lan nodded. Yami faced Lan, his insignia beginning to pulse. Lan smiled and hoped his hikari would get what they were doing. Energy began to flow, Megaman saw and stood. All three insignias were pulsing in rhythm to each other.

"**HA!-HA!-HA! DESPERATE PLOY PHARAOH! HA!**-**HA!-HA!**" the creature laughed.

"YOU'LL SEE THE POWER WE HAVE!" Yami shouted.

The three were lifted, the energy binding them was growing in strength. The power intensified so it had to be Released.

"NOW!" yami shouted as a laser-like blast was fired.

The energy hit it's mark straight, causing the Shadow-Creature Malik to scream in pain as he disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. Lan sighed. Megaman tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words. Lan looked down. Then his head snapped up as if reacting to something or someone. Yami Looked over, knowing they had to return. He chanted the incantation for the two to return to their cyber-forms.

Lan! can you hear me? Aw please, Lan?

Lan looked around.

'Who the hell is that women.' Lan wondered.

"What do you mean?" yami asked.

"The women...I heard a women whisper in there." Lan said.

"What did she say?" Yami asked, noticing that the Blue-Bomber was starting to awaken

"G-Guys?" Megaman asked softly.

She told me that next time I'm hers. I don't know what she meant.+

"Feel better?" Lan asked.

#What?#

Megaman nodded.

"What happened to me?" Megaman asked.

+She said and I quote "Next time, you're mine.+

"You were having that nightmare again and well we..." La started.

"I-It was you?" Megaman asked amazed.

Lan nodded.

"I swear I didn't realize how bad that fight scared me, honest guys!" Megaman said.

Yami chuckled.

#Know which one he's referring to...#

Lan smiled and helped his hikari up.

Maybe my fight against Darknessman.+

#Mmm-hmmm.#

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Tyler sent for Jera to come to Scilabs. Jera was wondering why his dad had sent for him as he neared his dad's lab. True he had complied with his twin's request to be a net-op. but now he was curious.

'Wonder what's up?' Jera thought.

"Maybe dad fixed the EGs." Marriorman piped up.

"How d-?" Jera asked.

"I'd be wondering the same thing." Marriorman said.

Megaman broke down with laughter as he heard.

:Be quite, hikari.:

nyah!

Marriorman rolled his eyes.

ha!-ha!-ha!-hee!-hee!-hee!-ho!-ho!-ho!

Yugi got out of a doctors appointment. (Still has the eye bandages till I say otherwise.)

:Just wait till I get my body back:

Yami was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Megaman asked.

Gotta catch me first!

Yugi smiled. Yami grinned as he stared at the ceiling.

"T-T-They said...I could take the bandages off now." Yugi's voice quivered in fear.

"Yugi, it'll be fine." yami reassured, trying NOT to chuckle.  
Yugi's hand shakingly reached for the bandage tie.

yami waited patiently.  
Yugi slowly untied it.

'hope this works' yami thought.  
Yugi slowly started to unwrap the bandages.

The bandage fell to the ground. Yugi's eyes slowly opened.  
yami looked on anxiously.  
"aibou?" he said softly.  
Yugi smiled as his bright amethyst eyes opened.  
"it worked?" he asked.  
Yugi nodded.  
"OH, THANK RA!" yami shouted as he hugged Yugi.  
Yugi hugged him back.  
Yami got an amused look on his face.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"I think that your fellow light's having a laugh at the expense of my fellow darkness" he grinned.  
"I'm glad I'm not knowing Tristan." Yugi said with a chuckle.  
not there  
Yami glared playfully.  
"wanna guess how I knew?" he asked.  
/How/  
-heard Megaman laughing and say Quote nyah, gotta catch me first! End Quote-  
/_snickering _He'd better run now./

I know! _snicker!_ thing is I think they were with Jera-  
When they arrived they were greeted by Tyler.   
wanna do him, or me?  
Who?  
Tyler  
"Glad you came I fixed them." Tyler said holding up the EGs.  
"hey dad" Jera said. Megaman gulped.  
"May I?" Tyler asked gesturing to Lan's PET.  
Jera handed to him.  
it  
Took it and soon Lan was back in his body. Though his mind was exsusted the fact is he secretly hadn't slept since he heard the women.   
Megaman looked ready to run and hide.  
Lan slowly started to sit up, the exsustion was more obvesious in his current form.   
"L-Lan? you okay?" Megaman piped.  
Lan slowly nodded.

"It's nothing." Lan said in exsustion.   
Megaman started wishing he was in Net City, he thought Lan was still mad at him for earlier.  
Lan slowly stood up.  
Megaman gulped again, causing Jera to snicker.  
/I wonder why Lan's so tired./

I don't think he's been sleeping very well-  
Lan slowly on shaky legs walked towards his brother.  
Jera wondered what was going on with his twin.

"alright. what's wrong?" Jera demanded.  
"It's nothing." Lan said.  
Megaman gave a look that said _yeah RIGHT!_.  
Megaman...

&Y-Yugi?&  
I don't think he's been sleeping the last 2 months.

&I noticed, but he's been stubborn!&  
Lan's legs started to give out on him.  
Jera managed to catch him as he fell.  
"I'm so tired..." Lan started.

&He REALLY needs to get some sleep.&

"But, I can't sleep..." Lan started.  
&see?&  
&stubborn!&  
Yami told me a women said to Lan that next time Lan was hers. maybe that's got him scared.  
&did it-?&  
You'd have to ask Lan.   
&you know, happen when they helping me? if he'll tell me...&  
Yami told me, what happened. Try asking Lan he may tell you.  
&think i scared him, should've kept quiet&  
A women threatend him in there...it has nothing to do with what happened with you.  
&but it happened during my nightmare...&

It would've happened anyway the next time he fell asleep.  
&you sure?&  
Yes.

&doubt he'd tell...&  
Lan was trying despritely to stay awake.

No harm in asking.

&if YOU say so, BIG BRO..if you say so&  
Just ask.

Megaman gave a nod through the link.  
lan? can you hear me?  
:Uh huh.:

what's your dream been about?  
:A ...women...she chased me and then I woke up. But, when I went to help you she made a threat and I haven't slept since.:

what threat?  
:She...said...next time...I was...hers. The...way she...said it...:  
AND SHE PULLED THIS, WHEN YOU GUYS WERE HELPING ME! THAT'S LOW! THAT'S JUST LOW!  
megaman was mad, one of the times he needed help and one of his brothers was threatened. Lan tired to walk out his legs only held him for 5 steps.

lan...you gotta rest  
:But, she'll...:  
don't make me need to call yami and yugi into this 

Lan reluctendly layed down and fell asleep instendly.  
&yugi?&  
Yeah?   
&said it was because of a threat&  
Then I was right.   
&what?&  
got the newest MMBN games  
You'd be surprised by what sort of insight you gain when you've been basically blind for 2 months.  
&think our bro scared your girlfriend&  
He surprised her.  
&what'd she think of him using an alias?&  
"No you can't, I won't let you." Lan mumbled in his sleep.  
&uh-oh&  
That didn't take long for her to get used to. What is it?  
&he's dreaming...i think it's the nightmare&  
"NO!" Lan screamed in his sleep.  
&yugi, please! we need your help&  
Did anyone try and wake him?  
&i'll try our link!& LAN! LAN! LAN HIKARKI!  
&hope that did it&  
Lan didn't react.

&damn! it's no good!&  
I'll tell Yami.  
/Yami.../  
-yes?-  
/It's Lan./  
-what happened?-

/He hasn't slept in 2 month, he finally fell asleep but, now Megaman can't wake him up./  
-i see-  
/We have to go there and see if we can help./  
&i even used th old routine we went through in school!&  
-agreed-  
We're coming.

The two went to Dentech City in their usuall way.  
"guys!" megaman called.  
Yugi ran over and tryed shaking Lan no reaction.   
lan...please wake up!  
/What do we do/  
yami wondered if what he did for Megaman, would work for Lan  
Lan was breathing heavily.

"it might work..." yami said softly.  
/We haveta hurry./   
-right!-  
/He doesn't look to go./  
-i know- Yami then produced three candles, the width of three dollar bills rolled together. he then placed them in a triangle encircling them.  
Yugi watched his brother.  
"Realms of Dreams and Shadows in this hour, appect this favor and grant us power!" he chanted as before,

And like before he was transported to the DreamScape, but with two of his brothers in tow instead of one.  
"LET ME GO!" Lan screamed.  
"LAN!" me cried as he ran.  
he  
megaman  
"Please." Lan pled his voice quivering.  
"LET HIM GO!" megaman shouted, seeing his brother.  
the women had Lan in chains.  
Megaman gitted his teeth in anger at the sight.  
"DAMN IT! I SAID TO LET HIM GO!" he shouted  
Power coursed through the chains causing Lan to scream in pain.  
"STOP IT!" megaman shouted, hearing his Darkness scream in pain.  
/Yami, we have to help him/  
-the spell i used before-  
megaman looked at them  
+Y-Y-Yami...+ Lan gasped out in pain.

#lan?#  
+T-T-This is H-H-Habor.+ The Egyptian Goddess of sleep.  
#habor? what does she want with you?#  
+I-I-I d-d-don't...+ Lan screamed as more power came through the chains.  
"LET HIM GO!" Yami shouted, just as megaman was gonna aim for the chains with his Mega Buster.  
You'll hit Lan aim closer to her hands.

Megaman adjusted his aim before firing, hitting it's mark where Yugi had told him.  
The chains broke and fell off Lan who fell to the ground.  
"Lan!" megaman cried as he ran to his brother.  
Habor scoffed fine take him.  
"tell us, habor! WHY GO AFTER ONE OF MY YOUNGER BROTHERS!" yami shouted.  
Habor sighed. "To be honset I was lonely people don't stay here very long." She said.  
"that doesn't give you the right...to keep my dark against his will!" megaman sneered.  
"i was without him FOR TWO YEARS! and it nearly destroyed me!" he continued.  
Habor sighed.  
yami and yugi gapped. they had no true idea of what effect the separation that happened three years prior had on megaman.  
Lan was laying there on the ground breathing heavily and weakly.  
lan?  
:It hurts to breath.:  
Megaman glared at habor. "and then YOU torment him, after he helped me! Lady! GODDESS OF SLEEP OR NOT! YOU'RE SICK!" he shouted.  
He then went to help his brother.  
Yami lent a hand.  
Habor disappeared.  
"looks like she understands" Yami whispered.  
Yugi frowned this'll probably effect his body too.  
Megaman gulped, hoping his fellow light was wrong.  
Lan's was body was breathing heavily and weakly.  
&what can we do?&  
megaman started to worry a little.  
First we have to wake him up.  
&but how, we're here&  
We have to return to the real world and wake him or hope that Jera and Tyler do.  
&lets go, Dad and Jera don't know about any of this!&  
Yugi nodded and looked at Yami.  
Yami began to chant for them to return, having sensed the conversation.  
They returned to there bodies, and cyber-forms.   
"lan?" megaman asked softly.  
Lan slowly opened his eyes. Megaman smiled gently. Lan was still breathing heavily and weak.  
&he needs help&  
"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Yugi exclaimed.

Megaman nodded, alerting EMS.  
+Y-Y+Yami...+  
Megaman hoped carter wasn't around when the got there. \yes?\  
they  
Yami to Lan was #.  
aww, man!  
+T-T-Try a-a-and c-c-calm d-d-down m-m-my h-h-hikari.+

"Megaman, calm down he'll be, and you're starting to make him worry." Yami said.  
"but i-i can't help it." Megaman said, biting his lip.  
"Just try and calm down." Yami said.  
Megaman looked down, before nodding. He hated it when his brothers made sense.  
'just hope carter ain't around' he thought.  
Yami looked around hoping the EMS would hurry.  
Sirens were heard as they neared.  
coin-flip on who does EMTs!  
I'll do them.  
K  
The EMTs ran in.  
"thank god!" megaman whispered.  
One EMT tended to Lan and the other asked how it happeded.  
The three looked at each other, uncertain how to answer.  
"He had a nightmare he was being tortured and then started to have a hard time breathing." Yugi said.

'hope my nightmare doesn't get told' megaman thought as he listened.  
The EMTs rushed Lan out.  
Megaman and the others followed.  
They loaded Lan on the ambulance.

It didn't take long for them to reached the hospital.  
They had to inject Lan with something to temporaral paralize Lan so they could intabate.  
megaman and the others were in the waiting room.  
The dr. Lewis walked up to them.   
"yes?" megaman asked, having heard someone coming.  
"We've had to intabate." Lewis said.

Megaman bit his lip.  
"But, he's stableized." Lewis said.

STOP THAT!  
Hearing that made Megaman jump in his seat.  
quit biting your lip, hikari!  
Megaman looked around, hoping he didn't hear who he did.  
Yami smirked as he watched.  
He chuckled quietly.  
"Lan's asleep now." Lewis said.   
"t-thanks doc, can i see him?" He asked, still trying to figue who it was that told him not to bite his lip.  
Lewis nodded.  
Megaman slowly followed her, glancing over his shoulder from time to time.  
Lewis opened the door.  
Megaman went in slowly and sat near the bed.  
"He seems very tired." Lewis said quitely.  
"h-he hadn't slept well the last couple of months." Megaman said.  
"Well then just let him sleep." Lewis said walking out.  
Megaman nodded, staying at his Dark's side.  
/Think he'll be ok/

hopefully _snicker_-  
/What's so funny/  
_-_you didn't notice megaman biting his lip again. did you?-  
/Yeah, so./   
-well i told him to stop-  
/So that's why he jumped./   
-yep!-  
Yugi smiled.  
-think i scared him!-  
/Maybe./   
Megaman in the meantime, was still pondering of who had told him to stop biting his lip when he was in the waiting room.  
Lan's eyes slowly open.  
"bro?" he whispered.  
Lan's eyes went over to him. Megaman smiled as he glanced over his shoulder.   
:M-M-Megaman...:

He looked back with a small smile.  
:I-I-I c-c-can't m-m-move.:  
"well they did give you sommething when they-" megaman replied, pointing to the tube.  
:T-T-Then it'll g-go away.:  
he nodded.  
Megaman couldn't help with glancing over his shoulder once more, hoping Lan wouldn't noticed.  
:W-w-what's going o-on:   
"wouldn't believe me" megaman replied.  
:Just tell me.:  
"well, i was waiting with the guys. biting at my lip. when a really deep voice told me to stop, IN MY HEAD!" megaman exclaimed.  
:_Chuckles_:  
"what!" megaman nearly shoted.  
shouted  
:I know who it was.: Lan said teasingly.  
megaman looked at him.  
:It was big brother.:   
Megaman groaned, realizing who _Big Brother_ was.  
:You didn't realize it was him:  
'of all the low-down tricks...' he thought, shaking his head.  
"i was more focused on you" megaman replied.  
:I understand.:  
"yugi must be getting a KICK outta this!" he whispered.  
:And Yami.:  
megaman began biting his lip, in anger this time.  
:Don't do that.:  
Damn smiley.  
Megaman glared.  
:Just don't do that.:  
'Jera'd get the BIGGEST laugh if he knew' Megaman thought.  
:Got that right.:   
Megaman hoped he'd make home in one piece after telling a pair of certain ladies.  
He tried to shake it off.  
:I just wish this medicine would ware off already.:  
Megaman grinned at his brother's attitude.  
Lan's eyes were full of frusteration.  
"Just let it wear off on its own!" megaman said with a bit of a giggle.  
:Easy for you to say.:  
Megaman just shook his head.  
:You're not the one paralized here.:  
He shrugged.  
:It's true.:  
"it'll wear off!" megaman chuckled.  
:It's just so frusterateing.:  
megaman was just not sure how he would tell.  
Lan's eyes started to close again.  
"sleep tight, bro" megaman whispered.  
Lan fell asleep.  
Megaman kept trying to figure out how to explain to Maylu and Roll.  
/Lan was awake, now he's asleep again./

probably while he talked to megaman-  
Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami chuckled a bit. Yugi was worried for his little brother.  
-he'll be fine-  
/I hope so./

altough i think megaman's a little nervous-  
/Probably about telling Roll and Maylu./  
Yami nodded.  
Yugi pulls out an old picture.

what's that?-  
/A picture.../  
Yami leaned to try for a better look.  
Yugi handed it to him. It was a picture of the gang right after battle city.  
It was taken in front of the game shop.  
Yami smiled, wondering if megaman should see it.  
Yugi stood he paced thinking.

what is it?-  
/Just thinking about everything that happened./

ah-  
Megaman in the meanwhile had settled in a chair that was in the room  
Yugi was still worried.  
-don't worry so much-  
/I can't help it./   
-wanna show megaman that photo, might cheer him up.-  
Yugi nodded taking the photo and walking into Lan's hospital room.   
"y-yugi?" Megaman said softly, having heard someone coming.  
"Yeah." Yugi said softly.  
Megaman saw that yugi had something with him. Yugi handed Megaman the picture.

"this is-" megaman whispered, looking toward the bed.  
"Uh huh." Yugi said.  
Megaman had never known of his brother's adventures before they met.  
"That was after battle city." Yugi said

"battle city?" he asked.  
"I was a Duel Monsters Tournement he and was there to cheer me and Joey on." Yugi said.  
"hmm" megaman said.  
"He and Joey were always there for me." Yugi said.

"uh-huh" megaman said.  
"We were all there for eachother." Yugi said.  
"so...?" he asked  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
Megaman wasn't sure enough to say what he had on his mind.  
"Just tell me little brother." Yugi said.  
"i-i-i" he stammered.  
Yugi smiled at him.

"Just say it." Yugi said.  
'man, i can't get it out!' he thought.  
Yugi cocked his head.  
'here he is, being nice to me..and i can't ask him!' megaman mentally screamed at himself in frustration.

What ever your thinking is starting to wake Lan.

&if we knew each other then, would i be included in the group?&  
Yugi nodded.

"Do you see the girl with the long brown hair?" Yugi asked.

Megaman looked back at the picture, seeing the described person.  
"That's Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister." Yugi said.   
&joey's?&  
Yep.

&why tell me?&  
We'd have included anyone.   
Megaman blushed crimson at that, causing his Battle-Mask to appear.  
Yugi smiled.  
&i swear, you tell...&  
I can guess.  
megaman glared.  
&they won't believe this!&  
Won't believe what?  
&friends here, that we're related.&

Yugi smiled.

/Thing's have changed./  
&it's the gang here, i'm talking about&  
Serenity and Joey?  
&Dex, Glide, Gutsman, Tori and Yai&  
∧ iceman&  
&they were the ones that helped before&  
&oh man! guts gonna pound me when he hears of this!&  
Why?  
&they DON'T know of any of this!&  
I see.   
&look, i didn't mean...&  
Huh?  
&to lose my temper&  
"I know." Yugi said.  
Megaman really was having trouble, finding a way to tell his mother and friends.  
&even my mom doesn't know&  
Yugi nods. Megaman gulped at the thought, he was trying to keep calm. Yugi smiled reassureingly. Megaman just glanced.  
"kat's gonna nail me." he whispered.  
Yugi chuckled

'I'd imagine so.'  
"even since she was a baby, she always knew when something was wrong with lan" Megaman continued.

"i'm NOT kidding!" he said  
"I believe it." Yugi said.  
Megaman shook his head, wondering if he should tell of one of the times.  
Lan stired.  
Megaman elbowed yugi as he looked over.  
"Oops" Yugi said.  
Megaman chuckled softly.  
Lan's eyes moved over to the two.  
"hey bro" megaman whispered.  
:Hi, bro.:  
feeling better?  
:A bit.:  
didn't wake you, did we?  
:Nope.:  
Megaman gestured to Yugi for the photo.  
Yugi handed it to him.  
remember this? megaman went to his brother, picture in hand.  
Lan looked at the picture and nodded.  
yugi showed it to me.  
:I'm surprised he stil has that picture.:  
showed me joey's sister  
:Serenity...:  
He nodded.  
:I miss everyone there.:  
how about going for the next family trip?  
Lan nodded.  
everbody, even mom, dad and andrew too  
Lan nodded.

bet we can drag jera and Jr, even IF i need to hog-tie him!  
:_snickers_:  
what? you know his stubborn streak!  
:I know.:

think kat said he nearly fainted when she told him who was our choice for net-op  
Lan was starting to doze off again.  
and he NEVER guessed!  
:Really:

she told him and i qoute "not tellin'"  
:You mean who's idea it was: Lan was fighting sleep.

_snicker _yep, pleasant dreams, bro  
Lan fell back asleep. Megaman kept snickering to himself as he went back to his seat.  
He looks so peacefull.

megaman nodded with a silly grin.  
sometimes I wish I could change what happened to him  
&don't blame yourself, you didn't know&

I still wish I could've prevented it.

&quit it! you just didn't know!&  
My little brother is suffering inside because of it and I...

&yugi...&  
Yugi was standing there back turned to Megaman crying.  
"yugi?" he asked quietly in shock at his brother's unseen tears.  
I failed him Yugi was sobbing.  
&no, it's not&  
It was my job to protect him and...  
&yugi...& megaman wrapped his arm around yugi in a comforting matter  
Yugi just let the tears flow.   
&none of you knew what he was dealing with after he came home as a kid, don't beat yourself up over this!& megaman remembered the times he done with lan.  
Yugi just sobbed.  
Megaman just held him, letting him cry his heart out. sorry for cutting out before, my connections went nutsy.  
Yugi heart and mind were riddled with guilt he just hoped his dark wouldn't notice.  
Yami looked towards where his light and younger brothers were.  
Yugi couldn't stop the sobs.  
Megaman sighed. Yugi broken the embrace and left via shadow magicc.  
'uh-oh' megaman thought.  
"yami gonna be pissed!" he whispered.  
Lan woke up again.  
"hey lan" megaman said gently, still in shock at yugi's actions.

Yami, Yugi left.+  
#WHAT! do you know why?#  
+He was upset and left...he used shadow magic.+

#i see#  
Yugi's mind was filled with sadness and guilt.  
-aibou?-  
/It's my fault it's all my fault./ Was a repeated phase.  
-yugi...-

Yami, I have a bad feeling he's gonna do something stupid.+

#I hope not#  
Megaman jumped to his feet, looking at Lan before leaving. Yugi sat alone somewhere, he had a knife in his hand.

I gotta something! it's my shoulder he cried on  
Yugi twirled the knife in his fingers a moment and then stabbed himself in the stomach.

**CHAPTER 15**

"**The Lives of Two Lights and Two Darks Untied"**

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

#haven't had any word on roll in a while, am I right?#

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

Tea just held him, knowing her King of Games' need to cry from time to time. Luka walked out to give the two privacy. Yugi just sobbed onto his fiancée shoulder. Tea just held him close. Lan frowned sensing the fear from Yugi.

#what?#

Don't you sense it+

#Yugi's fear from the surgery.#

Yeah.+

Yugi just cried on Tea's shoulder.

#Tea's with him#

I know.+

wish they HURRY!  
**  
**Yami chuckled. Megaman began to toss in his sleep. Lan smiled. Megaman kept mumbling softly, a hint of fear was in his voice.

#better check on him#

+That will be a bit hard, right now.+

#why?#

I still haven't gotten to my dad's lab to get the damage to my program fixed so I still can't move.+

#I see, I feel he's trapped within a dream#

+I know.+

(NO! NO! GET AWAY! Y-YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT LAN! Megaman kept going as he ran through the fog. _you're nothing! he doesn't care for you! _HE DOES CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!) dream sequence

"he does care! you don't know him..." Megaman whispered in his sleep.

If somebody would think to get me to dad's lab I'd be able to move and wake him up.+

#agreed#

Tyler had decided to come in at that moment. Lan was laying there motionless.

"Lan? what happened?" he asked, seeing that one son was unable to move and the other was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Yami, can you tell him+

"Dr. hikari, they need your help. Lan can't move. he was struck with electricity and Megaman's having a nightmare" yami explained.

Tyler nodded as he went over to run repairs to the damage bits of program.  
**  
**#it's done#  
**  
**It didn't take long, Lan jumped up and ran to wake his brother. Megaman shifted, not knowing that Lan was alright.

(you're lying!)

"Megaman wake up." Lan pled shaking Megaman harder.

"W-W-What? L-Lan? you're okay!" Megaman asked as his eyes shot open, seeing his brother next to him.

Lan nodded. Yugi cried himself to sleep.

"I believe my light's asleep now" yami said.

'just a dream, isn't real' Megaman thought, shaking.

Lan smiled. Megaman looked at their dad. Tyler was getting up from the computer.

"Dr. hikari, I think Megaman's worried for his wife and the twins" yami whispered.  
**  
**"They're all fine now." Tyler said.

Megaman tried to get up again, he really wanted to see them. Lan helped his brother up knowing how stubborn he could be at times. yami smiled, hoping he wouldn't be asked how he got there. Megaman was still shaken from his nightmare. Lan kept helping his brother towards where Roll and the twins were.

"Lan? what happened?" Roll asked when she saw them as she held two tiny navis in her arms.

"Let's just say there were some viruses, and Megaman..." Lan said.

Roll looked at her husband, who still appeared exhausted. Megaman gave her a soft smile. Lan smiled softly as well.

Lan, look!

Huh: He was broken from his thoughts.

Megaman shakily pointed to the two little navis. Lan smiled at his niece and nephew. the two looked EXACTLY like each of their parents. Lan chuckled looking at them. Megaman looked at him.

:He looks like you.:

and she looks like roll

Lan nods. Megaman tried for a better look, but his body just didn't seem to want to listen. Lan moved closer so his brother could get a better look at his children. A twinkle came to Megaman's eyes as he gazed at them. Lan smiled. Megaman glared at him.

"I felt the same way when I saw first saw Virgil and Destiny." Lan said.

Megaman kept trying to think of names for the two.

:How about Sela for her:

Megaman smiled, still trying to come up with a name for his son.

Netto:

I like it. Least there wouldn't be confusion between us. 

Megaman reached over, allowing little Netto to grasp his father's finger. Lan smiled at this. Megaman gave a gentle smile, he was still very tired from before, he tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should get some more sleep." Lan said gently.

Megaman didn't have the strength to argue, Tyler knew that and keyed up a platform next Roll's. Lan smiled and helped him lay down. Megaman was asleep within seconds.

'sleep tight, blue' roll thought sweetly as she looked to Lan.

Roll knew he'd want to hold one of them, she giggled.

"May I?" Lan asked.

Roll nodded. Lan took one of them. 

'wonder if he'll show his friend?' Roll thought.

Lan smiled at the little navi in his arms. Little Netto cooed at his uncle.

Megaman's insignia began to pulsate as it would for Double-Soul.

"what can we do?" Roll asked, knowing something was wrong with Megaman.

Lan handed Netto back to Roll and ran to his hikari. Roll worried for her husband as she held their son. Lan knelt beside Megaman helpless not sure what to do.

"No, you're wrong! I-I DO BELONG!" Megaman shouted, not knowing his brother was at his side.

"Megaman! Wake up! Please!" Lan pled.

Megaman shot up at hearing the plea. "w-what happened?" he groaned.

"I don't know." Lan said sadly.

"I-it seemed SO REAL! i-i-it kept telling me I didn't belong" he said shakingly.

"Of course you do." Lan said.

Megaman looked at his brother with fear in his eyes. Lan frowned.

"The fact is it's me who doesn't belong. I don't belong in this world anymore and that's obvesious." Lan said standing up.

"no..." Megaman said, shaking his head. it made him feel sick his nightmare had this effect on Lan.

"I've felt it for sometime, I've trying to ignore it." Lan said sadly. 

'if he starts having doubts, we're both in trouble.' Megaman thought, hoping with his heart and soul that Lan would not give in to the darkness in him.

Lan didn't very well but, he hid it very well.

&Yugi? can you hear me?& Megaman tried to reach his fellow light.

Megaman took hold of Lan's arm.

Groans M-M-Megaman? He asked groggily as he woke up.

&yeah, I-it's me&

W-What's going on?

&think Lan's slipping again. i-i-i-i-i had this awful dream and I think he's feeling the effects&

I doubt they let me leave, I had a heart attack and then I had to have eye surgery. And that could be bad considering what we saw.

&too bad yami can't come to cyberspace.&

Didn't Lan and his dad create a second pair of EGs?

&they did...Kat used them once when she was a little younger&

Megaman wondered what Yugi had in mind.

If they have it at Scilabs Yami could use it.

&I see, get one darkness to help another&

Exactly. 

&don't know if he'd believe coming outta me&

Maybe me.

&um, I do, gotta tell ya something&

What is it?

&you know your nickname for yami, Lan used on me once by mistake!&

Not surprised.

&confused&

You are Mou Hitori No Boku for him, if you think about it.

&groan!&

&still think you're nuts&

You are his light.

&We haven't even told our mom about this. Or our other two brothers&

You should.

Yugi slowly sat up, wondering if Tea was still there. 

"Yugi, what is it?" she asked.

&Andrew's a toddler&

"Nothing, it's just I was wondering if you were still here." Yugi said.

You should still tell your mom and the other one.

&meaning Jera?&

Hai. 

&Lan had to ask him to be his net-op&

I see.

&but I think Kat did it&

good. 

&I can only imagine his reaction to her telling him who we chose&

&snicker&

snickers as well

&wish I could've seen it!&

And I wish I could've seen Destiny before the surgery.

&you might still get your chance&

If the surgery didn't blind me.

&I'm betting she looks just like you!&

That's what Tea said.

&Netto looks like my clone!&

I wish I could be there.

&I know&

You want me to tell Yami that Lan needs him in cyber-space?

&yeah&

/Yami/ 

aibou? what's the matter?-

/It's Lan.../

is he alright?-

/He needs your help./

but how?-

/Lan and his dad made a second pair of EGs./

I see- yami got up from his seat.

Lan yanked his arm from his light and started to walk away.

"LAN! WAIT!" Megaman shouted. &Yugi, hurry!&

/Yami, hurry/

Yami found the EGs and instantly teleported to cyberspace. A gold version of Megaman. With black accents, and of course those crimson eyes, and the Eye Of Horus on the front. Lan speed up his walk.

"BACK OFF! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lan shouted.

Sennen appeared next to Megaman.

'y-yami?' asked Megaman in shock.

Sennen nodded.

"looks like Yugi got through" he whispered.

A shadow barrier appeared in front of Lan. Lan growled in annoyance at the pharaoh.

"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS BROTHER!" Lan shouted at Yami.

This shocked the pharaoh to no end. Megaman gulped at the tone.

'if only I hadn't had that nightmare' he thought.

"I KNOW ALL ABOUT PHARAOH AKUNUMKANON, ATEMU! AND WHO HE'S BEEN REINCARNATED AS!" Lan shouted.

"Lan..." Megaman whispered.

"I DON'T BELONG HERE! I NEVER DID!" Lan shouted.

Tyler had used a link to check on Megaman while he recovered and was witnessing this new turn of events happening to his family. Yami frowned unsure what to do or say.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sennen shouted.

"Lan, please listen to us!" Megaman plead.

"IT IS TRUE I DON'T BELONG HERE NOT NOW." Lan shouted, backing into the shadow barrier.

"look, if this is over my dream...I'm sorry" the blue navi said, looking at his feet.

"IT'S NOT I'VE FELT THIS WAY EVER SINCE DARKNESSMAN!" Lan shouted.

Megaman began to shake with sobs.

"Megaman, calm down." Sennen said gently.

Lan went to shadow mode. He was unable to ignore the feeling that he didn't belong there, he had actually felt that way longer then he said.

'I'm SO weak! I couldn't keep you from the darkness and pain!' Megaman cried in thought.

"I've felt this way before that since..." Lan started.

Sennen went over stood between them in case of an attack.

"I'LL TELL YOU EXACTLY WHERE I BELONG!" Lan shouted.

Megaman just looked at him as his insignia began to pulsate once more in response to his dark's shouts. Megaman got up and let the light that emerged hit its target: his darkness' insignia.

"I BELONG IN THAT GRAVE THEY BURIED ME IN!" Lan shouted.

Sennen and Tyler in wonder watched as Megaman poured as much as he could muster. He hoped to restore the balance between them. Lan went back to his normal mode, falling to his knees he couldn't hold back the tears.

NO! YOU DON'T! FOR TWO YEARS I WALKED, LIVED AS IF IN A VOID!

Megaman fell to his knees. Sennen came and gave Megaman a squeeze on his shoulder.

"now do you understand, Lan?" Sennen asked.

"But, why did I...come back after..." Lan was sobbing.

Megaman looked to their friend. "your balance" he said.

"Megaman was just HALF a person when he lost you before" Sennen explained.

"But, why didn't I come back in the hospital or before the funeral? Why after!" Lan demanded in tears.

"sometimes fate works in ways we don't expect. I mean look at me, I came back after 5000 years" he said.

Megaman bit his lip.

It's just so hard to understand big brother.+

#I know, but YOU have plenty of reasons to stay#

Megaman looked between them.

But, what purpose could me dieing, being buried and then coming back ever serve+

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

#look WHO I'm next to#

Megaman was again sitting, hugging his knees in wait. Lan was very dizzy so he started to crawl towards Megaman. Sennen moved a little, giving Megaman room to move and embrace his BROTHER, his DARKNESS! Lan reached his brother tears still falling. Megaman looked at him with tears as well. Lan hugged his hikari, tears falling freely.

I would've allowed myself to be deleted if you hadn't come back when you did!

"Another thing I don't get is what could've caused the memory loss." Lan said softly.

"I'm not certain, but I too had lost my memory of my ancient past when I came to meet Yugi" Sennen said.

"all those years of being sealed away" he continued.

"But, that doesn't explain why it happened to me." Lan said.

Megaman gapped, hearing this.

"at the time neither of you knew how you were connected" Sennen said gently.

Lan nodded listening to Sennen.

"in a way Megaman's own grief might've reached you at a time when it was necessary" Sennen said. "who? me?" Megaman whispered.

Megaman began biting his lip again.

"I see." Lan said looking at his brother with a smile.

see, told ya so

:We still haven't told Roll about our bound the only ones who know are us, dad, Yugi, Tea and Yami.:

Megaman gulped.

:I'll do it.:

Megaman gave him a 'she'll use you for target practice' look.

:I know.:

Lan stood up.

"Roll, I have something to tell you." Lan said. 

"yes? are you both alright?" Roll asked with concern.

"This will be quite shocking." Lan said.

Roll just looked at him.

"Sometimes a soul comes to this world that is not whole shall we say..." Lan started.

Roll cocked her head.

"When this happens the other half of that soul is brought to this world by whatever means are nessairy." Lan said.

"but-?" she tried to say.

Megaman took cover behind Sennen.

"The fact is I'm what you'd call a yami." Lan said.

'I'm gonna GET IT!' Megaman thought.

"but what does this have to do with Megaman?" she asked.

"He is the hikari." Lan said bracing himself mentally for her reaction.

"WHAT!" she shouted, making Megaman run for cover.

told you!

"You heard me." Lan said maintaining a cool exterior.

Sennen chuckled, hoping he wouldn't need to step in.

/Yami/ 

"b-b-but HOW! since when?" she tried.

yes?-

/They said I can go home tomorrow, but, I can't take the bandages off for a month./

"Ever since he came to be." Lan said.

ah, I understand...of course your fellow light's scared now-

Roll looked at him in shock at the news that her husband was part of a soul.

"Yami and Yugi Motou are the same way." Lan said.

/Why/ 

"but they're twins..." she started.

Lan just told his sister in-law Roll-

about the yami/hikari thing.+

"It happens by whatever means it has to be done. The fact is dad doesn't even know this...but, I was just days from losing out to the darkness inside me when he gave you husband." Lan said looking away.

"it started with Jera, didn't it?" she said softly.

Lan nodded sadly. Lan couldn't even look at her or his father.

'oh Lan... I didn't know! I SWEAR I didn't.' Tyler thought as he had heard it all.

Roll just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lan started crying again. Sennen looked in the direction he sensed where Megaman was hiding. The tears were a mix of sadness and fear.

\alright cyber-light come back\

gulp

Megaman took his time, was STILL scared of his wife. Lan started to sob.

#he's coming...just scared that /roll's mad#

:M-M-Megaman.: Lan sobbed in sadness.

'I can't be mad at my blue for long, he KNOWS that!' roll thought

aw, Lan...c'mon don't cry

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

you're not the one who was making me shake 

A sphere of light drew ever closer. Lan slowly looked at his brother. Megaman emerged, giving his wife a sheepish look.

'blue, sometimes I worry about YOU!' roll thought.

Lan was still sick and thought he was hiding it well enough to hide it from his hikari. Megaman knelt down to be level with his yami. Lan smiled softly at him. Megaman smiled back.

/Everything ok now/

looks that way-

/Good./ 

"Tea?" Yugi asked.

"yes?" she asked.

"Can you call..." Yugi started.

Tea cocked her head before, realizing WHO he wanted and picked up the phone.

"Yo." Joey said answering the phone.

"Joey, its tea?" she said

"Hey, Tea. What's up?" Joey asked.

"I'm alright...just had the baby, but Yugi..." she trailed off.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"he had a heart attack AND needed eye surgery" she said, holding the phone away. I know

"What!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"you heard me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh man." Joey said.

tea bit her lip, hoping her wouldn't asked about it.

"How's he feelin'?" Joey asked.

"I think that he wants to help Tristan" tea said.

"What happened ta Tristan?" Joey asked.

"I'm not clear on details. the pharaoh had to go" she said.

"I see." Joey said.

"he appeared on the computer screen in my room!" she exclaimed.

"That would be Marriorman." Joey said.

"who? Joey, what's going on?" Tea asked.

Joey then told her everything he knew.'

"h-he never do that!" she shouted.

"He did." Joey said.

"so...that couple?" tea asked.

"Yep." Joey said.

"he did mention a name: Megaman, said he was weak" she admitted

"You mean his real name?" Joey asked.

"I don't know...he just said that he had to get back, that someone named Megaman was weak and he had to get back" tea explained.

"Tristan's real name is Lan and Megaman is his light." Joey said.

"there's more, right?" she prompted.

"He's married with a child and 2 more on the way." Joey said.

During this Yugi was sitting in his room twirling one of his bangs.

"Tristan has a PHD and works at Scilabs." Joey said.

"since when?" she asked.

"A couples years apparently." Joey said.

Tea wondered if the name she had heard had more significance than what she knew.

"Weren't ya curious 'bout Yug's hair?" Joey asked.

"a little" she said

"It was an invention of Lan's." Joey said.

"and?" tea prompted, knowing there had to be more.

"It was a time machine and Lan and Yugi were sucked into it." Joey said.

"WHAT!" she shouted.

"You heard me." Joey said.

"how far in time?" she asked wondering what they could've seen.

"20 years into the future." Joey said.

"but-?" she started, wondering if anyone he knew was there.

"He told me that when he got there Yami was in a mental hospital catatonic." Joey said sadly.

"there's more isn't there?" she asked.

"Destiny and Lan's son were married with a family of their own." Joey said.

tea was quiet at that.

"That's all I know. When Yug came back a lot of his hair was gray." Joey said.

"Joey...so what's the deal with-? is he a family member?" tea asked, referring to the navi.

"Lan's dad created him." Joey said.

"so that makes him-?" tea tried.

"His brother." Joey said.

"I see. it's just Lan seemed really worried" she said.

"You'd have to ask Yug. So does he..." Joey started.

"what?" she asked.

"Yug, does he feel up for visitors?" Joey asked.

Tea turned to him, putting her hand to cover the receiver when she asked.

"feel up to a visit from Joey?" Téa asked.

Yugi smiled softly and nodded.

"how fast can you get here?" she asked.

"Pretty fast." Joey said.

"see you soon" she said.

"C'ya." Joey said.

tea hung up, wondered about yami.

/I'm glad everything's ok now./

yes, _sigh_ Megaman was the one in trouble-

/_sighs._ Glad that worked out after what I saw./

-his dream caused him to doubt himself-

/I see./

-it took his own power to get through to his brother, when Lan started having doubts of his own!-

/I'm glad they're ok though./ He had to tell his yami what he saw.

what? are you certain?-

Yugi then told Yami what he saw in the other timeline.

MY RA! Megaman said that in his dream, a figure in shadow was telling him he didn't belong, I think he meant amongst humans-

/I see./

and Lan took it to mean him!-

/Can't blame him for feeling that way after having been buried alive./

-I know. he even mentioned my father-

/Maybe he knows something of your past that he didn't realize./

-perhaps-

Sennen looked at the two brothers who were huddled together and smiled.

I'm curious whose voice Megaman could've heard-

/Maybe it was Lan. I mean if he felt that he didn't belong anymore maybe that went to Megaman through their mind link./

maybe...but I feel as if whoever it was, tried to get to Lan through his brother-

/Maybe./ 

Lan still felt sick but, he was trying so hard to hid it from his family.

'He doesn't look so hot' Megaman thought as he looked up.

Lan slowly stood shakily.

"Lan?" he said softly.

Lan's legs shook under him. Megaman got up, allowing Lan to use him as a brace, Roll came up on the other side. Lan looked flush. Sennen sensed that his fellow darkness was ill and looked up at Tyler. Lan was breathing heavily and barely conscious. Tyler keyed up two platforms, Sennen and Roll helped them onto them to rest and regain their strength. Lan was groaning.

'Something's wrong' Megaman thought as he tried to keep awake.

B-B-Big b-b-brother...+

#Easy Lan.#

I-I-I w-w-was a-a-attacked b-by a v-v-v...+ Lan couldn't seem to get the last word out.

#A shadow creature, I know#

V-V-Virus.+ 

#Well it took the form of a Duel Monster, Little Brother#

M-M-Maybe i-i-it i-i-infected m-me.+

Tyler began to run a scan, based on a hunch as he watched. Lan's vision blurred.

"I thought so." he whispered as he keyed up the antivirus and repair programs.

#Think he knows#

Lan had already lost consciousness. Tyler's eyes widened when he realized how bad the virus was getting.

"What is it?" Sennen asked.

"The virus if I can't get rid of it soon, Marriorman maybe deleted." Tyler said sadly getting to work.

"Maybe I can help." Sennen offered.

"Maybe...I hope." Tyler said.

"Elements of the SF that attacked Lan were of the Shadow Realm." Sennen explained as he pooled some of his power as he chanted, releasing it into his younger brother.

"It didn't get rid of it completely, it dealt with about half of it, but, it ought to buy me enough time to get rid of the rest of it." Tyler said.

Tyler went right to work all the while hoping and praying Lan would be OK.

"That was what I was hoping for." Sennen said with a soft smile.

Lan was floating there in that familiar light.

'Please, bro...you gotta pull through, you just gotta!' Megaman thought as he watched, wishing he could help his darkness.

Tyler downloaded the anti-virus into Lan and then started on repairing the damage the virus had done. Sennen smiled, knowing Megaman was watching. Then the room filled with normal viruses with 2 of 4 navis in no shape to fight. Sennen sensed the danger as he looked around. He knew he had to protect his brothers at any costs. Lan mumbled still unconscious.

'wish I could help' Megaman thought, hearing Lan mumble.

25 percent of the viruses attack at once, some going 4 Megaman some going 4 Lan and others going for the twins and a few went for Roll and Sennen. Megaman shakily used his Mega Buster, while Roll used her Roll Blast attack to protect their children. Even Sennen was able to use a blaster to protect the others.

'no wonder, they're capable of battle' Sennen thought as he cleared off a number of viruses.

"There!" Tyler exclaimed as Lan slowly lowered to the platform he stood on the platform looking at the ground a moment.

Sennen sighed in relief when he heard this. Megaman was also glad that his brother was fighting-fit again. Lan used shadow mode and his double shadow sword attack and finished of half of the viruses with one attack. It took little time for the others to finish off the rest. Lan had his battle mask on and turned to face the others. Megaman had his own battle-mask on, grinned at his brother. Lan's disappeared and he smiled. Megaman felt his knees give from under him. he was just relieved that his family was safe, to him that what counted. Lan smiled at his hikari.

"Never a dull day is it?" Megaman asked from his spot.

Lan shook his head.

Hate being the youngest.

Lan knelt next to Megaman.

Before Andy.

Sennen wondered what that meant. Lan smiled softly at his hikari. Megaman snickered at Sennen. Lan was still a bit worried about Megaman. Megaman brought his knees together as he held them, groaning softly. 'this isn't my day' he thought.  
Lan smiled at his brother softly. He lifted his head slightly to his brother.

"You should rest." Lan said.

Megaman was all for it, but he worried that there'd be more trouble. Especially for little Netto and Sela. He cringed at the thought.

"Don't worry." Lan said.

Megaman looked away.

"Trust me." Lan said.

Sennen went over and knelt in front of him. "Lan's right. there's no need for you to worry. the little ones are safe" he said comfortingly.  
Lan nodded. Megaman was having trouble, keeping awake. This was a battle he was losing fast.

#He's completely exhausted.#

I noticed.+

Megaman just settled where he was, watching the two. Lan smiled at his brother. Megaman kept trying to stay awake, he was really putting an effort. He even tried to stifle a yawn. Lan smiled.

:Just sleep.:

The blue navi just leaned up against his brother as his eyes steadily closed. Lan smiled and just sat where he was. Sennen just grinned at the sight of his brother giving comfort to the sleeping light. Lan smiled at his older brother.

#Need my help, moving him?#

I just hope his dream doesn't happen again.+

#Any ideas on this shadow figure?#

I wish I did.+

#You might hate me for suggesting this...it could've been Malik.#

I thought I killed him.+

#His spirit. Think about it...He witnessed the battle between you and THAT DEMON!#

+What can we do+

#There MAY BE a way that you AND I can help our little brother.#

Tell me.+

#If his dream occurs again, we'll have to enter his dream and help him defeat this fear.#

OK.+

Megaman shifted slightly. Lan watched closely. He started to mumble nervously. Sennen caused already-lit candles to appear around them.

"Realms of dream and shadow in this hour, accept this favor and grant us power." Yami chanted.

Lan watched quietly.

"Close your eyes brother, he'll need us both." Sennen said as their minds were transported to a fog-filled landscape.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted.

"NO! Y-YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW LAN!" shouted a voice filled with fear.

Lan ran forward.

"**HA-HA-HA! THEY DON'T CARE FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING!**" said a booming shadowy voice.

Lan touched Megaman's shoulder. Megaman spun around, breathing heavily.

"We're here." Lan said.

The shadow drew closer laughing maliciously

"I-I can't fight him!" Megaman said shaking terribly.

"We're here to help you fight this, little brother." Sennen said as he came from behind Lan.

"You can do it." Lan said.

"H-He's c-c-coming!" Megaman shuddered as a giant shadow appeared.

"We'll help you how ever we can." Lan said.

"**WELL LITTLE LIGHT, IT SEEMS YOU'RE A BIGGER COWARD THEN I FIRST SUSPECTED!**" the shadow boomed causing 

Megaman to shiver.

"You're the coward take over other people and them do your dirty work." Lan said.

"THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU, MALIK!" Yami shouted.

Lan smirked behind Megaman as if plotting something.

**"WELL IF IT ISN'T THE PHARAOH AND HIS BABY BROTHER COMING TO SAVE THE UNREAL!"** The creature sneered.

Lan growled at Malik. Megaman cringed at being called _unreal_. He sank to his knees, trying to block the taunt. Yami was mad, true Megaman was a computer program...But he had ALWAYS been treated like family by others. He would NOT let this go unpunished.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Lan shouted in anger.

+What say we punish him+

#My thoughts exactly!#

Any ideas+

#Feel up to tag-team?#

What do you have in mind+

#He's been getting to Megaman, because he was facing him alone...But if WE POOL OUR POWERS TOGETHER...#

Perhaps.+

#in dreams, anything's possible#

How do we do it+

#Remember when Megaman used his energy to heal you?#

Lan nodded. Yami faced Lan, his insignia beginning to pulse. Lan smiled and hoped his hikari would get what they were doing. Energy began to flow, Megaman saw and stood. All three insignias were pulsing in rhythm to each other.

"**HA!-HA!-HA! DESPERATE PLOY PHARAOH! HA!**-**HA!-HA!**" the creature laughed.

"YOU'LL SEE THE POWER WE HAVE!" Yami shouted.

The three were lifted, the energy binding them was growing in strength. The power intensified so it had to be Released.

"NOW!" yami shouted as a laser-like blast was fired.

The energy hit it's mark straight, causing the Shadow-Creature Malik to scream in pain as he disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. Lan sighed. Megaman tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words. Lan looked down. Then his head snapped up as if reacting to something or someone. Yami Looked over, knowing they had to return. He chanted the incantation for the two to return to their cyber-forms.

Lan! can you hear me? Aw please, Lan?

Lan looked around.

'Who the hell is that women.' Lan wondered.

"What do you mean?" yami asked.

"The women...I heard a women whisper in there." Lan said.

"What did she say?" Yami asked, noticing that the Blue-Bomber was starting to awaken

"G-Guys?" Megaman asked softly.

She told me that next time I'm hers. I don't know what she meant.+

"Feel better?" Lan asked.

#What?#

Megaman nodded.

"What happened to me?" Megaman asked.

+She said and I quote "Next time, you're mine.+

"You were having that nightmare again and well we..." La started.

"I-It was you?" Megaman asked amazed.

Lan nodded.

"I swear I didn't realize how bad that fight scared me, honest guys!" Megaman said.

Yami chuckled.

#Know which one he's referring to...#

Lan smiled and helped his hikari up.

Maybe my fight against Darknessman.+

#Mmm-hmmm.#

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Tyler sent for Jera to come to Scilabs. Jera was wondering why his dad had sent for him as he neared his dad's lab. True he had complied with his twin's request to be a net-op. but now he was curious.

'Wonder what's up?' Jera thought.

"Maybe dad fixed the EGs." Marriorman piped up.

"How d-?" Jera asked.

"I'd be wondering the same thing." Marriorman said.

Megaman broke down with laughter as he heard.

:Be quite, hikari.:

nyah!

Marriorman rolled his eyes.

ha!-ha!-ha!-hee!-hee!-hee!-ho!-ho!-ho!

Yugi got out of a doctors appointment. (Still has the eye bandages till I say otherwise.)

:Just wait till I get my body back:

Yami was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Megaman asked.

Gotta catch me first!

Yugi smiled. Yami grinned as he stared at the ceiling.

"T-T-They said...I could take the bandages off now." Yugi's voice quivered in fear.

"Yugi, it'll be fine." yami reassured, trying NOT to chuckle.  
Yugi's hand shakingly reached for the bandage tie.

yami waited patiently.  
Yugi slowly untied it.

'hope this works' yami thought.  
Yugi slowly started to unwrap the bandages.

The bandage fell to the ground. Yugi's eyes slowly opened.  
yami looked on anxiously.  
"aibou?" he said softly.  
Yugi smiled as his bright amethyst eyes opened.  
"it worked?" he asked.  
Yugi nodded.  
"OH, THANK RA!" yami shouted as he hugged Yugi.  
Yugi hugged him back.  
Yami got an amused look on his face.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"I think that your fellow light's having a laugh at the expense of my fellow darkness" he grinned.  
"I'm glad I'm not knowing Tristan." Yugi said with a chuckle.  
not there  
Yami glared playfully.  
"wanna guess how I knew?" he asked.  
/How/  
-heard Megaman laughing and say Quote nyah, gotta catch me first! End Quote-  
/_snickering _He'd better run now./

I know! _snicker!_ thing is I think they were with Jera-  
When they arrived they were greeted by Tyler.   
wanna do him, or me?  
Who?  
Tyler  
"Glad you came I fixed them." Tyler said holding up the EGs.  
"hey dad" Jera said. Megaman gulped.  
"May I?" Tyler asked gesturing to Lan's PET.  
Jera handed to him.  
it  
Took it and soon Lan was back in his body. Though his mind was exsusted the fact is he secretly hadn't slept since he heard the women.   
Megaman looked ready to run and hide.  
Lan slowly started to sit up, the exsustion was more obvesious in his current form.   
"L-Lan? you okay?" Megaman piped.  
Lan slowly nodded.

"It's nothing." Lan said in exsustion.   
Megaman started wishing he was in Net City, he thought Lan was still mad at him for earlier.  
Lan slowly stood up.  
Megaman gulped again, causing Jera to snicker.  
/I wonder why Lan's so tired./

I don't think he's been sleeping very well-  
Lan slowly on shaky legs walked towards his brother.  
Jera wondered what was going on with his twin.

"alright. what's wrong?" Jera demanded.  
"It's nothing." Lan said.  
Megaman gave a look that said _yeah RIGHT!_.  
Megaman...

&Y-Yugi?&  
I don't think he's been sleeping the last 2 months.

&I noticed, but he's been stubborn!&  
Lan's legs started to give out on him.  
Jera managed to catch him as he fell.  
"I'm so tired..." Lan started.

&He REALLY needs to get some sleep.&

"But, I can't sleep..." Lan started.  
&see?&  
&stubborn!&  
Yami told me a women said to Lan that next time Lan was hers. maybe that's got him scared.  
&did it-?&  
You'd have to ask Lan.   
&you know, happen when they helping me? if he'll tell me...&  
Yami told me, what happened. Try asking Lan he may tell you.  
&think i scared him, should've kept quiet&  
A women threatend him in there...it has nothing to do with what happened with you.  
&but it happened during my nightmare...&

It would've happened anyway the next time he fell asleep.  
&you sure?&  
Yes.

&doubt he'd tell...&  
Lan was trying despritely to stay awake.

No harm in asking.

&if YOU say so, BIG BRO..if you say so&  
Just ask.

Megaman gave a nod through the link.  
lan? can you hear me?  
:Uh huh.:

what's your dream been about?  
:A ...women...she chased me and then I woke up. But, when I went to help you she made a threat and I haven't slept since.:

what threat?  
:She...said...next time...I was...hers. The...way she...said it...:  
AND SHE PULLED THIS, WHEN YOU GUYS WERE HELPING ME! THAT'S LOW! THAT'S JUST LOW!  
megaman was mad, one of the times he needed help and one of his brothers was threatened. Lan tired to walk out his legs only held him for 5 steps.

lan...you gotta rest  
:But, she'll...:  
don't make me need to call yami and yugi into this 

Lan reluctendly layed down and fell asleep instendly.  
&yugi?&  
Yeah?   
&said it was because of a threat&  
Then I was right.   
&what?&  
got the newest MMBN games  
You'd be surprised by what sort of insight you gain when you've been basically blind for 2 months.  
&think our bro scared your girlfriend&  
He surprised her.  
&what'd she think of him using an alias?&  
"No you can't, I won't let you." Lan mumbled in his sleep.  
&uh-oh&  
That didn't take long for her to get used to. What is it?  
&he's dreaming...i think it's the nightmare&  
"NO!" Lan screamed in his sleep.  
&yugi, please! we need your help&  
Did anyone try and wake him?  
&i'll try our link!& LAN! LAN! LAN HIKARKI!  
&hope that did it&  
Lan didn't react.

&damn! it's no good!&  
I'll tell Yami.  
/Yami.../  
-yes?-  
/It's Lan./  
-what happened?-

/He hasn't slept in 2 month, he finally fell asleep but, now Megaman can't wake him up./  
-i see-  
/We have to go there and see if we can help./  
&i even used th old routine we went through in school!&  
-agreed-  
We're coming.

The two went to Dentech City in their usuall way.  
"guys!" megaman called.  
Yugi ran over and tryed shaking Lan no reaction.   
lan...please wake up!  
/What do we do/  
yami wondered if what he did for Megaman, would work for Lan  
Lan was breathing heavily.

"it might work..." yami said softly.  
/We haveta hurry./   
-right!-  
/He doesn't look to go./  
-i know- Yami then produced three candles, the width of three dollar bills rolled together. he then placed them in a triangle encircling them.  
Yugi watched his brother.  
"Realms of Dreams and Shadows in this hour, appect this favor and grant us power!" he chanted as before,

And like before he was transported to the DreamScape, but with two of his brothers in tow instead of one.  
"LET ME GO!" Lan screamed.  
"LAN!" me cried as he ran.  
he  
megaman  
"Please." Lan pled his voice quivering.  
"LET HIM GO!" megaman shouted, seeing his brother.  
the women had Lan in chains.  
Megaman gitted his teeth in anger at the sight.  
"DAMN IT! I SAID TO LET HIM GO!" he shouted  
Power coursed through the chains causing Lan to scream in pain.  
"STOP IT!" megaman shouted, hearing his Darkness scream in pain.  
/Yami, we have to help him/  
-the spell i used before-  
megaman looked at them  
+Y-Y-Yami...+ Lan gasped out in pain.

#lan?#  
+T-T-This is H-H-Habor.+ The Egyptian Goddess of sleep.  
#habor? what does she want with you?#  
+I-I-I d-d-don't...+ Lan screamed as more power came through the chains.  
"LET HIM GO!" Yami shouted, just as megaman was gonna aim for the chains with his Mega Buster.  
You'll hit Lan aim closer to her hands.

Megaman adjusted his aim before firing, hitting it's mark where Yugi had told him.  
The chains broke and fell off Lan who fell to the ground.  
"Lan!" megaman cried as he ran to his brother.  
Habor scoffed fine take him.  
"tell us, habor! WHY GO AFTER ONE OF MY YOUNGER BROTHERS!" yami shouted.  
Habor sighed. "To be honset I was lonely people don't stay here very long." She said.  
"that doesn't give you the right...to keep my dark against his will!" megaman sneered.  
"i was without him FOR TWO YEARS! and it nearly destroyed me!" he continued.  
Habor sighed.  
yami and yugi gapped. they had no true idea of what effect the separation that happened three years prior had on megaman.  
Lan was laying there on the ground breathing heavily and weakly.  
lan?  
:It hurts to breath.:  
Megaman glared at habor. "and then YOU torment him, after he helped me! Lady! GODDESS OF SLEEP OR NOT! YOU'RE SICK!" he shouted.  
He then went to help his brother.  
Yami lent a hand.  
Habor disappeared.  
"looks like she understands" Yami whispered.  
Yugi frowned this'll probably effect his body too.  
Megaman gulped, hoping his fellow light was wrong.  
Lan's was body was breathing heavily and weakly.  
&what can we do?&  
megaman started to worry a little.  
First we have to wake him up.  
&but how, we're here&  
We have to return to the real world and wake him or hope that Jera and Tyler do.  
&lets go, Dad and Jera don't know about any of this!&  
Yugi nodded and looked at Yami.  
Yami began to chant for them to return, having sensed the conversation.  
They returned to there bodies, and cyber-forms.   
"lan?" megaman asked softly.  
Lan slowly opened his eyes. Megaman smiled gently. Lan was still breathing heavily and weak.  
&he needs help&  
"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Yugi exclaimed.

Megaman nodded, alerting EMS.  
+Y-Y+Yami...+  
Megaman hoped carter wasn't around when the got there. \yes?\  
they  
Yami to Lan was #.  
aww, man!  
+T-T-Try a-a-and c-c-calm d-d-down m-m-my h-h-hikari.+

"Megaman, calm down he'll be, and you're starting to make him worry." Yami said.  
"but i-i can't help it." Megaman said, biting his lip.  
"Just try and calm down." Yami said.  
Megaman looked down, before nodding. He hated it when his brothers made sense.  
'just hope carter ain't around' he thought.  
Yami looked around hoping the EMS would hurry.  
Sirens were heard as they neared.  
coin-flip on who does EMTs!  
I'll do them.  
K  
The EMTs ran in.  
"thank god!" megaman whispered.  
One EMT tended to Lan and the other asked how it happeded.  
The three looked at each other, uncertain how to answer.  
"He had a nightmare he was being tortured and then started to have a hard time breathing." Yugi said.

'hope my nightmare doesn't get told' megaman thought as he listened.  
The EMTs rushed Lan out.  
Megaman and the others followed.  
They loaded Lan on the ambulance.

It didn't take long for them to reached the hospital.  
They had to inject Lan with something to temporaral paralize Lan so they could intabate.  
megaman and the others were in the waiting room.  
The dr. Lewis walked up to them.   
"yes?" megaman asked, having heard someone coming.  
"We've had to intabate." Lewis said.

Megaman bit his lip.  
"But, he's stableized." Lewis said.

STOP THAT!  
Hearing that made Megaman jump in his seat.  
quit biting your lip, hikari!  
Megaman looked around, hoping he didn't hear who he did.  
Yami smirked as he watched.  
He chuckled quietly.  
"Lan's asleep now." Lewis said.   
"t-thanks doc, can i see him?" He asked, still trying to figue who it was that told him not to bite his lip.  
Lewis nodded.  
Megaman slowly followed her, glancing over his shoulder from time to time.  
Lewis opened the door.  
Megaman went in slowly and sat near the bed.  
"He seems very tired." Lewis said quitely.  
"h-he hadn't slept well the last couple of months." Megaman said.  
"Well then just let him sleep." Lewis said walking out.  
Megaman nodded, staying at his Dark's side.  
/Think he'll be ok/

hopefully _snicker_-  
/What's so funny/  
_-_you didn't notice megaman biting his lip again. did you?-  
/Yeah, so./   
-well i told him to stop-  
/So that's why he jumped./   
-yep!-  
Yugi smiled.  
-think i scared him!-  
/Maybe./   
Megaman in the meantime, was still pondering of who had told him to stop biting his lip when he was in the waiting room.  
Lan's eyes slowly open.  
"bro?" he whispered.  
Lan's eyes went over to him. Megaman smiled as he glanced over his shoulder.   
:M-M-Megaman...:

He looked back with a small smile.  
:I-I-I c-c-can't m-m-move.:  
"well they did give you sommething when they-" megaman replied, pointing to the tube.  
:T-T-Then it'll g-go away.:  
he nodded.  
Megaman couldn't help with glancing over his shoulder once more, hoping Lan wouldn't noticed.  
:W-w-what's going o-on:   
"wouldn't believe me" megaman replied.  
:Just tell me.:  
"well, i was waiting with the guys. biting at my lip. when a really deep voice told me to stop, IN MY HEAD!" megaman exclaimed.  
:_Chuckles_:  
"what!" megaman nearly shoted.  
shouted  
:I know who it was.: Lan said teasingly.  
megaman looked at him.  
:It was big brother.:   
Megaman groaned, realizing who _Big Brother_ was.  
:You didn't realize it was him:  
'of all the low-down tricks...' he thought, shaking his head.  
"i was more focused on you" megaman replied.  
:I understand.:  
"yugi must be getting a KICK outta this!" he whispered.  
:And Yami.:  
megaman began biting his lip, in anger this time.  
:Don't do that.:  
Damn smiley.  
Megaman glared.  
:Just don't do that.:  
'Jera'd get the BIGGEST laugh if he knew' Megaman thought.  
:Got that right.:   
Megaman hoped he'd make home in one piece after telling a pair of certain ladies.  
He tried to shake it off.  
:I just wish this medicine would ware off already.:  
Megaman grinned at his brother's attitude.  
Lan's eyes were full of frusteration.  
"Just let it wear off on its own!" megaman said with a bit of a giggle.  
:Easy for you to say.:  
Megaman just shook his head.  
:You're not the one paralized here.:  
He shrugged.  
:It's true.:  
"it'll wear off!" megaman chuckled.  
:It's just so frusterateing.:  
megaman was just not sure how he would tell.  
Lan's eyes started to close again.  
"sleep tight, bro" megaman whispered.  
Lan fell asleep.  
Megaman kept trying to figure out how to explain to Maylu and Roll.  
/Lan was awake, now he's asleep again./

probably while he talked to megaman-  
Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami chuckled a bit. Yugi was worried for his little brother.  
-he'll be fine-  
/I hope so./

altough i think megaman's a little nervous-  
/Probably about telling Roll and Maylu./  
Yami nodded.  
Yugi pulls out an old picture.

what's that?-  
/A picture.../  
Yami leaned to try for a better look.  
Yugi handed it to him. It was a picture of the gang right after battle city.  
It was taken in front of the game shop.  
Yami smiled, wondering if megaman should see it.  
Yugi stood he paced thinking.

what is it?-  
/Just thinking about everything that happened./

ah-  
Megaman in the meanwhile had settled in a chair that was in the room  
Yugi was still worried.  
-don't worry so much-  
/I can't help it./   
-wanna show megaman that photo, might cheer him up.-  
Yugi nodded taking the photo and walking into Lan's hospital room.   
"y-yugi?" Megaman said softly, having heard someone coming.  
"Yeah." Yugi said softly.  
Megaman saw that yugi had something with him. Yugi handed Megaman the picture.

"this is-" megaman whispered, looking toward the bed.  
"Uh huh." Yugi said.  
Megaman had never known of his brother's adventures before they met.  
"That was after battle city." Yugi said

"battle city?" he asked.  
"I was a Duel Monsters Tournement he and was there to cheer me and Joey on." Yugi said.  
"hmm" megaman said.  
"He and Joey were always there for me." Yugi said.

"uh-huh" megaman said.  
"We were all there for eachother." Yugi said.  
"so...?" he asked  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
Megaman wasn't sure enough to say what he had on his mind.  
"Just tell me little brother." Yugi said.  
"i-i-i" he stammered.  
Yugi smiled at him.

"Just say it." Yugi said.  
'man, i can't get it out!' he thought.  
Yugi cocked his head.  
'here he is, being nice to me..and i can't ask him!' megaman mentally screamed at himself in frustration.

What ever your thinking is starting to wake Lan.

&if we knew each other then, would i be included in the group?&  
Yugi nodded.

"Do you see the girl with the long brown hair?" Yugi asked.

Megaman looked back at the picture, seeing the described person.  
"That's Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister." Yugi said.   
&joey's?&  
Yep.

&why tell me?&  
We'd have included anyone.   
Megaman blushed crimson at that, causing his Battle-Mask to appear.  
Yugi smiled.  
&i swear, you tell...&  
I can guess.  
megaman glared.  
&they won't believe this!&  
Won't believe what?  
&friends here, that we're related.&

Yugi smiled.

/Thing's have changed./  
&it's the gang here, i'm talking about&  
Serenity and Joey?  
&Dex, Glide, Gutsman, Tori and Yai&  
∧ iceman&  
&they were the ones that helped before&  
&oh man! guts gonna pound me when he hears of this!&  
Why?  
&they DON'T know of any of this!&  
I see.   
&look, i didn't mean...&  
Huh?  
&to lose my temper&  
"I know." Yugi said.  
Megaman really was having trouble, finding a way to tell his mother and friends.  
&even my mom doesn't know&  
Yugi nods. Megaman gulped at the thought, he was trying to keep calm. Yugi smiled reassureingly. Megaman just glanced.  
"kat's gonna nail me." he whispered.  
Yugi chuckled

'I'd imagine so.'  
"even since she was a baby, she always knew when something was wrong with lan" Megaman continued.

"i'm NOT kidding!" he said  
"I believe it." Yugi said.  
Megaman shook his head, wondering if he should tell of one of the times.  
Lan stired.  
Megaman elbowed yugi as he looked over.  
"Oops" Yugi said.  
Megaman chuckled softly.  
Lan's eyes moved over to the two.  
"hey bro" megaman whispered.  
:Hi, bro.:  
feeling better?  
:A bit.:  
didn't wake you, did we?  
:Nope.:  
Megaman gestured to Yugi for the photo.  
Yugi handed it to him.  
remember this? megaman went to his brother, picture in hand.  
Lan looked at the picture and nodded.  
yugi showed it to me.  
:I'm surprised he stil has that picture.:  
showed me joey's sister  
:Serenity...:  
He nodded.  
:I miss everyone there.:  
how about going for the next family trip?  
Lan nodded.  
everbody, even mom, dad and andrew too  
Lan nodded.

bet we can drag jera and Jr, even IF i need to hog-tie him!  
:_snickers_:  
what? you know his stubborn streak!  
:I know.:

think kat said he nearly fainted when she told him who was our choice for net-op  
Lan was starting to doze off again.  
and he NEVER guessed!  
:Really:

she told him and i qoute "not tellin'"  
:You mean who's idea it was: Lan was fighting sleep.

_snicker _yep, pleasant dreams, bro  
Lan fell back asleep. Megaman kept snickering to himself as he went back to his seat.  
He looks so peacefull.

megaman nodded with a silly grin.  
sometimes I wish I could change what happened to him  
&don't blame yourself, you didn't know&

I still wish I could've prevented it.

&quit it! you just didn't know!&  
My little brother is suffering inside because of it and I...

&yugi...&  
Yugi was standing there back turned to Megaman crying.  
"yugi?" he asked quietly in shock at his brother's unseen tears.  
I failed him Yugi was sobbing.  
&no, it's not&  
It was my job to protect him and...  
&yugi...& megaman wrapped his arm around yugi in a comforting matter  
Yugi just let the tears flow.   
&none of you knew what he was dealing with after he came home as a kid, don't beat yourself up over this!& megaman remembered the times he done with lan.  
Yugi just sobbed.  
Megaman just held him, letting him cry his heart out. sorry for cutting out before, my connections went nutsy.  
Yugi heart and mind were riddled with guilt he just hoped his dark wouldn't notice.  
Yami looked towards where his light and younger brothers were.  
Yugi couldn't stop the sobs.  
Megaman sighed. Yugi broken the embrace and left via shadow magicc.  
'uh-oh' megaman thought.  
"yami gonna be pissed!" he whispered.  
Lan woke up again.  
"hey lan" megaman said gently, still in shock at yugi's actions.

Yami, Yugi left.+  
#WHAT! do you know why?#  
+He was upset and left...he used shadow magic.+

#i see#  
Yugi's mind was filled with sadness and guilt.  
-aibou?-  
/It's my fault it's all my fault./ Was a repeated phase.  
-yugi...-

Yami, I have a bad feeling he's gonna do something stupid.+

#I hope not#  
Megaman jumped to his feet, looking at Lan before leaving. Yugi sat alone somewhere, he had a knife in his hand.

I gotta something! it's my shoulder he cried on  
Yugi twirled the knife in his fingers a moment and then stabbed himself in the stomach.

**CHAPTER 15**

"**The Lives of Two Lights and Two Darks Untied"**

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

#haven't had any word on roll in a while, am I right?#

"I just hope that the surgery didn't…" Yugi started sobbing.

Tea just held him, knowing her King of Games' need to cry from time to time. Luka walked out to give the two privacy. Yugi just sobbed onto his fiancée shoulder. Tea just held him close. Lan frowned sensing the fear from Yugi.

#what?#

Don't you sense it+

#Yugi's fear from the surgery.#

Yeah.+

Yugi just cried on Tea's shoulder.

#Tea's with him#

I know.+

wish they HURRY!  
**  
**Yami chuckled. Megaman began to toss in his sleep. Lan smiled. Megaman kept mumbling softly, a hint of fear was in his voice.

#better check on him#

+That will be a bit hard, right now.+

#why?#

I still haven't gotten to my dad's lab to get the damage to my program fixed so I still can't move.+

#I see, I feel he's trapped within a dream#

+I know.+

(NO! NO! GET AWAY! Y-YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT LAN! Megaman kept going as he ran through the fog. _you're nothing! he doesn't care for you! _HE DOES CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!) dream sequence

"he does care! you don't know him..." Megaman whispered in his sleep.

If somebody would think to get me to dad's lab I'd be able to move and wake him up.+

#agreed#

Tyler had decided to come in at that moment. Lan was laying there motionless.

"Lan? what happened?" he asked, seeing that one son was unable to move and the other was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Yami, can you tell him+

"Dr. hikari, they need your help. Lan can't move. he was struck with electricity and Megaman's having a nightmare" yami explained.

Tyler nodded as he went over to run repairs to the damage bits of program.  
**  
**#it's done#  
**  
**It didn't take long, Lan jumped up and ran to wake his brother. Megaman shifted, not knowing that Lan was alright.

(you're lying!)

"Megaman wake up." Lan pled shaking Megaman harder.

"W-W-What? L-Lan? you're okay!" Megaman asked as his eyes shot open, seeing his brother next to him.

Lan nodded. Yugi cried himself to sleep.

"I believe my light's asleep now" yami said.

'just a dream, isn't real' Megaman thought, shaking.

Lan smiled. Megaman looked at their dad. Tyler was getting up from the computer.

"Dr. hikari, I think Megaman's worried for his wife and the twins" yami whispered.  
**  
**"They're all fine now." Tyler said.

Megaman tried to get up again, he really wanted to see them. Lan helped his brother up knowing how stubborn he could be at times. yami smiled, hoping he wouldn't be asked how he got there. Megaman was still shaken from his nightmare. Lan kept helping his brother towards where Roll and the twins were.

"Lan? what happened?" Roll asked when she saw them as she held two tiny navis in her arms.

"Let's just say there were some viruses, and Megaman..." Lan said.

Roll looked at her husband, who still appeared exhausted. Megaman gave her a soft smile. Lan smiled softly as well.

Lan, look!

Huh: He was broken from his thoughts.

Megaman shakily pointed to the two little navis. Lan smiled at his niece and nephew. the two looked EXACTLY like each of their parents. Lan chuckled looking at them. Megaman looked at him.

:He looks like you.:

and she looks like roll

Lan nods. Megaman tried for a better look, but his body just didn't seem to want to listen. Lan moved closer so his brother could get a better look at his children. A twinkle came to Megaman's eyes as he gazed at them. Lan smiled. Megaman glared at him.

"I felt the same way when I saw first saw Virgil and Destiny." Lan said.

Megaman kept trying to think of names for the two.

:How about Sela for her:

Megaman smiled, still trying to come up with a name for his son.

Netto:

I like it. Least there wouldn't be confusion between us. 

Megaman reached over, allowing little Netto to grasp his father's finger. Lan smiled at this. Megaman gave a gentle smile, he was still very tired from before, he tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should get some more sleep." Lan said gently.

Megaman didn't have the strength to argue, Tyler knew that and keyed up a platform next Roll's. Lan smiled and helped him lay down. Megaman was asleep within seconds.

'sleep tight, blue' roll thought sweetly as she looked to Lan.

Roll knew he'd want to hold one of them, she giggled.

"May I?" Lan asked.

Roll nodded. Lan took one of them. 

'wonder if he'll show his friend?' Roll thought.

Lan smiled at the little navi in his arms. Little Netto cooed at his uncle.

Megaman's insignia began to pulsate as it would for Double-Soul.

"what can we do?" Roll asked, knowing something was wrong with Megaman.

Lan handed Netto back to Roll and ran to his hikari. Roll worried for her husband as she held their son. Lan knelt beside Megaman helpless not sure what to do.

"No, you're wrong! I-I DO BELONG!" Megaman shouted, not knowing his brother was at his side.

"Megaman! Wake up! Please!" Lan pled.

Megaman shot up at hearing the plea. "w-what happened?" he groaned.

"I don't know." Lan said sadly.

"I-it seemed SO REAL! i-i-it kept telling me I didn't belong" he said shakingly.

"Of course you do." Lan said.

Megaman looked at his brother with fear in his eyes. Lan frowned.

"The fact is it's me who doesn't belong. I don't belong in this world anymore and that's obvesious." Lan said standing up.

"no..." Megaman said, shaking his head. it made him feel sick his nightmare had this effect on Lan.

"I've felt it for sometime, I've trying to ignore it." Lan said sadly. 

'if he starts having doubts, we're both in trouble.' Megaman thought, hoping with his heart and soul that Lan would not give in to the darkness in him.

Lan didn't very well but, he hid it very well.

&Yugi? can you hear me?& Megaman tried to reach his fellow light.

Megaman took hold of Lan's arm.

Groans M-M-Megaman? He asked groggily as he woke up.

&yeah, I-it's me&

W-What's going on?

&think Lan's slipping again. i-i-i-i-i had this awful dream and I think he's feeling the effects&

I doubt they let me leave, I had a heart attack and then I had to have eye surgery. And that could be bad considering what we saw.

&too bad yami can't come to cyberspace.&

Didn't Lan and his dad create a second pair of EGs?

&they did...Kat used them once when she was a little younger&

Megaman wondered what Yugi had in mind.

If they have it at Scilabs Yami could use it.

&I see, get one darkness to help another&

Exactly. 

&don't know if he'd believe coming outta me&

Maybe me.

&um, I do, gotta tell ya something&

What is it?

&you know your nickname for yami, Lan used on me once by mistake!&

Not surprised.

&confused&

You are Mou Hitori No Boku for him, if you think about it.

&groan!&

&still think you're nuts&

You are his light.

&We haven't even told our mom about this. Or our other two brothers&

You should.

Yugi slowly sat up, wondering if Tea was still there. 

"Yugi, what is it?" she asked.

&Andrew's a toddler&

"Nothing, it's just I was wondering if you were still here." Yugi said.

You should still tell your mom and the other one.

&meaning Jera?&

Hai. 

&Lan had to ask him to be his net-op&

I see.

&but I think Kat did it&

good. 

&I can only imagine his reaction to her telling him who we chose&

&snicker&

snickers as well

&wish I could've seen it!&

And I wish I could've seen Destiny before the surgery.

&you might still get your chance&

If the surgery didn't blind me.

&I'm betting she looks just like you!&

That's what Tea said.

&Netto looks like my clone!&

I wish I could be there.

&I know&

You want me to tell Yami that Lan needs him in cyber-space?

&yeah&

/Yami/ 

aibou? what's the matter?-

/It's Lan.../

is he alright?-

/He needs your help./

but how?-

/Lan and his dad made a second pair of EGs./

I see- yami got up from his seat.

Lan yanked his arm from his light and started to walk away.

"LAN! WAIT!" Megaman shouted. &Yugi, hurry!&

/Yami, hurry/

Yami found the EGs and instantly teleported to cyberspace. A gold version of Megaman. With black accents, and of course those crimson eyes, and the Eye Of Horus on the front. Lan speed up his walk.

"BACK OFF! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lan shouted.

Sennen appeared next to Megaman.

'y-yami?' asked Megaman in shock.

Sennen nodded.

"looks like Yugi got through" he whispered.

A shadow barrier appeared in front of Lan. Lan growled in annoyance at the pharaoh.

"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS BROTHER!" Lan shouted at Yami.

This shocked the pharaoh to no end. Megaman gulped at the tone.

'if only I hadn't had that nightmare' he thought.

"I KNOW ALL ABOUT PHARAOH AKUNUMKANON, ATEMU! AND WHO HE'S BEEN REINCARNATED AS!" Lan shouted.

"Lan..." Megaman whispered.

"I DON'T BELONG HERE! I NEVER DID!" Lan shouted.

Tyler had used a link to check on Megaman while he recovered and was witnessing this new turn of events happening to his family. Yami frowned unsure what to do or say.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sennen shouted.

"Lan, please listen to us!" Megaman plead.

"IT IS TRUE I DON'T BELONG HERE NOT NOW." Lan shouted, backing into the shadow barrier.

"look, if this is over my dream...I'm sorry" the blue navi said, looking at his feet.

"IT'S NOT I'VE FELT THIS WAY EVER SINCE DARKNESSMAN!" Lan shouted.

Megaman began to shake with sobs.

"Megaman, calm down." Sennen said gently.

Lan went to shadow mode. He was unable to ignore the feeling that he didn't belong there, he had actually felt that way longer then he said.

'I'm SO weak! I couldn't keep you from the darkness and pain!' Megaman cried in thought.

"I've felt this way before that since..." Lan started.

Sennen went over stood between them in case of an attack.

"I'LL TELL YOU EXACTLY WHERE I BELONG!" Lan shouted.

Megaman just looked at him as his insignia began to pulsate once more in response to his dark's shouts. Megaman got up and let the light that emerged hit its target: his darkness' insignia.

"I BELONG IN THAT GRAVE THEY BURIED ME IN!" Lan shouted.

Sennen and Tyler in wonder watched as Megaman poured as much as he could muster. He hoped to restore the balance between them. Lan went back to his normal mode, falling to his knees he couldn't hold back the tears.

NO! YOU DON'T! FOR TWO YEARS I WALKED, LIVED AS IF IN A VOID!

Megaman fell to his knees. Sennen came and gave Megaman a squeeze on his shoulder.

"now do you understand, Lan?" Sennen asked.

"But, why did I...come back after..." Lan was sobbing.

Megaman looked to their friend. "your balance" he said.

"Megaman was just HALF a person when he lost you before" Sennen explained.

"But, why didn't I come back in the hospital or before the funeral? Why after!" Lan demanded in tears.

"sometimes fate works in ways we don't expect. I mean look at me, I came back after 5000 years" he said.

Megaman bit his lip.

It's just so hard to understand big brother.+

#I know, but YOU have plenty of reasons to stay#

Megaman looked between them.

But, what purpose could me dieing, being buried and then coming back ever serve+

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

#look WHO I'm next to#

Megaman was again sitting, hugging his knees in wait. Lan was very dizzy so he started to crawl towards Megaman. Sennen moved a little, giving Megaman room to move and embrace his BROTHER, his DARKNESS! Lan reached his brother tears still falling. Megaman looked at him with tears as well. Lan hugged his hikari, tears falling freely.

I would've allowed myself to be deleted if you hadn't come back when you did!

"Another thing I don't get is what could've caused the memory loss." Lan said softly.

"I'm not certain, but I too had lost my memory of my ancient past when I came to meet Yugi" Sennen said.

"all those years of being sealed away" he continued.

"But, that doesn't explain why it happened to me." Lan said.

Megaman gapped, hearing this.

"at the time neither of you knew how you were connected" Sennen said gently.

Lan nodded listening to Sennen.

"in a way Megaman's own grief might've reached you at a time when it was necessary" Sennen said. "who? me?" Megaman whispered.

Megaman began biting his lip again.

"I see." Lan said looking at his brother with a smile.

see, told ya so

:We still haven't told Roll about our bound the only ones who know are us, dad, Yugi, Tea and Yami.:

Megaman gulped.

:I'll do it.:

Megaman gave him a 'she'll use you for target practice' look.

:I know.:

Lan stood up.

"Roll, I have something to tell you." Lan said. 

"yes? are you both alright?" Roll asked with concern.

"This will be quite shocking." Lan said.

Roll just looked at him.

"Sometimes a soul comes to this world that is not whole shall we say..." Lan started.

Roll cocked her head.

"When this happens the other half of that soul is brought to this world by whatever means are nessairy." Lan said.

"but-?" she tried to say.

Megaman took cover behind Sennen.

"The fact is I'm what you'd call a yami." Lan said.

'I'm gonna GET IT!' Megaman thought.

"but what does this have to do with Megaman?" she asked.

"He is the hikari." Lan said bracing himself mentally for her reaction.

"WHAT!" she shouted, making Megaman run for cover.

told you!

"You heard me." Lan said maintaining a cool exterior.

Sennen chuckled, hoping he wouldn't need to step in.

/Yami/ 

"b-b-but HOW! since when?" she tried.

yes?-

/They said I can go home tomorrow, but, I can't take the bandages off for a month./

"Ever since he came to be." Lan said.

ah, I understand...of course your fellow light's scared now-

Roll looked at him in shock at the news that her husband was part of a soul.

"Yami and Yugi Motou are the same way." Lan said.

/Why/ 

"but they're twins..." she started.

Lan just told his sister in-law Roll-

about the yami/hikari thing.+

"It happens by whatever means it has to be done. The fact is dad doesn't even know this...but, I was just days from losing out to the darkness inside me when he gave you husband." Lan said looking away.

"it started with Jera, didn't it?" she said softly.

Lan nodded sadly. Lan couldn't even look at her or his father.

'oh Lan... I didn't know! I SWEAR I didn't.' Tyler thought as he had heard it all.

Roll just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lan started crying again. Sennen looked in the direction he sensed where Megaman was hiding. The tears were a mix of sadness and fear.

\alright cyber-light come back\

gulp

Megaman took his time, was STILL scared of his wife. Lan started to sob.

#he's coming...just scared that /roll's mad#

:M-M-Megaman.: Lan sobbed in sadness.

'I can't be mad at my blue for long, he KNOWS that!' roll thought

aw, Lan...c'mon don't cry

Lan's body was racked with sobs.

you're not the one who was making me shake 

A sphere of light drew ever closer. Lan slowly looked at his brother. Megaman emerged, giving his wife a sheepish look.

'blue, sometimes I worry about YOU!' roll thought.

Lan was still sick and thought he was hiding it well enough to hide it from his hikari. Megaman knelt down to be level with his yami. Lan smiled softly at him. Megaman smiled back.

/Everything ok now/

looks that way-

/Good./ 

"Tea?" Yugi asked.

"yes?" she asked.

"Can you call..." Yugi started.

Tea cocked her head before, realizing WHO he wanted and picked up the phone.

"Yo." Joey said answering the phone.

"Joey, its tea?" she said

"Hey, Tea. What's up?" Joey asked.

"I'm alright...just had the baby, but Yugi..." she trailed off.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"he had a heart attack AND needed eye surgery" she said, holding the phone away. I know

"What!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"you heard me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh man." Joey said.

tea bit her lip, hoping her wouldn't asked about it.

"How's he feelin'?" Joey asked.

"I think that he wants to help Tristan" tea said.

"What happened ta Tristan?" Joey asked.

"I'm not clear on details. the pharaoh had to go" she said.

"I see." Joey said.

"he appeared on the computer screen in my room!" she exclaimed.

"That would be Marriorman." Joey said.

"who? Joey, what's going on?" Tea asked.

Joey then told her everything he knew.'

"h-he never do that!" she shouted.

"He did." Joey said.

"so...that couple?" tea asked.

"Yep." Joey said.

"he did mention a name: Megaman, said he was weak" she admitted

"You mean his real name?" Joey asked.

"I don't know...he just said that he had to get back, that someone named Megaman was weak and he had to get back" tea explained.

"Tristan's real name is Lan and Megaman is his light." Joey said.

"there's more, right?" she prompted.

"He's married with a child and 2 more on the way." Joey said.

During this Yugi was sitting in his room twirling one of his bangs.

"Tristan has a PHD and works at Scilabs." Joey said.

"since when?" she asked.

"A couples years apparently." Joey said.

Tea wondered if the name she had heard had more significance than what she knew.

"Weren't ya curious 'bout Yug's hair?" Joey asked.

"a little" she said

"It was an invention of Lan's." Joey said.

"and?" tea prompted, knowing there had to be more.

"It was a time machine and Lan and Yugi were sucked into it." Joey said.

"WHAT!" she shouted.

"You heard me." Joey said.

"how far in time?" she asked wondering what they could've seen.

"20 years into the future." Joey said.

"but-?" she started, wondering if anyone he knew was there.

"He told me that when he got there Yami was in a mental hospital catatonic." Joey said sadly.

"there's more isn't there?" she asked.

"Destiny and Lan's son were married with a family of their own." Joey said.

tea was quiet at that.

"That's all I know. When Yug came back a lot of his hair was gray." Joey said.

"Joey...so what's the deal with-? is he a family member?" tea asked, referring to the navi.

"Lan's dad created him." Joey said.

"so that makes him-?" tea tried.

"His brother." Joey said.

"I see. it's just Lan seemed really worried" she said.

"You'd have to ask Yug. So does he..." Joey started.

"what?" she asked.

"Yug, does he feel up for visitors?" Joey asked.

Tea turned to him, putting her hand to cover the receiver when she asked.

"feel up to a visit from Joey?" Téa asked.

Yugi smiled softly and nodded.

"how fast can you get here?" she asked.

"Pretty fast." Joey said.

"see you soon" she said.

"C'ya." Joey said.

tea hung up, wondered about yami.

/I'm glad everything's ok now./

yes, _sigh_ Megaman was the one in trouble-

/_sighs._ Glad that worked out after what I saw./

-his dream caused him to doubt himself-

/I see./

-it took his own power to get through to his brother, when Lan started having doubts of his own!-

/I'm glad they're ok though./ He had to tell his yami what he saw.

what? are you certain?-

Yugi then told Yami what he saw in the other timeline.

MY RA! Megaman said that in his dream, a figure in shadow was telling him he didn't belong, I think he meant amongst humans-

/I see./

and Lan took it to mean him!-

/Can't blame him for feeling that way after having been buried alive./

-I know. he even mentioned my father-

/Maybe he knows something of your past that he didn't realize./

-perhaps-

Sennen looked at the two brothers who were huddled together and smiled.

I'm curious whose voice Megaman could've heard-

/Maybe it was Lan. I mean if he felt that he didn't belong anymore maybe that went to Megaman through their mind link./

maybe...but I feel as if whoever it was, tried to get to Lan through his brother-

/Maybe./ 

Lan still felt sick but, he was trying so hard to hid it from his family.

'He doesn't look so hot' Megaman thought as he looked up.

Lan slowly stood shakily.

"Lan?" he said softly.

Lan's legs shook under him. Megaman got up, allowing Lan to use him as a brace, Roll came up on the other side. Lan looked flush. Sennen sensed that his fellow darkness was ill and looked up at Tyler. Lan was breathing heavily and barely conscious. Tyler keyed up two platforms, Sennen and Roll helped them onto them to rest and regain their strength. Lan was groaning.

'Something's wrong' Megaman thought as he tried to keep awake.

B-B-Big b-b-brother...+

#Easy Lan.#

I-I-I w-w-was a-a-attacked b-by a v-v-v...+ Lan couldn't seem to get the last word out.

#A shadow creature, I know#

V-V-Virus.+ 

#Well it took the form of a Duel Monster, Little Brother#

M-M-Maybe i-i-it i-i-infected m-me.+

Tyler began to run a scan, based on a hunch as he watched. Lan's vision blurred.

"I thought so." he whispered as he keyed up the antivirus and repair programs.

#Think he knows#

Lan had already lost consciousness. Tyler's eyes widened when he realized how bad the virus was getting.

"What is it?" Sennen asked.

"The virus if I can't get rid of it soon, Marriorman maybe deleted." Tyler said sadly getting to work.

"Maybe I can help." Sennen offered.

"Maybe...I hope." Tyler said.

"Elements of the SF that attacked Lan were of the Shadow Realm." Sennen explained as he pooled some of his power as he chanted, releasing it into his younger brother.

"It didn't get rid of it completely, it dealt with about half of it, but, it ought to buy me enough time to get rid of the rest of it." Tyler said.

Tyler went right to work all the while hoping and praying Lan would be OK.

"That was what I was hoping for." Sennen said with a soft smile.

Lan was floating there in that familiar light.

'Please, bro...you gotta pull through, you just gotta!' Megaman thought as he watched, wishing he could help his darkness.

Tyler downloaded the anti-virus into Lan and then started on repairing the damage the virus had done. Sennen smiled, knowing Megaman was watching. Then the room filled with normal viruses with 2 of 4 navis in no shape to fight. Sennen sensed the danger as he looked around. He knew he had to protect his brothers at any costs. Lan mumbled still unconscious.

'wish I could help' Megaman thought, hearing Lan mumble.

25 percent of the viruses attack at once, some going 4 Megaman some going 4 Lan and others going for the twins and a few went for Roll and Sennen. Megaman shakily used his Mega Buster, while Roll used her Roll Blast attack to protect their children. Even Sennen was able to use a blaster to protect the others.

'no wonder, they're capable of battle' Sennen thought as he cleared off a number of viruses.

"There!" Tyler exclaimed as Lan slowly lowered to the platform he stood on the platform looking at the ground a moment.

Sennen sighed in relief when he heard this. Megaman was also glad that his brother was fighting-fit again. Lan used shadow mode and his double shadow sword attack and finished of half of the viruses with one attack. It took little time for the others to finish off the rest. Lan had his battle mask on and turned to face the others. Megaman had his own battle-mask on, grinned at his brother. Lan's disappeared and he smiled. Megaman felt his knees give from under him. he was just relieved that his family was safe, to him that what counted. Lan smiled at his hikari.

"Never a dull day is it?" Megaman asked from his spot.

Lan shook his head.

Hate being the youngest.

Lan knelt next to Megaman.

Before Andy.

Sennen wondered what that meant. Lan smiled softly at his hikari. Megaman snickered at Sennen. Lan was still a bit worried about Megaman. Megaman brought his knees together as he held them, groaning softly. 'this isn't my day' he thought.  
Lan smiled at his brother softly. He lifted his head slightly to his brother.

"You should rest." Lan said.

Megaman was all for it, but he worried that there'd be more trouble. Especially for little Netto and Sela. He cringed at the thought.

"Don't worry." Lan said.

Megaman looked away.

"Trust me." Lan said.

Sennen went over and knelt in front of him. "Lan's right. there's no need for you to worry. the little ones are safe" he said comfortingly.  
Lan nodded. Megaman was having trouble, keeping awake. This was a battle he was losing fast.

#He's completely exhausted.#

I noticed.+

Megaman just settled where he was, watching the two. Lan smiled at his brother. Megaman kept trying to stay awake, he was really putting an effort. He even tried to stifle a yawn. Lan smiled.

:Just sleep.:

The blue navi just leaned up against his brother as his eyes steadily closed. Lan smiled and just sat where he was. Sennen just grinned at the sight of his brother giving comfort to the sleeping light. Lan smiled at his older brother.

#Need my help, moving him?#

I just hope his dream doesn't happen again.+

#Any ideas on this shadow figure?#

I wish I did.+

#You might hate me for suggesting this...it could've been Malik.#

I thought I killed him.+

#His spirit. Think about it...He witnessed the battle between you and THAT DEMON!#

+What can we do+

#There MAY BE a way that you AND I can help our little brother.#

Tell me.+

#If his dream occurs again, we'll have to enter his dream and help him defeat this fear.#

OK.+

Megaman shifted slightly. Lan watched closely. He started to mumble nervously. Sennen caused already-lit candles to appear around them.

"Realms of dream and shadow in this hour, accept this favor and grant us power." Yami chanted.

Lan watched quietly.

"Close your eyes brother, he'll need us both." Sennen said as their minds were transported to a fog-filled landscape.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted.

"NO! Y-YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW LAN!" shouted a voice filled with fear.

Lan ran forward.

"**HA-HA-HA! THEY DON'T CARE FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING!**" said a booming shadowy voice.

Lan touched Megaman's shoulder. Megaman spun around, breathing heavily.

"We're here." Lan said.

The shadow drew closer laughing maliciously

"I-I can't fight him!" Megaman said shaking terribly.

"We're here to help you fight this, little brother." Sennen said as he came from behind Lan.

"You can do it." Lan said.

"H-He's c-c-coming!" Megaman shuddered as a giant shadow appeared.

"We'll help you how ever we can." Lan said.

"**WELL LITTLE LIGHT, IT SEEMS YOU'RE A BIGGER COWARD THEN I FIRST SUSPECTED!**" the shadow boomed causing 

Megaman to shiver.

"You're the coward take over other people and them do your dirty work." Lan said.

"THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU, MALIK!" Yami shouted.

Lan smirked behind Megaman as if plotting something.

**"WELL IF IT ISN'T THE PHARAOH AND HIS BABY BROTHER COMING TO SAVE THE UNREAL!"** The creature sneered.

Lan growled at Malik. Megaman cringed at being called _unreal_. He sank to his knees, trying to block the taunt. Yami was mad, true Megaman was a computer program...But he had ALWAYS been treated like family by others. He would NOT let this go unpunished.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Lan shouted in anger.

+What say we punish him+

#My thoughts exactly!#

Any ideas+

#Feel up to tag-team?#

What do you have in mind+

#He's been getting to Megaman, because he was facing him alone...But if WE POOL OUR POWERS TOGETHER...#

Perhaps.+

#in dreams, anything's possible#

How do we do it+

#Remember when Megaman used his energy to heal you?#

Lan nodded. Yami faced Lan, his insignia beginning to pulse. Lan smiled and hoped his hikari would get what they were doing. Energy began to flow, Megaman saw and stood. All three insignias were pulsing in rhythm to each other.

"**HA!-HA!-HA! DESPERATE PLOY PHARAOH! HA!**-**HA!-HA!**" the creature laughed.

"YOU'LL SEE THE POWER WE HAVE!" Yami shouted.

The three were lifted, the energy binding them was growing in strength. The power intensified so it had to be Released.

"NOW!" yami shouted as a laser-like blast was fired.

The energy hit it's mark straight, causing the Shadow-Creature Malik to scream in pain as he disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. Lan sighed. Megaman tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words. Lan looked down. Then his head snapped up as if reacting to something or someone. Yami Looked over, knowing they had to return. He chanted the incantation for the two to return to their cyber-forms.

Lan! can you hear me? Aw please, Lan?

Lan looked around.

'Who the hell is that women.' Lan wondered.

"What do you mean?" yami asked.

"The women...I heard a women whisper in there." Lan said.

"What did she say?" Yami asked, noticing that the Blue-Bomber was starting to awaken

"G-Guys?" Megaman asked softly.

She told me that next time I'm hers. I don't know what she meant.+

"Feel better?" Lan asked.

#What?#

Megaman nodded.

"What happened to me?" Megaman asked.

+She said and I quote "Next time, you're mine.+

"You were having that nightmare again and well we..." La started.

"I-It was you?" Megaman asked amazed.

Lan nodded.

"I swear I didn't realize how bad that fight scared me, honest guys!" Megaman said.

Yami chuckled.

#Know which one he's referring to...#

Lan smiled and helped his hikari up.

Maybe my fight against Darknessman.+

#Mmm-hmmm.#

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Tyler sent for Jera to come to Scilabs. Jera was wondering why his dad had sent for him as he neared his dad's lab. True he had complied with his twin's request to be a net-op. but now he was curious.

'Wonder what's up?' Jera thought.

"Maybe dad fixed the EGs." Marriorman piped up.

"How d-?" Jera asked.

"I'd be wondering the same thing." Marriorman said.

Megaman broke down with laughter as he heard.

:Be quite, hikari.:

nyah!

Marriorman rolled his eyes.

ha!-ha!-ha!-hee!-hee!-hee!-ho!-ho!-ho!

Yugi got out of a doctors appointment. (Still has the eye bandages till I say otherwise.)

:Just wait till I get my body back:

Yami was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Megaman asked.

Gotta catch me first!

Yugi smiled. Yami grinned as he stared at the ceiling.

"T-T-They said...I could take the bandages off now." Yugi's voice quivered in fear.

"Yugi, it'll be fine." yami reassured, trying NOT to chuckle.  
Yugi's hand shakingly reached for the bandage tie.

yami waited patiently.  
Yugi slowly untied it.

'hope this works' yami thought.  
Yugi slowly started to unwrap the bandages.

The bandage fell to the ground. Yugi's eyes slowly opened.  
yami looked on anxiously.  
"aibou?" he said softly.  
Yugi smiled as his bright amethyst eyes opened.  
"it worked?" he asked.  
Yugi nodded.  
"OH, THANK RA!" yami shouted as he hugged Yugi.  
Yugi hugged him back.  
Yami got an amused look on his face.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"I think that your fellow light's having a laugh at the expense of my fellow darkness" he grinned.  
"I'm glad I'm not knowing Tristan." Yugi said with a chuckle.  
not there  
Yami glared playfully.  
"wanna guess how I knew?" he asked.  
/How/  
-heard Megaman laughing and say Quote nyah, gotta catch me first! End Quote-  
/_snickering _He'd better run now./

I know! _snicker!_ thing is I think they were with Jera-  
When they arrived they were greeted by Tyler.   
wanna do him, or me?  
Who?  
Tyler  
"Glad you came I fixed them." Tyler said holding up the EGs.  
"hey dad" Jera said. Megaman gulped.  
"May I?" Tyler asked gesturing to Lan's PET.  
Jera handed to him.  
it  
Took it and soon Lan was back in his body. Though his mind was exsusted the fact is he secretly hadn't slept since he heard the women.   
Megaman looked ready to run and hide.  
Lan slowly started to sit up, the exsustion was more obvesious in his current form.   
"L-Lan? you okay?" Megaman piped.  
Lan slowly nodded.

"It's nothing." Lan said in exsustion.   
Megaman started wishing he was in Net City, he thought Lan was still mad at him for earlier.  
Lan slowly stood up.  
Megaman gulped again, causing Jera to snicker.  
/I wonder why Lan's so tired./

I don't think he's been sleeping very well-  
Lan slowly on shaky legs walked towards his brother.  
Jera wondered what was going on with his twin.

"alright. what's wrong?" Jera demanded.  
"It's nothing." Lan said.  
Megaman gave a look that said _yeah RIGHT!_.  
Megaman...

&Y-Yugi?&  
I don't think he's been sleeping the last 2 months.

&I noticed, but he's been stubborn!&  
Lan's legs started to give out on him.  
Jera managed to catch him as he fell.  
"I'm so tired..." Lan started.

&He REALLY needs to get some sleep.&

"But, I can't sleep..." Lan started.  
&see?&  
&stubborn!&  
Yami told me a women said to Lan that next time Lan was hers. maybe that's got him scared.  
&did it-?&  
You'd have to ask Lan.   
&you know, happen when they helping me? if he'll tell me...&  
Yami told me, what happened. Try asking Lan he may tell you.  
&think i scared him, should've kept quiet&  
A women threatend him in there...it has nothing to do with what happened with you.  
&but it happened during my nightmare...&

It would've happened anyway the next time he fell asleep.  
&you sure?&  
Yes.

&doubt he'd tell...&  
Lan was trying despritely to stay awake.

No harm in asking.

&if YOU say so, BIG BRO..if you say so&  
Just ask.

Megaman gave a nod through the link.  
lan? can you hear me?  
:Uh huh.:

what's your dream been about?  
:A ...women...she chased me and then I woke up. But, when I went to help you she made a threat and I haven't slept since.:

what threat?  
:She...said...next time...I was...hers. The...way she...said it...:  
AND SHE PULLED THIS, WHEN YOU GUYS WERE HELPING ME! THAT'S LOW! THAT'S JUST LOW!  
megaman was mad, one of the times he needed help and one of his brothers was threatened. Lan tired to walk out his legs only held him for 5 steps.

lan...you gotta rest  
:But, she'll...:  
don't make me need to call yami and yugi into this 

Lan reluctendly layed down and fell asleep instendly.  
&yugi?&  
Yeah?   
&said it was because of a threat&  
Then I was right.   
&what?&  
got the newest MMBN games  
You'd be surprised by what sort of insight you gain when you've been basically blind for 2 months.  
&think our bro scared your girlfriend&  
He surprised her.  
&what'd she think of him using an alias?&  
"No you can't, I won't let you." Lan mumbled in his sleep.  
&uh-oh&  
That didn't take long for her to get used to. What is it?  
&he's dreaming...i think it's the nightmare&  
"NO!" Lan screamed in his sleep.  
&yugi, please! we need your help&  
Did anyone try and wake him?  
&i'll try our link!& LAN! LAN! LAN HIKARKI!  
&hope that did it&  
Lan didn't react.

&damn! it's no good!&  
I'll tell Yami.  
/Yami.../  
-yes?-  
/It's Lan./  
-what happened?-

/He hasn't slept in 2 month, he finally fell asleep but, now Megaman can't wake him up./  
-i see-  
/We have to go there and see if we can help./  
&i even used th old routine we went through in school!&  
-agreed-  
We're coming.

The two went to Dentech City in their usuall way.  
"guys!" megaman called.  
Yugi ran over and tryed shaking Lan no reaction.   
lan...please wake up!  
/What do we do/  
yami wondered if what he did for Megaman, would work for Lan  
Lan was breathing heavily.

"it might work..." yami said softly.  
/We haveta hurry./   
-right!-  
/He doesn't look to go./  
-i know- Yami then produced three candles, the width of three dollar bills rolled together. he then placed them in a triangle encircling them.  
Yugi watched his brother.  
"Realms of Dreams and Shadows in this hour, appect this favor and grant us power!" he chanted as before,

And like before he was transported to the DreamScape, but with two of his brothers in tow instead of one.  
"LET ME GO!" Lan screamed.  
"LAN!" me cried as he ran.  
he  
megaman  
"Please." Lan pled his voice quivering.  
"LET HIM GO!" megaman shouted, seeing his brother.  
the women had Lan in chains.  
Megaman gitted his teeth in anger at the sight.  
"DAMN IT! I SAID TO LET HIM GO!" he shouted  
Power coursed through the chains causing Lan to scream in pain.  
"STOP IT!" megaman shouted, hearing his Darkness scream in pain.  
/Yami, we have to help him/  
-the spell i used before-  
megaman looked at them  
+Y-Y-Yami...+ Lan gasped out in pain.

#lan?#  
+T-T-This is H-H-Habor.+ The Egyptian Goddess of sleep.  
#habor? what does she want with you?#  
+I-I-I d-d-don't...+ Lan screamed as more power came through the chains.  
"LET HIM GO!" Yami shouted, just as megaman was gonna aim for the chains with his Mega Buster.  
You'll hit Lan aim closer to her hands.

Megaman adjusted his aim before firing, hitting it's mark where Yugi had told him.  
The chains broke and fell off Lan who fell to the ground.  
"Lan!" megaman cried as he ran to his brother.  
Habor scoffed fine take him.  
"tell us, habor! WHY GO AFTER ONE OF MY YOUNGER BROTHERS!" yami shouted.  
Habor sighed. "To be honset I was lonely people don't stay here very long." She said.  
"that doesn't give you the right...to keep my dark against his will!" megaman sneered.  
"i was without him FOR TWO YEARS! and it nearly destroyed me!" he continued.  
Habor sighed.  
yami and yugi gapped. they had no true idea of what effect the separation that happened three years prior had on megaman.  
Lan was laying there on the ground breathing heavily and weakly.  
lan?  
:It hurts to breath.:  
Megaman glared at habor. "and then YOU torment him, after he helped me! Lady! GODDESS OF SLEEP OR NOT! YOU'RE SICK!" he shouted.  
He then went to help his brother.  
Yami lent a hand.  
Habor disappeared.  
"looks like she understands" Yami whispered.  
Yugi frowned this'll probably effect his body too.  
Megaman gulped, hoping his fellow light was wrong.  
Lan's was body was breathing heavily and weakly.  
&what can we do?&  
megaman started to worry a little.  
First we have to wake him up.  
&but how, we're here&  
We have to return to the real world and wake him or hope that Jera and Tyler do.  
&lets go, Dad and Jera don't know about any of this!&  
Yugi nodded and looked at Yami.  
Yami began to chant for them to return, having sensed the conversation.  
They returned to there bodies, and cyber-forms.   
"lan?" megaman asked softly.  
Lan slowly opened his eyes. Megaman smiled gently. Lan was still breathing heavily and weak.  
&he needs help&  
"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Yugi exclaimed.

Megaman nodded, alerting EMS.  
+Y-Y+Yami...+  
Megaman hoped carter wasn't around when the got there. \yes?\  
they  
Yami to Lan was #.  
aww, man!  
+T-T-Try a-a-and c-c-calm d-d-down m-m-my h-h-hikari.+

"Megaman, calm down he'll be, and you're starting to make him worry." Yami said.  
"but i-i can't help it." Megaman said, biting his lip.  
"Just try and calm down." Yami said.  
Megaman looked down, before nodding. He hated it when his brothers made sense.  
'just hope carter ain't around' he thought.  
Yami looked around hoping the EMS would hurry.  
Sirens were heard as they neared.  
coin-flip on who does EMTs!  
I'll do them.  
K  
The EMTs ran in.  
"thank god!" megaman whispered.  
One EMT tended to Lan and the other asked how it happeded.  
The three looked at each other, uncertain how to answer.  
"He had a nightmare he was being tortured and then started to have a hard time breathing." Yugi said.

'hope my nightmare doesn't get told' megaman thought as he listened.  
The EMTs rushed Lan out.  
Megaman and the others followed.  
They loaded Lan on the ambulance.

It didn't take long for them to reached the hospital.  
They had to inject Lan with something to temporaral paralize Lan so they could intabate.  
megaman and the others were in the waiting room.  
The dr. Lewis walked up to them.   
"yes?" megaman asked, having heard someone coming.  
"We've had to intabate." Lewis said.

Megaman bit his lip.  
"But, he's stableized." Lewis said.

STOP THAT!  
Hearing that made Megaman jump in his seat.  
quit biting your lip, hikari!  
Megaman looked around, hoping he didn't hear who he did.  
Yami smirked as he watched.  
He chuckled quietly.  
"Lan's asleep now." Lewis said.   
"t-thanks doc, can i see him?" He asked, still trying to figue who it was that told him not to bite his lip.  
Lewis nodded.  
Megaman slowly followed her, glancing over his shoulder from time to time.  
Lewis opened the door.  
Megaman went in slowly and sat near the bed.  
"He seems very tired." Lewis said quitely.  
"h-he hadn't slept well the last couple of months." Megaman said.  
"Well then just let him sleep." Lewis said walking out.  
Megaman nodded, staying at his Dark's side.  
/Think he'll be ok/

hopefully _snicker_-  
/What's so funny/  
_-_you didn't notice megaman biting his lip again. did you?-  
/Yeah, so./   
-well i told him to stop-  
/So that's why he jumped./   
-yep!-  
Yugi smiled.  
-think i scared him!-  
/Maybe./   
Megaman in the meantime, was still pondering of who had told him to stop biting his lip when he was in the waiting room.  
Lan's eyes slowly open.  
"bro?" he whispered.  
Lan's eyes went over to him. Megaman smiled as he glanced over his shoulder.   
:M-M-Megaman...:

He looked back with a small smile.  
:I-I-I c-c-can't m-m-move.:  
"well they did give you sommething when they-" megaman replied, pointing to the tube.  
:T-T-Then it'll g-go away.:  
he nodded.  
Megaman couldn't help with glancing over his shoulder once more, hoping Lan wouldn't noticed.  
:W-w-what's going o-on:   
"wouldn't believe me" megaman replied.  
:Just tell me.:  
"well, i was waiting with the guys. biting at my lip. when a really deep voice told me to stop, IN MY HEAD!" megaman exclaimed.  
:_Chuckles_:  
"what!" megaman nearly shoted.  
shouted  
:I know who it was.: Lan said teasingly.  
megaman looked at him.  
:It was big brother.:   
Megaman groaned, realizing who _Big Brother_ was.  
:You didn't realize it was him:  
'of all the low-down tricks...' he thought, shaking his head.  
"i was more focused on you" megaman replied.  
:I understand.:  
"yugi must be getting a KICK outta this!" he whispered.  
:And Yami.:  
megaman began biting his lip, in anger this time.  
:Don't do that.:  
Damn smiley.  
Megaman glared.  
:Just don't do that.:  
'Jera'd get the BIGGEST laugh if he knew' Megaman thought.  
:Got that right.:   
Megaman hoped he'd make home in one piece after telling a pair of certain ladies.  
He tried to shake it off.  
:I just wish this medicine would ware off already.:  
Megaman grinned at his brother's attitude.  
Lan's eyes were full of frusteration.  
"Just let it wear off on its own!" megaman said with a bit of a giggle.  
:Easy for you to say.:  
Megaman just shook his head.  
:You're not the one paralized here.:  
He shrugged.  
:It's true.:  
"it'll wear off!" megaman chuckled.  
:It's just so frusterateing.:  
megaman was just not sure how he would tell.  
Lan's eyes started to close again.  
"sleep tight, bro" megaman whispered.  
Lan fell asleep.  
Megaman kept trying to figure out how to explain to Maylu and Roll.  
/Lan was awake, now he's asleep again./

probably while he talked to megaman-  
Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami chuckled a bit. Yugi was worried for his little brother.  
-he'll be fine-  
/I hope so./

altough i think megaman's a little nervous-  
/Probably about telling Roll and Maylu./  
Yami nodded.  
Yugi pulls out an old picture.

what's that?-  
/A picture.../  
Yami leaned to try for a better look.  
Yugi handed it to him. It was a picture of the gang right after battle city.  
It was taken in front of the game shop.  
Yami smiled, wondering if megaman should see it.  
Yugi stood he paced thinking.

what is it?-  
/Just thinking about everything that happened./

ah-  
Megaman in the meanwhile had settled in a chair that was in the room  
Yugi was still worried.  
-don't worry so much-  
/I can't help it./   
-wanna show megaman that photo, might cheer him up.-  
Yugi nodded taking the photo and walking into Lan's hospital room.   
"y-yugi?" Megaman said softly, having heard someone coming.  
"Yeah." Yugi said softly.  
Megaman saw that yugi had something with him. Yugi handed Megaman the picture.

"this is-" megaman whispered, looking toward the bed.  
"Uh huh." Yugi said.  
Megaman had never known of his brother's adventures before they met.  
"That was after battle city." Yugi said

"battle city?" he asked.  
"I was a Duel Monsters Tournement he and was there to cheer me and Joey on." Yugi said.  
"hmm" megaman said.  
"He and Joey were always there for me." Yugi said.

"uh-huh" megaman said.  
"We were all there for eachother." Yugi said.  
"so...?" he asked  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
Megaman wasn't sure enough to say what he had on his mind.  
"Just tell me little brother." Yugi said.  
"i-i-i" he stammered.  
Yugi smiled at him.

"Just say it." Yugi said.  
'man, i can't get it out!' he thought.  
Yugi cocked his head.  
'here he is, being nice to me..and i can't ask him!' megaman mentally screamed at himself in frustration.

What ever your thinking is starting to wake Lan.

&if we knew each other then, would i be included in the group?&  
Yugi nodded.

"Do you see the girl with the long brown hair?" Yugi asked.

Megaman looked back at the picture, seeing the described person.  
"That's Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister." Yugi said.   
&joey's?&  
Yep.

&why tell me?&  
We'd have included anyone.   
Megaman blushed crimson at that, causing his Battle-Mask to appear.  
Yugi smiled.  
&i swear, you tell...&  
I can guess.  
megaman glared.  
&they won't believe this!&  
Won't believe what?  
&friends here, that we're related.&

Yugi smiled.

/Thing's have changed./  
&it's the gang here, i'm talking about&  
Serenity and Joey?  
&Dex, Glide, Gutsman, Tori and Yai&  
∧ iceman&  
&they were the ones that helped before&  
&oh man! guts gonna pound me when he hears of this!&  
Why?  
&they DON'T know of any of this!&  
I see.   
&look, i didn't mean...&  
Huh?  
&to lose my temper&  
"I know." Yugi said.  
Megaman really was having trouble, finding a way to tell his mother and friends.  
&even my mom doesn't know&  
Yugi nods. Megaman gulped at the thought, he was trying to keep calm. Yugi smiled reassureingly. Megaman just glanced.  
"kat's gonna nail me." he whispered.  
Yugi chuckled

'I'd imagine so.'  
"even since she was a baby, she always knew when something was wrong with lan" Megaman continued.

"i'm NOT kidding!" he said  
"I believe it." Yugi said.  
Megaman shook his head, wondering if he should tell of one of the times.  
Lan stired.  
Megaman elbowed yugi as he looked over.  
"Oops" Yugi said.  
Megaman chuckled softly.  
Lan's eyes moved over to the two.  
"hey bro" megaman whispered.  
:Hi, bro.:  
feeling better?  
:A bit.:  
didn't wake you, did we?  
:Nope.:  
Megaman gestured to Yugi for the photo.  
Yugi handed it to him.  
remember this? megaman went to his brother, picture in hand.  
Lan looked at the picture and nodded.  
yugi showed it to me.  
:I'm surprised he stil has that picture.:  
showed me joey's sister  
:Serenity...:  
He nodded.  
:I miss everyone there.:  
how about going for the next family trip?  
Lan nodded.  
everbody, even mom, dad and andrew too  
Lan nodded.

bet we can drag jera and Jr, even IF i need to hog-tie him!  
:_snickers_:  
what? you know his stubborn streak!  
:I know.:

think kat said he nearly fainted when she told him who was our choice for net-op  
Lan was starting to doze off again.  
and he NEVER guessed!  
:Really:

she told him and i qoute "not tellin'"  
:You mean who's idea it was: Lan was fighting sleep.

_snicker _yep, pleasant dreams, bro  
Lan fell back asleep. Megaman kept snickering to himself as he went back to his seat.  
He looks so peacefull.

megaman nodded with a silly grin.  
sometimes I wish I could change what happened to him  
&don't blame yourself, you didn't know&

I still wish I could've prevented it.

&quit it! you just didn't know!&  
My little brother is suffering inside because of it and I...

&yugi...&  
Yugi was standing there back turned to Megaman crying.  
"yugi?" he asked quietly in shock at his brother's unseen tears.  
I failed him Yugi was sobbing.  
&no, it's not&  
It was my job to protect him and...  
&yugi...& megaman wrapped his arm around yugi in a comforting matter  
Yugi just let the tears flow.   
&none of you knew what he was dealing with after he came home as a kid, don't beat yourself up over this!& megaman remembered the times he done with lan.  
Yugi just sobbed.  
Megaman just held him, letting him cry his heart out. sorry for cutting out before, my connections went nutsy.  
Yugi heart and mind were riddled with guilt he just hoped his dark wouldn't notice.  
Yami looked towards where his light and younger brothers were.  
Yugi couldn't stop the sobs.  
Megaman sighed. Yugi broken the embrace and left via shadow magicc.  
'uh-oh' megaman thought.  
"yami gonna be pissed!" he whispered.  
Lan woke up again.  
"hey lan" megaman said gently, still in shock at yugi's actions.

Yami, Yugi left.+  
#WHAT! do you know why?#  
+He was upset and left...he used shadow magic.+

#i see#  
Yugi's mind was filled with sadness and guilt.  
-aibou?-  
/It's my fault it's all my fault./ Was a repeated phase.  
-yugi...-

Yami, I have a bad feeling he's gonna do something stupid.+

#I hope not#  
Megaman jumped to his feet, looking at Lan before leaving. Yugi sat alone somewhere, he had a knife in his hand.

I gotta something! it's my shoulder he cried on  
Yugi twirled the knife in his fingers a moment and then stabbed himself in the stomach.

&Yugi? c'mon, talk to me!& megaman ran right past yami, sensing something was terribly wrong with his Big Brother and fellow light. hear ya!

Yami sensed something wrong with his hikari.


End file.
